The Last Dragon
by movietvGeek
Summary: Born amidst a hurricane, Alyxandar son of Queen Cersei and King Robert is the last Targaryen in the world. Watch as he grow to become the greatest legend Westeros has ever seen. King of the free, Breaker of chains, The Last Dragon. How will he manage to survive in Westeros? Will House Targaryen die?
1. Chapter 1-Birth of a Dragon

The Last Dragon

Chapter 1-Birth of the Dragon

Kings landing: the Red Keep

The worst storm in history, is what they were calling it. However Queen Cersei could care less what the common folk called it, for she had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Ahhh goddammit, it hurts so much." Cersei screamed, whilst squeezing her brother's hand.

"Just breathe Cersei, it will be over soon." Jaime Lannister soothed. She eyed him with narrowed green eyes that resembled his own. Jaime squeezes her hand in reassurance. "Push Cersei. Just one more push and it will be over".

Cersei follows his command, as lightning and thunder shake the keep. Jaime looks out the window to see nothing but rain and lighting. Cersei screams again drawing Jaime's attention to his pregnant sister. However just as he makes his way back, the windows shatter apart from the force of the wind. Jamie recovers and checks over his sister as, nurse maids flood the room to try and plug up the window.

"Damn this storm, it's never ending isn't it." Jaime says while wiping the water from his face. Just as he is about to sit down, yells sound from the keep. "Plug up that hole". Lightning strikes again shaking the keep and making Cersei scream out "What in the gods name is going on." A gasp comes from the window and Jaime goes to see what the problem is. When he reaches the window his eyes widen in awe and terror. Kings landing is flooding with rain and seawater and out in the sea he spots three tornados. Lighting streaks across the sky while hurricane winds hit the keep.

"Come on little guy, just come out now." Grits out Cersei. It's as if the heavens are preparing my son to be a warrior like his father, another beautiful son with my beloved Jaime. She feels a nursemaid wipe her brow with a wet towel. Cersei once again pushes, screaming out in agony as lightning strikes again. "Once more your grace, and it will be done." Says the nursemaid. Were she not so tired Cersei would have her killed for telling her what to do. However she follows the command and pushes. As she does the storm seems to worsen and all of the windows shatter and the winds fling back the nursemaids and Jaime. The winds picked up and lighting danced across the sky shaking the keep, as water bashes against the rocks tearing into Kings Landing until, it stops. Replacing the sounds of lighting and thunder is the cries of an infant.

Cersei eyes open weakly as she hears the cries of her baby. She reaches down to grab the bundle but is intercepted by the Grand Maester Pycelle. She eyes the old fart with venom how dare he touch my baby HE IS MINE. Pycelle's eyes widen when he sees the babe and looks shocked and confused. A low growl escapes her throat as Pycelle passes the baby to the midwife. That is my cub not Roberts, and not yours.

"M-many congrats your grace-." Grand Maester Pycelle stutters, as the midwife places the babe in the arms of its mother with a smile. "It's a healthy boy."

Cersei smiles lovingly down at the bundle before pulling the cloth off only to gasp at what she saw. She looks and sees silver hair and bright violet eyes staring curiously at her. Cersei doesn't know how her baby has the features of a Targaryen as all of them are dead. Robert killed Rhaegar in battle, Elia Martells children were killed, and Queen Rhaella's son Viserys was killed at Dragonstone, and Rhaella died giving birth to a stillborn child. However confusion wears off and is replaced by horror. Robert is related to the Targaryen albeit distantly. This is not my child, its Roberts. She was sure she took the moon tea, so how. The baby coos drawing her attention as it giggles at her. Cersei eyes soften as she looks at her babe. So beautiful just like the stories, and yet you were born in that storm. She carefully lifts the infant to her chest to feed him.

"I-I'm sorry Jaime, but I will raise this child, I can't and won't abandon him." Cersei says determined.

Jaime doesn't answer as his eyes are still glued to the infant. The babe looks up at him and raises its hand as if he is greeting an old friend. Jaime eyes water remembering Prince Rhaegar.

"I would not ask you to, but can I ask to train him when he his older." Jaime asks with watered eyes never taking his eyes of the baby. Cersei looks at Jaime and smiles knowing that he will help protect her son.

"Of course, only when he's older." Cersei says while smiling. The scene is ruined when Cersei eyes widen and gasp. "Jaime. Robert hates Targaryen's, all Targaryen's." Jaime realizing what Cersei was saying begins to dread at the prospect of Robert seeing his child. A shout from the door indicates that the King has come.

Robert barges right in the room without a care in the world. Cersei and Jaime note that he is bleeding from his head and is soaked in rain. "That storm sure was something hey Barristan." Shouts Robert while clasping his hand on an older fellas back. "It sure was your Grace that had to be the strongest storm I've ever seen or heard about." Says Ser Barristan. Cersei narrows her eyes in anger whilst clutching her baby tighter to her chest. "That storm even gave me a wound." Bellows Robert while wiping his face before turning to Cersei. "Now where's my baby boy."

Cersei's body jolts in fear, as Robert approaches. Jaime stands but moves closer to Cersei while slightly putting his hand on his sword. Robert stops right in front of Cersei, who looks to Pycelle to do something.

"Perhaps a moment of your time to discuss something of import, your Grace." Says Pycelle while guiding Robert away from Cersei. Robert ignores the Grand Maester still looking at Cersei.

Cersei warily gives the babe to Robert who takes the baby getting a good look at it before his eyes widen. Ser Barristan who has been watching, also widens his eyes while looking at the baby.

"Impossible, there's no way that this is my baby." Robert says while still looking at the babe.

"I assure you that it is husband for you are the only one with Targaryen blood." Says Cersei while watching Roberts's reaction like a predator watching its prey.

Jon Arryn walks into the room before walking up to Robert and freezing when he sees the babe.

"How is this possible Jon?" Says Robert still looking at the squirming babe in his hands.

"Well, it's not unheard of just really rare like one in a million." Says Jon Arryn who is looking at the babe in confusion.

The baby giggles before reaching out with its small hands to grab Roberts's beard, giving it a little tug. Robert eyes the babe before his eyes soften as the baby plays with his beard. He brushes his finger across the babe's cheek to which the babe giggles and try's to do the same but his arms are too short.

"This is good Robert, now the Targaryen sympathizers will be happy and you no longer have to worry about it." Says Jon Arryn while stroking his beard and looking at Robert. Robert nods but doesn't say anything as the baby still tugs on his beard before it's eyes begin to droop. He carefully hands the babe back to Cersei who internally sighs in relief.

"Wait a minute." Shouts Robert turning his eyes on Jon Arryn. "You want me to name him a Targaryen, when he is my son." Screams Robert. "In order to quell the sympathizers, yes." Even Cersei does not like the sound of that as she wished to give him a Lannister name.

"Well that's true but-." Says Robert before he is interrupted by Jon "Who cares what he is called, he will always be your son and we can stop sympathizers from growing." Roberts closes his eyes and thinks while Cersei sees the advantages of naming the babe a Targaryen. Finally Robert gives a heavy sigh.

"Very well I see your point, but that still doesn't mean I have to like it." Says Robert while grumbling. Jon smiles before looking back at the sleeping babe "You still have to give him a first name."

Before Robert can say anything "how about Tommen." Says Cersei who is hoping she can give him a Lannister name.

"No" says Robert "not fitting enough for someone who was born in that storm." For twenty minutes they argued about names for the baby. Varys sneaks into the room and listens to the couple argue while staring at the sleeping babe.

"How about **Alyxandar**." Says Varys getting the couple to stop and look in his direction. Robert thinks about it, as does Cersei.

"Well woman what do you think, I for one like the name." Says Robert while drinking a mug of wine. Cersei narrows her eyes at Robert for drinking in the room, but can't find anything wrong with the name other than that Robert likes it.

"Very well Alyxandar it is." Says Cersei who cuddles the baby closer to her. "Alyxander Targaryen first of his name, Ha I like it." Bellows Robert before he walks out of the room before shouting for more wine.

"Where did you get the name from Lord Varys?" Asks Cersei who looks at the spider in curiosity.

"Just something i made up your grace." Says Varys before he leaves the room with Jon Arryn and Grand Maester Pycelle.

Cersei looks down at her arms before smiling and rocking the babe in her arms.

"My Alyxandar, My little dragon I will always protect you no matter what."

* * *

Talk to me and Throw out some ideas


	2. Chapter 2-The Unburnt

The Unburnt

7 years later-The Red Keep, training grounds

Alyxandar now seven years old has become one of the most welcomed sights in Kings Landing. Alyx frequently journeys out of The Red Keep to play amongst the children within the city, mush to his mother's dismay. Alyx has also explored The Red Keeps secret tunnels and caves, which he uses to reach the city undetected. How he found out about the caves Cersei has no idea, though she suspects it's the fault of The Spider, Varys. Varys has become a near constant companion to Alyx. Alyxandar has become the most loved of the Royal Family in the eyes of the people. However it has not all been good times within the Royal Family. When Alyx was born Cersei introduced him to his older brother Joffrey who was less than friendly. Most of the time Joffrey spends his time picking on her baby dragon than doing what normal brothers do. Alyx does not even respond to Joffrey's taunts, which makes Joffrey angry and intern leads to physical violence between the two. Alyx also seems to have more love for his younger siblings, Tommen and Myrcella than Joffrey. Cersei sighs before looking down and smiling at the sight of Alyxandar training with Jaime, who has become more like and older brother to Alyxandar.

* * *

Panting Alyx blocks and overhead before spinning and aiming for the assailants legs only to miss and be kicked back.

"Darn, I almost got you that time." Exclaims Alyx with a pout, only to get a chuckle in response.

"Well you're getting better but you've got a ways before you can beat me." Jaime says before wiping the sweat from his brow. "Well one of these days I'll get you and then I'll be one step closer to becoming a knight." Says Alyx while puffing his chest out.

"But for now you need to get to your lessons with Varys, don't you think my prince?" Says Ser Barristan who walks up smiling at Alyx which in turn makes Alyxandar beam.

"Your right, so I'll be going." Smile Alyx before dashing off, leaving the two Kingsguard members standing.

"He's getting much better at handling a sword." States Ser Barristan. Before looking at his fellow Kingsguard member with a smirk.

"Yeah in a few years he'll be a force to be reckoned with." Pants Jaime before limping away.

* * *

Alyxandar dashes through The Red Keep, smiling all the way before turning left into a wall and pushing opening up a passage. He enter the passage and dashes right before stopping noticing a different passage. Alyx not remembering this passage has his curiosity peaked before dashing down the passage without a care in the world. He only walks a little ways before coming to an oval room painted red. Alyx explores the room, to find a bundle in the far left corner of the room. Alyx being a child unwraps the bundle to find two beautiful swords. Alyx soon realizes that the bundle is actually a flag with the Targaryen symbol in the center. Having been born a Targaryen Alyx has been taught by Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle of his heritage. Alyx knows that his father avoids him because of this fact but does not hate his father, but loves him. Robert while he avoids Alyx does not go out of his way to make his sons life miserable, instead gives Alyx a lot of leeway.

Alyx immediately wraps the swords up before taking the bundle and speeding off down the passage.

* * *

Varys, who has been waiting for the prince rubs his chin in thought. His thought are disturbed when Alyxandar rushes into the room carrying a red bundle, to which Varys cocks an eyebrow at.

"Sorry I'm late Lord Varys, but look what I found." Says Alyx with stars in his eyes.

Varys smiles before Alyx drops the bundle and reveals what he had found. Varys eyes widen when he sees to swords he had only ever heard about. Varys inspects the swords while Alyx sits and swings his legs from the chair.

"Do you know what they are Lord Varys?" asks Alyx with a bright smile. Vary turns and looks to the prince before looking back at the swords

"The one I'm holding is the sword wielded by Aegon the Conqueror while the other was wielded by his sister wife Visenya." Answers Varys while still looking at the swords.

"Yep." Chirps Alyx. "I found Blackfyre and Dark Sister here in Kings Landing." Giggles Alyx while rolling of the chair and running about.

Several hours pass and Alyxandar's session with Varys comes to an end. Whilst getting ready to leave Varys ask Alyx what he wants done with the swords.

Alyx puts his hand to his chin in thought. He had no idea what he wanted with the swords seeing as his not old enough to wield them anyways.

"You could wield them when you are older if you wanted too." Suggest Varys while looking at Alyx.

"But then I would have to learn how to wield two swords at the same time." Answers Alyx before plopping down on a chair with a huff.

"Well you could have the swords reforged into one, but that would require a lot of gold." Says Varys while sitting next to Alyx.

Alyxandar's eyes widen before he jumps up with a "that's it, I'll ask for that on my birthday. It's only a couple months away it'll be perfect." Says Alyx before he laughs and runs out of the room.

Varys smiles before getting up and putting the sword near his desk for safe keeping. He leaves the room, closing the door and locking it before shuffling away.

* * *

Alyxandar runs down the halls of The Red keep smiling and humming the song: the Bear and the maiden fair. As he turns he stops when he hears low voices, before peaking around the corner he sees five men sneaking into the royal compartments. His eyes widen when he sees them enter Myrcella's room. Running into the room he spots Myrcella in the hands of one of the grown men, who turns to see Alyxandar.

"Who the hell is this brat, and how did he get here?" Ask an Ironborn raider who sneers at Alyx.

"Whatever two members of the royal family are better than one." Says the other before reaching out to grab Alyx, only to drop to the floor dead. A dagger is sticking from his head.

"Kill that little shit." Screams the Ironborn holding Myrcella.

Alyx ducks under a sloppy swing before rolling and grabbing his dagger from the dead man's head and turning to slice the shins of raider. The raider falls whilst screaming before having his head smashed against the floor courtesy of Alyxandar's foot, silencing the raider permanently. Alyx dodges another Ironborn before stabbing the raiders arm and twisting and pulling the dagger out and slicing the throat of the raider. When turning Alyx throws his dagger into the hand of the scum holding Myrcella freeing her.

Myrcella immediately runs to her older brother who hugs his sister before he tells her to run. As Myrcella leaves the room, Alyx is punched in the face by another raider who begins to strangle him. Alyx gasp before reaching for the raider's knife, grabbing it and slamming it into the raider's hip. Gasping for breath Alyx spots a flask that must have fell from the raider. Quickly picking it up, he spots a candle and throws the flask at the fire.

Alyxander's eyes widen when the room is lit with green fire. The Ironborn that was holding his sister screams before his flask explodes killing him and the last raider. Alyx shuts his eyes as the flames consume his body.

* * *

Cersei and Robert with a group of guards and surprisgly Lord Varys rush to Myrcella's room after hearing from Myrcella. Before the get there the Keep shakes, Cersei fearing for her child runs ahead with Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime. As the reach the room they see Wildfire bursting from the door way.

"Alyxandar!" Screams Cersei before running to the room, only to be grabbed by Jaime and held back.

Robert having caught up orders for the fire to be put out. Servants pour water on the flames but it does nothing. Cersei begins to scream having feared the worse. Robert and Ser Barristan try to manage the fire before it spreads even further into the Keep. For five minutes the fire continues before the flames begin to subside.

Cersei is the first to enter the room hoping and praying to the Seven that her son was okay. The room is badly burned and the windows have been shattered. Robert along with Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime enter with Varys not far behind.

All of their eyes widen when the see a naked and soot covered Alyx standing in the middle of the room unharmed. Alyxandar's eyes open before he tilts is head in confusion. When he hears a choked gasp he turns to see his mother standing there.

"Mommy!" Chirps Alyx smiling as he runs to hug his mother. Cersei, shock having worn off hugs Alyx tightly before kissing him. She looks down to see that he is naked and yells for the servants to bring her something to cover him up.

Robert orders for the Grand Maester to look over Alyx to determine if he's okay. As Robert leaves he looks back to Cersei picking up Alyx and snuggling him and smiles before leaving. Later a sleeping Alyx is examined by Grand Maester Pycelle, with Cersei there still hugging her baby.

"Anything wrong or are you just going to stand there?" Ask and irritated Cersei while narrowing her eyes at the Grand Maester.

"N-No your Grace, Y-Your son is perfectly fine and has suffered no burns t-that I can tell." Answers Pycelle with his usual in suffering stuttering.

"H-How he survived I have no idea your grace." Says Pycelle while gathering up his tools and leaving.

Cersei looks down at her son before smiling. She kisses Alyxandar on the forehead before whispering **"Fire cannot harm a dragon, even a baby one."**

* * *

 **ONCE AGAIN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND DON'T HOLD BACK**


	3. Chapter 3-King of the Free

King of the Free

2 years later- The Red Keep

After Alyxandar's incident with the Ironborn Cersei demanded that her baby have at least three bodyguards on him at all times. Now we find Alyxandar walking through the halls to the Small council, trailed by Sandor Clegane the Hound assigned to him by his father, Ser Arys Oakheart chosen by his mother, and Ser William Waters a bastard chosen by Varys.

"Do you thinks father will accept my proposal." Ask Alyx with a thoughtful expression.

"It is a sound request my prince, and could greatly benefit Kings Landing." Answers Ser Arys while walking behind the young prince. "I'm sure you can convince him my prince." Adds Ser William while Sandor simply nods while walking next to Alyx.

"You right, it shouldn't be as hard as I originally thought, plus we'll have Varys on our side." States Alyx with a smile as they reach the council chambers.

* * *

Alyxandar takes a deep breath before entering the room with his guards. He makes his way in front of the council members with a soft smile on his face.

"Well boy, you've called us here for a reason so spit it out." States Robert with narrowed eyes, while drinking more wine.

Taking a deep breath Alyx announces his proposal. "Gentlemen, I wish to tear down Flea Bottom." He is meet with absolute silence.

"M-My prince Flea Bottom is a necessity for the common people, tearing it down will doubt anger them." States Grand Maester Pycelle. "I agree." States Petyr Baelish with a smile.

"My lords Flea Bottom needs to be torn down and rebuilt with new accommodations for the betterment of the people." States Alyx before continuing "The poor have very little for themselves, the least the Crown can do is give them a place to live." States Alyx with conviction.

"I agree with the prince my lords, it is time we give the people a reason to trust the Crown." States Varys

"My prince, how would you get the finances to complete this project?" Ask Petyr Baelish. Alyxandar narrows his violet eyes at the man having been taught by Varys not to trust the man.

"That is why I have come to you my lords, with your help we can enable better living and that in turn would bring in gold to the Crown." States Alyx. More and more of the council member are swayed to Alyxandar's idea.

"I like it, it's time we clean up Kings Landing." Says Alyxandar's uncle Renly who smiles at the thought. "I also agree, it would get rid of some of the smell and would help merchants trade their goods." States Stannis Alyx's older uncle. Alyx's guards smile, even Sandor albeit a small one. However their smiles drop when Baelish stands.

"My lords, you forget that the Crown is two million gold dragons in dept." States Baelish with a smile thinking he's put a stop to this conversation. Alyxandar narrows his eyes while thinking _Varys is right, I need to control this man before his ambition's destroy the kingdom._

"Well my lords I would like to pay that debt, and open an official account with the Iron Bank of Braavos." States Alyx with a smile, making Baelish pale.

"How would you pay of this debt and open an account?" ask Baelish while sweating making Sandor smirk.

"I have acquired six million gold dragons, two of which will pay of the debt while one million will go to the treasury and two million will go to the Iron Bank to be put into an account." States Alyx with a blank face.

"H-How did you obtain this amount if I may ask my prince?" Ask Baelish while wiping his face of sweat. "I have my ways lord Baelish." Alyx with a smile.

* * *

 _Flashback first time_

" _Mother can I ask you for something?" Ask a seven year old Alyx after hugging his mother._

" _You can ask me for anything little dragon, and I will grant it." States Cersei while running her hands through Alyxandar's silver hair._

" _I need some gold to use for a project, but I swear I'll pay it back." States Alyx while looking at his mother._

" _How much do you need little dragon?" Ask Cersei before kissing Alyx's forehead making him giggle._

" _I need one million gold dragons." States Alyx while staring at his mother. Cersei is confused as to why a seven year old would need that much gold._

" _That's an awful lot of gold sweetie. What do you need it for?" Ask Cersei while still hugging her son._

" _Just for an investment, and something that will make me happy. Can I?" Ask Alyx,_ _with his big violet eyes looking at Cersei making her smile._

" _Very well but remember to pay this back." States Cersei. "It will take some time for the gold to get to Kings Landing." States Cersei._

" _Thanks mom you're the best." Exclaims Alyx._

 _A little while later Alyx enters a room, while his guards stay and watch the door. Inside the room are two people waiting for him. Varys and his favorite uncle Tyrion. "My prince how'd it go?" ask Varys with a soft voice._

" _Mother can't refuse me so it went really well but, the gold will take some time to reach Kings Landing." Answers Alyx before turning to his uncle. "How'd it go on your end uncle? Are we set up?" ask Alyx._

" _Everything is prepared, the other merchants wish to join this business arrangement, and I even got some traders from Essos to join as well." Answers Tyrion before he drinks more wine._

 _"Excellent, with the help of the merchants we will make a profitable business, to which we can use to rebuild Kings Landing." States Alyx with stars in his eyes. "My prince we must not forget the merchants that have decided to help us." States Varys_

" _Don't worry lord Varys, I won't." States Alyx with a smile._

 _Flashback over_

* * *

"Do I have your permission to proceed, father?" Ask Alyx with a smile on his face.

"What do you think about this Jon?" Ask Robert while looking at his old friend.

"Well it would certainly help the smell." States Jon Arryn before nodding in approval. "Very well let's get it done, son you're in charge of this project." States Robert before getting up and leaving. Baelish curses under his breath before grabbing his papers and rushing out of the chamber, never realizing that violet eyes were watching him.

"It's time to cage that bird." States Alyx with narrowed eyes.

Hours later Baelish is walking through the halls still trying to figure a way out of this new development. As he is about to enter his office, he is grabbed from behind and thrown right in with the door slamming shut behind him. "Good evening, lord Baelish." States a cold voice. Baelish looks up to find Alyxandar dressed in night clothing sitting with Varys by his side smiling.

"My prince. What a surprise, I did not realize we had a meeting." States Baelish after standing up and calming himself.

"The prince wished to have a private word with you my lord." States Varys with a smile, infuriating Baelish.

"Please take a seat lord Baelish, I insist." States Alyx before Baelish is forced to sit by Ser Arys.

"May I ask what this is all about my prince?" ask Baelish still calm.

"Correct me if I'm wrong lord Baelish, but the Master of Coins duty is to manage the Crowns finances correct?" Ask Alyx.

"That is correct my-." "Then can you tell me why you've been stealing from the Crown?" Interrupts Alyx making Baelish sweat.

"My lord I have done my job perfectly, but the king simply didn't heed my warnings. I assure you I haven't stolen any gold." States Baelish before Alyx drops a folder in front of him making Baelish smile.

"My lord if you think I've stolen from the crown, I beg you to look through this folder where I have documented the transactions of the Crown." States Baelish with a smile, confident that he's covered his tracks.

"We already have." States Varys with a smile making Baelish pale.

"Tell me Sandor, what's the penalty for treason?" ask Alyx before Sandor steps from the shadows directly behind the prince.

"Death, your grace." Answers Sandor making Baelish pale further.

"Oh but that's not all we found." States Alyx in a giddy voice.

"We found that you had signed off on several shipments from Essos." Sates Varys making Baelish widen his eyes. "It took a little digging but with the help of Varys and our merchant friends, we found out the shipments contain slaves." States Alyx with narrowed eyes.

"And they're coming tonight." Adds Varys. They all sat there in silence.

"Do you still deny your treason lord Baelish?" Ask Alyx with a blank face before smiling.

"Normally this is would be where I arrest you and charge you with treason, however I'm feeling generous today." States Alyx making Baelish look at him.

"In exchange for my silence and your life, I will take control over all of your businesses and you will hand over all of the gold you stole from the crown." Orders Alyx with an innocent smile on his face. Baelish gets out of his chair so fast that it flips back, only to be grabbed by Ser William and Ser Arys.

"But that's everything that I own, how would I survive?" Ask Baelish in an angered voice making Sandor put a hand on his sword.

"You wound me lord Baelish do not think I'm leaving you to die, after all you'll be able to start over and you'll still be Master of Coin." States Alyx with a smile making Baelish grit his teeth.

"It will take me awhile to collect the gold your grace." Says Baelish while planning to take a good chunk for himself.

"Don't bother we already know where the gold is, all you have to do is sign off on the agreement." States Varys while pulling out a piece of parchment. Seeing no other choice Baelish signs the document with a solemn look.

"Thank you lord Baelish, it seems we're done." States Alyx before nodding at Ser Arys and Ser William, who grab Baelish and escort him out.

"Have a wonderful night lord Baelish." Said Alyx right before the door closes.

* * *

Later at the docks, three large ships land in the harbor. Three Captains exit the ship to start unloading. As they leave several shadows climb aboard before disappearing. As the captains walk they are soon meet with a group of spears pointed at their faces.

"What's going on, we are legitimate business men." States a fat Captain.

"Legitimate you say, now we both know that's not true." States Tyrion followed by Ser William Waters.

"I assure you my lord we are cleared to dock here." States a different captain with a beard.

"Really, then why isn't your name on the loading manifest?" ask Alyx followed by soldiers wearing the Targaryen symbol. "It's because you were paid to bring slaves into Westeros." States Alyx with narrowed eyes.

"I assure you we have no idea what you're talking about." States the fat captain, only to hear a large group of foot steps behind him. He turns to see the slaves unchained and led by Sandor and Ser Arys.

"What were you just lying about?" Ask Tyrion with a smile making the captains pale, while Alyx has a blank face.

"Ok yes we brought slaves into Westeros but you have them now so we'll just go." Says the third captain while taking a step back.

"Go?" Ask Ser William with blank eyes while stepping closer.

"I think not, you have brought slaves into Westeros that needs to be punished." States Ser Arys. While drawing his sword followed by the others doing the same.

Alyx pulls out a valyrian steel dagger given to him by Tyrion before throwing it at the bearded captain, hitting him in the throat. The other two are killed by Ser William.

Alyx stands in front of the former slaves. "I apologize for the show of violence, but please know that within Westeros you are no longer slaves and that you can choose your own fate." States Alyx in a loud voice. The former slaves look at Alyx in awe before cheering.

* * *

The Red Keep- Alyxandar's Chambers

Staeffon enters his chambers after making sure the former slaves are given a clean place to sleep. He is immediately hugged by two blurs. Alyx smiles as he sees his younger siblings Tommen and Myrcella who are both pouting.

"Where were you Alyx, we've been waiting to hear a song." States Myrcella with Tommen nodding in agreement.

"Forgive me but I had to take care of some rats that were trying to sneak into Kings Landing." States Alyx with an innocent smile.

"Ew." Scream both children making Alyx chuckle. "Did you catch them?" ask Tommen.

"Don't worry they've been taken care of." States Alyx while patting Tommen's head eliciting a giggle from him.

"Can you sing us a song Alyx?" Pleads Myrcella along with Tommen.

"I don't know it's kind of late." States Alyx while faking a thoughtful expression. "My thoughts exactly." States a voice from the doorway. The children turn to see Cersei with a smile.

"Can we listen to one song mother?" Pleads Tommen.

"Very well one song then it's off to bed." Says Cersei with a sigh making the children cheer.

Tommen and Myrcella sit on Alyx's lap while Alyx is hugged from behind by Cersei, before he begins to sing.

* * *

Love is a song by Donald Norris (I do not own)

Love is a song that never ends

Life may be swift and fleeting

Hope may die yet love's beautiful music

Comes each day like the dawn

Love is a song that never ends

One simple theme repeating

Like the voice of a heavenly choir

Love's sweet music flows on

(Instrumental break)

Chorus (Repeating the last two lines):

Like the voice of a heavenly choir

Love's sweet music flows on

Song end

* * *

"Alright it's time for bed." States Cersei as she sees Alyx drifting off.

"But I'm not sleepy." Says Tommen after yawning.

"Don't worry I'll sing for you again sometime." States Alyx before Tommen and Myrcella leave the room, while Cersei stays to tuck Alyx in.

"How was your day Alyx?" Ask Cersei while glancing at her son.

"It was good." States Alyx with a smile as Cersei kisses his forehead.

"I heard about what happened at the docks." States Cersei making Alyx look at her.

"There's a name going around the common people." States Cersei while looking at Alyx.

"What are they calling me this time, I wonder?" Ask a curious Alyx.

"They're calling you King of the Free, a name I think suit you after what you did for the former slaves." States a smiling Cersei before she hugs Alyx goodnight.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER- RUNNING THE KINGDOM: THREE MONTH TIME SKIP**

 **TILL NEXT TIME ;)**


	4. Chapter 4-Running the Kingdom

Running the Kingdom

3 months later-Small council chambers

The members of the small council are all sitting and waiting for the king. Varys sits with a thoughtful expression on his face, going over the events for the past three months. Flea Bottom has been torn down and replaced with The Nest as it has been called. The Nest has average size homes filled with new furniture, a gift from the prince. The prince had also decided to clean out the sewer system and reconstruct it so the smell won't linger. The former slaves had offered their help in cleaning the sewer which was much welcomed. However the prince has them paid a good sum so that they could make a living. Another project has been going on for the past two months is the building of a Grand Arena. Using some of the gold that had been "acquired" from Baelish, Alyx had commissioned an arena to be built. As promised Baelish has retained his position on the small council and is living out of a cheap home in Kings Landing, much to the amusement of Varys. Baelish is watched by the little birds of Varys and soldiers in the Royal Army, a group of soldiers directly under the command of Alyx. Alyx had asked his father if he could build this army, not surprisingly Robert accepted in his drunk state and now Alyx has his personal army. Prince Joffrey had complained that it should be his army but was silenced by Robert and the army is commanded by Alyx and no one else. Varys is knocked out of his thoughts when the chambers door open.

* * *

Walking into the chambers is Prince Alyxandar followed by Cersei, behind them are Sandor Clegane, Ser Arys Oakheart, and Ser William Waters.

"Good day my lords you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, (silence) my father has allowed me to run the council." States Alyx with a small smile as he takes the kings seat.

"My mother is here to help guide me through this meeting, now onto business." States Alyx.

"My lord with the cleaning and reconstruction of the sewer system, the smell and sickness have stopped spreading in Kings Landing." States Grand Maester Pycelle after standing. "Excellent, be sure to have the sewers cleaned twice a week." Orders Alyx.

"How are the people faring in The Nest?" ask Alyx while writing something down in his folder.

"The common people are far happier and thank the royal family for the new homes." States Renly while smiling and sitting back down as Stannis stands.

"With the building of The Nest and the reconstruction of the sewer system more merchants have flooded the city to sell their goods, helping the Crown to make a profit." Says Stannis as before he sits back down.

"Hmm, the City Watch will need more men to enforce the laws." States Grand Maester Pycelle with a thoughtful expression.

"No need to worry about that Grand Maester many people have begun to sign up for military duty, so we'll pick from the new recruits." States Cersei with a soft smile, getting nods from the lords.

"Good that will help keep the order in Kings Landing." States Alyx with a smile before writing down in his folder.

"Also with the permission of the king, a new law has been passed." Announces Alyx while looking at each of the council members.

"Should the Crowns debt ever reach four hundred thousand gold dragons, the serving Master of Coin will be held responsible." States Alyx while looking at Baelish. Baelish becomes pale not sure if he was hearing right.

"Ha, better pay attention to the gold Littlefinger or you'll end up jailed." Laughs Renly making Baelish red with anger.

"That's not a problem is it, lord Baelish?" ask Alyx with a smile making Baelish grit his teeth.

"Not at all your grace." States Baelish through gritted teeth making Renly laugh.

"Good, now how comes the building of the arena?" Ask Alyx before writing down in his folder.

"The Arena is coming along quite well, but it will take another month or two to complete." States Grand Maester Pycelle.

"That's good, we don't need to overwork the builders now that The Nest has been built." States Varys while smiling.

"Well then I guess that's all we need to discuss, dismissed." States Alyx before leaving the chambers.

* * *

As Alyx is walking he bumps into a shoulder making him drop his papers. He rushes to pick them up only to hear a voice he didn't want to.

"Hello freak, I see your looks haven't improved." States a sneering Joffrey. Joffrey is guarded by two sellswords who are just as mean as Joffrey. Alyx simply goes to pick up his papers angering Joffrey because he's being ignored.

"Don't ignore me you freak." Demands Joffrey only to be further ignored. Angered Joffrey punches Alyx in the back of the head. Alyx winces as his head is hit and feels blood run down his face but still ignores Joffrey. Joffrey then forces Alyx to stand up and gets in his face.

"You think you should be king, don't you?" Ask Joffrey with a sneer. Alyx simply stares at Joffrey not saying anything.

"You could never king, that belongs to me." States Joffrey before throwing his brother down.

"You're just a member of a fallen house that shouldn't have been born." States Joffrey only to stop his rant as his mother comes around the corner. "What's going on here?" ask Cersei as she sees Alyx bleeding from his forehead. She immediately looks at Joffrey who has always hated Alyx. But her attention returns to Alyx when he speaks.

"It's nothing mother, I fell and hit my head." Says Alyx while picking up his papers. However Cersei is not convinced and sends Joffrey away.

"Alyxandar?" ask Cersei but is ignored.

"Alyx look at me please?" Ask Cersei while looking at Alyx. She sees tears coming from Alyx but no crying.

"Do you think I should be dead with my house mother?" ask Alyx before looking at Cersei with violet eyes.

"I could never think such a thing and though you may look different you will always be my son." States Cersei with a motherly voice.

"Father and Joffrey hate me and while I can understand father Joffrey seems to hate me for no reason other than my existence." States Alyx with tears running down his face.

"Let me tell you something little dragon, did you know that Robert wanted to kill you when you were three years old?" Ask Cersei in a solemn tone. Alyx looks at her in shock never hearing of that.

"Yes he did, he had come home drunk and when he saw you he lost it and would have killed you if not for me, your uncle Jaime, Tyrion, Varys, and Jon Arryn." States Cersei while looking at her son.

"We had to hold Robert back from you, and I was struck but I still fought to protect you. Do you know why?" Ask Cersei with a smile. Alyx doesn't answer but smiles.

"Because you are my son and not even your father will stop me from protecting you." Says Cersei before kissing the top of her sons head.

"As for Joffrey I'm sure he's just jealous of you but it will fade." States Cersei before getting up and walking with Alyx to his room.

"He will probably try to kill me when he becomes king." States Alyx with a sad face.

"I told you I won't let you or any of my children be hurt by anyone family included." Smiles Cersei.

"Now let's get that scratch to stop bleeding." States Cersei with a smile which in turn makes Alyx smile.

* * *

Red Keep-Gardens

After the incident with Joffrey Alyx decided to have some peace and quiet. In the garden with him is a group of body guards that wear the Targaryen symbol on their chest. Tyrion slowly makes his way to his nephew after passing the guards.

"I heard what happened between you and Joffrey." Says Tyrion while standing in front of the tree that Alyx is on.

"I'm fine now uncle, I've gotten use to Joffrey's bravado." States Alyx while looking down at Tyrion.

"It's just he said something I didn't expect." Says Alyx.

"Yeah I was told what he said, but just ignore him you have the right to live as anyone else." States Tyrion in a joyful voice. Alyx laughs before jumping off the tree.

"Well I guess we better get back to work, don't you think uncle?" Ask a smiling Alyx.

"Yes the kingdom isn't going to run itself." States Tyrion before they are joined by Varys and Ser William, Sandor Clegane and Ser Arys.

"So much for resting." States Alyx before the group leaves the gardens.

* * *

 **I'm making Cersei a motherly figure to Alyx. A lot of people write that Cersei abandons her son with Robert in favor of Joffrey. I don't think that's true, I think she would love the child because it's also hers.**

 **Cya ;)**


	5. Chapter 5-The Dragon and The Old Lion

The Dragon & the Old Lion

After the incident with Joffrey, Cersei pleaded with Robert to send Alyxandar to Casterly Rock. Not surprisingly Robert agreed to send Alyx away, much to Cersei's anger at how fast he agreed. Even after all Alyx has accomplished, Robert still sees him as a dragonspawn instead of his son. Cersei knows why Robert hates Targaryen's so much and it's because of Lyanna Stark and not to mention as Alyx grows he looks more and more like prince Rhaegar with spiked silver hair and showing a bit of muscle. Combined with Roberts's hatred of the Targaryen's and Joffrey's escalating violence Cersei would feel better if Alyx were away from them both. Alyx however is lest then thrilled to be leaving Kings Landing.

"Why must I leave mother?" Ask an irritated Alyx as he helps his mother pack. Alyx can't understand why he's being sent away.

"I just want you to be safe and Kings Landing is not safe for you at this moment." Answers Cersei as she goes through some of Alyx's clothes. She understands Alyx's reason for not wanting to leave but her reasons outrank his.

"Is it because I'm a Targaryen?" Ask Alyx in a cold voice making Cersei flinch. She turn to see Alyx looking down with narrowed eyes. _For so long I've looked to impress my father and yet he still can't get over the fact that I have silver hair and violet eyes._ So caught up in his thoughts Alyx did not see Cersei approach to hug him.

"It'll get better my sweet, one day Robert will forget his hatred." States Cersei, however even she does not fully believe her words.

"It doesn't matter, for so long I've tried to impress the man but no more. From now on all that I accomplish will be because I won't to." States Alyx while looking at Cersei, making her smile.

"I'll be sending your guards with you." States Cersei, before returning to packing up clothes. She misses the confused expression on Alyx's face.

"I thought that Joffrey had asked father to allow Sandor to become his sworn sword?" Ask Alyx while looking up with narrowed eyes, having become close to his guards.

"He did but the Hound is very loyal to you and wouldn't leave your side, as well as Ser Arys and Ser William." States Cersei with a smile. Minutes pass by as mother and son pack up clothes. Alyx tosses in his valyrian steel dagger he named **"Dragon Fang" (Catspaw)**.

"Honey litsen to me, if you ever need anything send me raven no matter what it is." Orders Cersei knowing her father isn't exactly a kind man.

"I understand mother." States Alyx having heard tales of Tywin Lannister but The Old Lion would be a fool to underestimate The Dragon.

* * *

After a teary goodbye from Tommen and Myrcella, Alyxandar left Kings Landing with Sandor, Ser Arys and Ser William. The journey down The Gold Road was quiet which Alyx appreciated as it give him time to think about his father and brother. _I have always endured the abuse of Joffrey and the scorn of father and yet why must I be inclined to. I have done nothing to them and still they find a reason to hate me._ Angered by his thoughts he had failed to notice that the sun was setting. Ser Arys ordered the group to camp for the night. Once the camp had been set up dinner was being cooked. Alyx sat by the fire staring into the flames, lost in his thoughts. Ser William sees the prince and decides to sit next to him with a relieved sigh.

"We road for quite a while that my back has begun to hurt." Says Ser William in an effort to start a conversation. He is not shocked when the prince fails to answer. Minutes go by as the two sit in silence.

"Tell me Ser William, do you think my father's hatred of me is justified?" Ask Alyx without taking his eyes away from the flames. Ser William is not surprised to hear the question and simple sighs.

"My lord I'll be blunt, you father is a fool." States the bastard knight. So blunt is the answers that the prince can't help the laugh that escapes his mouth. However he listens to Ser William intently.

"Your father is the type of person who lives in the past trying to relive those good moments." States Ser William. "So caught up in living in the past he fails to look to the future." Continues Ser William watching Alyx like a hawk.

"The thing is he is too afraid to face reality." States Ser William before looking at the fire. "The reality is that no matter how much he loved Lyanna Stark, she had no such feelings for him." Says the bastard. Alyx looks up at Ser William with wide eyes.

"That's right, would you marry someone who was already known to have sired a couple of bastards?" Ask Ser William. "And who's to say that Robert even loved her, he could have simply wanted to fuck her and that's it." States Ser William.

"You're saying my father didn't love her and that he simply wanted to bed her?" Ask Alyx with a confused expression on his face before laughing. "That would mean his rebellion was simply because Rhaegar had got her first." States Alyx while laughing.

"Not exactly, it's true that the **Mad King** needed to be stopped but Robert only went to war to reclaim what he thought was his." States Ser William before continuing. "The bottom line is that Robert went to war for his own gain and not for the betterment of the people and look what's happened to him, he has no desire to rule and simply spends his days drinking and fucking whores." States Ser William.

"Nothing King Robert has done is justified my prince." Finishes Ser William. Alyx stares at the fire a little longer.

"So you're saying that I shouldn't worry about my father's opinion of me and keep moving forward?" ask Alyx with a smile on his face.

"I'm just a bastard my lord, I would never tell you what to do." States Ser William with a blank face as he reaches for a piece of chicken.

"Sometimes I wonder about that Ser William, if that's even your name." States Alyx as Ser William looks at the prince and smirks making Alyx laugh.

* * *

After a few weeks on the Gold Road, Alyx can finally see Casterly Rock and has to admit it is quite beautiful. Sandor ever the mood killer simply scoffs before continuing on making Alyx and Ser Arys laugh. Approaching the gates they are halted by the guards, which makes Alyx narrow his eyes. _It seems grandfather needs to work on his hospitality, otherwise we will have some issues._ Thinks Alyx as he moves forward.

"I am Prince Alyxandar Targaryen son of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister, so open the gates or will you remain as ignorant as you look." States Alyx in a cold voice. The Lannister guards couldn't have moved faster when opening those gates. They immediately apologized, only to be ignored. _Really, has grandfather become forgetful in his old age or was he trying to piss me off._ Rants Alyx in his head while trotting forward on his horse. As he enters, the common people begin to wave and cheer having heard of the silver haired prince. However Alyx's eyes lock on to a pair of sharp green eyes. Tywin Lannister looks at Alyx with a calculating gaze only to be surprised when Alyx holds his gaze. Alyx's eyes seem to enlarge drawing Tywin in and within those eyes Tywin hears bestial growing.

"It looks like the Last Dragon is challenging the Old Lion." States Ser Arys with a laugh. Sandor looks on at the two and smirks.

"The Lion is simply a snack for the hungry Dragon." States Sandor with a scoff and trots forward ignoring the laugh of Ser Arys. Ser William is watching the staring match intently and cannot help but smile. _It looks like my advice worked. The prince will no longer bow down to anyone, not even the Old Lion._ As the group stops Alyx dismounts his horse never taking his eyes off Tywin making Tywin smirk. Lannister soldiers come to help take Alyx's luggage up to his designated room. Tywin leaves the group after nodding his head in greeting making Alyx narrows his eyes. _Nearly a month on the road and he does not even greet me._ Alyx smiles, _this is going to be interesting._

It's been several hours since prince Alyx has arrived in Casterly Rock. Alyx has spent his time wandering around the castle admiring the beauty. With nothing to do the prince has decided to go to the training ground. However on his way there he is stopped by his great uncle Kevan Lannister.

"Lord Tywin wants to see you my prince." Says Kevan while looking directly at his great nephew. Alyx feels his great uncle staring and turns to meet his gaze. When Kevan sees his eyes he feels and sees the same thing Tywin felt.

"Thank you great uncle I will go and see him." States Alyx while looking directly at Kevan Lannister. Alyx smiles when he sees his Great Uncle begin to sweat. _I don't know why but when people look in my eyes they seem to become scared. I like it._ Alyx's smile widens when Kevan looks away and gasp.

"Are you okay great uncle? You look as if you've seen your own death." States Alyx with fake concern.

"I'm fine, I just remembered something I needed to do." Says Kevan Lannister after regaining his breath, missing the smirk on the princes face.

"Follow me and I lead you to Lord Tywin's solar." States Kevan while avoiding eye contact with Alyx.

"Very well lead the way great uncle." Chirps Alyx. _Well this won't be as boring as I thought._ Alyx smiles at his own thought.

* * *

As Tywin sits in his solar he thinks back to the moment he say his grandson. He remembers seeing him narrow his eyes but the rest felt like a dream. More importantly his grandson did not shirk away when he looked at him, it seems he has more backbone than his brother Joffrey. When Tywin heard his second grandson was born with silver hair and violet eyes he was surprised. He was not surprised that Robert had tried to kill his grandson when he was two years old, after all he hates the Targaryen's. Still he was less than pleased, and decided to keep watch over his silver haired grandson. He was quite impressed when he learned that Alyx had payed off the crowns debt. It seems his grandson got help from a large group of merchants and now Tywin knows why Cersei had asked for one million gold dragons. Tywin is knocked out of his thoughts when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." States Tywin. As the door open he sees a very nervous looking Kevan and a smirking Alyx.

"I've brought the prince." States Kevan before nearly running out the door, making Alyx's smirk widen. Alyx watches as Tywin fills out various slips of papers. Alyx walks around the room before looking out the window and admiring the view. Tywin watches his grandson and can tell he is not affected by the silence, if anything he likes it.

"You can sit where ever you like." States Tywin breaking the silence. The prince turns his attention to Tywin before sitting on the edge window and looking out.

"Casterly Rock is quite beautiful grandfather." States Alyx while looking out to sea. He hears Tywin shuffle some papers before pouring himself something to drink. _Wine most likely._ Thinks Alyx.

"It is proper for you to address me as lord, a lesson you should learn." States Tywin. Alyx doesn't even turn around to face him.

"Then you would have to call me prince and that would be very annoying." States Alyx before turning and looking at Tywin.

"A prince you may be, but you are still a boy." Tywin points out. The boy laughs at his statement before staring at him.

"Grandfather you are one of the most feared men in Westeros and you have accomplished much in your life time," Alyx says with a smile before his eyes narrow, "And yet not even you can say you've accomplished as much as me when you were nine years old."

Tywin looks at his grandson intently, happy that he has learned how to play the game. He also notes that for a nine year old, he is not scared or intimated by him.

"Your mother asked me to watch over you for a little while because of the dangers for you in Kings Landing," states Tywin while watching Alyx, "Will you run away from the first sign of danger or stand and face it. Alyx's eyes narrow before he smiles.

"I knew you would understand," Alyx says before standing and walking to the door, "A dragon never flees from danger, I will raise the name Targaryen from the ashes and take back the glory that was taken from it." Alyx walks out of the room leaving a smiling Tywin.

Alyx orders the servants to pack his things and prepare his horse. When Alyx goes to fetch his guards he is surprised to find them all ready and not one of them had unpacked.

"We knew you wouldn't stay here for long." States Ser Arys with a smile.

"I was getting bored of waiting but it looks like your meeting with Lord Tywin went well." Says Sandor noticing the smirk on Alyx lips.

"He simply told me what I already knew." States Alyx before walking out of the room with his guards. Ser William looks at Alyx and smiles. _Well that happened a lot faster than I thought._ the prince stops walking before looking back at his guards.

"From now on what I do will be for me and only me," says The prince, "I will make a lot of enemy's and they will seek to kill me, what I need to know from you is will you stand with me?" Ask Alyx while looking at his guards. The guards look at each other before smiling.

"Aye." Say all three with Ser Arys and Ser William smiling while Sandor simply smirks. Alyx smiles before exiting the castle and hopping on his horse. He rides out with his group following behind. _Stark, Arryn, Baratheon, Tully, Lannister, Tyrell, and Martell, they will all learn that the Targaryen's have returned and that I the Last Dragon, am here to stay._ Alyx smiles before urging his horse to go faster _._

* * *

 **Alright that's it for this chapter.**

 **As for songs I will use some from Dragon Age Inquisition and some others (I don't own those songs)**

 **Jon will be Robbs twin brother, but he will still join the Nights Watch.**

 **Basically Alyxandar will work to revive House Targaryen. He has fully accepted the name Targaryen. Also in the future he will be a little of a warmonger (he loves battle)**

 **Next chapter- A Dragon surrounded my Vipers. Don't know when I'll post but I've already written it just need to type it up, maybe Thursday. I might add a short chapter before but I don't know.**

 **Oh i also had an idea of Alyx sounding German, i don't know about you guys but i like that.**

 **Cya ;)**


	6. Chapter 6-Dreams and a Tournament

Dreams and a Tournament

 _Cold that was the only thing I could feel, absolute cold. I looked around to see nothing but ice. The wind blew making me avert my eyes. I walked for what felt like miles and nothing changed. I looked down and saw the head of a wolf lying in the snow. I heard howls of despair echo across the plains. In the distance I saw a grey wolf running at me. I drew my dagger in preparation but as it drew closer I realized it was a man with the head of a wolf. The man collapsed in front of me with a dagger in his chest. I turned by head when I saw two stags locking antlers with each other, their eyes burned with the will to kill the other. I heard a sound from the sky and an old falcon fell. Roaring from behind me drew my attention and I saw a pride of lions eating the man with the head of a wolf. Then the animals stopped, their ears perked before turning their eyes north. I looked as well and saw a blizzard approaching. Within the blizzard the animals grew scared and began to look in every direction. And then the blizzard dissolved and in its place there was thousands of dead people. They all stared with piercing blue eyes and the animals suddenly cried out. Then from the north a white wolf charged into the lines of the dead. Then like the sound of thunder a loud roar sounded across the sky making everyone look up. When I did I saw three large dragons flying across the sky with the sun behind them. They landed right in front of me and began fighting the dead. The largest was a dragon with black and gold scales. Then another roar sounded and a large blue dragon with ice like eyes landed and on its back was a figure I couldn't see. The dragon with black and gold scales raised its head in challenge which was accepted. Both dragon inhaled and out of the blue dragons mouth was a stream of blue ice and from the mouth of the dragon with black and gold scales came a stream of Wildfire. When their flames touched a large flash made be black out._

* * *

Alyxandar awoke in a sweat and began panting for breath. With a heavy sigh Alyx slides off his bed and walks over to a table and pours himself a glass of water. Ever since he came back from Casterly Rock three years ago he has been plagued with weird dreams and they're only getting more frequent. He had asked about the dreams and Varys had told him that they were called **Dragon Dreams**. Now Alyx has to deal with these premonitions while running the kingdom since his oaf of a father will not do his job. Alyx sighed again before disrobing and going through his options of clothing. A knock on the door made him pause before he looked down at himself and blushed.

"My lord I've come to give you your schedule for today." States a kind voice making Alyx's eyes widen knowing the voice. "Pardon me." States the voice as the door flies open.

"Wait a minute Missandei." Yells Alyx while hurrying to find something to cover himself up. He looks up to see Missandei looking directly at him with a shocked expression.

"I told you to wait." Groans Alyx while quickly putting on his clothes. He purposely avoids the eyes of Missandei while blushing. Missandei was one of the slaves that Alyx had freed three years ago. She had sought Alyx out to give her thanks and requested to serve him. Alyx not knowing how to talk to women gave in without a fight. Since then Missandei has been a constant companion, much like Varys to Alyx always close to his side. Missandei has also taught Alyx many languages to which the prince has become fluent in.

"M-My lord I've come to tell you that the tournament being held at the **Grand Arena** will commence this after noon." States a blushing Missandei. Her eyes rake over the prince's body noting his lean body but also the muscles. Alyx has grown much in three years, he has his hair combed back and a bang on the left side of his face. He has become much taller in three years nearly the size of Ser Barristan. However ask any women in the Red Keep and they'll say "the most attractive part of Prince Alyxandar is his violet eyes."

"Good, after all this time the **Grand Arena** will finally hold its first tournament." States Alyx while throwing a red cloak over his left shoulder **(Rhaegar A wiki of ice and fire but taller and muscular.)**

"Has my armor been completed yet? Ask Alyx while walking over to Missandei and taking a folder from her.

"Yes, the blacksmith just delivered it this morning." Answers Missandei as they walk from Alyx's room. They are soon met by Sandor Clegane, Ser Arys Oakheart, and Ser William Waters.

"The stadium is packed with spectators from all over the kingdom and warriors from all over the world have come to participate in this tournament." Exclaims Ser Arys in an excited voice making the prince laugh.

"Well with a two million gold dragons on the line, it's no wonder they've all come." States Ser William with a smile on his face.

"Well they will all be sent home crying when the prince wins the tournament." States Sandor in a matter of fact tone making Ser Arys laugh even harder. Varys and Tyrion join the group after spotting them.

"Remember this is also a chance for merchants all over the world to sell their goods." States Alyx while smiling and passing notes to Varys. "That will bring more income to the kingdom." Adds Varys.

"That's the idea of this whole thing," states Tyrion while waddling next to Varys, "and with their arrival we can finally talk to the big time merchants of Essos and ask if they're willing to join the Merchants Guild.

"They'd be fools to reject the proposition." Says Sandor in a gruff voice with Ser Arys nodding along with his statement.

"Maybe but let's hope they aren't." States Tyrion.

"What are the chance that they'll join uncle?" Ask Alyx while looking at his uncle with a curious face.

"Well if they aren't fools I'd say a good chance." States Tyrion while looking up in thought.

"That's good enough for me," states Alyx before turning right, "I have to speak to my mother and make sure she knows what to do, I will see you all later."

* * *

Cersei sits in her room preparing herself for the tournament being held in the **Grand Arena**. She I dressed in her finest clothing and has her hair made up. Her son Alyx had told her that the Royal family would have the privilege of starting the tournament. Alyx not having much faith in Robert asked his mother to announce the beginning of the tournament. Cersei has spent the last week memorizing her speech and making sure she has a loud voice when talking. As Cersei sits she thinks back to the day Alyx came back from Casterly Rock. Her little dragon had told her that he will not run from danger but face it head on. From then on Alyx never looked for approval from Robert but always looked to his mother. Alyx no longer backs down from Joffrey and even goes and taunts him much to Cersei's disapproval. However she can't fault him because her dragon has become the most powerful man in Kings Landing. With the control of the Small council and the Royal army Alyx has used his power to make the kingdom a better place. Joffrey has become even more hostile to Alyx but no longer does Alyx care about his older brother's feelings. Cersei knows that when Joffrey becomes king it will be in name only. Cersei is knocked out of her thoughts when her chamber doors open. Alyx walks in looking as beautiful as the day he was born.

"Mother, are you ready?" Ask Alyx while walking up to Cersei and hugging her. Her baby has grown to be strong so when he hugs her he lifts her up.

"I'm ready Alyx, have you checked to see if Robert is ready?" Ask Cersei already knowing the answer. Alyx no longer speaks to Robert and when he does it is usually brief. Alyx averts his eyes before looking in the mirror and straitening his cloak.

"I don't need to see him to know that he is hungover and most likely drinking more wine." States Alyx in an irritated voice. Cersei knows that this tournament means a lot to her son and that's why he had asked her to step in.

"I will go and fetch him while you escort your siblings to the Grand Arena." States Cersei with a smile while rubbing Alyx's back. Alyx looks to her and smiles before frowning.

"What about Joffrey, did you want me to escort him too?" Ask Alyx. Cersei knowing that the brothers don't get along decided that she would take Joffrey to the Grand Arena.

"No I will bring Joffrey with me when I get Robert and then take them both to the tournament." States Cersei while Alyx smiles. Cersei knows that Alyx is participating in the tournament and was not thrilled but it's her son's chance to be knighted so she has allowed it.

"You don't have to worry mother," states Alyx after noticing his mother worried expression, "I've been trained by Ser Barristan and Uncle Jaime, I'll be careful I promise." Says Alyx while hugging his mother before leaving the room. Cersei sighs before walking out of the room. She turns to go to Roberts's room and is followed by several members of the Royal army assigned to her and hand-picked by Alyx. They all wear black and red armor with the Targaryen symbol on their shields. She also has several of her own Lannister guards with her. When she reaches the room the doors are opened for her by the Royal army. Not surprisingly when she enters she sees Robert drinking a cup of wine before finishing it and yelling for more. She sighs knowing that she must convince him to come to the Grand Arena but hardens her eyes and steps forward.

* * *

Kings Landing- The Grand Arena

After getting Tommen and Myrcella to their seats, Alyx went to prepare for the tournament. He stands as Missandei straps on his black armor. The armor is plated and heavy but is light enough for Alyx to fight in. The Armor has gold trimmings as well as the Targaryen symbol on the chest. The filling of the symbol is made of a large ruby carved into the shape, something that Cersei had devised so she could spot her son. To the side of Alyx is a winged helm with its visor sticking up.

After getting the armor on Alyx stretches himself out making sure that he has enough flexibility and maneuverability. See nothing wrong Alyx walks over to a large sword and draws the blade. The blade is black and the guard of the sword is black with red trimmings and both ends are shaped like a dragon. The handle is wrapped to allow for more grip. The pommel of the sword is shaped of a dragon biting its own tail and in the middle of the design is a red ruby. The sword was made from **Darksister and Blackfyre** , they were melted down and made into one large sword that Alyx name **Ouroboros.** Alyx test swings the sword noting how light it is. Missandei straps the scabbard of the sword to Alyx's back before Alyx sheaths the sword. Alyx walks over to his helm before placing it on before raising his hand to but the visor down over his mouth. All in all Staeffon looks like a warrior. Alyx nods to Missandei who bows before leaving. Alyx walks over to a shrine of the Seven and prays. Finishing his prayers his stands and walks out into the arena.

Cersei and a drunks Robert sit in the Royal box with their children. Tommen and Myrcella are excited to be here and are eating snacks while waiting for the tournament to begin. Joffrey looks like he would like to be anywhere but here no doubt because the **Grand Arena** was built by Alyx. Cersei looks down to see hundreds of fighters enter the arena. She smiles when she sees the sun reflect off the ruby on Alyx's armor. Myrcella and Tommen stand to cheer having been told by Alyx of the armor he'd wear.

Robert begins to stand before he trips and lands back in his chair making Cersei roll her eyes. Cersei stands with a regal smile on her face and walks to the edge looking down at the contestants and looking at the crowd.

"People of Westeros and Essos, I Queen Cersei welcome you today to the **Grand Arena**." Shouts Cersei making the crowd cheer. "On this day you will see warriors from all over the world compete for your entertainment and it is the hope of the Royal family that you all enjoy yourselves." The roar of the crowd grows louder and they begin to stand and clap. " **The Grand Tournament** will begin with a chariot race before going on to a melee and the survivors will fight each other one on one with the winner earning two million gold dragons, getting their name placed on **The** **Wall of Champions** which will stay engraved there to the end of days," shouts Cersei making the crowd roar again, "but the finale prize will be the **Grand** **Champion's** own castle, the castle of Duskendale." Announces Cersei making the crowd practically foam at the mouth.

"Without further ado let the Tournament begin." Shouts Cersei before she sits down and drinks some water. She is handed a towel to wipe away her sweat. She turns her head when Missandei comes and whispers in her ear. She looks behind Missandei to see Tyrion and her father Tywin and her brother Jaime come to sit down. Cersei knows that Staeffon had invited everyone but did not think her father would accept. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sight of the Tyrells, and she is further shocked when she spots the Dornish.

"Well good day your grace." Says Mace Tyrell. Cersei on any other day would simply nod but she decides to be respectful and greet the oaf.

"Good day lord Mace, I'm glad you could make the journey." States Cersei with a fake smile.

"Yes well we decided to see what all the fuss was about and come." Says Olenna Tyrell with her granddaughter Margaery standing beside her. Truthfully Olenna did not believe the rumors of the prince making such an arena but she was proven wrong.

"You and the king must be very proud of your son." States the Queen of thorns. Cersei hears Joffrey scoff while Robert simply drinks more wine. She ignore the two while looking at Olenna with a smile.

"Yes we are very proud of him." Says Cersei before turning her head to greet the Martells.

"We got an invitation from the prince but sadly my brother Doran could not make it." States Oberyn Martell while holding his paramour Ellaria Sand. "I hope you don't mind but I brought my niece Arianne Martell and my daughters Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara?" Ask Oberyn with a smile.

"Not at all, I do hope you enjoy the tournament." States Cersei before looking down at the arena.

* * *

Down in the Arena- After the Chariot Race.

Alyx walks out to see warriors gathering in the middle. He makes out the frame of The Mountain and decides to steer clear of Ser Gregor for now. He looks to see several knights of the Vale and he also sees The Knight of Flowers Loras Tyrell. Alyx so caught up in his thoughts doesn't even hear the sound for the melee to begin. Snapping out of his thought when a Stormlander charges him. Alyx catches the man's arms before head-butting him and flipping him over his back. Alyx stomps down on the man's head knocking him out or killing him, Alyx doesn't know. Alyx sees another knight come for him and he unsheathes **Ouroboros** and cleaves the man in two. He blocks an overhead strike and lashes out with a kick and stabs his sword through another man. Alyx has no time to rest as he is forced to clash swords with another knight from the Twins. Alyx pushes forward before tilting his sword away and punching the man with a left hook knocking some of the man's teeth out. He then trips the man before stabbing him. A swordsman from Essos attacks next with lighting fast strikes. Alyx waits till he has the perfect chance to counter before parrying the man's sword and beheading him. Alyx is attacked from behind by a Water Dancer. Alyx carefully blocks each strike before the Water Dancer hits Alyx in the shoulder. However the blade doesn't go through and Alyx rushes the man and slices his throat. Alyx blocks another knight with a shield and flail combo. The man shield bashes Alyx before swing his flail down hoping to end Alyx. Alyx rolls out of the way and uppercuts the man before pommel striking him and slashing down with **Ouroboros.** Alyx his suddenly picked up and rammed into the wall of the arena. He recovers in time to dodge a great axe and counter attack. Staeffon and this man fight for five minutes before Alyx gets in close and stabs **Dragon Fang** through the man's chin into his head. Alyx feels his head bleeding but continues to fight and kill five more men. A spearman from Dorne attacks Alyx. Alyx parries and blocks before getting into the man's guard and stomping on the spear braking it and gutting the man.

In the Royal box

"Well it seems the one with the black armor is quite skilled wouldn't you agree lover." States Ellaria while stroking Oberyn's beard.

"Yes I didn't think that he'd beat that axe man but he proved me wrong." Says Oberyn not noticing the smile on Cersei's face.

"What do you think Arianne?" Ask Tyene while looking down at Alyx with a smile. Obara and Nymeria also look towards Alyx.

"He's good, not to mention strong." States Arianne. Arianne is a young girl with long black hair and olive skin. She has a buxom figure and a beautiful face.

"I meant what you think of him in general." States Tyene with a smile making Arianne giggle.

"I haven't even seen the man's face, so how could I have an opinion of him." States Arianne with a smile while looking at Alyx.

"You're right we'll just have to wait until the end and hope he wins so we can see his face." States Tyene with a smile before looking down at Alyx.

In the Arena

Alyxandar is panting after cutting down another man. He looks up to see less and less contestants in the arena. Some are shipped off in a stretcher and others are simple leaving and giving up. Alyx notes that the number of people are finally down enough that now the one on one tournament can begin. Alyx watches as a knight from the Vale walks out to meet him. Alyx gets into a stance the same time as his opponent.

The man charges with a sweep but it is blocked by Alyx before he attacks again with an overhead. Alyx blocks the overhead and grabs the man's throat and slams him down with force. The man blocks Alyx's strike with a shield laying on the ground. But the shield is split down the middle and fails to save the man's life. Winning his first match Alyx Watches as Ser Loras kills a man from Essos. The Mountain snaps the neck of a man from the Stormlands winning his match. Alyx makes it to the semifinals with a scar over his left eye after having his helm knocked off. The Scar's not deep but it will leave a mark. Alyx steps into the Arena to see his opponent is Ser Gregor. Alyx not afraid of the giant steps forward to meet him. The fight begins when Gregor attempts to cleave Alyx in two only for his attack to be parried. Alyx swings his sword at Gregor's head but is blocked and pushed back. Alyx dodges another attack before countering with his own hitting Gregor in the thigh. Gregor looks down to see blood only to attack again. Alyx blocks Gregor before pommel striking him and slashing horizontally. Gregor stunned fails to fully block the strike but shoulder rushes Alyx knocking him down. Gregor lifts his sword to finish it only for the Alyx to kick out with his steel boot hitting Gregor's thigh. Gregor falls in a heap and is pounced on by Alyx who punches Gregor five times before Gregor throws him off. Gregor is bleeding from the face and thigh while Alyx has blood running down the side of his mouth, not that Gregor can see that. As Gregor tries to stand he falls straight down making Alyx smile. Gregor has lost too much blood and can't stand on his leg anymore. Maesters carry Gregor off the field in a wagon to treat him. Alyx sighs in relief over his win against Gregor.

After a short break Alyx learns that his final opponent is Ser Loras. Rinsing his face of blood Alyx prepares for his toughest matchup. Walking out into the arena he receives a loud cheer from the crowd. Alyx standing across from Loras draws **Ouroboros** and enters a guard stance. Loras rushes forward while sidestepping before lashing out with a strike that was blocked, Loras spins and slashes down which is dodged by Alyx who counters by swinging for Loras's head which is dodged. Loras jumps into Alyx's guard while swinging down. Alyx knowing he can't counter fast enough drops his sword and catches Loras's hand before twisting making him drop it. Alyx then kicks Loras in the chest making Loras fall. Before Loras can stand the tip of **Ouroboros** at his neck stops him. Loras yields the fight to the unnamed black knight. The crowd cheer so load that it makes Alyx blush not that anyone can see.

Royal box

Cersei breathes a sigh of relief when the match is over. She smiles at when she hears Tommen and Myrcella yelling and cheering for their brother. She looks to see even Robert clapping the champion. Cersei smiles at the thought of Roberts face when the champion reveals to be Alyx.

Dornish

"Well that was impressive." States Oberyn with a smile having truly enjoyed himself. He kisses Ellaria before standing and clapping.

"Who would have thought he would beat the Mountain." States Tyene with a smile while clapping. Her sisters nod at her statement but Arianne simply stares at the unnamed knight.

"Yes but what is his name." States and irritated Arianne. Her statement makes the others laugh.

Arena

Cersei and Robert along with their children make it down to the arena to knight the **Grand Champion** as well as give him his prize. Alyx looks to see his younger siblings smiling and waving making him chuckle. Joffrey has an arrogant smirk on his face as he waves to the crowd. Alyx to keep up appearances kneels in front of his mother and father.

"Well done Champion you have bested some of the worlds greatest and come out on top." Bellows Robert with a laugh. Cersei smiles while looking at her son.

"I'm happy to proclaim you the winner of the first **Grand Tournament** and now we shall gift you your prizes." Bellows Robert before drawing a sword. "In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?" ask Robert in a loud voice.

"Aye." States Alyx while looking up at his father. His father lets him rise and the crowd goes wild.

* * *

"Now will you show your face to the crowd or let them never know?" Whispers Cersei while smiling. Alyx begins to remove his helm making the crowd lean forward in their seats. Alyx lifts the helm and shakes his head making his silver hair blow in the wind. The crowd is so shocked that the arena is quiet before the crowd erupts in cheers shouting **Prince Alyxandar, The Last Dragon, The King of the Free, and The Unburnt.** Robert's eyes widen but he can't seem to say anything. Joffrey looks on shocked and angry that the crowd is cheering for his brother. Tommen and Myrcella run and hug Alyx making Alyx laugh.

"As promised Duskendale belongs to the **Grand Champion**." States Cersei making the crowd cheer even louder. Robert still shocked can only look at Alyx before he looks to the crowd and smiles albeit a small one before walking away. Prince Alyxandar is the first name carved into **The Wall of Champions**.

In the Royal Box

"Well that's a surprise." States Ellaria before looking at Oberyn who has wide eyes. Oberyn suddenly laughs making Ellaria confused.

"So that's where the prince was, I should have known from the Targaryen symbol on his chest." States Oberyn while laughing.

Tyene and the rest of the girls couldn't believe that the prince could be so gorgeous. They had heard that the second born prince had Targaryen features but they never imagined him looking so handsome. Arianne looks at Alyx with a blush on her face. She immediately decides that the prince will be hers no matter what. She looks to see her cousins looking at the prince and she smiles.

"I take it you guys like him as well," Arianne says before smiling, "Well uncle did say we should learn to share." Her statement elicits giggles from the sand snakes. She turns her head back to Alyx. _I'll share but you will be mine and mine alone my prince._

* * *

 **Damn I just couldn't stop writing this. But there you have it.**

 **Alyxandar has a scar on his left eye now. Arianne and the Sand Snakes are looking to have some "quality" time with Alyx giggity. Alyx will still go to Dorne but next chapter which probably won't be out in till Monday. I might write some short chapters but I'm kind of tired so probably not.**

 **I finally chose a sword name and it's Ouroboros after the "world serpent" in Norse mythology.**

 **Yes I gave Alyx Duskendale because I like the name and it's big and it belonged to the Targaryen's**

 **Alyx will get his dragon eggs soon. They will get stolen in Dorne and that will lead to Alyx burning down a whole fortress just to get them back and he will be in the fortress when it goes up. Also that's where he might ignite his sword in wildfire Yay!**

 **Also I need to know if you guys want a threat to come from Essos, like a Khal and his horde or something.**

 **Ser Gregor was beaten by his own stupidity. Alyx sliced his thigh that means a lot of blood will be pouring out from Gregor. Gregor is still alive and will return.**

 **Till next time cya ;)**


	7. Chapter 7-Gifts&Goodbyes

Gifts&Goodbyes

It's been a month since the **Grand Tournament** and during that time Alyxandar has been managing the income from the event. Tyrion and Varys had managed to get more merchants from Essos to join the guild. The money that Alyx had earned from winning the tournament went to the construction of Kings Landing as well as orphanages. However Alyx knows that it's only a matter of time before he will be fostered away from Kings Landing and has made Tyrion acting Lord of Duskendale. While he has appointed his mother to watch over his interest in King Landing. While walking the halls of the Red Keep Alyx bumps into someone and knocks them over.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." States Alyx before helping up a very beautiful woman with raven hair and olive skin. Alyx immediately could tell she was Dornish with her skin tone as well as her choice of revealing clothing which makes he prince blush before he averts his eyes, missing the smile on the woman's face.

"That's alright I should have paid more attention as well." Says the woman while getting helped up. She holds Alyx's gaze for a little while before smiling at him. Alyx averts his eyes with a blush not knowing how to talk to women. The woman still looks at him before she holds her hand out in greeting.

"My name is Arianne Martell it is a pleasure to meet you my prince." Curtsy's Arianne with a playful smirk on her lips. Alyx after shaking away his shocks does a small bow as well.

"Like wise my lady." States Alyx without looking at Arianne. Arianne smiles before interlocking their arms together and walks with Alyx.

"My lady, what are you doing?" Ask Alyx with a blush due to the close proximity. Now Alyx may be a knight but he's still only a boy and has no idea what to do in this situation. His uncle Tyrion has of course tried to tell him about women but his mother has always stopped the conversation early.

"Well it is common courtesy for the knight to escort the lady to her room is it not?" ask Arianne with a smile. Alyx can't seem to argue with this woman and feels that he should go along with her. Alyx has always been curious about Dorne. He has learned from Varys that Dorne was the only kingdom to withstand Aegon's Conquest, hence their words are _**Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.**_

"Can you tell me what Dorne is like my lady?" Ask Alyx while looking at Arianne. Arianne tilts her head playfully before giggling.

"Dorne is very beautiful my lord and I'm sure you would like it there," States Arianne before turning her head and stopping, "maybe I could give you a tour sometime and show you my favorite sights." Says Arianne while pressing her body against Alyx's chest and looking up at him. Alyx blushes while thinking _it wouldn't be so bad to get to know her more._ Alyx continues to walk with Arianne following him, smiling all the way. Alyx also has a smile but is also blushing.

* * *

After escorting Arianne to her chambers, Arianne kisses Alyx on the cheek before disappearing into her room. Alyx had stood there frozen before a guard had told him his father wanted to see him changing Alyx's smile to a frown. Alyx enters the throne room **(wiki of fire and ice, I like that throne better)** to see his mother there and shooting a dirty look to Robert. Alyx already knows that he will be sent away to be fostered and knowing his father, Robert is probably looking to send him north to his old friend Eddard Stark. Alyx has no intention of going north, as he prefers to stay south.

"It's time for you to be fostered at a new home for a year or two, and I have chosen to have my old friend Eddard Stark teach you the ways of the north in Winterfell." Bellows Robert with a reminiscing smile. Alyx of course frowns at the thought of being north where it's cold and grim and far from Kings Landing.

"I still believe that Alyx should be fostered at Casterly Rock." States Cersei with a sneer at Robert. Alyx knows his mother wants him to learn from Tywin but Alyx has already learned enough from the Lord of Casterly Rock and is not thrilled to go back. A flash of Arianne goes through his head and he realizes that the crowns relationship with Dorne is fractured. Rightfully so as his father all but announced that he approved of the murder of Elia Martell and her children. Bringing Dorne back into the fold would help the kingdom even more, _plus it would allow me to see Arianne more._ Adds Alyx with a blush. Making up his mind Alyx steps up and looks to Robert.

"Father with your permission I would like to be fostered in Dorne." States Alyx with a straight face. His parents are both shocked and confused. Cersei would be happy that Alyx doesn't want to go north but why would he want to go to Dorne. Robert is even more confused.

"Alyx you must know that Dorne and the crown aren't exactly good friend." Says Cersei with worry written all over her face.

"That's why I must go," Says Alyx while looking at his mother, "improving are relations with Dorne is beneficial to the kingdom." _And I would get to see Arianne._ Adds Alyx.

"Please father I know what I'm doing allow me to go to Dorne." Pleads Alyx. Robert never knowing his son to ask for anything sighs. It is true, going to Dorne could be a token of goodwill.

"Very well I will allow you to go to Dorne, but you will send your mother a raven every other day." Orders Robert, his voice allowing no argument. Alyx looks to his mother and smiles.

"Very well I will accept that." States Alyx. Cersei of course is not convinced and hugs Alyx while crying. Alyx hugs his mother and whispers soothing words.

"Oh yes, Varys said he wanted to see you before you go." States Robert before walking out of the room.

"Mother I will be fine." States Alyx with a warm smile. Cersei looks up and kisses his cheek.

"I know it's just hard for me to let go." Says Cersei. Alyx hugs his mother once more before leaving to find Varys.

* * *

Entering Varys's study, Alyx looks around to see the room is dark. Alyx enters the room and spots Varys in a corner holding a chest. Alyx smiles and walks over and sits across from the Spider.

"My prince I have a gist for you." States Varys while patting the chest. Alyx looks down at the chest before looking up at Varys with a confused expression.

"Varys I just turned twelve about three months ago," States Alyx with a thoughtful expression, "come to think of it you didn't give me a gift."

"Yes well mine took some time to get to Kings Landing." Says Varys with a chuckle before he looks around. Seeing no one around Varys lowers the chest on a table before opening it up. Alyxandar's eyes widen before a gasp escapes his mouth. In front of him are three beautiful stones laying upon a red cloth. Alyx looks intently at the stones knowing exactly what they are.

"W-Where did you find these lord Varys?" Ask Alyx while slowly reaching towards the stones.

"They were found in the **Shadow Lands** beyond **Asshai.** " Stats Varys with a smile. "By all accounts these belong to you my prince, the last dragon eggs that we know of." Adds Varys. Alyx looks down at the eggs and picks up the black and gold egg. The other two are red and the other is a silverish pink. Alyx is completely entranced with the eggs that he doesn't even hear Varys calling before he snaps his head in Varys direction.

"You must keep these safe my prince." Says Varys.

"Of course, I will take them with me to Dorne." States Alyx before slowly putting the egg back in the chest. He looks to Varys and smiles.

"Thank you lord Varys." Says Alyx before standing and leaving the room. Alyx walks with the chest to his quarters. He reaches the door and finds several Royal Army members outside his room. The soldiers nod in greeting making Alyx nod back.

"My lord we have your things packed and ready to go." States one of his soldiers with a salute.

"Good when can we leave?" Ask Alyx with a smile. Alyx looks around barely paying attention to the soldier. He hears the soldier say that the Dornish are leaving today and have invited him to come with them.

"Very well that will do," says Alyx before pulling the soldier close and waving over the others, "load this chest up with my other stuff and guard it with your life, do you understand?" ask Alyx. The soldiers all nod their heads understanding the importance of the chest.

"We will deliver it to the ship personally and hand it over to your guards." States the soldier. Alyx hands the chest to the soldiers who form a box formation with the chest holder in the middle and make their way to the docks.

Alyx enters his room and find his younger siblings waiting for him. Myrcella runs up to him crying and begins to hit his chest. Tommen unable to move fast enough simply sits and cries on Alyxandar's bed.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Sobs Myrcella. Alyx hugs and picks up Myrcella carrying her to his couch. Tommen rushes over and pleads to go with him.

"Don't worry I will write to you both." Says Alyx while tickling Myrcella. He ruffles Tommen hair which makes Tommen smile.

"Can you sing us one song before you go?" Pleads Myrcella. Tommen immediately agrees and bounces up and down on the couch. Alyx smiles before laughing and nods his head.

* * *

Dragon Age: Inquisition Soundtrack

Composed by Trevor Morris

Lyrics by David Gaider

All Music is owned by EA and Bioware

Song- The Dawn will come

Shadows fall

And hope has fled **(Alyx boards the ship while looking back to shore)**

Steel your heart

The dawn will come **(Tommen and Myrcella crying while waving goodbye)**

The night is long

And the path is dark **(Joffrey looks at Alyx with contempt)**

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come **(Cersei prays to the Seven for Alyxandar's safety)**

The shepherd's lost

And his home is far **(Alyx is greeted by Oberyn and Ellaria, a shot of the sand snakes behind them)**

Keep to the stars

The dawn will come **(Arianne eyes Alyx from afar)**

The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come **(Alyx enters his room to see Sandor, Missandei, Ser Arys, and Ser William)**

Bare your blade

And raise it high

Stand your ground **(Robert leaves the docks leaving Cersei and her children minus Joffrey)**

The dawn will come

The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come **(Alyx gets up from his bed and opens the door to see a smiling Arianne making Staeffon smile)**

* * *

 **Ok short chapter I'm really tired.**

 **Ok a couple of things one- Naruhina Deviluke I'm sorry I didn't give you a shout out for the name Ouroboros I'm just really burnt out.**

 **Second-I made this story because my friends suggested I do so. If you don't like the story that's fine but suggest an idea and not write it yourself. If you want Jon Snow to be a Targaryen then write that no problem but in my story Jon will be a Stark and Alyxandar will be the** **Last** **Targaryen. As for how I realize that it probably wouldn't happen but Roberts father was the first cousin to The Mad King. So I used that. I know it would most likely never happen but it does so there.**

 **Third- Alyxandar finally got his dragon eggs and now I'm going to need names for a (Black and Gold Dragon), a name for a (red dragon) and a name for a (silverish pink Dragon (my sisters wanted a pink dragon as well as my female friends) so throw out some names)**

 **Fourth- Alyxandar will be paired with Arianne and maybe the sand snakes. I'm thinks about pairing Missandei with one of his guards but if you want her to be paired with Alyxandar as well, let me know.**

 **Also I'm really tired so next chapter won't be out until Monday…..Cya ;)**


	8. Chapter 8-Snakes&Thievery

Snakes & Thievery

 **This will be the last time I change My OC's name, and yes I will go back to change the names. The new name is Alyxandar, Alyx for short. No more changing! This is it the final name.**

* * *

It's been nearly three months since **Alyxandar** arrived in Dorne. During that time he has spent a lot of time with Arianne and her cousins the Sand snakes; Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene. Arianne has shown all there is to **Sunspear** , which happens to be a lot. While Dorne is beautiful Alyx only went to spend more time with his crush Arianne. Alyx became so close that he showed Arianne the dragon eggs given to him by Varys. He of course told her the she must not tell anyone no matter what, to which she agreed by sealing the promise with a kiss. Alyx has discovered that all three of the sand snakes are very flirtatious and had thought Arianne would be angry at them but instead she seems to encourage them, much to Alyx's confusion. Alyx has also spent a lot of time showing Missandei around and knows that she likes the **Water Gardens** the most and makes time to take her there. Alyx had also met with the ruler of Dorne, Prince Doran and despite his old age Alyx can tell he is a very smart man. He also met Quentyn and Trystane Martell the younger sibilings of Arianne. Alyx could immediately tell that Quentyn had and still does have low self-esteem. It seems Arianne and he do not get along well and from what he's heard it's not hard to see why. It is a tradition in Dorne that says "The oldest child of the ruler whether boy or girl becomes the next ruler," a tradition that was ignored by Doran. Arianne is the eldest of his children and despite that Doran has decided to name Quentyn his heir much to Alyx's confusion. His time in Dorne has shed some light on the type of person Arianne is. Alyx knew from the beginning that Arianne was no virgin especially with how the Dornish are so open with their sexuality. But even still Alyx still loves her and to his shame loves her cousins, and even Missandei. Alyx had been offered to spar with Oberyn, and he welcomed the challenge if just to take his mind off such thoughts. The spar ended with Oberyn beating the prince, however if one could look closely they would see Oberyn limping and sweating.

"You seem distracted your grace." States Oberyn as he wipes the sweat from his brow before sitting next to Alyx. Alyx looks at Oberyn before sighing and turning to fully face Oberyn.

"I'm in love with your niece," states Alyx bluntly before stopping Oberyn from talking, "as well as your daughters and Missandei." Alyx closes his eyes waiting for the Red Viper's fist to connect to his face. Instead he hears laughter making him open up a single eye in confusion.

"I was wondering when you'd say something." Says a laughing Oberyn before slapping Alyx on back.

"What do you mean?" Ask Alyx with confusion written all over his face.

"Well I mean all of Dorne can tell that you like Arianne and I knew you'd fall for my daughters and your guards could tell you had feelings for Missandei." States Oberyn laughing even harder.

"We all made a bet to see how long it would take for you to tell one of us," says Oberyn with a smile, "and I win because you told me instead of the others." It takes a moment for Oberyn's words to register but when they do Alyx begins to blush and sputter.

"What, is my love life a game to you idiots?" Says Alyx with a heavy blush before looking down and muttering. After a few minutes of Oberyn laughing the training ground becomes quiet.

"What do I do Oberyn?" Ask Alyx as he lays back to look at the sky, "How do I choose one over the other when all have captured my heart." Oberyn looks to Alyx before smiling and laying back.

"I let you have my daughters if you can beat them in combat." Says a smiling Oberyn making Alyx look to him with a blush.

"That's not what I asked," says Alyx with a frown, "What should I do about loving all of them?" Ask Alyx.

"Take all of them." States Oberyn with no hesitation making Alyx do a double take.

"You are so worried that you would be dishonoring them that you haven't even asked how they feel." Continues Oberyn. Alyx sits there with an open mouth not knowing what to say.

"I know for a fact that my daughters and my niece will have no problem sharing you but you have to convince the other girl to go along with it." States Oberyn. Alyx knows that Arianne and the sand snakes would most likely do something like that but he doesn't know if Missandei would be willing. Alyx is broken out of his thoughts when he sees Arianne, the sand snakes, and Missandei all walking together and laughing. Alyx looks to Oberyn before blushing and whispering something.

"What was that?" Ask Oberyn while leaning closer to Alyx. Alyx frowns with a blush on his face.

"I-I d-don't know how to, you know." Says Alyx while averting his eyes. Oberyn looks at Alyx confused.

"Don't know how to what?" Ask Oberyn making Alyx exhale before leaning closer.

"How to please a woman." Says Alyx with a huge blush while averting his eyes. Oberyn blinks before realizing what the prince was saying only to pat him on his back.

"Tell you what," says Oberyn while smiling and looking at his daughters, "You defeat my daughters and I'll teach you how to make love." States Oberyn while smiling before calling his daughters over making Alyx blush and say never mind.

"Don't be such a baby all you have to do is beat all three of them," says Oberyn before smiling, "Oh the spar will be with live steel by the way." His statement make Alyx eyes widen before he tries to leave the spar under the guise of having a bad leg. He is pulled back by Oberyn who laughs at his expense. The sand snakes, Arianne and Missandei all come over with the sand snakes smiling at the prospect of facing Alyx making the prince gulp. Missandei and Arianne go to the sidelines to watch the spar. Before Arianne leaves, Oberyn had whispered something in her ear that made her smile brighten like the sun. She grabs Missandei's arm as they make their way to a table. Alyx sighs before he ask that a servant go and fetch his sword. The servant returns in five minutes sweating and wheezing as he carries **Ouroboros** , which is draped over the poor man's back. Alyx relieves the man of his burden, picking up **Ouroboros** with one hand.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ask Alyx with a worried expression. He of course is fully aware that the Dornish poison their weapons and he is in no hurry to know what poison feels like.

"It'll be fine," says Oberyn as he waves off Alyx's concern, "my daughters won't hurt you to bad." Oberyn laughs while Alyx sighs before unsheathing **Ouroboros** and placing it against his shoulder. Alyx is wearing some Dornish robes **(Oberyn's clothing)** with the colors being red and black. Oberyn goes off to the sidelines when he spots Sandor, Ser Arys, and Ser William who were searching for the prince. When Oberyn reaches them all three of them toss Oberyn a pouch of coins with dejected looks on their faces. Alyx turns his attention to the sand snakes as Obara steps forward.

"Well I guess I'll go first," says Obara while smiling, "don't go easy on me because I'm girl or you'll regret it." Her statement makes Alyx bring his guard up. Obara points her spear at Alyx while he points his sword at her. The two circle each other analyzing their opponent and deciding their plan of attack.

"I saw your victory at the **Grand Tournament** ," says Obara with a smirk, "time to see if your victory was a fluke." Obara dashes forward and spins before thrusting her spear at Alyx. Alyx dodges the thrust and counters with a horizontal slash. Obara blacks the slash before pulling back and jabbing at Alyx with her spear. Alyx blocks each strike before dashing forward with **Ouroboros** grinding against the shaft of the spear. When he reaches Obara he hits her in the gut with the pommel making Obara double over. Obara recovers before spinning and attacking with an overhead. Alyx blocks the overhead before striking out with a straight kick to Obara's midsection. Obara is hit so hard the spear flies out of her hand as she hits the ground. She looks up to see the pitch black tip of **Ouroboros** at her neck.

"Your good," says Alyx with a smile as sweat runs down his face as he extends his hand to Obara, "you kept me at a distance while you struck with perfect accuracy." Obara smiles before accepting the extended hand and being pulled up.

"You're a lot faster than you look." States Obara with a smile.

"My trainers, Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime never held back when exploiting my weaknesses." Responded Alyx with a deadpan. His statement made Obara laugh before giving him a forearm handshake. Obara makes her way over to the sidelines while looking back at Alyx. Alyx looks forward to see Nymeria is already in position. Nymeria wields a whip that she wraps around her body and a single dagger on her hip. Alyx has no experience fighting a whip user so decides to take a more defensive approach. Nymeria smile as she sees Alyx take a few steps back noticing he's keeping out of range of her whip.

"This might hurt a little." States Nymeria with a smile as she unwraps her whip. Alyx gulps before slowly moving his left foot back. He barely has time to dodge as he hears the whip snap. The whip flies by his head before Alyx rushes forward attempting an overhead. Nymeria side steps the strike before unsheathing her dagger and aiming for Alyx's throat. Alyx dodges the strike before countering with a horizontal slash. Nymeria ducks underneath the slash before spinning on her knee's to get behind Alyx. Nymeria wraps the whip around Alyx's throat and pulls dragging Alyx closer. Alyx grabs the whip and pulls Nymeria forward into his arms before throwing her over him. Nymeria lets go of the whip as she hits the ground and Alyx rushes forward and pins her. Nymeria yields as she can't move with Alyx on top of her. She smiles noticing their positions before kissing Alyx making his eyes widen. Alyx quickly gets off her with a blush and averts his eyes making everyone in view laugh.

"What was that for?" Ask Alyx while looking at Nymeria with a blush.

"Well you were so close that I thought that's what you wanted." States Nymeria with an innocent smile making Tyene laugh. Nymeria heads to the sidelines while purposely bumping into Alyx making the poor boy turn beat red. Alyx feels his leg weaken and looks to see a scratch on his calf. He begins to sweat and feels unsteady. Alyx realizes that he's been poisoned but after winning against two of the sand snakes now wishes to beat all three. He puts up his guard as Tyene steps forward with a smile on her lips. Tyene draws a two long daggers and rushes forward. Alyx now seeing double swings in an arc hoping to slow Tyene down. Tyene ducks and slides under the strike and enters the guard of Alyx making the latter's eyes widen. Tyene launches an attack from the left making Alyx dodge and kick forward. Tyene spins around the kick and makes a cut on Alyx's cheek. Tyene continues forward only to have both arms grabbed and tucked behind her back. Tyene looks deep into Alyx's eyes before smiling and jumping, wrapping her legs around Alyx's waist. She untangles her arms and corkscrew kicks Alyx in the head. With Tyene's back turned she fails to see Alyx recover and rush forward with her own dagger and place it at her throat. Tyene sighs before yielding and standing. Alyx is approached by Nymeria who gives Alyx the antidote. Tyene smiles before drinking from her necklace and rushing forward, smashing her lips against Alyx. Alyx blushes before trying to pull back only for Tyene to hold his head in place. When she releases Alyx she smiles and kisses him on the cheek before walking over to the others. Alyx blushes and slowly walks back to the group. As he approaches he is rushed by Missandei who kisses him as well. Alyx is beginning to like this feeling and this time doesn't pull back. Missandei disconnects from the kiss and smiles.

"Arianne told me about your feelings and I feel the same way," says Missandei, "I know you will have to marry Arianne but if it's okay with you I will still share your bed." Her statement makes Alyx blush before he averts his eyes. He gives her a small and slow nod making her smile. He makes his way over to the group while looking at a smiling Arianne.

"Well it's about time you admitted your feelings," says Ser Arys with a laugh, "I just wish you would have told me that way I would have won the bet." Oberyn laughs while counting the coins and embracing Ellaria who showed up when Alyx was sparring Tyene.

"Don't worry Oakheart your money shall be used with extreme care," says Oberyn while smiling, "to the brothel." Shouts Oberyn making Alyx laugh. However before they can go a Dornish guard comes running into the training grounds.

"M-My Prince I've got some bad news." Says the guard making Alyx tense up. The guard seems to fumble over his words making Alyx annoyed.

"Well spit it out already." Shouts Oberyn. The guard nods while looking at Alyx.

"There are people breaking into to your room your grace." Says the guard making Arianne and Alyx's eyes widen knowing what's in his room. Alyx nearly runs over the guard rushing out of the training grounds. Sandor, Ser Arys and Ser William rush to catch up with Oberyn shouting orders to the guard. Alyx seems to go in a haze running nonstop to his quarters. When he reaches the hall where his room is he sees a man walking forward before stopping when he sees Alyx. Alyx draws **Ouroboros** not hearing or seeing the sword ignite with wildfire. He splits the man in two and walks over the charred corpse and kills another man who exits his room. He enters his room to see it in shambles and standing in the middle of the room is a man holding a sword.

"Who the hell are you-Ack." The man's words die in his throat as Alyx's hand latches around his throat. Alyx takes a look around his room and doesn't see the chest that holds his eggs making him release a growl. He lifts the man with his hand across his throat and glares while holding **Ouroboros** still wreathed in wildfire close to the man's face. Sandor, Ser Arys, and Ser William enter the room with their swords drawn. Sandor freezes when he sees the green fire. Ser William knowing of Sandor's fear of fire places his hand on Sandor's shoulder before squeezing it in reassurance. Sandor takes a deep breath before exhaling and giving a nod in thanks to Ser William. Arianne and the sand snakes along with their father and Ellaria. Arianne looks around the room before narrowing her eyes at the man that Alyx has in his hand.

"Where are they?" Ask Alyx with a growl as his grip tightens around the man's neck. Ser William's eyes widen before he looks to Arianne and sees her shake her head. Sandor and Ser Arys rush out the room to pursue those that may be still in the area. The man begins to struggle as Alyx's grip tightens.

"I-I d-don't k-kno-aaag." Alyx tightens his grip before placing **Ouroboros** against the man's face. The man thrashes and cries as his face is burned.

"Where is the chest you stole?" Ask Arianne from the sidelines. The man weakly looks over to her before looking back at Alyx whose eyes seem to glow in anger.

"M-My b-boss Youlldan took the chest to his fortress on **The Scourge River** called **Stonefort.** " States the man making Oberyn narrow his eyes.

"I know the man," says Oberyn drawing Arianne's attention, "he was originally from Essos but then came to Dorne and built himself a fortress on the end of **The Scourge River**. The fortress is large and impenetrable, at least that's what the men boast." Alyx looks at the man in his grasp and growls.

"Do you know who you've stolen from little worm?" Ask Alyx making the man sob and shake his head no.

"I'm Alyxandar Targaryen a prince of the Seven Kingdoms." Says Alyx with a growl and tightens his hold. The man's eyes widen and he begins to cry.

"P-Please I-I'm sorry, just let me go and I'll never show my face here again." Pleads the man making Alyx seemingly relax. Seconds go by as Alyx's hair shadows his eyes.

"Very well you're free to go." says Alyx making the others in the room shout in protest. However even as he says this his grip tightens against the man's throat.

"You're free to go, right out that window." Says Alyx before throwing the man through the window and to his death. Alyx sheathes **Ouroboros** while it's still wreathed in wildfire before turning to Oberyn.

"Are you going to start a battle?" Ask Oberyn with a smirk.

"There won't be a battle," says Alyx while walking forward, "A battle implicates that both sides have a chance." His statement makes Oberyn's smile widen.

"This will just be a one sided slaughter," says Alyx before turning back to Oberyn, "I will not let even one ant survive." The sand snakes walk beside Alyx as he leaves. Alyx walks up to Commander Rick Rykker of third battalion of the Royal Army.

"My lord." Salutes Rick. He and his battalion are anxious to prove their worth to the prince. The soldiers of the Royal Army all respect Prince Alyxandar.

"Commander, by the order of **The Dragon Prince** we will exterminate all life with in **Stonefort**." States Alyx with an emotionless expression.

* * *

 **Uh oh look out Youlldan.**

 **A lot of people wanted Missandei to be paired with the OC so I did it. But he will be officially married to Arianne. And he will have time with the sand snakes. God STD city for Alyxandar. But whatever.**

 **I realize that there is no fortress on the Scourge River but there is in my story.**

 **Alyxandar has finally used his wildfire sword which is pretty cool.**

 **Youlldan is a name I made up and he's a bandit that harasses travelers.**

 **Rick Rykker is a name that I made up just for the sake of having a Commander.**

 **Alyxandar will be a little dark but who wouldn't after having DRAGON EGGS stolen from them.**

 **Next chapter- Wrath of the Dragon.**

 **Cya ;)**


	9. Chapter 9-Wrath of the Dragon

Wrath of the Dragon

A lone lizard travels across the sand moving fast. It stops and pokes its head up before continuing and moving forward. It reaches a rock overlooking a river and stops. Once again poking its head up and sticking its tongue out. Suddenly the calmness of the desert is broken when a group of one thousand horses dash across the river. The lizard rushes under the rock to hide. The horses move fast and in the lead is a large black horse. On top of the horse is a man in black armor with a red cape flowing behind him. Anger is what they felt. Absolute anger, coming from the prince they vowed to serve. The soldiers of the Royal Army have never seen the prince so angry and they know that whoever has made the prince this way won't live long. Commander Rykker had told them they were going into battle and they were all excited to finally prove their worth. So they ride with the prince and are determined to kill the prince's enemies. Riding behind the prince is Oberyn and his daughters, Ser Arys, Ser William, and Sandor Clegane. Now they all ride to **Stonefort** to show Youlldan the error of his ways. Alyxandar has not been himself since learning of the missing eggs. Ser William had sent a letter to Varys explaining the situation and knows that the prince is not himself. However this will be the first taste of war the prince will have and Varys has instructed him to watch Alyx.

"How far are?" Ask Sandor, interrupting Ser William's thoughts. Ser William pulls out a map and looking it over.

"We should only be a few miles away," says Ser William with Oberyn nodding, "but there is a watch post about a quarter of a mile ahead that needs to be silenced." Alyx hears what Ser William says and slows down.

"We'll sneak up on foot to hide our numbers and movements." States Alyx with Oberyn nodding. Alyx orders Commander Rykker to hold his position and rest up.

"We need to silence the watch post before they light the signal." Says Ser Arys. The sand snakes dismount and join Alyx and Oberyn. The group waits till sunset before moving out on foot. They reach the watch post to see that it is lightly guarded. The group infiltrate the watch post before separating. Nymeria and Obara head to the tower to silence the signal man, while Sandor and Ser Arys make distraction. Oberyn and Ser William begin dispatching men quietly. A man wakes up and starts to scream before he is silenced with a sword in the mouth courtesy of Ser William. Alyx and Tyene both reach a station where two guards are watching.

"Why the hell do we have to guard this place?" Ask one of the guards with an irritated voice. His companion sighs before turning to face him.

"It's the bosses order," says the other while frowning, "you think you know better than the boss?" The guard is silent before scoffing.

"I just want to get on with my life and maybe buy a hot girl and get laid and rich." States the guard. He begins to say something else before a hand wraps around his mouth.

"Since you're in such a hurry to get on with your life, how about I help you skip to the end." States Alyx before driving **Dragon Claw** through the man's spine. Alyx looks up to see Tyene slitting the other man's throat. She nods in his direction before running up. With Obara and Nymeria, they have just reached the watchtower and spot a single man pacing on top. Obara nods at Nymeria before splitting off and heading to the barracks. Nymeria climbs the tower and spots the lone man. She crawls up and unravels her whip before latching it across the man's throat and dragging him closer. The man fights and kicks Nymeria in her leg tripping her. He gets up and lights the torch but goes to the bell and rings it once before a dagger is stuck in his back. Nymeria curses when the camp begins to wake and slides down the ladder before kicking the ladder down. Obara hears the bell and turns to see a drowsy man walking up before she cuts the man's throat with her spear. Another man comes flying through the wall with his gut split open. Obara looks through the wall to see Sandor and Ser Arys fighting three men. She rushes in and stabs the third with her spear before spinning the spear back and the tip of the spear hits another man. Sandor slices the throat of another. Ser Arys blocks a sword strike from another man entering and stabs his sword through. More and more men wake to the sounds of fighting and join in the fray. Oberyn and Ser William kill five guards before regrouping with Sandor's group. Alyx draws **Ouroboros** ignited in wildfire before bisecting a man and head-butting another beforeimpaling the man. Tyene Slices through two men before a third kicks her back only to have a whip wrapped around his throat. Tyene seizes her chance and stabs the man in the throat. Nymeria and Tyene fight side by side with Alyx pushing through. Alyx burns two men with his sword before striking out with a fist knocking the teeth out of a man wielding a spear. Suddenly the gates break open with the Royal Army entering and forming a shield wall **(picture total war Warhammer 2 high elves spearmen but regular helms and black and red armor)**. The bandits charge only for the shields to part and in their place a hail of arrows. Sandor and his group make their way through the bandits to spot Alyx split a man's head in two.

* * *

When morning comes not a single bandit is left alive and they begin their march to the **Stonefort**. They reach the fort and see that the walls are heavily guarded. However Alyx spots a drain where the river feeds water into the fort and a storage shack near a corner part of the wall.

"Here's the plan," says Alyx with a passive face, "I will enter the fortress here while you all pour wildfire upstream, then in ten minutes you will ignite it." Many soldiers are protestant about setting fire to the fort with their prince inside but they are reassured by Alyx that he will be fine. From what Ser William can tell the well is in the middle of the fort where the main part of the castle is.

"What about the gates?" Ask Sandor while looking at the map. He is answered when several men enter the tent carrying several flask of tar.

"When the explosion happens you will have time to throw these at the gate to blow it open, for this to work you will need to aim carefully." States Oberyn.

"When the gates fall you will have the surprise advantage and be able to kill off the survivors." States Alyx. Alyx leaves the tent and begins his mission. He scales the wall before entering the storage room and making his way into the tower where he thinks Youlldan is. He peaks around a corner to see two men coming his way and waits until they're close before stabbing one with his dagger and snapping the neck of the other. He grabs their bodies and places them in a room where he spots a crossbow. Picking up the crossbow he travel further up the tower and makes it to a guarded room. Firing the crossbow and hitting a guard in the skull, he rushes forward before clamping his hand around the throat of the other.

"Is this Youlldan's room?" Ask Alyx in a hushed voice. The man fearful of his life nods yes before he is stabbed with a dagger three times. Alyx drops the man before unsheathing **Ouroboros.** He enters the room only to be picked up and thrown against the wall. Alyx looks up to see a large man with a gruff beard and a gold tooth smiling. However Alyxandar's attention is drawn to the chest behind the man. His eyes become overshadowed when he sees the chest has been opened. The man looks at him before looking back at the chest and laughing.

"So those stones belong to you, do they?" Ask Youlldan before walking over to his bedside and gripping a large axe. He points the axe at Alyx with a sneer.

"Well they belong to me now and I'm thinking I can get a hefty price for them." States Youlldan while walking forward. Alyx suddenly stands and points his sword at Youlldan.

"Over my dead body." Says Alyx.

"That's the idea." States Youlldan before he swings his axe at Alyx. Alyx dodges the strike before spinning and swinging his sword at Youlldan's gut. Youlldan blocks the strike before launching his fist out which is dodged by Alyx who kicks Youlldan back. Alyx launches himself forward before clashing with Youlldan. Youlldan pushes forward only for Alyx to use his momentum to cut Youlldan's stomach. The cut's not deep but Youlldan doesn't have time to worry about it as he parries and sword strike and hits Alyx with the shaft of the axe. Alyx stumbles backwards before blocking an overhead and head-butting Youlldan. As Youlldan recovers he begins to feel a burning sensation on his stomach. He looks down to see his stomach bulging and a shot of pain makes him shout out. Alyx ignores the screams before going over to the chest and finding his eggs laying right where he left them. Alyx runs his hands over the eggs shells before smiling.

"Ahggg w-what the hell did you do to me?" Ask Youlldan as his eyes begin to bleed. Alyx turns his head to look back at the man before looking back at his eggs.

"You've been infected by a poison that has no cure." States Alyx with a passive face. Youlldan screams louder as he feels his arms begin to stiff up.

"The reason that poison has no cure, is because I made just a month ago." States Alyx before turning to see Youlldan squirming on the ground in pain. He walks up to the man and kicks him eliciting a scream.

"To be honest I never thought to use poison in battle until I myself was poisoned." Says Alyx while walking around the man.

"When I first came to Dorne I was poisoned by my friend Oberyn who of course gave me the antidote, but still I hated that feeling of helplessness." States Alyx.

"I told him using poison is dishonorable and do you know what he told me?" Ask Alyx. Youlldan screams out in pain as Alyx stomps on his hand.

"He said honor was just another word for weakness," states Alyx with a smile, "he was right of course, now I mean it's ok to have honor but don't let yourself be killed by it."

"So I began to experiment with different poisons but I really wanted one to make my own, and I found it when an old friend delivered me a single vial." Says Alyx before Youlldan begins to convulse.

"My friend became a Maester in order to travel to Sothoryos and I of course urged him not to go there as it was plague filled but he went anyway." States Alyx.

"Two months ago he sent me a vial of poison from a strange creature he called the Sothoryos Dragon." States Alyx with a smile.

"I tested the poison on a rapist in Dorne and found out it kills the body from the inside out, destroying everything needed for a human to survive." Says Alyx with a smile before frowning.

"But the poison took too long for my taste so I helped the effects along." Says Alyx. Youlldan begins shouting for his guards.

"W-When my guards break down that door they will kill you." Yells Youlldan making Alyx smile.

"Tell me, do you know what a flash fire is Youlldan?" Ask Alyx with a blank face. Youlldan's face pales and he struggles to stand.

"It's too late to escape now." Says Alyx before sniffing the air.

"Y-You're crazy, you'll kill yourself along with me." Shouts Youlldan. Alyx ignores him before going over to his eggs. Suddenly there is screaming from outside as the tower is ignited in wildfire that travels up the tower burning the bandits that were running up the stairs to save Youlldan. Alyx looks back at Youlldan with narrowed eyes as the door breaks down with four men entering the room.

"Zālagon." Says Alyx before the room ignites in wildfire.

When the tower ignites the Royal Army breaches the gates with Sandor killing the first man he sees. The men slaughter anyone still alive and make their way through the fort. Commander Rykker gallops through the breach and beheads a bandit.

"By order of **The Dragon Prince** exterminate all life in the **Stonefort** down to the last rat and insect." Shouts Commander Rykker. His men yell in approval before continuing the slaughter. Bandits are hit with arrows from the archers and cut to pieces by the swordsmen. The Royal Army gathers the survivors before throwing them in the storage shack before lighting the shack ablaze. The men cheer as they see Sandor cut down the last man. In the tower lay the charred corpses of bandits. A skull with a gold tooth is suddenly stomped on by a metal boot and turns to ash. Alyx walks down the tower stepping over the charred corpses of bandits. He feels a nudging on his left cheek but pays no mind to it. He enters the court yard to find his army has destroyed the enemy and were waiting for him. However their faces are in shock, even Sandor has his mouth agape. Suddenly a cry draws his attention to his right shoulder to see a gold and black baby dragon on his shoulder. He turns to his left to find a silver pink dragon on his left shoulder. Feeling a little weight on his chest he looks down only to come face to face with a red dragon looking him in the eye. Alyx puts his hand underneath the red dragon and it jumps down into his hand. Alyx looks around to see his army on their knees. Alyx feels his blood boil before he releases a yell to the heavens with his dragon's roaring with him.

* * *

 **OH SHIT! Alyxandar has his dragons, yay!**

 **So the poison he used is basically a combination of the Sothoryos Dragon (game of thrones worlds Komodo dragon), and other fast acting poisons.**

 **Zālagon, Is the Valyrian word for "Burn"**

 **Ok the Silver Pink dragon will be called Gevives the Valyrian word for beauty. And the red dragon will be called Baelfyre thank you ImperialPrussia.**

 **Now the gold and black dragon which will be the largest, so make it an epic name and not a used name from game of thrones. I'm talking something that will reverberate through your soul. If you guys don't have a name I will name him Leviathan. Which is a pretty cool name.**

 **A lot of people want me to bring in Daenerys but how can I do that? It's called the Last Dragon. As in no one else is a Targaryen.**

 **Oh yes someone said this story was made already…..Was it because I've never read it. And if it is I apologize but this idea just came to me.**

 **I've thought about it and I think I will try to bring a threat from Essos like a Khal or something but it's up to you so tell me what you think.**

 **Next Chapter-The Wolves and The Dragon Time skip will be 3 years. Don't know when I will post but hopefully soon.**

 **Oh and for those confused I changed the name one more time and I went back and changed the name in the other chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10-The Wolves & The Dragon

The Wolves & The Dragon

It's been three years since the incident at the **Stonefort** and Alyxandar has returned to **Kings Landing**. The battle has been called **The Massacre at Stonefort** by the Maesters. His time in Dorne was fruitful as he improved the relations with the crown and he finally lost his virginity to Arianne, the sand snakes and Missandei. He was less than thrilled to leave Dorne, wishing to stay with Arianne. Arianne assured him they would meet soon. Alyx, before returning to **Kings Landing** went to **Duskendale** to hide his dragons, fearing his father might kill them. With the help of the Royal Army he successfully smuggled the dragons into Duskendale. The only people who know about the dragons are; High ranking members of the Royal Army, Sandor, Ser Arys, Ser William, Oberyn and his daughters, Missandei, Tyrion, and Arianne. Alyx spent hours naming his "children", calling the silver pink dragon **Gevives** because of its beauty, the red dragon **Baelfyre** for its wildness, and the gold and black dragon **Jörmungandr** for its size and authority over the others. Sadly, with Alyx reaching the age of fifth teen he has been stripped of his guards, leaving only Sandor his faithful servant. Ser Arys has been assigned to Princess Myrcella and Ser William has been assigned to Prince Tommen. Another thing to happen is, after being away for three years another two **Grand** **Champions** have been crowned. Alyx has only spotted the champions from afar as he has not spent much time in **Kings** **Landing** butis anxious to fight against them. Alyx has spent most of his time in Duskendale as he was its lord and simply to be close to his dragons. However he has been summoned by his father who has ordered him to **Kings** **Landing** , ordinarily he would not rush to meet his father but his mother had asked him to come. Alyx has become even taller now, reaching a few inches higher than Sandor with an athletic build. His hair I styled with spiky hair on top and a pony tail reaching his shoulder. Alyx overlooks the city with Varys by his side and Sandor standing behind him.

"Why have I been called here, Lord Varys?" Ask Alyx with a monotone voice, without looking at the Spider. Varys looks at the prince and can see a melancholy look on his face. Alyx wishes that the Lady Arianne were here with him but she has yet to make the voyage to **Kings** **Landing**.

"My lord, I have terrible news," says Varys making Alyx's eyes turn in his direction, "Lord Arryn has died early this week." His statement surprises Alyx but one would never know as his face remains passive. Alyx looks back down to the city with his passive face. _Strange, while old Lord Arryn was healthy the last time we spoke. So my father will need a new Hand and the only person he trust is Lord Stark._ Alyx turns and walks from the balcony into his chambers.

"So my father is planning on going north to name Lord Stark his Hand." States Alyx before pouring himself some wine. Varys nods at the statement whilst sitting down.

"He should know that Starks don't do well in the south." Says Alyx before offering some wine to Varys who shakes his head. Alyx gives the cup to Sandor who nods in thanks.

"Yes, and he wishes for the whole family to head north." Says Varys. Alyx looks impassive at the statement before he turns and heads back out to the balcony. Varys knowing that the conversation is over shuffles out of the room. When the door opens Missandei walks in and heads to Alyx after nodding to Sandor. Sandor walks back to the prince while chugging the wine he was given.

"Missandei," says Alyx without turning, knowing that Missandei is close, "prepare some warm clothing for yourself, we are heading north." Missandei bows before hurrying out the door. Alyx turns before walking out the room and down the hall. He enters a room without knocking and spots his mother sitting there. Cersei sees Alyx and smiles before getting up and hugging him.

"You've grown so much." Says Cersei making Alyx smile, albeit a small one. Cersei sees this and hugs him tighter. She has heard of the battle he fought in Dorne and knows that Alyx has lost his childlike innocence. After the battle Alyx had ordered the construction of many military weaponry, to be built for the defense of **Kings** **Landing**. The **Red** **Keep** is now walled to withstand an invasion whilst the walls of **Kings** **Landing** are fitted with ballista, and trebuchets. Cersei is also aware of the feelings he has for the Dornish whore Arianne and is not about to let that hussy harm her child.

"It's hard to believe we will be heading north." Says Alyx after separating from his mother.

"Yes your father wishes to ride all the way to Winterfell just so he can visit the grave of his lost love." Sneers Cersei before pouring herself some wine. Alyx looks over to his mother, pitying her. He knows about the woman his father loved. Alyx sighs before hugging his mother again.

"I'll go and get ready," Says Alyx before breaking the hug, "We will be on the road for some time so I'll pack heavy." Cersei nods in acknowledgement as Alyx walks out.

* * *

Alyx sighs as he urges his horse to stop for what felt like the hundredth time. He looks back to see his mother's carriage break down again and hears his father groan and yell. He nods to some army members who begin to fic the carriage. It's been nearly a month since they left **Kings Landing** and they've just passed **Moat Cailin**. Alyx feels a cold wind blow in his face and he simply blinks. His mother had told him to wear heavy clothing and he has done so but he doesn't see the need as he is not too bothered by the cold. Alyx wears a heavy black and red coat made by his mother with a gold chain connecting the collar. He hears his father yell to the guards to set up camp, making him roll his eyes before dismounting. He looks over his shoulder to see Missandei shivering and struggling to get off the horse. Alyx has a small smile as he walks over to help. He lifts her with ease before placing her down on her feet. Missandei looks up before planting a gentle kiss on his lips, to which Alyx returns. It's nightfall by the time the carriage is set up and Robert orders everyone to rest there. Alyx is laying his head on Missandei's lap as they sit on a small hill looking at the stars with Sandor behind him. The moment is ruined when Joffrey approaches with his sworn sword, Razen Hill a bastard from the Westerlands. He must be half Lannister because he has blonde hair. Sandor moves in front of Razen with his hand on his sword. Razen places his hand on his sword as well with Joffrey stopping behind his sworn sword.

"Tell your dog to sheath his blade brother." Orders Joffrey. His order is ignored by Alyx making him angry.

"The Prince does not wish to be disturbed," says Sandor whilst looking at Razen, "so could kindly fuck off before I split your head in two." Razen smiles before stepping closer.

"Big talk from a filthy dog." Says Razen making them both draw their swords. Missandei looks over with a worried expression only for Alyx to stand.

"I came out here to enjoy the silence and you are ruining it brother." States Alyx in a cold voice making Joffrey flinch. Razen looks over to Alyx and takes a step back when he sees his eyes.

"Escalating the violence would be uncivilized," says Alyx as his eyes seem to glow, "wouldn't you agree brother?" Joffrey sneers before stepping closer. Joffrey stops when he sees Alyx turn his head slightly in his direction.

"Disappear from my sight brother before my kindness runs out." Says Alyx. Joffrey grits his teeth but is unable to say anything.

"How dare y-." starts Razen.

"Be silent worm, were it not for my good mood I would have you strung up with your intestines for even speaking to me." States Alyx with a cold voice. Razen looks up at Alyx with a sneer. Alyx looks back with a cold expression.

"Avert your eyes worm," says Alyx with a strong voice, "less I pull them from your sockets and feed them to you." Missandei stands and moves behind Alyx realizing his anger. Before the situation can spiral out of control Cersei emerges.

"Enough." Shouts Cersei moving in the middle of the two. Joffrey cowers behind Cersei making Alyx scoff. Cersei glares at Razen making the man sheath his sword as Sandor relaxes his grip.

"Take your servant and go brother," says Alyx before laying his head back on Missandei's lap after she sits back down, "do not forget my generosity the next time you feel like bugging me."

"You cannot speak to me that way," yells Joffrey with anger, "one day I will be king and you will obey me." Alyx turn his head in his brother's direction. Cersei looks on with a sad expression knowing that Joffrey will have very little power when he is king. The Royal Army is under the control of Alyx, along with the Merchants Guild. Alyx controls the Small Council and basically already rules the kingdom in all but name.

"Until then, I can still tell you to fuck off." Says Alyx before resting his head against Missandei's lap. Joffrey walks off in anger with Razen following behind. Cersei makes her way over to Alyx and sits next to him.

"I know Joffrey and you don't get along but please don't hurt him Alyxandar." Says Cersei making Alyx look at her and sigh.

"Despite what I say, I will never kill my own brother," say Alyx while looking at his mother, "no matter how much of a jerk he is." Cersei smiles before rubbing Alyx's face.

"I know when Robert dies, you will be the one with the most power," says Cersei, "but I know you will not abuse that power and overthrow your brother know matter how easy I would be." Alyx nods and looks to the sky and closes his eyes. Cersei smiles before standing and walking back to her tent. Missandei rubs Alyx's head as he drifts to sleep.

* * *

I took several more days for the Royal Caravan to even see **Winterfell**. Alyx has to be honest and say that it is a beautiful sight but still not as grand as the newly made **Kings** **Landing**. His father boast about what a great place it is while Alyx rolls his eyes before urging his horse forward. As they get closer to the gates of **Winterfell** , Alyx spots what looks to be a young boy climbing down a tower. Alyx is slightly worried for the boy but sees the boy disappear and forgets about him. Ned Stark and his family wait for the king to arrive in the court yard.

"I heard the second born prince is called the **Dragonknight**." Says his youngest daughter Arya. His oldest daughter is Sansa a young girl with red hair the same as her mother. His two oldest sons are the twins Robb and Jon who both stand next to each other, while on the end are his two youngest sons Rickon and Bran. Ned thinks back to the moment he heard of the second prince and frowns. He had heard of what the prince did in Dorne and couldn't help but not approve of his actions. His thoughts are interrupted when Sansa speaks.

"Will you shut up?" States Sansa while Arya rolls her eyes. Ned's eyes return to the gate as he hears the hooves of horses coming. The first group of people to come through the gates are members of the Royal Army and Ned has to say they look professional. The next is the Royal family and Ned's eyes lock on to the silver haired prince. Many maidens of **Winterfell** gain a blush from looking at the silver haired prince. Robb and Jon look at the prince a can tell he has a warriors build and smile at each other. Theon Greyjoy a ward of House Stark narrows his eyes at the prince before he spots an olive skinned beauty and smirks.

"Look those are members of the Royal Army." Shouts and excited Arya. Ned sees the prince look in his direction before sighing.

"Will you please shut up." Says Sansa making Ned and his wife Catelyn sigh in frustration. Ned sees the prince stop his horse and the olive skinned girl stop directly beside him. Ned is broken out of his staring when Robert rides up. Ned is shocked at how fate he has gotten and shakes his head when a servant has to help him get off his horse. Robert stomps up to his family prompting Ned to bow. As the king reaches him he gives Ned the signal to stand.

"Your grace." Greets Ned making Robert put on a serious face. Alyx watches the two from a distance and spots the twins looking at him. He ignores their looks and focuses on the castle.

"You've got fat." States Robert with a strong voice making Alyx roll his eyes. The two stood there for a couple of seconds before Ned glances down at Robert's stomach making the two burst out laughing before embracing each other.

"Cat!" Says Robert with open arms before hugging the woman.

"Your grace." Says Catelyn. Alyx looks on with a blank face wishing to hurry this along. Robert separates from the hug before looking over at Ned with a smile.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Ask Robert with a smirk on his face making Ned laugh.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." States Ned. Alyx's attention is drawn to his mother's carriage as he sees her and his siblings exit. Myrcella spots him and waves making him chuckle.

"Where's the Imp?" Ask Arya with a confused expression. Alyx narrows his eyes at the rudeness of the girl.

"Will you shut up?" Says Sansa making Alyx sigh at the two. He sees his father begin to inspect Lord Stark's children going down the line. Suddenly his attention is drawn to an angry looking man glaring at him. Alyx's eyes widen when he realizes that the man is a Greyjoy and then narrows them in anger. Alyx dismounts his horse when his father called for him and Joffrey.

"These are my sons Joffrey and Alyxandar." Says Robert with a smile. Ned shakes the hand of Joffrey before sticking his hand out for Alyxandar. Alyx looks at the offered hand before grasping it in a tight grip and shaking. He smiles when Ned grips his hand with strength. Alyx nods his head in respect before turning and making way for his mother. His mother has a fake smile on as she reaches the Starks who kiss her hand.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." Says Robert making Alyx narrow his eyes.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." States Cersei making Robert narrow his eyes before calling Ned. Alyx walks up to his mother and offers his arm with a smile.

"Where's the imp?" Ask Arya making Alyx roll his eyes. Alyx already knows where his uncle is. He hears his mother order Jaime to find him making Alyx and Jaime smile.

* * *

Scene changes to the Winterfell crypt, at Lyanna's tomb.

"I still can't believe Jon convinced you to name your son a Targaryen." Says Ned whilst walking with Robert.

"I must have been drunk out of my mind when I accepted." States Robert with a bellowing laugh. The laugh suddenly dies making Ned look at his friend.

"The people love my son Ned," says Robert with a passive face, "and he never needed my guidance to achieve that." Ned looks at his friend confused.

"When my son was two I did something that I'm not proud of," says Robert while looking at his hands, "since then he's been closer to his mother than me and yet he is a warrior unlike his brother and has accomplished more than me when I'm the king." They walk in silence before Robert grunts and laughs.

"Look at me, you would think I'm a women with all my sniveling." Says Robert with a smile. Ned laughs and the two walk from the crypts.

* * *

The Starks threw a feast for the royal family and Alyx was required to come. Alyx sits with Missandei pouring him wine while she rubs her body next to him. Alyx smiles before grabbing her shoulder and pressing her closer. He sees Joffrey lying out his ass about what a great warrior he is and Sansa is believing every word making Alyx groan. He sees one of the two twins, Robb he remembers eating and laughing. Alyx narrows his eyes as he sees his father group a serving girl and turns to his mother. Sighing Alyx gets up and walks over to his mother and nods his head in greeting to Lady Stark.

"Mother I think I will turn in early." Says Alyx. Cersei turns to her son and smiles.

"Are you not feeling well Alyxandar?" Ask Cersei in a motherly tone.

"I'm just tired from the journey but will be fine with rest." Assures Alyx with a smile before leaving.

"You must be very proud of your son your grace." States Catelyn. Cersei glances in her direction before smiling.

"Yes I'm very proud of my son." Says Cersei ending the conversation.

Alyx makes his way through the crowd before bumping into someone. He turns to see Lord Stark and slightly bows his head in respect. Ned returns the nod making Alyx turn and leave only to have a hand placed on his shoulder. Alyx doesn't turn but looks at the offending hand before glancing back.

"Is there something you need Lord Stark?" Ask Alyx while glancing at the hand.

"Do you know what happened to Jon Arryn?" Ask Ned with a firm grip. Missandei looks at the hand on Alyx's shoulder and looks worried. Alyx turns with his face blank as he stares at Lord Stark.

"Why would you ask me that question Lord Stark?" Ask Alyx before shrugging off Ned's hand.

'Robert's told me that you basically run the kingdom." States Ned with a blank face. Alyx looks at the man before shrugging.

"Sorry but the last time I saw Lord Arryn, was four months ago." States Alyx before walking away only to have his shoulder grabbed again. Missandei widens her eyes as she sees Lord Stark hand. Alyx slowly turns his head in Ned's direction.

"Have I done something to offend you Lord Stark?" Ask Alyx while growing slightly irritated.

"I wish to know something my prince," says Ned before removing his hand, "why did you massacre those at the **Stonefort**?" Alyx looks at Ned confused before sighing.

"They had taken something that wasn't theirs." Says Alyx with a shrug.

"So you killed them all." States Ned with a frown. Alyx looks at Ned before sighing.

"They were rapist, murderers and thieves," says Alyx with a shrug, "they should learned to make a decent living like everyone else." Ned stares at Alyx before shaking his head.

"I heard some of them surrendered and you still killed them." Says Ned.

"And you would have me pardon them for that," says Alyx before shaking his head, "that is a foolish choice Lord Stark because I've learned that crime cannot be tolerated for criminals thrive of the indulgence of society's understanding."

"I will always protect the kingdom even if I am labeled a monster by those who don't have what it takes to make the hard decisions." States Alyx before walking away with Missandei close behind. When Alyx enters his room he flops on the bead. He hears the door close and looks up to see Missandei slowly undressing. _So much for rest._ Thinks Alyx with a smile as Missandei jumps on him.

* * *

Vaes Dothrak

Several Khals all sit in a circle when a man is brought in to meet them. A large middle-aged man, swarthy and hairy. He is black bearded and balding, but still strong and fit.

" _Greeting Khals my name is Jorah Mormont,"_ Says the man _, "I've come to ask you a single question."_ Silence reverberates through the room as Jorah stands at his full height.

" _How would you like to become Kings of Seven Kingdoms?"_ Ask Jorah with the Khals all looking at him. Jorah smiles when he is offered to come closer.

* * *

 **Uh oh look out Westeros the Khals are coming**

 **Ok we've finally reached the start of the series. Now keep in mind the story will follow Alyxandar's view. After the battle at the Stonefort Alyxandar became a little colder. He has also become a little arrogant and dark. He has also became melancholy because me misses Arianne. Alyxandar will have no opinion of the Starks, he simply doesn't care. It's not that he doesn't like them he just doesn't know them. The Sand Snakes are more like a fling with Alyxandar and that's it. It will be Alyxandar and Arianne and Missandei, and maybe my new OC**

 **Jon will still go to the wall so his story will remain the same mostly.**

 **Also I have decided to make an OC- sword of the morning-Charlotte Dayne, yes she will be female because women can rule in Dorne. She will fight with two swords like Arthur Dayne. She will be the second Grand Champion with the first being (Prince Alyxandar The Dragonknight) wall name. Charlotte's wall name will be (Charlotte Dayne The Sword of the Morning) no one knows that she is a girl because she wears her armor.**

 **Thank you vampwalker709 for the name:** **Jörmungandr**

 **Next chapter- Ouroboros vs Dawn not sure when I'll update.**


	11. Chapter 11-Kings Road

Kings Road

Sansa doesn't know what to think of the princes. She had of course conversed with Prince Joffrey at **Winterfell** , but she nevergot a chance to speak to Prince Alyxandar. Sansa along with everyone else had heard the prince looked like a Targaryen but she never imagined he would looks so different from his family, not only that but the prince seems to have very little empathy towards anyone but his family. When her family had learned that Bran had fell from the tower the prince seemed to not care in the least. Sansa remembers his face and tone.

 _Flashback-_

 _I had heard of Brans fall and made my way up to by younger brother's room. Outside the door stood my parents and twin brother's Robb and Jon. I turned when I heard footsteps and I was forced to look up at Prince Alyxandar who was the tallest person after Hodor in_ _ **Winterfell**_ _. The prince simply looked down at me before continuing on his way, following behind him was a beautiful olive skinned woman. The prince headed down the stairs without as much as a good morning or even offering his sympathies to Bran. My father saw the prince and walked after him. My sister Arya rushed after and for once I was inclined to follow. We traveled down the stairs after my father and found him standing in front of the prince. We strained our ears to listen as my father's mouth began to move._

" _Good morning my prince." States my father, however his face said something different. The prince nodded his head before trying to continue on his way, only for my father to step in his way. I heard the prince sigh and it sounded like he was bored or simply annoyed._

" _What do you want Lord Stark?" Asked Alyxandar. His voice sent shivers up my spine. It's as if he couldn't care less about the situation. I looked to Arya who had a frown on her face._

" _You haven't been seen all morning, some thought you were simply walking around." States my father in an accusing tone. The prince suddenly looked straight at my father. I could see his face turn cold before he steps closer to my father._

" _Are you accusing me of something Lord Stark?" Ask the prince. My father simply stared at the prince._

" _Because if you are, you better have some evidence to back up your baseless accusation." Says the prince before bumping his shoulder on my fathers and continuing on his way. My father stood there for several moments before heading back up to Brans room. That was the first time I heard Prince Alyxandar speak and I learned he was not like Joffrey._

 _Flashback over_

* * *

We left to **Kings** **Landing** that very day. We rode for week before resting at **The Crossroads Inn**. Much like at **Winterfell** Prince Alyxandar or Alyx as his family calls him, kept mostly to himself with his sworn sword The Hound and the girl I saw at **Winterfell** , Missandei she's called. Missandei and The Hound always follow the prince around, never leaving his side except when ordered. On that day I was quite happy to be heading south and had decided to take my dire wolf Lady out for a walk.

Flashback-

 _I was walking through the camp with Lady before bumping into a soldier whose stare creeped me out. I was saved by Prince Joffrey who ordered the man away before greeting me._

" _Forgive him my lady," says Joffrey making me blush, "He hasn't been very talkative these last 20 years. Since the mad King had his tongue ripped out with hot pincers." His statement made me gasp in horror._

" _He speaks damn well with his sword though. Ser Ilyn Payne, the King's justice. The royal executioner." Says Joffrey. I could see him smile about that which made me confused. Suddenly I saw Alyx walking with Missandei. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see The Hound. His presence made me gasp alerting Joffrey._

" _What is it, my lady? Does the dog frighten you?" Ask Joffrey before turning to the man, "Away with you, dog. You're scaring my lady." The Hound seemed to ignore the order before turning his head in Alyxandar's direction and walking after him. I turned back to Joffrey to see his eyes were narrowed on the back of The Hound. Suddenly his face shifts to a smile and holds out his arm._

" _Come walk with me." Says Joffrey with a smile making me blush and take his arm. I remember thinking what a perfect moment it was before approaching the river. I heard the sounds of shouts and laughter making me curious of what was going on. It seemed Joffrey had the same feeling as he made his way in the direction of the noise. When we reached the river my eyes rolled at the sight of Arya fighting the butcher's boy. Arya became aware of our presence and turned to us before getting hit by the stick making her wince._

" _What are you doing here?" Ask Arya making me want to palm my forehead. How she can be so rude I'll never know._

" _This is your sister correct?" Ask Joffrey while stepping forward, "And who are you, boy?" The boy paled and stood straighter._

" _Mycah, my lord," answers the boy, "I'm the son of the butcher." His statement made Joffrey smile before he pulled out his sword._

" _A butcher's boy who wants to be a Knight, eh? Laughs Joffrey, "Well go on then pick up your sword." Mycah seems to pale even further and he freezes up._

" _My lord, we were playing." Says Micah with sweat rolling down his face. Joffrey seems to get angry at the statement and sneers._

" _I'm a prince, not a lord, and I said pick up your sword." Shouts Joffrey before cutting the boy's face. Arya then hits Joffrey in the back and Mycah runs. Joffrey suddenly stands before swing at Arya._

" _You bitch." Yells Joffrey. I scream on the sidelines for them to stop but my yells are ignored. Then Arya's dire wolf; Nymeria, jumps on Joffrey and bites his hand. Arya stands and throws Joffrey's sword in the river. She turns only to come face to face with Alyxandar who has a blank look on his face. Nymeria raises its head and runs in front of Arya before it suddenly starts whining and lowering its head making me confused._

" _Brother that wolf attacked me." Cries Joffrey which makes Alyx turn his head to look at Joffrey. He then turns his head back to see that Arya and Nymeria had run off. He sighs before walking back to Joffrey and bending down to check his hand._

" _You are lucky, the bite isn't deep." Says Alyx after a few moments. He calls some soldiers over who escort Joffrey to his room._

" _You girl," says Alyx with a blank face making me scared, "I suggest you tell your father about this incident." His statement makes me bow before running off. Later that night I was called from my room and told the king wishes to speak to me. Entering the Inn I hear the argument as my father enters._

" _What is the meaning of this?" Ask my father with an angry glare on his face. I look around to see Alyx sitting in a chair with Missandei on his lap pouring him wine. I'm pulled back to my father when I hear the queen speak._

" _Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off." States the queen with an angry face. Arya shouts and tells her version of the story which was true. Then Joffrey tells his side while leaving out his involvement. After Joffrey tells his side Arya calls him a liar and soon they are going back and forth._

" _Enough! He tells me one thing, she tells me another." States the king with a yell, "Seven hells! What am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter, Ned?" At the mention of me I stiffen up before I look to Alyx who ignores me_

" _Sansa, come here, darling." Says the queen in a gentle voice. I walk over to the queen and Joffrey who smirks._

" _Now, child... Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a king." States the king. I look around and at my sister. I look to Joffrey who still has a smile on his face._

" _I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see." I say only for me to be hit by Arya. I can hear her call me liar and I look up to see Alyx stand and is about to leave. The queen calls for Nymeria's death only for a guard to say they hadn't found it._

" _Where is Alyx?" Ask the king. He turns his head in his son's direction before calling him over._

" _So what should I do boy?" Ask the king. Alyx sighs before looking around._

" _The fact of the matter is that the wolf attacked a prince," says Alyx making many nod their heads, "No matter the reason attacking a member of the Royal family is treason." Arya defends herself and the wolf only to be hushed by the king._

" _Whatever the choice I believe that the wolves should be returned north where they belong." States Alyx making me gasp._

" _Lady never harmed anyone," I yell only to get a blank look, "Why does she have to leave?"_

" _What of the wolf, the beast that harmed your brother?" Ask Cersei while looking at Alyx._

" _As I said the choice remains your own on their punishment." Says Alyx before sitting back down. Cersei calls for Lady's death making me cry. My father told asked that he be the one to kill her which the king accepted. Having finished I see my father leaving the tent and follow him with tears in my eyes. Outside the tent I see Alyx in front of The Hound with a horse. I look closely and see that Mycah is laid on the back of the horse unmoving._

" _Sandor I thought you were just going to bring the boy back." Groans Alyx while looking at Sandor._

" _I was going to but the boy tripped down a hill and broke his neck." States Sandor in a gruff voice. Alyx sighs before nodding his head._

" _Very well give the boy to his father and help bury him," says Alyx while pulling out a pouch form his cloak, "also give the butcher this as an apology from the Royal family." Suddenly my father steps up to the prince and Sandor._

" _You had the boy rode down." Says my father while glaring at Alyx. Sandor steps in front of Alyx with his hand on his sword._

" _You're mistaken Lord Stark," says Alyx with an annoyed face, "I has Sandor try to capture him but the boy fell and broke his neck." His statement does little to convince my father._

" _I don't believe that's what you did," says my father, "You were there at the river and yet you lied." Alyx looks at my father before stepping closer._

" _I did not lie, I saw the wolf attack my brother," says Alyx before his voice turns cold, "be thankful your daughter is not paying the price for treason." My father steps forward and Sandor draws his sword further._

" _Is that a threat?" Ask my father with a glare._

" _No Lord Stark it's a promise," states Alyx, "I will always defend my family and eliminate anyone who proves themselves an enemy." Alyx walks away with Sandor following closely behind. My father leaves in the direction of Lady and I close my eyes to cry before running to my room._

I am unsure as to be angry with my father or Prince Alyxandar. Alyxandar had told his father that sending the wolves home would be an acceptable punishment but the queen had my wolf killed. Since then I have not talked to Arya or my father. I see Alyx riding his horse but he does not even look in my direction. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I see **Kings** **Landing.** The walls are so big and I can see soldiers manning the wall and the many weaponry on the wall. I can hear what sounds like construction and I turn my heads to see the **Grand** **Arena**. I look to see Joffrey and I smile only for him to turn his head and ride on making me sigh.

* * *

Essos

Since my proposal the Khals have begun to enlarge their Khalasars and ally together. Khal Drogo seem to be the greatest of them and the most likely to be crowned king of Khals. However other Khals will seek to challenge his might and I will choose the side that will most likely win. With the Khals united the seven kingdoms will fall. The dothraki are fierce warriors and they will slay any soldier in combat. That being said I approach the Khals once again.

" _Jorah the Andal." Greets Khal Drogo making be bow my head. The other Khals give me nods._

" _My Khal I should tell you that while your army is strong you would be wise to gather infantry units to help you win battles." I tell him. The Khals look confused._

" _Great Khals have you ever heard of the Unsullied." I say with a smile._

* * *

… **..Well shit.**

 **Okay so my bad I said last chapter that the next chapter was Ouroboros vs Dawn but I remembered the king's road so I put that in. This also let you know what Sansa thinks about Alyxandar.**

 **Now about Alyxandar siding with Joffrey and not helping the Starks. Simple I have seen it in every story how the child of the king always sides with the Starks and goes against his mother and brother, really it got old. Alyxandar doesn't like Joffrey but he's still his brother. Eddard Stark and Alyxandar? Well they are two people with different ideals so the odds of them getting along is low.**

 **Also someone said I should make Alyxandar conquer the world and become Alyxandar The Great…. I love it but tell me what you think. Alyxandar The Great Dragon… it sounds epic**

 **Next chapter will probably be out on Monday so till then ;)**


	12. Chapter 12-Grand Tournament of the Hand

Grand Tournament of the Hand

It's been several days since Alyxandar returned to **Kings** **Landing** and he is glad to be back home. Unfortunately Alyx had not time to rest as he was called into the Small Council along with Lord Stark. The meeting was absolutely dull and a waste of time. Though he did enjoy the look on Lord Starks face when he learned the kingdom holds a treasury of nine million gold dragons and another five million gold dragons in the bank account he had set up with the **Iron** **Bank**. His father of course wanted to have a tournament in celebration of Lord Stark's appointment to Hand of the King. Normally Alyx would have been less than thrilled to humor his father but a letter was delivered to him by Arianne, who had told him that she was coming to **Kings** **Landing**. Arianne had also stated that she would be bringing her friend who happens to be the winner of the **Third** **Grand** **Tournament**. So Alyx decided to host a **Grand** **Tournament** in which the previous **Grand** **Champions** would participate. Naturally his father agreed to the idea, if only to see all the **Grand** **Champions** at the same time. This of course means Alyx. Alyx had told his father, "I guess I could use some entertainment." It's early in the morning and Alyx is just starting to wake up. Alyx looks down to see a naked Missandei on his chest making him remember the events of last night with a smile. Before he can wake her he suddenly feels more weight and looks to see his three dragons laying on the bed and looking at him.

"What the, how did you get here?" Ask Alyx while looking at the three dragons. His dragons have grown now and are the size of small dogs **(season three Dragons)**. **Gevives** nuzzles its head against Alyx making him smile before picking it up. Although Alyx knows that dragons have no gender he can't help but feel that **Gevives** is a female. **Gevives** seems to always look beautiful. **Baelfyre** seems to always cause mischief and is always the wild one of the group. **Jörmungandr** seems to be the more mature one yet also seems to love the spot light. **Jörmungandr** is the largest of the three and commands the other two and inspires obedience in them. Alyx is knocked out of his thoughts when Missandei stirs and wakes up with sleep in her eyes. When she spots the dragons she reaches out to bet **Baelfyre** who snuggles into her palm. Missandei then stands before getting dressed before walking back over to the bed with a black chest.

"My prince the blacksmith gave me this to give to you." States Missandei before opening the chest. Inside the chest are two pairs of black clawed gauntlets. Alyx smiles before shutting the chest and standing. Today is the day of the tournament and he must prepare for the arrival of Arianne.

* * *

Small Council chambers-

Alyxandar walks into the chambers wearing a black cloak with red on the inside. As he steps into the chambers he sees the other members just sitting down before standing and bowing. Looking around he does not see Lord Stark making him sigh. He sits down and waits while reading over the documents from the **Merchants** **Guild** and smiles at the fact they are doing great. His smile drops from his face when he hears the chamber doors open and spots Lord Stark.

"Forgive me my lords I had a serious matter to attend to." States Ned. The lords all nod their heads in acceptance.

"Very well, let the meeting begin." States Alyx. The lords all nod before Grand Maester Pycelle stands.

"My prince we have received a request from the City Watch," says Pycelle with a cough, "They request more men to help ensure order in **Kings** **Landing**."

"What seems to be the matter?" Ask Ned Stark.

"The people seem to be in a frenzy over the fact that all three **Grand** **Champions** are coming to **Kings** **Landing** to compete." Laughs Renly making Ned confused.

"Who are these **Grand** **Champions**?" Ask Ned with a curious expression. His question is answered by Varys and he is also told of the significance of the tournaments. After the explanation Ned's eyes are widened over the fact such tournaments happen.

"Tell the City Guard I will pull some men from the Royal Army to help fill the ranks." States Alyx after thinking for a bit. Pycelle nods before sitting down. Varys stands after before looking at Alyx.

"Also it seems are Dornish friends have made their way to **Kings** **Landing** and wish to watch the tournament." Says Varys with a smile. Alyx smiles knowing that Varys told him that Arianne has arrived. Alyx suddenly looks confused before turning to Pycelle.

"Where is my uncle Stannis?" Ask Alyx.

"Your uncle left to **Dragonstone** before you left to **Winterfell** , your grace." States Pycelle making Alyx roll his eyes.

"I know, what I mean is why he hasn't reported to this council?" Ask Alyx. When silence reigns Alyx sigh before turning to Varys.

"Lord Varys find out why my uncle is not here and report to me." Orders Alyx before standing and leaving the chambers. Walking down the halls with Sandor and Missandei Alyx suddenly stops before sighing and turning around to face Ned Stark.

"Something you need my lord?" Ask Alyx with a blank stare.

"Your grace I was wondering if Jon Arryn had said anything to you of import the last you saw him." States Ned Stark with a stiff face. Alyx ponders the question before remembering Jon Arryn had looked at him differently the last time he saw him.

"No, he said nothing of import Lord Stark," says Alyx before nodding his head and continuing down the hall, "he did however seem to wander around Kings Landing."

* * *

Grand Arena

A few days after his conversation with Ned Stark Alyx walks out of the keep and down to the Grand Arena in order to compete. Stepping into the preparation chamber Alyx sees that his armor and sword have already been brought down. He undresses as Missandei helps put on his armor. Ober the years Alyxandar's armor has been reformed to fit his growing height and size. A new addition to the armor is a pair of clawed gauntlets. The tip of the fingers are razor sharp and capable of killing a man. Alyx draws **Ouroboros** which fits his hand perfectly. He test swings the sword before sheathing it on his back. He is handed the newly made guantletsbefore he dips the bladed fingers tips into a black liquid. Alyx then puts his helm on before nodding at Missandei who bows before leaving.

In the stands of the Arena are screaming fans who wish to see blood. Up in the Royal booth sit Cersei with a worried expression along with Robert who is drinking. Tommen and Myrcella are both on the edge of their seats waiting to see the tournament. Joffrey looks down at the arena with a smirk hoping to see blood. Cersei is suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she hears footsteps approaching. Turning she is greeted by Oberyn and his lover Ellaria.

"Your grace," Greets Oberyn with a smile, "I hope we are not too late." Cersei puts on a fake smile before shaking her head in a negative.

"Good my niece really wanted to come to this tournament." States Oberyn with a smile. At the mention of his niece Cersei's face turns rigid before looking behind Oberyn and spotting a beautiful girl with black hair and olive skin.

"Your niece?" Ask Cersei with a fake smile making Oberyn nod his head before sitting down in his seat. Arianne sits beside her uncle before a group of men and women approach and offer her different foods and drinks making Oberyn laugh. Cersei narrows her eyes at the girl before turning her attention to the approaching Starks.

"Wow, this place is so big." Exclaims Arya while looking around. Ned is surprised at the sheer size of the arena while Sansa looks around for Joffrey. Before Sansa can find Joffrey she spots a beautiful woman being served by people.

"Father who is that?" Ask Sansa making Ned look in Arianne's direction. Before he can answer a voice beats him to it.

"That my lady is Arianne Martell." Says the voice making Sansa and Ned turn around to face the voice. The voice belonged to a man who was lean and short and has sharp facial features.

"Who are you my lord?" Ask Sansa. Before Baelish can answer Ned takes his daughters to their seats. Baelish smiles before sitting behind the group. Renly then sits behind Baelish with a smile.

"Who do you think will win the tournament?" Ask Arya making Baelish turn in her direction.

"I'm placing my money on the Mountain to come out the winner." Says Baelish with a smile only to hear Renly scoff.

"Please Ser Loras will win this time I'm sure of it." States Renly with confidence only to hear Oberyn laugh.

"Well I'm placing my money on either the prince or the Sword of the Morning that will be competing." Says Oberyn with a smile.

"Surely you don't think they will be lucky enough to win a second time." States Baelish with a smile making Oberyn laugh and nod.

"Well how about a wager of let's say four hundred gold dragon?" Ask Baelish making Oberyn smile before pulling out the coin. Renly joins in, placing his money on Loras. Arianne looks at the group before smiling.

"I'll place my money on the prince." States Arianne making the others look at her. Sansa looks at the girl and she spots a small smile on the edge of her face.

"Very well my lady but I'm sure the Mountain will win." States Baelish. Renly scoffs before turning his attention to the arena.

"Well the prince has already beaten the Mountain before." Says Arianne making Oberyn laugh. Robert suddenly tosses a bag of coin at Baelish.

"Money on the sell sword with the axe." States Robert before chugging more wine. Cersei narrows her eyes at Robert.

"You would bet against your own son?" ask Cersei only to be ignored as a bell tolls indicating the start of the melee.

* * *

Down on the field Alyx stands at the ready while eyeing the other competitors. He sees the Mountain and scoffs before looking to see Ser Loras. He sees a dornish swordsmen with handsome features and a knight with armor from the Vale. He sees what looks to be a sell sword from Essos and remembers hearing that the third Grand Champion was from Essos. The man looks to him and nods making Alyx nod back. One knight catches his attention the most though as the knight wears silver armor and holds two swords one on the hip the other on the back. Looking closely Alyx sees the sword is **Dawn** making him smile. He eyes several men near him and analyses them. One man holds an axe and shield but seems to be weak on his left side while another man has a sword and shield but seems to have his footing off making Alyx smile. The sound of a bell signals the matches start. The man with a sword and shield swings at Alyx only for Alyx to catch the man's arm and uppercut him before grabbing the man's neck with his clawed hands and ripping the man's throat out. The man's screams die in his throat as he falls. Alyx pulls **Dragon** **Claw** before stabbing a man in the chest and throwing his body into another man. Alyx dodges and axe swing and a shield swing before stabbing the man in his chest with **Ouroboros.** Alyx picks up the man's axe to parry a sword before burying the axe in a man's temple. Alyx is suddenly attacked by two men who swing making Alyx duck and upper cut one of them before shoving his hand into the stomach of the other pilling his guts out. Alyx's eyes widen before blocking two sword strikes with **Ouroboros**. Alyx twist before pushing the two men back and plunging his sword into the stomach of one of the men. He block an overhead from the other before plunging **Dragons** **Claw** into the man's heart. Alyx suddenly reaches behind him grabbing a man with an Arahk and slicing the man in his neck before beheading another man behind him. He blocks a sword strike from a storm lander before gutting him and cutting the neck of a knight from the Vale. Alyx blocks and overhead with **Ouroboros** grabbing the man's face with his guantlets and lacerating the man's face. The man screams as the poison eats through his skin. Alyx is attacked by a water dancer and he blocks the fast strikes before lashing out with a strong kick the sends the man rolling. The man stands and attacks again as Alyx sheaths **Ouroboros**. Alyx ducks and cuts the man's knee caps with **Dragons** **Claw** and leaving him to die from the poison.

Up in the Royal booth Myrcella and Tommen are both cheering for Alyx while Cersei looks on with a worried face.

"Well looks like I'll be winning." States Arianne with a smile. She fails to see Baelish's sneer.

"He hasn't won yet my lady." States Baelish with a smile. Arya watches the fight progress with an amazed facial expression. Sansa turns her eyes away from the blood before spotting Joffrey and smiles making him smirk.

"It seems the prince is quite skilled with a sword." States Ned making the others look to him.

"Of course he is," says Oberyn with a smile, "he is the first **Grand** **Champion**." Oberyn's comment makes Ned and his children look at him before turning their eyes back in the arena.

Back on the field Alyx barrels into a man from Essos before plunging his dagger in the man's heart. Alyx is forced to let go of his dagger as a man swipes his sword at Alyx's arm. Alyx rolls under a wild swing before picking up an Arahk to block only to have the weapon torn from his hands. Alyx head-butts the man before grabbing the man's hands and slicing the man's neck with his own sword. Alyx rolls out of the way before kicking a man's kneecaps and sending the man down and slicing another man's legs. Alyx stands before walking over to his dagger and pulling it out and blocking a sword strike. He looks to see Ser Loras standing in front of him. Alyx lashes out with a kick to the mid-section sending Loras back. Alyx engages Loras in a duel of great skill before kicking Loras's legs from under him. Before Alyx can capitalize he is grabbed and thrown away from Loras. Standing up he see the Mountain Attack him before Alyx dodges and uppercuts the giant. Suddenly he is attacked by the dornish swordsman wearing light armor making him smile.

"Well this should be interesting." States Alyx before charging forward. The man counters before launching his own attack and which is parried by Alyx. Their duel is interrupted by two men who attack Alyx. Alyx dodges a sword strike only to be kicked down by the other man. Alyx rolls away before getting up and grabbing a man with a spear and burying his fist in the man's face. Grabbing the spear he spots the dornish swordsman defending against to opponents and throws the spear into the spine of one of the men. Sheathing his dagger Alyx draws **Ouroboros** before bisecting a man from his waist. Alyx suddenly stops as he spots the third **Grand** **Champion** standing in front of him.

"So you are the **Dragonknight** ," States the man before drawing two Arahks, "My name is Taron." States the man before charging forward. Alyx blocks the two strikes before parrying a third and slicing at Taron's neck. Taron dodges the strike before spinning and hitting Alyx's chest. Alyx stares down at his chest to see the ruby sigil blocked the attack. Alyx brings up his sword to stop both Arahks. Alyx then grabs Taron's arms before flipping him over his shoulder and into the ground. Alyx stands over Taron before bringing his sword down only for Taron to roll out of the way and kill a random man running up. Taron turns only to see the fist of Alyx drive right into his face snapping his head back. Alyx swings his sword at Taron's leg only for it to be blocked before dodging a swing at his neck. The two champions fight in the middle of the melee for five minutes before separating. Taron charges back in with an overhead but Alyx sees it coming and steps into Taron's guard and grabs Taron's neck and squeezes. Taron attempts to get loose only for the pressure around his neck to increase. Taron's eyes begin to roll back in his head before Alyx is forced to let go when attacked by the Mountain. Taron recovers before attacking the Mountain and Alyx. Taron dodges a swing from the Mountain before countering and blocking a strike from Alyx. Suddenly he is lifted off the ground by the Mountain. Taron slashes the giants left shoulder and is dropped but is kicked in the face. Taron spits out his blood before standing and attacking again. Before Alyx and the Mountain can attack each other a horn sounds ending the melee. Alyx looks around to see that the Dayne is still in with Taron, the dronish swordsmen, Loras, and a few others. He turns his head in the direction of the Dayne and sees the knight looking at him. Alyx turns his body before nodding in respect to which was answered with a nod.

"This time you won't be so lucky." Says a voice making Alyx turn to the Mountain.

"It wasn't luck," states Alyx, "your own stupidity allowed me to win the last time." Ser Gregor snarls before stepping forward. While Alyx is tall he is not eight foot making the Mountain taller than him.

"Be gone creature," says Alyx in a cold voice, "your mere presence offends me to no end." Gregor growls before stepping closer only to have the point of **Ouroboros** at his face.

"Did you not hear me, I told you to leave," say Alyx in a monotone voice, "or perhaps you wish to die right here."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you boy." Says Gregor making Alyx scoff.

"One day Ser Gregor you will die a horrible death," says Alyx before sheathing his sword, "on that day I hope that your scattered remains may provide me with some mediocre entertainment." Gregor stomps off before Alyx is confronted by the Dornish swordsmen he was facing earlier. The two stand in front of each other for several minutes.

"So you are prince Alyx," says the man, "My name is Daemon Sand." His statement makes Alyx narrow his eyes which makes Daemon smile.

"I've heard of you," says Alyx with a cold stare, "you are said to be good with a sword." Daemon smiles at the compliment.

"I'm also the one to take Lady Arianne's maidenhood." Says Daemon making Alyx grit his teeth. Daemon smiles before walking away. Daemon stops before looking back at Alyx.

"Don't worry, I won't lay with her unless she wants me to." Says Daemon with a smile. Alyx face turns cold before a smirk makes its way onto his face.

"Why would she want to do that," says Alyx before running his clawed guantlets down the blade of Ouroboros making sparks, "I mean didn't she dump your sorry ass." Daemon turns before smiling and walking off. Alyx turns to see Taron walking up to him.

"You are just as skilled as they say my prince." States Taron with a head bow.

"You are skilled as well Lord Taron," says Alyx making Taron smile, "I was wondering if you would like to be a captain in the Royal navy, as you have spent a lot of your life on the sea." Taron looks at Alyx before bowing.

"I would be honored your grace." says Taron making Alyx smile.

"Rise Lord Taron Thurgau, Captain of the Royal navy." States Alyx making Taron stand and smile.

Up in the royal booth.

"Well looks like all the **Grand** **Champions** have made it through the melee." States Oberyn while drinking a cup of wine.

"Well that's to be expected since they all are skilled in combat." States Ned while looking at the three champions. Cersei looks at Alyx with a worried face. Even after getting through the melee she knows that the one on one matches are even more dangerous. Cersei is broken from her thoughts when Myrcella cheers loudly for her brother making her smile.

"Father who do you think will win?" Ask Sansa with a curious expression. Arya looks to her father as well making Ned sigh.

"It's difficult to say," says Ned while looking at the final contestants from the melee, "They are all quite skilled in battle." His answer makes his daughters look down at the contestants. A loud gong sounds signaling the start of the duels. A loud gong sounds signaling the end of the day. Alyx removes his armor before sighing. He turns around and walks out of the arena with a frown on his face.

 _I have a feeling something bad is about to begin._

At the Crossroads Inn.

Catelyn and Rodrick Cassel sit at a table as the guest eat and talk. A man walks up with an instrument and plops himself into a seat.

"Seven blessings to you, goodfolk!" Says the man with Rodrick staring at him.

"And to you." Says Catelyn while turning her head away. Rodrick and the man begin to argue about music as the doors to the inn open. Tyrion and a man from the knights watch as well as members of the Royal army walk into the inn

"I'm sorry my lord but there are no more rooms available." States the Inn keeper. Tyrion walks further into the inn.

"Is there no way I can," says Tyrion before raising a coin in the air, "remedy this unfortunate turn of events." A man in the back stands from his seat.

"You can have my room." Says the man making Tyrion smile and thrown him the coin.

"My Lord of Lannister! Might I entertain you while you eat? I can sing of your father's victory at King's Landing!" States the bard after leaving Rodrick and Catelyn.

"Nothing would more likely ruin my supper," says Tyrion before stopping at Catelyn's table, "Lady Stark! What an unexpected pleasure. I was sorry to have missed you at Winterfell." Catelyn stands before looking around at the guest. The inn keeper calls her name before bowing her head.

"I was still Catelyn Tully the last time I stayed here," says Catelyn before spotting a knight from Harrenhal, "You, Ser... Is that the black bat of Harrenhal I see embroidered on your coat?" Ask Catelyn.

"It is my lady." States the knight. Catelyn points out to more knight making Tyrion confused. The Royal army members however step in front of Tyrion.

"I envy your father for having all these friends, but I don't quite see the purpose of this." States Tyrion while stepping forward before a member of the Royal army block his way.

"This man... Came into my house as a guest and there conspired to murder my son, a boy of 10," states Catelyn, "In the name of King Robert and the good Lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell to await the king's justice."

All of the knights draw their swords towards Tyrion. While the Royal army surround Tyrion in as shield wall. Tyrion looks around before sighing and telling his men to stand down. Tyrion walks forward and looks at Catelyn.

"My lady be very sure of your next action," says Tyrion, "What you are about to do will have serious consequences." Catelyn looks at Tyrion before looking at his men.

"Your men are free to go but you will accompany me, My Lord." Says Catelyn as the Royal soldiers look to Tyrion who nods. The soldiers sheath their weapons before exiting the inn. One soldier stops and turns to Catelyn.

"Prince Alyxandar will come for you, my Lord Tyrion." Says the man before leaving. Tyrion smiles and nods before turning to his captors.

"So, now what." Ask Tyrion.

 **Uh oh Tyrion has been taken, how will Alyx respond to this.**

 **Ok I made Loras win the match because he won the joust.**

 **Taron Thurgau is the third Grand Champion and will be a captain in the Royal navy. Still need a house sigil and house words so help me out.**

 **Now someone said that Alyxandar should be paired with one person. Alyxandar will be married to Arianne no question. However being the only member of his house left I thought to let him be paired with Missandei because she's known him the longest and Claudia Dayne who will come to love him. Three girls means more babies.**

 **Also I had an idea about the purple wedding. Tyrion will not be blamed instead it will be a cult like the Sons of the Harpy or the Sparrows. Alyxandar will get poisoned as well as Joffrey. Alyx will of course survive. What I was thinking is Arianne, Varys, Cersei and Qyburn team up and capture Gregor and use his life and body to save Alyxandar. Instead of Alyxandar dying it will be the mountain and Alyxandar will still have his body but will grow to the size of the Mountain. Valyrain blood magic Yay!**

 **Also Ned will still die I want to keep as much of the original story as possible. Alyxandar will probably go to the Vale and start burning down castles and will face Robb Stark's army. I think I will have Alyxandar be the mastermind of the Red wedding.**

 **Next chapter Ouroboros vs Dawn**


	13. Chapter 13-Ouroboros vs Dawn

Ouroboros vs Dawn

The next day Alyx wakes to see Arianne sleeping on his chest making him smile. Looking to his right he sees his three dragons eating some goat meat brought to them by Missandei. Getting up from the bed Alyx undresses before stepping into a bath prepared for him by Missandei. Washing up he stops as arms snake around his body before washing his chest. Arianne giggles before tickling Alyx. Alyx then grabs Arianne and pulls her in the water. They kiss before Alyx stands and makes his way to the dresser. With the help of Arianne Alyx puts on his armor.

"Do you think you'll win?" Ask Arianne with a smile. Alyx turns to her before smiling making Arianne giggle. Alyx leaves the room before exiting the Red Keep. Walking down to the arena Alyx spots Taron.

"Are you ready for your match?" Ask Alyx while walking.

"I was born ready." States Taron making Alyx laugh. Alyx walks to his area and waits for the final matches to begin. He doesn't wait long as a horn echoes across the arena.

Alyx walks out into the middle of the arena and waits for his first opponent. He looks up to see a muscled man with a beard and a war axe stalk into the arena **(For Honor Viking Raider)**. Judging by what he wears Alyx has guessed that the man's a sell sword. Alyx draws **Ouroboros** before entering a guard stance. The two stand still for a moment before both dash toward each other. The sell sword swings his axe making Alyx duck and counter with a thrust. The man dodges the attack and attacks from Alyx's right. Alyx blocks the attack before pushing the man back and bringing his sword down in an overhead. The man parry's the sword before spinning his axe and tripping Alyx. Alyx looks up to see the man swing down before dodging the strike and standing. Alyx blocks an overhead before shoulder bashing the man and spinning to cut the man's chest. The man looks down to see a cut before charging again. Alyx blocks three strikes before kicking the man back and swinging at the man's midsection. The man blocks before jumping forward and hitting Alyx with a pommel strike. Stunned Alyx barely manages to dodge a swing at his stomach. Alyx looks down to see some of his blood before dodging a strike and punching the man in the face. Alyx swings his sword to the left. The man blocks the sword and parries only to be hit by a right hand. Alyx spins before thrusting his sword behind him with his back turned. A gurgle tells Alyx that the strike hit before he pulls his sword and walks away as the man falls to the ground. Alyx walks away as the crowd cheers. Alyx patches his wound with some bandages before returning to his waiting spot. He spots the end of Taron's match and is glad his new friend has won his match. Time passes as the matches end quickly. Alyx watches as the knight of house Dayne beheads its opponent. Alyx walks out into the arena and unsheathes **Ouroboros**. Across from him is Daemon Sand who draws his sword with a smile.

"Well let's get this over with." States Alyx with a sigh. Daemon dashes forward with a thrust that is blocked by Alyx who then attacks from Daemon's right. Daemon dodges before elbowing Alyx and attacking his legs. Alyx dodges and kicks Daemon back before dashing forward with a swing. Daemon block the swing before spinning and attacking Alyx's left side. Alyx grits his teeth before blocking the attack and head-butting Daemon. Daemon recovers only to block an upward swing and taking a kick to the gut. Daemon swings his sword and locks with Alyx. Alyx being stronger pushes Daemon back before upper cutting him. Daemon staggers back before attacking with a feint. Alyx smiles before blocking the attack makings Daemon's eyes widen.

"Wrong move," says Alyx before pushing Daemon back and cutting his stomach, "That move was sluggish so I'm guessing you've never done it in actual combat, which was your mistake." Alyx dashes forward before grabbing Daemon and slamming him to the ground. Daemon attempts to stand only to have a boot slammed on his chest.

"Don't move," says Alyx with his sword pointed at Daemon's throat, "You're good Daemon Sand but you have a ways before you'll be my match." Daemon exhales with a smile before nodding at Alyx.

"Well it appears you are as good as they say." Says Daemon before standing and bowing his head in respect to Alyx. Alyx turns when he sees Taron with a spear.

"I thought you used Arahks to fight?" Ask Alyx with a thoughtful expression. Taron laughs before spinning the pear and placing on his shoulders.

"I used Arahks because they were more suited to fight with in the melee," states Taron with a smile, "but my favorite weapon is the spear." Taron smiles before stepping into the arena. Alyx returns to the waiting area and sits with his eyes closed. Alyx is snapped out of his trace when his name is called. Looking around he sees Taron with a worried expression before calming when Alyx wakes. Walking into the arena and spots Ser Gregor and Ser Loras fighting. Ser Loras is the faster of the two while the Mountain is stronger. Loras dodges a strike before cutting Gregor's shoulder where Taron had cut in the melee. Gregor roars in pain before lashing out with an overhead. Loras dodges the attack before attack from Gregor's left. Gregor blocks before kicking Loras back. Loras falls to the ground before rolling as the Mountain attacks. Loras stands before ducking under a strike and slamming his shield into the mountains right leg. Loras points his sword at the downed Gregor while panting and sweating. The match is called with Ser Loras coming out the victor. Angry the Mountain stands before swinging his sword at the exhausted Loras. Loras jumps back before falling. Gregor brings down his sword only for a pitch black blade to stop the sword. Looking to his right Gregor spots Alyx looking at him through his helm. Before more can happen the king's voice bellows from the stands.

"Enough let the other matches continue." Says the king as Gregor stomps off the field. Loras stands and shakes Alyx's hand before walking off the field.

"Well looks like the Mountain lost again." States Oberyn with a smile. Arianne giggles at her uncle making Baelish angry.

"Such a shame, Littlefinger. It would have been so nice for you to have a friend." States Renly with a smile.

"And tell me, Lord Renly, when will you be having your friend?" Counters Baelish wiping the smile from Renly's face.

"Now there are only four left and three are Grand Champions." States Arianne before drinking some water.

Down on the field Taron stands across from the knight of house Dayne. The horn sounds as Taron dashes forward and attacks with his spear. The knight draws both swords he parries and thrust his sword forward. Taron blocks the attack before spinning his spear and thrusting three times. The knight blocks all three before stepping closer and slashing at Taron's stomach. Taron dodges the strike before swinging the spear in an overhead arc. The knight blocks before jumping back to dodge a kick. The two champions stop to stalk their opponent before the knight charges forward and parries and thrust before striking back with **Dawn**. Taron blocks the sword before ducking and spinning his spear behind his back and thrusting forward. The knight blocks before crossing his swords and pushing forward. Taron is forced to block with his spear in a vertical position. The knight kicks Taron back while getting cut on the waist. Taron attacks the waist area of the knight seeing the blood. The knight suddenly dashes into Taron's guards before pointing both swords at his throat. Taron sighs before yielding and letting go of his spear. The crowd yells and cheers after the duel. Alyx has to admit that both champions deserve their titles.

Alyx walks into the arena while looking ahead to see Loras Tyrell. Alyx looks at the man noting he looks more prepared since their last bout. Alyx draws **Ouroboros** as Ser Loras charges forward with a sword and shield. Alyx brings down his sword on Loras's shield which rends before Loras deflects the sword and attacks. Alyx blocks a midsection slash before diverting the sword to his left and slashing three times. Loras blocks two strikes with his shield before parrying the third. Loras attacks Alyx's right side only to be blocked and pushed back. Recovering Loras looks up to see **Ouroboros** coming down. Loras blocks the sword with his shield before he yells in pain. Alyx presses his advantage before deflecting a sword strike and upper cutting Loras. Loras's helm fly's off his head from the impact. Loras stands before discarding his shield and attacking with his sword. Loras attacks Alyx's left side before noting how Alyx is slower on his left. Looking over Alyx's body Loras realizes that the prince is wounded and smiles before attacking Alyx's left side. Alyx begins to falter before kicking Loras back to give himself a breather. Alyx feels that his wound has started bleeding making him seek to end the match. Alyx dashes forward before swinging in an arc. Loras ducks under the strike only to be kneed in the face. Stunned Loras barely blocks a thrust but his shoulder bashed and suddenly hit with the hilt of **Ouroboros** and falls to the dirt alive but unconscious **(For Honor Backhand Strike).** Alyx places his hand over his wound before walking out of the arena. The final constants of the tournament are given one hour to rest. Alyx calls for a master who patches his wound and stitches it up. He adds an herbal dressing given to him by Missandei. A horn sounds indication that the break is over. Alyx stand before walking into the arena to face his final opponent.

Up in the Royal booth.

"This is so cool." Exclaims Arya with a smile making Ned chuckle. Sansa watches the match before looking to Joffrey noticing the sneer on his face. Cersei is thankful that this tournament is nearly over yet still worries for her son.

"So it's the **Dragonknight** vs the **Sword of the Morning**." States Oberyn as Ellaria rubs his chest.

"How about another wager?" Ask Baelish. Oberyn rolls his eyes before nodding his head.

"Another four hundred gold dragons on the **Sword of the Morning**." Says Baelish making Cersei narrow her eyes at the man. Arianne looks to Baelish before smiling.

"Very well I'll take that bet." Says Oberyn making Baelish smile.

Down on the field Alyx and the Dayne knight look at one another. The knight draws the sword from his hip before drawing **Dawn** from his back. Alyx unsheathes **Ouroboros** before dashing forward. Alyx attempts an overhead only for the man to dodge and counter with a left hand slash. Alyx parries the slash before blocking an overhead. Alyx dodges a gut slash before the knight crosses his swords and blocks a strike from Alyx. The knight deflect the sword strike before swinging with both swords only to be kicked back. Alyx dashes forward with strike from the right which is blocked. The knight parries the sword strike before blocking another sword strike. The knight's regular steel sword begins to show signs of breaking. Alyx swings for the knights left sword which breaks under the might of **Ouroboros**. After the sword breaks a piece of metal blinds Alyx for a short time allowing the knight to strike. Alyx is cut on the shoulder before he slices down the knight's chest. Both opponents disengage and break apart. Alyx looks down and sees his shoulder is wounded before looking at the knight a sees a little blood running down his chest. Alyx's eyes narrow after seeing bandages over the knight's chest. _Somethings not right here._ Thinks Alyx as he remembers how swift the knight is. Alyx stabs **Ouroboros** in the ground in front of him before looking to the knight. Alyx slowly lifts his helm before dropping it in the sand.

"Will you do the honor of giving your name warrior?" Ask Alyx as he looks at the knight. The knight pauses before sheathing **Dawn** and lifting the helm from his head. The crowd gasp at the sight of long brown hair and a beautiful face. Alyx looks at the woman and smiles having guessed that he was a she.

"My name is Claudia Dayne and I am the **Sword of the Morning**." Shouts Claudia.

Up in the Royal booth

"Well that sure is a surprise." States Baelish before looking at Oberyn who is smiling.

"You knew that the wielder of Dawn is a woman." States Baelish while looking at Oberyn.

"It's something we discovered with the help of Arianne." Says Ellaria with a smile.

"She and I are childhood friends." States Arianne with a small smile.

"I want to be like her." Shouts Arya while Sansa shushes her making Ned smile.

Down in the arena Alyx and Claudia stare off against each other. Alyx doesn't see a lady when he fights against the woman but a warrior. Claudia stares at the prince in front of her and narrows her eyes. _Arianne says that you love her, but if you think that means I'll go easy on you then think again._ Claudia looks at Alyx and notes that he didn't drop his guard after finding out that she was a woman.

"You are not surprised by my gender?" Ask Claudia with a confused expression making Alyx raise his eyebrows.

"Most men think it's beneath them to fight a woman," says Claudia while watching Alyx like a hawk, "you though are not surprised and you haven't lowered your guards." Alyx looks at the woman before smiling.

"I would never let down my guard in front of a warrior." Says Alyx. Claudia's eyes widen when she hears his statement before smiling. _I can see why you love him Arianne._ Thinks Claudia before unsheathing **Dawn** and entering a guard stance.

"You know my lord, you never introduced yourself." Says Claudia with a small smile. Alyx laughs before turning serious.

Insert music Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps from Hell

"My name is Prince Alyxandar Targaryen, the **Dragonknight** ," announces Alyx before gripping **Ouroboros**. **Ouroboros** begins to glow an ethereal green before bursting into wildfire. The ground cracks before Alyx pulls **Ouroboros** from the ground sending tiny rocks flying, "May the best warrior win." Alyx charges forward before slamming his sword down. Claudia blocks the sword before deflecting and striking out with a slash to the chest. Alyx blocks the strike before getting close and deflecting the blade. Alyx launches a strike in an arc. Claudia jumps back as she sees wildfire trailing behind the sword. Alyx slowly stands as Wildfire dances around him making him look otherworldly. Claudia smiles before charging forward and attacking. Alyx attacks with an overhead and locking blades with Claudia. **Ouroboros** and **Dawn** clash against each other making sparks fly. Claudia deflects the sword before kicking Alyx in the stomach. The kick doesn't even faze Alyx as he brings down another strike. Standing so close to **Ouroboros** makes Claudia sweat. Claudia lashes out with **Dawn** only to be blocked. Alyx then enters Claudia's guard before striking horizontally. Claudia blocks the sword with **Dawn** only to have the strike go through her guard. Claudia falls to the ground before Alyx brings a flaming **Ouroboros** to her throat. Claudia can feel the heat from the sword before sighing and yielding. Alyx retracts his sword before sheathing it on his back. As he sheathes the sword the wildfire goes out. Alyx reaches his hand out and smiles down at Claudia. Claudia smiles before grabbing his hand and standing. They are suddenly aware of the crowd who cheer loudly. Alyx raises Claudia's hand and raises his own making the crowd yell louder.

Song end

"You did well Ser Claudia." States Alyx with a smile. The two walk from the arena with smiles on their faces.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to be my lieutenant in the First Battalion of the Royal army?" Ask Alyx with a smile. Claudia looks at Alyx with surprise before smiling.

"If you will have me I accept." States Claudia with a smile. Reaching the royal booth Alyx is immediately hugged by his mother who then proceeds to check him over. Hours pass as Alyx is eating lunch with Claudia and Arianne who tell him tales of their childhood. The lunch is interrupted when several men from the Royal army enter the room. Alyx looks up to see they are the men who accompany his uncle Tyrion. Alyx stands and smiles hoping to see his uncle but after a couple of moments Alyx realizes his uncle is not with them.

"What's going on here soldiers," ask Alyx with narrowed eyes, "where is my uncle?" His answer comes in the form of the soldiers bowing.

"Lord Tyrion has been taken by Lady Catelyn, my lord." Says a soldier. Alyx stands still for a moment before his face becomes cold.

"She said that he will be trailed for the attempted murder of Bran Stark." Says another soldier making Alyx become stiff. Arianne places her hand on his shoulder hoping to ease his anger. Alyx shoves past the soldier before heading to find his mother. He enters her room to see her with his uncle Jaime.

"I assume you heard what has happened?" Ask Alyx while looking at Jaime. Jaime nods his head with a frown.

"Yes I confronted Lord stark and he told me that it was under his orders." Says Jaime making Alyx nod his head.

"Pack your things we're going after my uncle." Orders Alyx. Cersei steps forward and grabs Alyx.

"You don't have to go Alyx," says Cersei, "you can order the army to go."

"Mother I must go but don't worry I'll be fine." Says Alyx before leaving the room. He stops and enters his room.

"Arianne I must go and help my uncle," says Alyx with Arianne nodding her head, "when I'm gone you will become the second most powerful person in **Kings Landing** with the first being my mother." His statement surprises Arianne before she nods. Looking to Claudia Alyx nods making Claudia stand and bow her head before leaving the room with Alyx. After they leave several royal soldiers enter and bow to Arianne making her smile.

Ned wakes to see Robert sitting next to him with Cersei standing with a sneer on her face.

"I would stand your grace but." Says Ned before nodding at his leg. Cersei steps forward with an angry face.

"Do you know what your wife has done?" Ask Cersei with barely restrained anger. Ned looks at her with a passive face.

"She did nothing I did not command." Says Ned making Cersei even angrier. She is further angered when Robert doesn't do anything.

I took you for a king," Says Cersei making Robert look at her, "He's attacked my brother and abducted the other. I should wear the armor and you the gown." Robert strikes her making Cersei's head turn.

"Be lucky that Alyx was not here to see this." Says Cersei before turning and walking out the room. Robert stops her.

"Where is Alyx?" Ask Robert making Ned look to the queen.

"He is making his way to the Vale as we speak to punish those who would harm his family." Says Cersei before leaving the room. Robert and Ned's eyes widen before Robert calls in Ser Barristan.

"Where is the Royal army?" Ask Robert.

"They left at noon with Prince Alyx." Answers Barristan.

"How many battalions did he take?" Ask Robert making Barristan look at him.

"All accept two." Says Barristan making Robert and Ned's eyes widen. Alyx rides with three dragons perched on his shoulders and a large army following behind him.

* * *

 **The war of the five kings has started.**

 **Don't know when I'll update so cya soon ;)**


	14. Chapter 14-Prelude to War

Prelude to War

 **The Eyrie**

Court is held as Tyrion is bound in chains. Tyrion looks up to see Lysa Tully ne Arryn and her son who is seven years old and still sucking on his mother's tit. Tyrion is sweating not because he is scared of the trial, no what he is scared of is his nephews wrath. Tyrion has to get out of here and calm his nephew's no doubt growing anger. That is the reason he bribed the jailer, an ugly man name Mord into letting him speak to Lysa Arryn.

"I hear you wish to confess your crimes." Says Lysa with a smug smile making Tyrion roll his eyes.

"Yes I do," says Tyrion before looking around, "I have done a lot of bad things in my life, but of the crime I am to be charged with I assure you I had no part." His statement angers the crowd and Lysa. Lysa begins to turn red, if not for the urgency of his release Tyrion would have laughed.

"You've had your little joke. I trust you enjoyed it. Mord, take him back to the dungeon. But this time find a smaller cell, with a steeper floor." Orders Lysa with a cruel smile making Tyrion turn serious.

"Is this how justice is done in the Vale? You accuse me of crimes, I deny them, so you throw me in a cell to freeze and starve? Where is the King's Justice?" Ask Tyrion with a loud voice. Catelyn and Lysa both know where he is going with this.

"I'm accused and demand a trial." Says Tyrion making Lysa smile.

"If you're tried and found guilty, then by the king's own laws you will pay with your life." States Lysa with a growing smile. Tyrion nods at her announcement and Lysa nods to a man who pulls a lever that opens up a door in the middle of the floor. Tyrion demands a trial by combat and offers to pay the man who defends him. The man from the Inn who gave up his room steps forward to battle Ser Vardis. The man who is named Bronn defeats Ser Vardis and leaves with Tyrion.

"You are certainty in a rush my lord." Says Bronn as Tyrion quickly mounts a horse and begins to ride.

"My friend I have a nephew who will stop at nothing to have me safety returned," Says Tyrion, "even if it means he has to burn down the Vale." His statement shock Bronn as he can tell the little lord is dead serious.

 **Kings Landing**

"Smoke and fire rise in the air. Screams of mercy and surrender fall on deaf ears as men are slain on their knees. Soldiers are hung from their intestines and burned. The royal army marches through the riverlands burning down towns and castles alike. They throw bodies into mass graves and then proceed to burn them. We of the riverlands beg for help to stay the prince's hand." Reads Ned out loud to the court. The court is stunned into silence yet Ned can see most of the lords nod their heads and approve the prince's actions. Ned sighs before looking down at the kneeling man from the riverlands. How Ned is supposed to handle this he has no idea. Robert has gone out on a hunt and left him in charge but Ned has no idea how to run a kingdom.

"The prince is angry over the fact that Lord Stark's wife has taken his uncle captive." Shouts a lord in the court. Many murmur in agreement with the statement. Ned narrows his eyes at the man yet says nothing. Looking back down to the man Ned rises with the help of his cane.

"Lord Beric Dondarrion, step forward." Orders Ned. Beric steps forward and bows his head.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I order you to bring the prince back to **Kings** **Landing** without harm." States Ned making the court gasp and shout in protest.

"How dare you." Shouts a lady of the court with others yelling in agreement. Ned leaves the room and sighs before walking to his study. As he enters he spots his daughters who are both looking at him.

"I'm sending you both back to **Winterfell**." Says Ned making the girls shout in protest. The girls begin to argue as Ned begins packing some of his stuff.

"I want to marry Joffrey because He'll be the greatest king that ever was, a golden lion, and I'll give him sons with beautiful blond hair." Says Sansa making Arya roll her eyes.

"The lion's not his sigil, idiot. He's a stag, like his father." Says Arya before Sansa denies he resemble the king making Ned widen his eyes. He orders his daughters to find their Septa and leave. After the two exit the room Ned walks over to his desk and finds the book given to him by Grand Maester Pycelle. Reading through the book Ned spots the page he was looking for.

"Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair." "Axel Baratheon, black of hair." "Lyonel Baratheon, black of hair." "Steffon Baratheon, black of hair." "Robert Baratheon, black of hair." "Joffrey Baratheon… golden-haired." "And Alyxandar Targaryen silver-hair." Ned's eyes widen before closing the book and leaving his chambers.

* * *

Ned enters the gardens and waits for several minutes before sees Cersei walk up with Missandei trailing behind.

"Lord Stark," greets Cersei with a sneer, "you don't look so good." Ned narrows his eyes before walking with Cersei.

"Perhaps it's time for you to head home," Says Cersei as Ned stops and looks at her, "The South doesn't seem to agree with you." Ned looks at Cersei unmoving.

"I know why Jon Arryn was killed." States Ned while looking at Cersei making her confused.

"Do you, Lord Stark," ask Cersei with an annoyed face, "Is that why you called me here, to play a game of riddles?" Ned looks at Cersei and sighs. He looks at the slap mark on her face then back to her.

"Has he done this before?" Ask Ned with a remorseful tone making Cersei scoff.

"Only several times with the most prominent being when he tried to kill Alyxandar when he was three." States Cersei making Ned shake his head.

"Jaime would have killed him were it not for me," says Cersei before looking at Ned, "My brother is worth a thousand of your friend." Ned looks at the queen before turning serious.

"Your brother or your lover?" Ask Ned making Cersei look at him.

"Jaime and I are more than brother and sister," says Cersei, "we came into the world together holding hands, and we belong together." Cersei looks at Ned and begins to walk.

"My son saw you both together." States Ned making Cersei look at him.

"Do you love your children Lord Stark," ask Cersei making Ned nod, "No more than I love mine."

"And they are all Jaime's." States Ned with narrowed eyes making Cersei laugh.

"Well, all accept Alyxandar." Says Cersei with a fond smile making Ned widen his eyes.

"Yes Alyxandar is the true born son of Robert," says Cersei before scoffing, "he is the only good thing that came out of our marriage." Ned had originally thought that Alyxandar was also a bastard but he was wrong.

"Of course it was a complete accident that he was born as I had meant to give birth to another one of Jaime's children," says Cersei making Ned narrow his eyes, "but I'm glad I had Alyx." Ned tells Cersei to flee **Kings** **Landing** but Cersei laughs.

"You really don't get it do you?" Ask Cersei with a small smile, "you and Robert have no power here, the only power you have is the power you are allowed to have by my son Alyxandar."

"Alyxandar controls all of **Kings** **Landing** ," says Cersei, "he's been running the kingdom since he could walk." Ned's eyes widen at the statement now realizing why the lords and people love the prince.

"It is no me that is in danger Lord Stark," Says Cersei before walking away, "When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground." Cersei leaves the garden as Ned stands before heading to his study.

 **The Riverlands- Golden Tooth**

Alyxandar rides forward and beheads a Piper soldier before killing two more and igniting his blade and burning another man on horseback. Alyx sees more troops coming and blows a red and black horn in the shape of a dragon. The royal army turns to face the incoming troops before entering guard formation. The enemy soldiers charge straight in only to be speared and cut down by the skilled swordsmen of the royal army. More Piper and Vance soldiers enter the battle but another horn sounds and they are bombarded with a volley of arrows.

"Watch the left flank." Yells Rick Rykker while on horseback. His soldiers turn and cut down enemy troops sneaking on the left flank. As the riverland troops begin to pour in Alyx smiles before blowing the horn which makes a different sound. Suddenly Lannister cavalry lead by Jaime slam into the back of the enemy troops. Alyx charges in from the other side with the royal army and cuts down the soldiers. A Vance soldier spots Alyx and jumps and knocks him off the horse. Alyx stands before dodging a sword strike and head-butting the man. The soldier recovers before having **Ouroboros** plunged through his gut. The man then burst into wildfire as Alyx removes his sword to decapitate a soldier behind him. The enemy begins to route before Alyx looks up to see his dragons flying above the battle.

"Dracarys." Shouts Alyx. The three dragons dive into the battle before fire spews from their mouths burning the soldiers alive. **Jörmungandr** lands on a burnt carcass before biting into it. It is soon joined by its siblings who begin to feast on the burnt soldiers. As his children eat Alyx removes his helm before looking over to his uncle who approaches.

"This battle is ours nephew." Says Jaime with a smile. Alyx however does not smile and Jaime removes his grin.

"Don't worry we will find him." Assures Jaime before placing a hand on Alyx's shoulder. Alyx nods before placing his helm on his head and mounting his war horse.

"We better," Says Alyx before blowing his horn, "Grandfather has given you the task of taking Riverrun." Jaime nods his head as Alyx looks at him.

"Be careful uncle, do not underestimate your enemy." Says Alyx before riding off and making his way back to his grandfather.

 **The Wall**

Jon Stark looks over the edge of the wall and smiles. His peace is interrupted by a large boy who waddles up to him. Samwell Tarly is a new recruit of the Nights Watch and has becomes Jon's friend. Jon looks to Sam who begins to speak. Jon had become a member of the Nights Watch after traveling with his uncle Benjen. Then his uncle Benjen left to scout north of the Wall and Jon hasn't seen him since.

"You know Jon, I miss girls." Says Sam. Jon starts to laugh making Sam look to him. Sam begins to talk about girls making Jon almost bust a gut before a horn sounds. Jon and Sam look ever the wall to see a horse riding up to the gate.

"Why is he alone?" Ask Jon before looking closer, "There's no rider." Jon runs to the lift with Sam and makes it down. Jon walks up to see the horse buck as the stable boy tries to calm it.

"That's my uncle Benjen's horse," says Jon before looking to the stable boy, "Where is my uncle."

 **Kings Landing**

Ned sighs as he walks up to a room where he spots Ser Barristan who stands guard. Ned nods to the man before stepping forward. After confronting Cersei Ned decided he needed some time to think. He received word that Robert was injured on the hunt and raced down to see his friend. Before he can enter the door opens and Joffrey walks out. Entering the room Ned spots Cersei and Grand Maester Pycelle. Robert tells Ned and the others that he wants the pig to be served at his funeral making Cersei roll her eyes. Robert then commands to be left alone with Ned. Cersei leaves the room without a care knowing that her children are know the rulers of the **Seven Kingdoms.**

"Write this down Ned." Orders Robert making Ned get a quill.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I hereby command Eddard of house Stark serve as regent until my son Joffrey comes of age." Says Robert. Ned not sure of what to write puts true heir. After Robert signs the letter he falls back and coughs.

"Give it to the council after I'm dead. At least they'll say I did this right, this one thing." Says Robert before looking at Ned.

"Be careful Ned, your family has made an enemy of my son Alyx," says Robert, "Alyx may not look like my son but he definitely has the fury of a stag." Ned nods his head before ordering the Maester to give Robert the milk of the poppy. Ned leaves the area after a brief word with Barristan and fails to see Lord Varys. Varys skulks off before entering a room where he finds the ever beautiful Arianne looking out of the window.

"My lady I am sorry to disturb you," says Varys making Arianne look to him and smile, "I come with news of the Kings imminent death." His statement makes Arianne widen her eyes before smiling.

"Well it looks like Alyx will rule the kingdom in all but name now." Says Arianne with a giggle.

"The king has appointed Lord Stark as regent." Says Varys making Arianne laugh.

"A title with no real power," says Arianne before turning back to the view, "There is only one ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, only one who can bend them to his will, and he will not share his power." Lord Varys bows before leaving the room with a smile. Ned walks down the halls with several guards trailing behind him before he spots Renly running up.

"Lord Stark a moment." says Renly making Ned nod.

"He named you Protector of the Realm," says Renly with Ned nodding, "She won't care. Give me an hour and I can put a hundred swords at your command." Ned widens his eyes while thinking about it.

"We strike tonight while the castle sleeps. We must get Joffrey away from his mother and into our custody. Protector of the Realm or no, he who holds the King holds the Kingdom." Says Renly.

"Cersei has two battalions of the royal army at her call, and the backing of her son Alyxandar." Pushes Renly.

"When Robert dies Alyxandar will have control over everyone in **Kings** **Landing**." Urges Renly as Ned thinks about his options.

"What about Prince Alyxandar," says Ned making Renly stiffen, "If Joffrey is not the true born heir then that means the throne and crown belongs to Alyxandar." Renly looks at Ned before scoffing.

"You really want to put another Targaryen on the throne?" Ask Renly making Ned's eyes widen.

"Aye, the boy may be Roberts son but he is still a Targaryen," says Renly, "We fought a war to get rid of the dragons and yet one still remains and he holds the most power than all of us." Ned narrows his eyes before walking away from Renly making the man grit his teeth. Ned knows that what he will do will cause a war and yet if he doesn't do this he will most likely be branded a traitor. Suddenly Ned is called by a messenger who tells him King Joffrey wishes to speak to him. Ned's Eyes widen before gathering his guards and walking into the throne room. After a verbal confrontation Ned orders the arrest of the queen and her children. Suddenly the doors are burst open and in comes royal soldiers who point their spears at the Stark guards. Cersei is confused as she hadn't called in the troops yet but her question is answered in the form of the beautiful Arianne Martell.

"Lord Stark under the orders of Prince Alyxandar you are hereby charged with treason for the kidnapping of Lord Tyrion Lannister." States Arianne in a melodic voice. Ned widens his eyes as he sees more of the royal army enter the throne room. Joffrey narrows his eyes at Arianne before standing

"Only the king may give out such orders." Says Joffrey not noticing Cersei's glance at him before back to the royal soldiers who are extremely loyal to Alyxandar. The soldiers ignore the boy before Cersei nods at the soldiers who kill the guards. The city watch also turns on Ned and kills his guards. Before Ned can do anything he has a knife at his throat. Looking back he sees Petyr Baelish.

"I did warn you not to trust me." Says Baelish with a smile. Ned is dragged to the dungeons of the Red Keep and left there. Hours go by before Ned hears some shuffling of feet. Coming around the corner is a hooded Lord Varys making Ned frown.

"Varys, where are my daughter?" Ask Ned making Varys smile.

"The young one seems to have escaped but the older one is still married to Joffrey." Says Varys before passing Ned some water. Ned takes the water before sipping some and drinking more.

"You watched my men being slaughtered and did nothing." Accuses Ned making Varys look to him.

"I serve prince Alyxandar my lord," Says Varys making Ned look at him, "You ordered the capture of the princes uncle, surely you didn't think that he would sit by and let that happen." After a long talk about honor and stupidity Varys leaves Ned with time to think. In the Red Keep Sansa has just written a letter to Robb. Robb receives the letter and summons the banner men, while Catelyn leaves the Eyrie and heads to her son. Days later mother and son reunite but the moment is shattered when a messenger arrives. The messenger is wounded and has burns on his body.

"M-My lord I have a message." Says the man before collapsing. Robb orders someone to fetch water for the man. The man drinks before coughing up blood.

"What is your message?" Ask Robb. The man looks to Robb before suddenly his eyes widen.

"Death my lord," says the man making the lords look at each other, "the prince he… he's taken **Harrenhal** my lord." The statement makes the lords yell in surprise.

"We fought bravely but the prince he," says the man as his hand tightens around Robbs, "He burned us out and hunted those that fled." Robb watches as the man's eyes begin to darken before closing. Robb stands and looks to his banner men. He orders them to prepare to ride out.

* * *

 **Lannister Camp**

Tywin enters the tent and removes his helm as the lord's stand. Tywin ducks his hands into some water before splashing it on his face. Tywin sits along with the lords as he begins looking over a map and moving a dragon and lion piece to Harrenhal.

"Prince Alyxandar has taken **Harrenhal** and burned **Stone** **Hedge** and **Pinkmaiden** while Commander Weagan of the fourth battalion has taken the **Darry**." Says Tywin while pouring himself some water.

"The Prince is traveling down to help Jaime in the siege of Riverrun." Says Tywin before drinking some wine. Before more can be said Tyrion enters the tent with hill tribesmen. Tyrion is made aware of the situation and is shocked to say the least.

"So Eddard Stark is imprisoned and Joffrey is king," says Tyrion while looking at Tywin before laughing, "the one who hold the real power is your grandson and my nephew." Tywin nods before Kevan stands.

"Robb Stark has called his banners and marches to meet us." Says Kevan Lannister making Tyrion look at the man.

"A green boy," says a lord making Tyrion look at him, "one taste of battle and he'll run back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs."

"Enough," says Tywin with a frown, "we never underestimate our enemy, especially the Starks." His statement makes the lords nod their heads before he turns his attention to Tyrion. Before he can speak a messenger enters and tells him Robb has crossed the Neck. Tywin marches out to meet him after having a raven sent to Alyx. Alyx sits on his horse as he watches the castle burn before turning his horse and riding off with Claudia on his tail. He receives the raven from Tywin before discarding it and heading to Riverrun.

"My lord shouldn't we be heading out to help lord Tywin?" Ask Commander Cato of the sixth battalion. Alyx looks at the man before smiling.

"That's exactly what Robb Stark wants us to do," Says Alyx as his dragon fly above him, "We will head to Riverrun and burn the place down." His statement is met with cheers from the soldiers. **The War of the Five Kings** has begun.

* * *

 **Oh yeah let the war begin.**

 **The battles between Robb and Alyxandar will be large like Lord of the rings large.**

 **Should the royal army have Lord of the rings elephants or just regular elephants?**

 **Should Robb have a much larger army seeing as the north is the largest kingdom?**

 **Commander Rick Rykker- Leonardo DiCaprio**

 **Commander Charles Weagan- Liam Neeson**

 **Commander Cato- Russell Crowe**

 **Alyxandar Targaryen- sister suggested Adrej Pejic… don't really care that he is a transgender. My sister thinks he/she whatever is hot.**

 **Claudia Dayne- Anna Christine Speckhart friend mentioned or** **Keira Knightley, or Rosie Huntington-Whiteley.**

 **Arianne Martell- ? Someone hot!**

 **Taron Thurgau- ?**

 **More Commanders so make names and who they look like.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	15. Chapter 15-Dragon vs Wolf

Dragon vs Wolf

 **Siege of Riverrun**

His name is Lucian Lannister the bastard son of Tywin Lannister. Lucian was born between Tywin and a mother he never knew but was most likely from the Stormlands given Lucian's dirty blonde hair. Lucian was raised by Tywin to become the next lord of **Casterly** **Rock**. When Lucian became an adult, in order for him to be legitimized he went to **Valyria** to search for the ancestral blade **Brightroar**. Having found the blade he returned to become Lucian Lannister. On his travels he met many men who joined Lucian and became Lucian's private army. How this war started he has no idea, but thank heavens it did as he was starting to get bored. Lucian commands a group of one thousand soldiers that he trained himself. They are called the Red Legion. While the Red Legion is only one thousand strong they are equal to a Battalion in the Royal army. However the Royal army outnumbers the battalion immensely. Lucian is and his army is under the command of Charles Weagan. Commander Weagan had been ordered by Lucian's nephew Prince Alyxandar to assist in the siege, much to Lucian's disapproval.

"Commander I believe I am more than qualified to handle the siege." State Lucian while glaring at Charles Weagan to which Charles ignores his glare.

"Be that as it may," Says Commander Weagan, "you are not in command and my orders remain, Understood?" The commander leaves before Lucian can give his response angering the Lion. The siege is going slowly as the Tully's remain in their fort and refuse to take the field. Lucian sighs before heading back to his position.

 **King Landing Dungeons**

Ned Stark wakes as he hears soft footstep approaching. As the person turns the corner Ned releases a sigh.

"What do you want Lord Varys?" Ask Ned while narrowing his eyes at the man. "Come to tell me how I am to die?" Varys smiles before crouching down to speak.

"You do me wrong, my lord." Says Varys with a soft voice, "Your blood is the last thing l want." Ned looks at the man and can't tell what Varys is thinking.

"What do you want?" Ask Ned while coughing, "and no riddles please." The sit in silence for a moment.

"Did you know that your son is marching south with an army of Northmen?" Ask Varys while looking at Ned. Ned's eyes widen before looking at the Spider.

"Robb, he's just a boy." Says Ned not believing his son is ready.

"Loyal lad. Fighting for his father's freedom," says Varys before turning serious, "however prince Alyx is not someone your son is ready to face, perhaps he never will be ready." Says Varys before moving his head closer. However before he can say anything Ned stops him with a raised hand.

"I know what you want from me," Says Ned while looking at Varys, "You want me to admit to treason and confess my crimes in order to live." Varys looks at Ned and smiles with a nod.

"I grew up with soldiers," Says Ned before narrowing his eyes, "l learned how to die a long time ago." Varys sighs before standing and shaking his head.

"And so you are willing to start a war because of your honor," says Varys, "and now Lord Stannis marches against the king and Prince Alyxandar, tell me Lord Stark is that honorable?" Varys leaves Ned to think about his question.

 **Robb Stark**

The northern army waits on the edge of the twins as Robb's mother negotiates with Walder Frey. Robb paces back and forth worried for his mother while Greatjon Umber watches before standing.

"Be calm my lord," Says Greatjon before placing his hand on Robb's back, "your mother knows what she is doing." Robb looks at the man before nodding only to turn his head when Catelyn enters the tent.

"Well, how did it go?" Ask Robb dreading the answer. Catelyn looks at Robb before sighing and telling him that Walder Frey has given him permission to cross and has given him soldiers. Robb nods his head as his mother continues. In return for this Robb has to take one of Walder's sons as a squire and Arya must marry another.

"Well all in all that's not such a bad deal." Joke Theon making the lords chuckle before Catelyn clears her throat.

"And when the fighting is done you will marry one of his daughters. Whichever you prefer. He has a number he thinks will be suitable." Says Catelyn making Robb wince and Theon cover his mouth to hold in his laughter.

"Did you get a look at his daughters?" Ask Robb with a frown making Theon struggle to hold his laughter.

"One was," Starts Catelyn before shuddering, "any way do you consent?" Robb agrees before sitting down.

"Now how are we going to lift the siege of Riverrun?" Ask Greatjon while looking at the map. Robb looks to see the Alyx has taken a lot of the riverlands with his Royal army.

"Do we have any news of Prince Alyx's whereabouts?" Ask Catelyn while looking at the lords. Greatjon shakes his head.

"The last report came nearly a week ago," says Rickard Karstark, "the boy moves fast."

"Well regardless before we can do anything we have to cross the river." Says Robb before exiting the tent.

 **Essos**

Jorah Mormont sighs as he rides with a massive horde. His plan to recruit the Unsullied was denied as the Dothraki have no need for infantry. Now they head out of Vaes Dothrak in order to get to a city and buy or demand ships. Jorah looks around and smile at the massive army he has made before turning angry. He still remembers his banishment at the hands of Ned stark and how his family disowned him. Even more humiliating is the fact that his wife had left him for another man. Jorah is broken out of his thoughts when a rider pats him on the back. Jorah turns and smiles at the rider.

"How long will it take us to reach the place of the stone houses?" Ask the rider. Jorah looks at the man before sighing.

'It will take some time as we still have to acquire ships to sail." Says Jorah making the man nod.

"But when we get there I promise you it will be worth the wait." Says Jorah as he urges his horse forward.

 **Lannister Camp**

Tywin is presiding over lunch/war meeting. Tyrion gets there while everyone's already seated and eating. Tyrion sits and listens to the meeting while looking at the map.

"Our scouts tell us the Stark host has moved south from the Twins with Lord Frey's levies in tow. They're a day's march north." States Kevan before sipping some wine. Tywin looks at the map before eating some meat.

"The boy may lack experience and sense," say Tywin before drinking some wine, "but he does have a certain courage to him." Tywin then looks to Tyrion who pours himself some wine.

"l do hope your savages are going to be of some use, otherwise we've wasted good steel on them." Says Tywin before Kevan begins to insult the tribesmen. Tyrion simply ignores them as he looks at the map trying to find where Alyxandar is. He is knocked out of his thoughts when Tywin speaks.

"When the battle commences, you and your wildlings will be in the vanguard." States Tywin before suddenly cheers sound through the camp and in walks a fully armored Alyx before snatching the wine from a lord who begins to protest before Tywin looks at him. Alyx removes his helm before chugging some of the wine and eating some of the lord's food. As he eats several men enter the tent carrying a beautiful chair and they walk to Tywin who nods and moves as they place the chair down. The tent opens again and in comes Commanders Rick Rykker and Cato Buckwell with Claudia Dayne following behind. They all sit and begin to drink and eat as the westerland lords look at each other. Tywin remains unfazed and orders some men to bring more food. Alyx had originally planned to go to Riverrun but decided to have Commander Weagan take over the siege while he meets with Tywin. Alyx stands and stretches before turning to Tyrion and smiling. He goes over to his uncle and hugs him making Tyrion smile.

"Good to see you uncle." Says Alyx to which Tyrion smiles. Alyx suddenly turns serious before walking over to his seat and sitting down.

"Uncle you will go back to Kings Landing and rule in Lord Tywin's place until he is able to get there." Orders Alyx making Tyrion nod and the other lords look astonished. Tywin has a thoughtful expression before turning to his nephew.

"Is this because of the rising threat of your uncles?" Ask Tywin making Alyx nod.

"My uncles seem to be raising their banners and I need someone other than mother and Arianne in **Kings** **Landing** to lead the fifth and eighth battalions." Says Alyx while nodding to Tyrion.

"Commander Rykker and I will head back to Riverrun to help the fourth battalion end the siege." Says Alyx getting nods from the lords and Rick Rykker.

"Commander Cato will join your army Lord Tywin and hold off Robb Stark." States Alyx getting nods from Tywin and Cato Buckwell. Standing up Alyx leaves before the battle begins.

 **Riverrun Days later.**

Alyx rides into the camp and spots Commander Weagan and rides to him. Commander Weagan and his soldiers salute Alyx before returning to their duties.

"Commander where is my Ser Jaime?" Ask Alyx while looking around. He does not see Jaime and begins to feel something is wrong.

"He was stationed near the Whispering Wood." Says Weagan before pointing in the direction. Alyx rides with Claudia and his troops.

Jaime is in a tight pinch as he deflects a sword and kills the man. Robb Stark had ambushed his forces and now Jaime is in desperate need of reinforcements. Jaime parries another strike before riposting and kicking the man off his sword. He is grabbed before he feels the hand go limp. Turning around he spots his younger brother Lucian who is panting. Lucian is wearing dark red armor with the chest being a gold lion. The two nod before continuing the fight.

"What going on," ask Lucian before gutting a northern soldier, "father was supposed to hold Robb Stark's army, so how the hell did they get through?" Lucian beheads another soldier before Jaime stabs one behind Lucian.

"I think Robb Stark may have tricked father." States Jaime before getting kicked back. He stabs his sword into the man's gut before standing. Looking forward he sees more northern troops coming before a familiar horn sounds making him smile and look back. He sees the first battalion riding down to help with Prince Alyx in front wielding his burning sword. Alyx rams into the northern forces before beheading a man and burning another. The royal cavalry slices into the northern army as horseback archers shoot down soldiers. However the northern cavalry holds and fights back. Alyx spots Jaime and begins to make his way over to him before being engaged by a man wearing the sigil of house Mormont. The man swings his ace as Alyx bends back on his horse while decapitating and northern swords man on the ground. He duels the man as Claudia slices through the soldiers before being hit off her horse. She draws **Dawn** and guts a man running at her before impaling another. Alyx tired of the duel suddenly ducks and cuts the horse's legs making the Mormont soldier fall. As the man stands he is beheaded by **Ouroboros**. Looking around Alyx can no longer see his uncle. Blowing his horn the royal army begins to push forward as the northern army begins to break. Alyx then spots his uncle being dragged away by northern soldiers and charges at them. Jaime kicks one of the men before he is punched in the face. The man that punched him is suddenly jumped on. Alyx stabs his sword into the downed man burning him. He is engaged by more soldiers as Jaime is carried away. Alyx dodges a strike before cleaving the man in two and parrying another strike and gutting him. He block and overhead before stabbing his sword into the man. He pulls his sword up and spins decapitating the man **(For Honor Guts then chop)**. Alyx is then hit by three arrows in his shoulders. The armor being thick caught the arrows and Alyx is uninjured. Alyx spots the archers before they shoot he is saved by the shields of the royal army.

"Dracarys." Shouts Alyx as the archers suddenly burst into flames. After the battle Alyx looks around for Jaime only to find that he is not there. **Gevives** suddenly lands on his shoulder with something in its mouth. Grabbing the object Alyx sees that it is a piece of rope from the binds that held Jaime making Alyx roar in anger.

 **The Trident**

Catelyn and Rodrick wait for Robb to return. As they wait Catelyn can't help but be nervous. Suddenly she hears a group of horses running up. The Stark host arrives at the clearing. Robb is amongst them, and he comes carrying a tied and bound Jaime Lannister. Catelyn looks to see the northern soldiers are injured making her look to Rodrick who is just as confused.

"We were winning before," starts Robb before taking in a breath, "prince Alyx and the Royal army came in to help and slaughtered some of our forces." Catelyn is shocked over how Alyx was able to remain undetected for so long before entering battle again. She looks to see a soldier with burn marks fall from his horse. The man dies from his wounds making Robb grit his teeth. Robb dismounts his horse before walking over to Jaime who is smiling.

"You didn't really think that it would be that easy, did you?" Ask Jaime in a mocking voice making Robb shake in anger. Catelyn steps forward and glares at the Kingslayer.

"Lady Stark, I would stand but as you can see I am in no condition to." Says Jaime with a smile making the lords angry.

"Where are my daughter?" ask Catelyn only for Jaime to tilt his head and smile, "Where is my husband?" Jaime looks at Catelyn.

"I don't know and I don't care." Says Jaime only for him to be punched in the face by Theon.

"Kill him, Robb. Send his head to his father. He cut down ten of our men. You saw him." Says Theon making Robb look at him.

"If you do that then Alyx will deliver the bodies of your sisters to you before killing you as well." States Jaime with a smile.

"Take him away." Orders Robb making several soldiers drag Jaime away.

 **Kings Landing**

Ned Stark is taken from his sell and brought to the sept. He is taken threw the crowds who call him traitor and throw things at him. Ned ignores the crowd before he spots Arya and looks to Yoren and nods. Ned is taken to a raised platform where Sansa, Cersei, Joffrey, Littlefinger are standing. Sansa smiles warmly at her father as he addresses the crowd.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert." Says Ned before looking to his daughter who stands next to Cersei with a sad face.

"I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the Throne for myself. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say." States Ned making the crowd silent.

"Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Says Ned making the crowd nod. The crowd begin to call for Ned's release and that he be given a chance at redemption. Arianne watches from a tower with a small smile. The people only called for Eddard's death because his wife had kidnapped Alyxandar's uncle Tyrion. With that over the people simply wish for a peaceful end to the war that has begun. Arianne smiles thinking that the issue has been put to rest and Alyxandar can return home and into her bed. However her smile becomes a look of shock with what happens next. Cersei sighs in relief at the confession before looking to Joffrey who wears an angry expression. _No doubt from being told what to do_. Thinks Cersei. Joffrey suddenly steps forward with a cruel smile on his lips making Cersei nervous.

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join The Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile." Says Joffrey with a fake smile before looking to Sansa, "and My Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!" His statement is met with gasp of shock and horror as the people begin to yell for redemption. Sansa screams for mercy only for her to be ignored. Cersei begins to tell Joffrey to stop only for Joffrey to ignore her. Arianne looks down at the scene with anger. _All that hard work and you're going to ruin it. You've got some nerve little boy._ Thinks Arianne with a glare.

 **Northern Camp**

Catelyn walks through the camp with a letter in her hand as the men bow their heads. Catelyn nods to them before bumping into a large soldier who wears his helm.

"Forgive me my lady." Says the soldier as he helps up Catelyn who nods in thanks. Catelyn walks away as the soldier begins to walk into camp with four other soldiers. He greets the soldiers who wave and say hi as me makes his way further into the camp. He is walks straight through the camp before reaching the holding cages. As he walks up he is greeted by the guards to which he waves and says hi.

"Well it's my turn to guard the prisoner." Says the Soldier making the guards laugh.

"Well good luck the man keeps talking about how dead we are." Says one of the guards. As they walk away the Soldier looks at Jaime.

"Oh great so are you going to beat on me?" Ask Jaime with a mocking voice. The soldier bends down before chuckling.

"Now that's just rude." Says the soldier before he begins to lift his helm making Jaime widen his eyes.

The lords begin to bicker amongst themselves over who they should align with. Robb stares at the lords as they bicker before Greatjon Umber stands.

"My Lords. My Lords! Here is what l say to these two kings. Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood?" Ask Greatjon getting a row a nods and cheers. Catelyn watches the man and listens.

"Even their gods are wrong! Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? lt was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are dead! There sits the only king l mean to bend my knee to - the King in the North!" Bellows Greatjon as he bows. Soon the other lords bow with him. Even Theon bows making Robb nod. However Catelyn looks wary at the scene. She leaves the tent and makes her way to the holding cages. As she approaches two guards salute her. In the cage is a shaggy haired man with his head down.

"I want to speak to him alone." Says Catelyn making the guards look at each other.

"He has been really quiet my lady." Says a guard.

"Leave us." Order Catelyn making the guards nod their head. Catelyn walks up to the man and hits him stirring him.

"That wasn't very nice my lady." Says the man making Catelyn confused before speaking.

"I should kill you right now." Says Catelyn making the man laugh.

"Well go ahead and do so." Says the man. Catelyn is unsure why she feels something is wrong.

"You think I fear death my lady?" Ask the man as Catelyn steps closer to get a look at him.

"Valar Morghulis." Says the man raising his head. Catelyn gasp as she sees that this is not the Kingslayer. She screams for guards who rush in before Robb comes and looks at the man.

"You stupid fools," says the man before he starts convulsing, "I bet you didn't see this coming." The man begins to choke before he dies with a smile on his face. Suddenly arrows rain down from the sky lighting the tents on fire. Robb looks to the forest to see a soldier wearing northern armor look back at him. The soldier lifts his helm and Robb sees Alyxandar with a smirk on his lips before Robb's sight is blocked for a seconds and he looks back to see Alyxandar is gone and in his place are burnt tents and dead soldiers.

* * *

 **Yes I went there. Ok so Alyxandar will look like David Boal as someone suggested but will have Alexander Skarsgård's build but will be taller.**

 **Claudia Dayne- Rosie Huntington-Whiteley**

 **Taron Thurgau- Rami Malek**

 **Sigil- Blue Whale rising out of the ocean on a green background**

 **Words-We Guard the Seas thank you for your input**

 **Arianne Martell-Janice Michelle? No Barbie features if not name another person.**

 **Battle Summery- Robb Stark split his army and went to the Whispering Wood to capture Jaime. However the northern army had no idea of the whereabouts of Alyxandar. Alyxandar did not know what Robb was planning but simply went to find his uncle Jaime. He finds Jaime being attacked by northern troops and helps to fight them off. The northern host is defeated meaning a victory for Alyxandar but Jaime is still captured. The two thousand Robb sent to battle Tywin still end up dying as Tywin was reinforced by Commander Cato Buckwell and the sixth Battalion. After the capture of Jaime Alyxandar and some others disguise themselves in armor that is still bloody from the battle to infiltrate the northern camp. The soldiers are mourning for Ned stark so it was kind of easy. He then freed Jaime and places a loyal soldier in his place and gives him poison. He sets the camp on fire to cover his escape before leaving the area.**

 **On the request of a friend. I made another OC named Lucian Lannister. Now I added him in but he will play a small role in the story.**

 **Now what should I have Alyxandar do, should he go back to lift the battle of Blackwater Bay instead of Tywin or should he remain in the riverlands battling Robb. I have opened a Poll so vote.**

 **Ok season one is over taking a little break but not for a month or anything but just a little break. Who knows I might just start writing again tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16-The Dragon headed Home

The Dragon headed Home

 **Lannister Camp**

It's been several days since the **Battle of the Whispering Wood** and no word has been heard of Jaime. Tywin and the lords bicker about the war and wait on edge to hear word. Suddenly Tyrion spots a messenger come running in. Tywin regards the messenger and takes the letter from the man. Silence reigns before Tywin produces a small smile.

"Well it looks like the Young Wolf has lost Jaime." Says Tywin making the lords sigh in relief. Tyrion though is curious of how Jaime escaped.

"It seems Prince Alyxandar led a small party of soldiers and infiltrated the Stark Camp." Says Tywin making Tyrion smile. Tyrion has been packing his things for the travel back to **Kings Landing** but stopped when he learned of his brother's capture.

"Where is Lord Jaime now?" Ask Kevan with a thoughtful expression. Tywin reads the letter before looking to Kevan.

"He is with the prince and recovering." Answers Tywin as Tyrion drinks some wine. Tywin eyes Tyrion before putting the letter down.

"Out all of you." Orders Tywin making Tyrion stand and begin to leave.

"Not you." Says Tywin making Tyrion pause and internally groan. Tyrion walks over to the seat next to Tywin and reaches for the wine only for Tywin to grab it. Tywin takes a cup and fills it with wine before passing it to Tyrion.

"When will you be leaving?" Ask Tywin making Tyrion look at him.

"Well I was planning on leaving today." Says Tyrion before sipping his wine.

"Good you will be the only one to defend **Kings** **Landing** with Alyxandar here." Says Tywin making Tyrion look at him.

"You do know that Alyxandar can't stay here, right?" Ask Tyrion making Tywin look at him.

"Alyx will need to return to **Kings** **Landing** soon." States Tyrion making Tywin nod at the statement.

"I know but for now he will stay here." Says Tywin making Tyrion nod before they drink more wine. Tyrion stands and leaves the tent to make his way to **Kings Landing.**

 **Redfork**

Alyx looks at the sky whilst resting his head on his dragon **Gevives** while petting a large **Jörmungandr**. He has his eyes closed and appears to be sleeping as **Gevives** rubs it's snout across Alyxandar's head. Jaime walks up to the scene and smiles before looking to the sky and spotting **Baelfyre** carrying something in its jaw. **Jörmungandr** lifts its head and looks to **Baelfyre** as it lands. Quick as lightning **Jörmungandr** snatches away the dead Elk. **Baelfyre** begins to rip it away before **Jörmungandr** roars. **Gevives** seems to glare at the two before seeing Alyx stir from his sleep and sit up. Alyx spots his two dragons eating before smiling and turning to **Gevives**. His dragons have grown even bigger now easily making him small **(Season 5 dragons)**. Though they are not large enough to ride Alyx dreams of souring across the sky. Alyx turns his head and spots Jaime before standing and stretching before making his way over.

"They are getting big." Says Jaime now wearing armor and has his hair and beard shaved.

"Yes soon I might be able to ride them." States Alyx with a smile before turning serious.

"What news a Robb Stark?" Ask Alyx making Jaime look to him. Alyx and Jaime begin walking to a tent.

"It seems Robb Stark is making his way back to **Riverrun**." Says Jaime making Alyx grit his teeth.

"We can catch him if we hurry." Says Jaime making Alyx shake his head. Several lords overhear the conversation and follow behind the two.

"No we cannot," says Alyx before walking into a tent, "it seems Commander Weagan is on his own for now." The lords enter the tent before sitting.

"Commander Weagan will have to retreat in order to remain in the war." Says Claudia whilst looking at Sandor making Alyx confused before he smiles.

"Send a raven to him and tell him to prepare for imminent attack." Says Cato Buckwell getting nods from the other lords.

"Knowing Weagan he will try to hold as long as he can." Says Rick Rykker getting nods from the others.

"True but he will retreat to save his men to fight another day." Says Karl Bar Emmon Commander of the Second Battalion. Alyx seems to be deep in thought before looking to the map.

"Tell Weagan to pull his troops back to the **Tumblestone** River." Says Alyx making the lords look to him and nod.

 **Stark** **Camp**

After the sneak attack from Alyxandar the lords are looking for blood. Robb has devised a plan to free Riverrun and deal a blow to the prince. Several men were killed in the attack and some were friends and others were sons of the lords.

"We need to show the boy that he can't win so easily." Says Rickard Karstark angry over the death of his son Harrion Karstark. He was one of the dead guards found near the cage.

"I understand your anger lord Karstark," says Robb making the man look to him, "but if we are to win we must be smart." Many lords nod their heads making Rickard slowly nod.

"First we will lift the siege of **Riverrun** and then we will head straight to **Casterly** **Rock** and take it." Says Robb movie several pieces on the map.

"What about Tywin?" Ask Roose Bolton making the others look to him, "He's not just going to let us in the **Westerlands**." Robb nods to the man before standing.

"Yes but he is still on the **Greenfork**." Says Robb making the others smile but Catelyn is not convinced.

"What about prince Alyx?" Says Catelyn making the lords look to her, "He's disappeared again and the last time that happened he infiltrated this camp." Many lords look at each other before Greatjon stands.

"We all know that the prince will have to leave soon to handle the threat of his uncles." Says Greatjon making the lords nod their heads.

"All we have to do is hold off and wait." Says another lord making the others cheer. Robb though wishes to get rid of the prince or capture him.

"That being said perhaps we should ally with one of the Stags." Suggest Catelyn making the others think it over.

"My mother is right with the help of Renly or Stannis we could gain the advantage in this war." Says Robb before looking to his Lords.

"But who will go to propose this idea?" Ask Roose making Robb look to his mother.

 **Kings Landing**

Cersei sits in her chambers while watching Myrcella and Tommen play. Cersei can't stop thinking of Alyxandar and worries something has happened to him. Before she can think any more on it Missandei enters the room and tells her a meeting has been called. Standing Cersei walks from the room and enters the Small Council chambers. She spots Joffrey with his feet up and looking bored.

"What is the meaning of calling your king here?" Ask Joffrey with a frown making several of the members look at each other.

"It is prudent that the king be here." Says Randyll Tarly Commander of the Eighth Battalion. Joffrey looks to the man and stands.

"The king will decide what is prudent." Shouts Joffrey making Randyll look to him.

"Since you are king you will need to run the kingdom whilst your brother is out fighting you war." Says Daemon Sand Commander of the Fifth Battalion making Joffrey angry.

"You do not tell me what to do, I am the king." Shouts Joffrey. The lords ignore him and begin the meeting making Joffrey look to them before sitting down in a huff.

"We have received word that Prince Alyxandar has freed Ser Jaime." Says Varys making a smile appear on Cersei's face. Joffrey scoffs before looking bored.

"Any word on Stannis and Renly?" Ask Daemon.

"Yes it seems the two are building their forces and have named themselves king." Says Varys making Joffrey look to him.

"Send the Royal army to bring me their heads." Orders Joffrey making the commanders shake their heads.

"We cannot do that your grace." Says Randyll making Joffrey look to the man.

"The king has given you an order." Says Joffrey making the others sigh.

"If we left there would be no here to defend Kings Landing." Says a voice making the others look to the doors and see Tyrion walking in. Joffrey turns red before standing.

"I am the king and I have told you your orders." Says Joffrey but is ignored by the lords.

"Your brother has put me in charge for the time being," says Tyrion making Joffrey widen his eyes, "and he wants the Royal army to stay here for now." Joffrey looks positively murderess.

"Besides you have no experience in war." Says Randyll making Joffrey look to him and sneer.

"Now onto the meeting." Says Tyrion making Joffrey mad.

"How are the people?" Ask Tyrion making several look his way.

"They are weary of the war my lord but they stay strong for the prince." Says Varys making Joffrey glare and simmer in anger.

"Well let's make try to make them happy and set up some games." Says Tyrion while writing something down.

"Who cares how the people feel their job is to farm the land and do as their told." Says Joffrey making Tyrion look to him.

"The people are what keep the kingdom running and saying that could lead to your death." Says Tyrion angering Joffrey.

"Your brother already knows this." Says Daemon with a smile before Joffrey stands.

"That's it I want his man whipped for his insolence." Says Joffrey to the soldiers standing by. The soldiers stand still and ignore Joffrey.

"Your king has given you an order." Shouts Joffrey only for the soldiers to stay still.

"Your brother controls the Royal army your grace," Says Varys making Joffrey look to him, "they have been given orders to follow the commands of the Commanders and the Queen." Joffrey looks to his mother and frowns before storming out. The meeting progresses undisturbed after that.

Later Cersei sits with a cup of wine and in front of her is Tyrion. Both sit in silence before drinking more wine.

"So Alyxandar is ok then?" Ask Cersei making Tyrion nod his head.

"He has won all the battles he has been in and managed to free Jaime." Says Tyrion making Cersei smile.

"But the war is far from over." Says Tyrion making Cersei nod.

"The Dornish girl, what do you know of her?" Ask Cersei making Tyrion look to her.

"She is the one Alyx wishes to marry and from what I've heard the feelings are shared." Says Tyrion making Cersei nod.

"It's hard to believe that we can sit here without throwing insults at each other." States Cersei making Tyrion nod before drinking more wine.

"Yes well I quite happy that we can." Says Tyrion making Cersei laugh a little.

"Alyx trust us to run the kingdom while he is gone so we have to get along." Says Cersei before drinking more wine.

 **Dragonstone**

Stannis and his lords gather in the map room and talk strategy. Melisandre stand in the shadows as Stannis talks.

"We will first have to deal with Renly before we can take **Kings** **Landing**." Says Stannis getting nods from the lords.

"Even then taking Kings Landing now that prince Alyx has made it a fortress will be hard." Says a lord making Stannis look to him.

"No matter I know a weak spot," Says Stannis getting the lords to look to him, "the mud gate is the weakest area as Alyx hasn't finishes the construction." His statement is met with smiles from the lords.

"My lord is it wise to rebel against the crown?" Ask a lord getting the others to quiet down. Stannis looks to the man before walking over.

"If it is true that Joffrey and the young ones are bastards," says the man as Stannis walks closer, "then that means that Prince Alyxandar is the true king." As he finishes Stannis stands in front of the man.

"I am the only king there is." Says Stannis getting the man to bow his head before he walks out of the room. The lord disperse now that the meeting is over.

 **Riverrun-Battle of the Camps and Ambush at Tumblestone**

Commander Weagan sits upon his horse as his men bombard the fortress. Weagan had received word that Robb Stark is heading for him but Weagan has already taken precautions. As he waits he turns his head in the direction of the **Whispering** **Wood** and smiles.

"Commander shouldn't we be retreating?" Ask a soldier making the commander look to him.

"We will but we will give the Young Wolf a reason to follow." Says Weagan with a smile.

A small camp of soldiers sit by a fire and talks as Robb and his forces watch from a distance. After a nod Robb sends his forces into battle with Greywind killing the first man. The battle begins but Robb notices that the enemy seems to be quick to react. Several camps are lit up with fighting and Weagan smiles and pulls his forces to the camps. Northern soldiers kill several men before being it by the trebuchets. Robb and his forces pour in and begin to kill the enemy troops before arrows rain down and hit the northern flank. Turning the Northerners see Weagan and his forces charge into their flanks and begin to kill them. Robb watches and pours more men into the fight. Royal soldiers fight like the Warrior is with them and kill hundreds but hundreds of their own die as well. Weagan runs over a northern soldier and beheads another before pulling his cavalry back and recharging in. More Royal army soldiers pour in before Robb sends in his cavalry. The northern cavalry charges into the fray and begin to hack away at the Royal army. Still the army holds and kill more soldiers. Robb is knocked of his horse and forced to fight on land. Greywind pounces on an approaching soldier before ripping his throat out. Suddenly horns sound and from **Riverrun** soldiers pour out and flank the Royal Army. Weagan sounds the retreat and Robbs army follows. The retreat is more like a battle as the Royal army flees whilst killing soldiers coming for them. With the Royal army on the retreat Robb hold his army and waits to chase after them.

With the forces of **Riverrun** on their side Robb waits for two days before giving chase. Weagan has camped on the edge of the **Tumblestone** River. Robbs forces close in a using the same strategy they begin to kill the soldiers. However Robb fails to notice the terrain they are in. Suddenly Robbs forces are riddled with arrows from above. From down the hills come Alyx and his troops who charge into the northern right flank while Weagan charges into the northerner's line. Alyx ignites his sword and kills three men before beheading another and burning four more. Getting off his horse Alyx decapitates a man before burying his sword into another man's head. He blocks a sword strike before countering with an overhead. The man lifts his shield but **Ouroboros** goes right through it killing him. A man with a wooden shield steps up only to have his shield break apart from the force of Alyxandar's swing. Alyx hacks away at the soldiers before he is grabbed by a man with the sigil of house Karstark. Alyx head-butts the man and kicks him away. He blocks a sword strike before spinning and swinging. The man puts up his sword but the strike cuts through the sword before killing him. Alyx turns to see the Karstark attacking him. Alyx blocks before countering but the man dodges. After deflecting a strike from Alyx he swings only to take a spinning elbow. Alyx then plunges his burning sword into the man's gut burning him. Robbs forces begin to waver before retreating back to Riverrun.

"We've won the battle your grace." Shouts Rick Rykker. Before Alyx can respond a messenger comes running up to him. After handing him the letter he leaves and Alyx reads the letter before sighing.

"It looks like I will have to head back to Kings Landing." Says Alyx making Rykker nod his head.

"You and Weagan will continue your fighting here." Orders Alyx as he mounts his horse. Rykker nods and is then joined by Claudia and Sandor.

"I will need to confront my uncles and hopefully stop this madness." Says Alyx with a frown as he looks up to see his dragons flying over him. Alyx rides away with the First Battalion and the Sixth Battalion and the Second Battalion. Alyx sees a northern soldier stand and draws his sword before throwing it. The sword buries itself into the gut of the man. Riding up Alyx leans off the side of his horse and grabs the weapon before sheathing it and continuing on his way.

* * *

 **The poll results are in and Alyxandar will return to Kings Landing. His dragons are as big as the season 5 dragons. Now Daenerys was able to ride Drogo but she is way smaller than Alyxandar. Now Alyxandar's dragons are big but to carry Alyx they will need to be a little bigger. Now Alyx will remain undefeated in battle because… well Alexander the Great never lost a battle. Robbs victories will be against Tywin and the Commanders but even then he will lose some of those battles. Also it looks like Sandor and Claudia will end up a couple. So that leaves Alyxandar needing a third wife because well three heads of the dragon or whatever. Who will it be find out next time on….. The Last Dragon ;)**


	17. Chapter 17-On the move

On the move

 **Kings Landing**

Cersei and Tyrion sit in a room as Cersei reads a letter delivered by her cousin. Tyrion sips some wine while Varys sits and listens. Missandei stands behind Cersei.

"From this time until the end of time," Reads Cersei with a sneer, "we are not part of your realm, but a free and independent Kingdom of the North." Tyrion sighs as Cersei rips up the paper before drinking her wine.

"He has more spirit than his father, I'll give him that." States Cersei with Varys nodding along.

"Bravo you have perfected the art of ripping up paper." Says Tyrion getting a glare from Cersei.

"Still perhaps we can give him his father's bones." States Tyrion getting a frown from Cersei.

"For what purpose?" Ask Cersei with a sneer, "they have chosen to rebel against the crown."

"Yes well if you've been listening we've got ourselves a problem within the city." Says Tyrion before nodding to Varys who sighs.

"It seems there is a group of people who have formed some sort of cult where they worship the Seven more vigorously." Says Varys making Cersei look to him. Missandei turns to and listens to the new development.

"So what when Alyxandar returns they will welcome him with open arms." Says Cersei with a smile not noticing the glace between Varys and Tyrion.

"The group is calling Alyxandar a sinner and tyrant." Says Varys making Cersei furious.

"After everything he has done for them they would turn on him." Fumes Cersei with Missandei nodding along.

"Well right now the followers are few but the longer the war drags on." Says Tyrion looking at Cersei.

"The more followers they will gain." Finishes Cersei with a frown. They sit in silence for a while with Missandei pouring Cersei more wine.

"But right now we need focus on Stannis and Renly." Says Tyrion making the others nod.

"I heard Renly has gotten the Reach to join him." States Cersei with a frown making Varys nod.

"Yes but with the Merchants Guild we needn't worry about a food shortage." States Tyrion.

"Alyxandar is on his way back but it will take some time before he will reach Kings Landing, so we'll have to defend it if it comes to that." Says Cersei.

"Yes and I have an idea of where the attack will happen." Says Tyrion with a smile.

* * *

Arianne sits it her solar thinking about Alyxandar and drinking wine. Normally she would find something to do but she has been bored ever since Alyx left. The door opens and in comes Shae a girl that was assigned to her by Tyrion who she suspects loves this girl.

"My lady would you like to go out?" Ask Shae barely holding in her pleading making Arianne giggle.

"Oh very well let's go." Says Arianne getting a squeal from Shae. Walking around Kings Landing Arianne is a welcome sight for most and she plays with the children while offering money to some of the less fortunate. However Shae sees some of the people hiding in the shadows narrow their eyes at Arianne making her stick closer the girl. Several guards from the Royal Army accompany them and Shae hopes that will scare off the men. Arianne and Shae walk along before they hear what seems to be preaching and take a look.

"You have all been deceived, the prince throws gold at you and you all forget yourselves." Says the man getting several nods from the crowd while others are confused.

"Did you all forget what happened the last time a Dragon was in control?" Shouts the man making Arianne narrow her eyes. The man spots Arianne and points to her.

"Look there stands one of the Dragons whores who flaunt their power in full view of you all." Says the man making several glare at Arianne who is confused. However some step in front of the group and look at the man.

"You are wrong, it is you who has forgotten the things that the prince has done for not just some of the people but all of the people." Says a brave boy getting nods from the majority of the people.

"He has given hope to those that have none while you work to destroy that hope." Says a woman getting more to turn their heads to the preacher.

"It is you who is the sinner!" Shouts a man making the preacher leave the stage followed by several men. Arianne smiles and kisses the cheek of the boy before walking away.

"That was close." Says Shae getting a nod from Arianne.

 **Stark Camp**

Robb and his forces are now fully recovered from the **Ambush at Tumblestone** and now plan the next attack. Robb overlooks the map as he thinks back to several days ago. He had sent Theon to ask for help from the Greyjoy's even though his mother advised against it. However if he wants to beat the Royal army he will need all the help he can get. Suddenly an angry Rickard Karstark enters the tent and slams the helmet of his son down on the table.

"My son Harrion was killed and I demand retribution." Shouts Rickard. Robb looks at the helm and remembers seeing Harrion fight Alyxandar before he was killed.

"I feel your pain my friend but reports says that Alyxandar is moving back south." Robb making the other lords nod.

"I don't care I won't the boys head mounted on my wall." Says Rickard making Robb sigh.

"You will have your share of blood but right now we need to focus on the Lannister forces, Rick Rykker and Charles Weagan." States Greatjon getting others to nod. Rickard grits his teeth before giving a nod.

"With Alyxandar away we can move to attack Oxcross." Says Robb getting nods from the other lords.

 **Iron Islands**

Theon stands on a boat, looking out at the **Iron** **Islands**. He smiles. Theon travel below deck and enters his room. A naked woman lies in his bed. He walks towards the windows. The woman in his bed begins to stir before waking.

"Is it as you remember my lord." Ask the woman. Theon slowly removes his jacket before looking to the girl.

"It looks smaller." Says Theon as he removes more of his clothing before turning the girl over.

"It has been some time since I was last here." Says Theon making the woman look to him.

"They will be waiting for me on the docks." Says Theon with a smile.

"Who will?" Ask the woman as she snakes her arms around Theon.

"Anyone who matters." States Theon before kissing the woman. Theon docks on the shore and carries a pack with him before he is stopped by a man.

"What are you carrying there?" Says the man making Theon roll his eyes.

"Pears and oranges. Wine from the **Arbor**. And the heir to **Pyke** of the **Iron** **Islands**." Says Theon getting no response from the man angering him.

"The only living son of Balon Greyjoy." Says Theon getting no response from the man. The man then continues on with his work.

"I need to get to **Pyke**." Says Theon getting no response from the man. Sighing Theon pulls out some coin. The man takes them before leaving to fetch a horse.

'I'm heading that way," says a voice making Theon turn and spot a woman, "You been at sea long? Or were there just no women where you came from?" Her question makes Theon laugh. After some flirting Theon hops upon the horse before the duo leave getting a smile from the woman. _Shame he doesn't even recognize me._ Thinks Yara Greyjoy with a smile. The duo talk some more before Theon snakes his hands down her shirt getting a smile from her. _This will be funny when he learns I'm his sister._ Thinks Yara before they enter the Castle. Theon meets his father who is still the same as always and treats Theon as a stranger before he tells Theon of his plan leaving Theon with a choice.

 **Dragonstone**

Davos and Salladhor Saan walk on the beach while Mathos follows behind.

"I can promise you all the gold you can carry when we win." Says Davos making Saan stop and look to him.

"You mean if you win." Says Saan making Mathos narrow his eyes.

"Stannis is the rightful king." Says Mathos getting Saan to look at him.

"That means nothing if you can't win." Says Saan making Mathos glare at him.

"All these kings fighting for the throne, and this Stannis has the smallest army. Why would I bet on the man with the worst chance?" States Saan making Davos look to him.

"Because you're a smart gambler. Stannis has proved himself in war. Twice. His baby brother has never set foot on a battlefield. Neither has the false king, Joffrey." Says Davos with a smile getting Saan to nod.

"And what about the Dragonknight?" Ask Saan making Davos drop his smirk, "The boy has proven his mettle and controls the largest army." Davos and Mathos look to each other before Saan speaks again.

"You know I use to have more ships under my command," says Saan making father and son confused, "but I ran into some trouble."

"What do you mean?" Ask Mathos making Saan look to him.

"Taron Thurgao," says Saan making Davos snap his head up, "the man is in control of the largest fleet that has sailed these waters, and like his house words he guards the seas."

"The man has a knack for appearing out of nowhere before striking and striking hard." Says Saan.

"Regardless his whereabouts are unknown at the moment." Says Davos getting a nod from Mathos.

"Very well I'll help but I want the queen." Says Saan with a smile getting Mathos to glare. Mathos walks away as Davos finalizes the plans with Saan. Later father and son enter the room and spot Stannis talking to Melisandre. After telling Stannis of the plan Davos and his son leave the room a Melisandre watches the fire and widens her eyes. _The vision has changed, but Stannis should be able to win so what… I see so it is not Stannis that I will guide but the prince._ Thinks Melisandre before a smile graces her face.

 **Summer Sea**

Taron and his fleet have just devastated another pirate group. Taron sits and drinks some wine while watching the ships burn. A man walks up to Taron and bows his head before sticking out his hand. Taron looks to see a scroll with the Targaryen sigil stamped on it. Taron widens his eyes before snatching the scroll. Taron reads the scroll before a smile makes its way onto his face.

"Set sail men we are heading to Dorne." Shouts Taron getting ayes from the men.

"Things have just gotten more interesting." Says Taron with a smile.

 **Essos**

Jorah and the Khals have been riding for so long that even Jorah wishes to take a rest. Thankfully Khal Drogo tells them to set up camp and rest. Jorah dismounts his horse as slaves are dragged behind him. He spots one woman who has a dangerous look in her eye before a blood rider taps his shoulder.

"That woman is a Magi a witch." Says the man getting Jorah to nod and look at the woman.

"What will be done with her?" Ask Jorah making the man look to him.

"Hopefully she will be killed." Says the man before walking away. Jorah unpacks his stuff exhaling and heading to Khal Drogo's tent. Entering the tent he is happy to see that the Khal is alone.

"Great Khal I have come with a proposition for you." Says Jorah making Drogo look to him.

"Speak Jorah the Andal." Says Drogo making Jorah nod. Jorah takes a deep breath before looking at Drogo.

"I have received word of a marriage offer to you." Says Jorah making Drogo look to him.

"And do you think I should take it?" Ask Drogo making Jorah nod.

"Fear not as the bride will make her way here to you." Says Jorah making Drogo look up to him before nodding.

"Who is this woman?" Ask Drogo getting a smile from Jorah.

"A Queen." Says Jorah before leaving the tent.

 **Meereen**

The city is busy as men and women roam the city without chains. Children smile and play as adults work for the ruler of the city. Inside the castle walks a man who nods his head at several Unsullied before continuing on. The man is old but still carries a sword and knock on a door. A gentle voice tells him to enter.

"Ser Barristan did you need something?" Ask the voice. Ser Barristan former member of the Kings Guard after he was stripped of his title. He had originally planned to go and pledge himself to Alyxandar but Varys had told him of a secret and that someone else needs his help more.

"Ser Barristan?" Says the voice getting Barristan to snap out of his thoughts. Looking up Barristan smiles at his new lord or lady as it were. He sees her silver hair and purple eyes and smiles at the resemblance between her and Alyxandar.

"Yes Queen Daenerys." Says Barristan getting a smile from the woman. Daenerys has a short sword strapped to her back along with a shield showing that she is a warrior. Barristan looks out the window and sees three dragons flying in the sky making him smile.

 **Dorne- Sandstone**

The city seems to be in a panic yet it is not. Soldiers run around and arm themselves as their commander has told them. Oberyn watches the men rally as Ellaria and the sand snakes stand behind him.

"It looks like we'll be heading to Kings Landing." Says Tyene before passing a scroll to Nymeria who reads it and smiles.

"And we won't be going alone." Says Obara with a smile. Back down to the town we see large gates and behind the gates is trumpeting and men yelling orders as well as a loud horn.

 **Beyond the Wall**

Jon is sitting by a fire. He hears a noise and looks behind himself, seeing Craster walking away from the camp with a baby. Jon gets up to follow Craster and investigate, and walks into the woods. He begins hearing strange noises, and hides when he sees Craster walking back, without the baby. When Craster is out of sight, he runs in the direction Craster came from. He sees a figure lean down and pick up the baby. He is then startled by Craster, who puts his hand on Jon's shoulder, and then knocks Jon out.

 **Iron Islands**

Theon stands and looks to see ships show their sails. Theon wears the traditional Greyjoy armor with a smile as he boards a ship. He is greeted with the sight of men wielding axes and swords while laughing. The Greyjoy's set sail and leave Pyke as Balon looks down and smiles.

 **Storms End**

Renly sits by his Queen Margaery who looks down at the fight. The fight progresses as Catelyn arrives and sees the battle before shaking her head. Catelyn has to admit that they both are skilled but this is not the time. Suddenly Margaery stands and claps.

"Loras, Highgarden!" She shouts making Renly chuckle. The fight continues as Loras wields an Axe while his opponent has a morning star and a shield. Loras knocks away the shield but is hit with the morning star. Recovering Loras defends and strips away the morning star only to be lifted and slammed to the ground. The knight lifts Loras's visor and pulls a knife forcing Loras to yield. Renly claps as Margaery sits back down.

"Well fought approach." Says Renly with a smile. Renly tells the knight to show his face only to be surprised when it is a woman. After knighting the Brienne he looks to Catelyn and smiles.

"Lady Catelyn I am pleased to see you." Says Renly making Catelyn smile and nod.

"I swear that I will avenge the death of your husband and punish the Lannisters." Says Renly getting yells from his men.

"When I take **Kings** **Landing** I will bring you Joffrey's head!" Shouts Renly making the crowd yell louder. Tempers flare as Loras makes several comments only to be countered by Catelyn. Renly quiets them before walking with Catelyn around the camp.

"I have a hundred thousand men at my command," says Renly with a smile, "all the might of the Stormlands and the Reach."

"Yet that won't be enough to break the lines of the Royal Army." Says Catelyn making Renly look to her.

"Prince Alyxandar has won every battle he has been in and from what we've heard he is heading for **Kings** **Landing**." Says Catelyn turning to face Renly.

"This is not a game and Alyxandar is not just some child that should be ignored." Says Catelyn making Renly nod.

"We must be prepared." Says Catelyn as she looks to the sky.

* * *

 **Yes she is alive! And this was my plan from the beginning. How will Alyxandar react when he learns oh the drama. Daenerys yay! She also has three dragons, I know I'm making a lot of dragons…so sue me. Because of this I need some ideas to even out the White Walker army so let me know?**

 **So Daenerys is making her move along with the Khals. The Greyjoy's have also begun to move. Stannis is preparing to deal with Kings Landing. And the Royal Army is on the move. Also I decided to make a list for the Commanders of the Royal army. Also appears to be some cult in King Landing against Alyxandar.**

 **First Battalion twenty thousand strong at least- Prince Alyxandar Targaryen**

 **Second Battalion ten thousand- Karl Bar Emmon- Tom Welling**

 **Third Battalion ten thousand- Rick Rykker- Leonardo DiCaprio**

 **Fourth Battalion around nine thousand after battling Robb- Charles Weagan- Liam Neeson**

 **Fifth Battalion ten thousand poison units unused-Daemon Sand- Mario Lopez**

 **Sixth Battalion ten thousand mostly Cavalry- Cato Buckwell- Russell Crowe**

 **Seventh Battalion Navy massive fleet- Taron Thurgao-Rami Malek**

 **Eighth Battalion ten thousand hardened veterans- Randyll Tarly**

 **Ninth Battalion Dornish Soldiers with Oliphants- Oberyn Martell**

 **Arianne Martell- Demi Lovato or Kim Kardashian let me know.**

 **Because of Thanksgiving I won't be updating so be patient please.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	18. Chapter 18-Meeting the Dragon

Meeting the Dragon

 **Meereen**

Ser Barristan sits and watches his Queen talk to her soldiers and forms a small smile. Her warriors are all female and live to serve her. Barristan thinks back to the prince when he was a child and can't stop the smile that forms on his face. _So similar are the two that I must remember that they are not related._ Thinks Barristan. Barristan is broken from his thoughts when Daenerys walks up to him in her dress.

"What do you think Ser Barristan?" Ask Daenerys with a small smile. Barristan looks at her and smiles.

"The maiden would be jealous of your beauty my Queen." States Barristan getting a giggle from Daenerys. Daenerys suddenly turns serious before sitting next to Barristan.

"Can you tell me about the prince?" Ask Daenerys making Barristan stiffen up.

"Prince Alyxandar is young and smart your grace," says Barristan making Daenerys nod, "he also has one of the largest and most skilled armies in the world." Daenerys nods her head already having heard of the Royal Army.

"I meant as a person." Says Daenerys making Barristan sigh before looking to the ceiling.

"He is kind and just but cruel when he needs to be," says Barristan looking at Daenerys, "he doesn't enjoy being cruel but he lost his innocence far earlier than any child should." Daenerys looks at Barristan before sighing.

"Do you think he would kneel to me if I returned to Westeros?" Ask Daenerys. Barristan looks at his Queen before a heavy sigh escapes his mouth.

"I still hope that it never comes to that your grace," says Barristan making Daenerys look down, "I'm sure he would love you and marry you." Daenerys stands and looks to Barristan.

"I am already promised to Khal Drogo," says Daenerys making Barristan nod, "even if I wanted to marry the prince he already has a woman he loves or two if I've heard correctly." Barristan nods at her words before he stands.

"Multiple marriages is not uncommon for a Targaryen your grace." Says Barristan before bowing and walking away. Daenerys sits and thinks to herself about her options. After several minutes Daenerys stands and prepares for her journey to **Pentos**.

 **Kings Landing**

Varys sits in his study with a thoughtful expression before sighing and drinking some water. Varys thinks about Daenerys and how he is going to explain his reasons to the prince and so far none of them end well. For so long the prince had thought he was alone and this has led him to the person he is today. Varys shakes away such thoughts as his door opens and in comes a hooded man.

"My lord we have found several of the cult members." Says the man getting a nod from Varys.

"Get rid of them, we don't need anyone messing up our plans." Says Varys getting a nod from the man. The door shuts and Varys stands before exiting his room.

Tyrion sits down while rubbing his head feeling a headache coming on. Cersei sits with an angry glare on her face looking at Tyrion.

"This is the safest option for Myrcella." Says Tyrion with a sigh.

"You want to send my daughter to **Dorne** and hope she is safe in that vipers nest?" Says Cersei with a sneer making Tyrion put a hand to his forehead.

"What would you have me do?" Says Tyrion making Cersei look to him.

"The enemy is on our doorstep," says Tyrion getting a wince from Cersei, "If the city falls who knows what will happen to your children." Cersei looks down making Tyrion stand and grab her hand.

"This is the safest option," Says Tyrion getting a reluctant nod from Cersei, "she will be safe as promised and she can return when the threat is dealt with."

"I want letters from her every day." States Cersei before standing and leaving the room. Tyrion flops down on a chair and pours himself some wine. Randyll Tarly enters the room and nods to Tyrion.

"How is everything coming?" Ask Tyrion as Randyll sits down.

"We'll be prepared when the attack comes," says Randyll before passing a note to Tyrion, "word from Dorne." Tyrion reads the note before a smile appears on his face.

"Oberyn and the Ninth Battalion are on the move," says Tyrion getting a nod from Randyll, "that means we just have to hold long enough for them to rescue us." Tyrion pours a glass of wine for Randyll who nods in thanks.

"Ant word from the prince?" Ask Randyll making Tyrion shake his head.

"I'm sure he is on his way as we speak." Says Tyrion before chugging his wine.

 **Lannister Camp**

Tywin sits and listens to the reports from the **Battle of Oxcross** and sighs when he hears of the death of Stafford Lannister. The Young Wolf has been on a rampage since his defeat at **Tumblestone**. Still he is not invincible as Rick Rykker flanked him at **Sarsfield**. The war is dragging on making both sides weary. Still the Royal army outnumbers the boy and eventually he will lose.

"Rick Rykker and his army managed to pull out a great victory over Robb Stark." Says Kevan before drinking some wine.

"There is heavy fighting in the **Riverlands** as Charles Weagan focuses down on the Tullys." Says another lord making Tywin nod.

"Any word on Alyxandar?" Ask Tywin making Kevan nod and pass a letter. Tywin reads the letter and nods before burning it.

"The Prince is at **Silverhill** resting his army from the force march." Says Tywin getting nods from the lords before a messenger arrives.

"My lord its Stannis and Renly," shouts out the man, "They are meeting as we speak." Tywin folds his hands over themselves before nodding to the man. _How long will the battle go on I wonder._ Thinks Tywin.

 **Storm's End**

Two flags flap in the wind as Stannis and Renly meet on the field. Catelyn looks over to Stannis before looking back to Renly and shakes her head. Loras glares at Stannis as he rides up. The group stare at each other with hostility before Stannis look to Catelyn.

"Lady Stark I had not thought to find you in the **Stormlands**." States Stannis with a stern glare making Catelyn look to him.

"Neither did I think to be here." Says Catelyn with a frown making Stannis narrow his eyes. Renly looks to his brother before glancing at Stannis's flag.

"Can that truly be you?" Ask Renly making the others look to him. Stannis scoffs before sighing.

"Who else might it be?" Ask Stannis making Renly narrow his eyes.

"When I say your standard I couldn't be sure," says Renly making Stannis narrow his eyes and Catelyn shake her head, "Whose banner is that?" Stannis looks to his brother.

"My own I thought a change would do." Says Stannis making Renly smile.

"I suppose I we used the same one the battle would be terribly confusing." Says Renly making Stannis scoff.

"Why's your stag on fire?" Ask Renly generally curious. Melisandre looks to him with a smile.

"The king has taken for his sigil the fiery heart of the **Lord of Light**." Says Melisandre making Renly look to her and smile.

"Now is see how you wound religion in your old age brother." Says Renly making Melisandre narrow her eyes.

"Watch yourself Renly." Growls Stannis making Renly chuckle.

"Enough you both bicker like spoiled children." Says Catelyn making the two look to her before Stannis narrows his eyes.

"While you bicker the Lannister's move against us." Says Catelyn.

"It is strange to find you beside my brother Lady Stark," Says Stannis with narrowed eyes, "your own husband supported my claim and here you stand with my enemy." Catelyn narrows her eyes.

"Your enemy is the Lannister's and yet here YOU are fighting against your own brother." Counters Catelyn making Stannis narrow his eyes.

"The Iron Throne belongs to me by right." Says Stannis making Renly scoff.

"And how do you plan to beat Prince Alyxandar?" Ask Catelyn making Stannis turn to her.

"He controls the largest army in the world and you have fewer men than me." Says Renly with a smile. Stannis turns his head and sighs.

"All those that deny my claim are my foes." Says Stannis making Renly scoff.

"The whole realm denies it from Dorne to the Wall," Says Renly as Stannis looks to him, "No one wants you as their king." Stannis looks down before sighing.

"For the sake of the mother that bore us I will give you this one night to reconsider." Says Stannis before turning his horse and leaving. Renly scoffs before heading to camp. Catelyn shakes her head at the two before returning to Renly's camp. Late at night Renly sits with Catelyn who drinks some water.

"Do you swear it?" Ask Renly making Catelyn look to him.

"I do, my son has no interest in the Iron Throne." Says Catelyn without blinking making Renly nod.

"Then as long as your son swears an oath of fealty he can go on calling himself **King in the North**." Says Renly making Catelyn turn her head. Renly stands and Brienne begins to help him with his armor.

"Your grace you must stop this," says Catelyn as Renly looks in the mirror, "you must ally yourselves if you even have a chance to beat Alyxandar."

"My nephew is too far away from Kings Landing," Says Renly making Catelyn look to him, "By the time he reaches it the city will be mine." Renly turns to Catelyn before a wind blows making Catelyn look. Renly turn back to the mirror before a shadow stabs him in the heart. Renly collapses with his eyes wide as Brienne screams. Suddenly sounds of battle reach their ears as Stannis launches a night raid. Margaery is escorted by her guards out of the camp while Loras and some men carry Renly's body. Catelyn and Brienne escape the camp and head north back to Robb.

Days later the Tyrell soldiers travel far before stopping to rest. Loras cries over the body as Margaery writes to her grandmother about the events. The soldiers are weary and talk amongst themselves about the war. After a rest the Tyrell party begins to move. At night fall the Tyrell soldiers seem to panic as they hear sounds before they hear hooves. Loras awakens and rallies his troops as thousands of troops surround the camp. Margaery awakens to the sound a shouting and exits her tent to see her brother on horseback. However before the troops can arm themselves the Royal Army stops them. Loras is torn from his horse as Cato Buckwell rides up.

"Well look what we have here," say Cato with a sneer, "you must be lost." Loras looks at the man and spits only to be struck by a soldier. Margaery steps forward making Cato look to her.

"Please Ser we are heading back to Highgarden." Says Margaery getting Cato to blink.

"We received reports that you roses were siding with the traitor Renly." Says Cato getting Loras to shake his restrainers. Margaery looks to him and whispers in his ear. Margaery turns back to Cato.

"Renly is dead," says Margaery getting looks of shock from the soldiers, "he was killed by an assassin sent by Stannis." Cato looks surprised before turning serious.

"I see and now you are heading back to Highgarden with your tails between your legs." Says Cato getting Loras to glare at the man. Margaery steps forward with a smile.

"No we would like to see Stannis brought to justice." Says Margaery making Cato widen his eyes. Cato looks to some men before nodding.

"I will take you to someone who will listen to your proposition." Says Cato getting a nod from Margaery. Before a horse is given to her.

 **Bitterbridge**

As Loras and Margaery enter the camp they see thousands of soldiers who wear the sigil of House Targaryen and a large tent in the middle of the camp. Several soldiers stop to look at them before continuing on. Loras and Margaery look to the sky as they hear roars and their eyes widen when they see three dragons sour over them. Margaery recovers and looks around to see the soldiers aren't even fazed as if this was a daily occurrence. Getting closer to the tent Margaery notes the guards who are heavily armored and stand outside the tent. Cato tells Loras that his men can rest but their weapons are taken. Walking up to the tent a sweet smell hits Margaery and Loras before Cato enters the tent. Margaery and Loras enter and see a large pool of water with steam rising. Cato stands still and at attention as from the water comes a naked Alyxandar who stares blankly at the two.

"Your grace this is Margaery Tyrell and Loras Tyrell." Says Cato making Alyx look to him before standing from the water. The soldiers around are not fazed but Margaery and Loras avert their eyes.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you company?" Ask Alyx as he dresses himself. Margaery steps forward with a blush.

"By the orders of my father we have come to make an alliance." Says Margaery making Alyx look to her.

"I see so you would betray my uncle just to save your own skins?" Ask Alyxandar before looking at Margaery who is locked on his gaze. She is saved by Cato who steps forward with a bow.

"She has told us that Renly was killed by his brother Stannis your grace." Says Cato making Alyx look to him. Alyx closes his eyes before sighing.

"I see so you want to ally with me so you don't end up dead." Says Alyx.

"Do you want our help or not?" Growls Loras making Margaery close her eyes. Alyx looks to him before standing. Margaery looks up and widens her eyes at how tall he is.

"I could simply kill your men as I don't need your help." Says Alyx making Loras widen his eyes and Margaery stiffen.

"Please forgive my brother," says Margaery getting Alyx to look at her, "he is still mourning over Renly's death." Alyx looks at Margaery before reaching his hand out a brushing his thumb across her cheek. Margaery looks up to him and blushes at his violet eyes. Alyx sighs before turning away and sitting down.

"Very well prove yourselves worthy of forgiveness by helping me and I will overlook your involvement with my uncle." Says Alyx making the two bow.

"Thank you your grace." Says Margaery before they are dismissed. As they leave Alyx sits as Cato looks to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss your grace." Says Cato getting a nod from Alyx. Cato leaves the room as Alyx sits. The wind blows as a hooded figure walks into camp. The figure reaches the tent before they are stopped by the guards

"Who goes there?" Says the man making the figure look to him.

"I must speak with the prince." Says the figure now identified as female. The guards look to each other before one sticks his head in the tent.

"Your grace someone hear to see you." Says the guard. The guard turns back to the figure and tells her to enter. As she enters she sees the prince sitting on his bead reading a book. The figure steps closer before sitting next to the bed. Alyx looks to the figure before closing his book.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ask Alyx before sitting up and staring at the figure. The figure lowers her hood and has a soft smile on her face.

"My name is Kinvara and what I want is to help you." Says Kinvara making Alyx narrow his eyes.

"What does a red priestess want with me?" Ask Alyx as he unsheathes **Dragon** **Claw** from underneath his covers. Kinvara makes a gentle smile before looking at Alyx.

"Fear not my prince for I will not harm you." Says Kinvara making Alyx look to her before setting his knife down.

"So why are you here?" Ask Alyx.

"I'm here to help fulfil the destiny… that beckons you." Says Kinvara with a smile.

"I don't believe in your god." Says Alyx only making Kinvara laugh.

"No but he believes in you," says Kinvara making Alyx confused, "did you think it was the Seven who watched over you?" Alyx looks to the woman with a blank stare.

"My lord has watched you since the day you were born." State Kinvara. Alyx though is not convinced.

"You think I'm lying," states Kinvara making Alyx nod his head, "when you were three your father tried to kill you." Alyx widens his eyes as he remembers that night.

"On that night the **Lord of Light** saved you." Says Kinvara.

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _It was dark that night as he stayed awake and played with his mother. Alyx ran around the room before his mother caught him and laughed before placing him on his bed. Alyx looks to a candle thinking he saw it move before staring at the flame. Alyx smiles before turning to his mother._

" _Hey mommy what does greatness mean?" Ask a three year old Alyx making Cersei turn to him._

" _Where did you hear that little dragon?" Ask Cersei. Alyx looks to the candle and smiles._

" _The fire told me I am destined for greatness." Says Alyx making Cersei look to him. Cersei looks to the candle before smiling at Alyx._

" _It means you are going to be better than everyone else." Says Cersei as she tickles Alyx getting a laugh. Before they can do more angry shouts come from outside the room making Cersei pale. She grabs Alyx and stands before placing him behind her as the door burst open. Robert enters the room drunk and angry as he looks around the room and spots Alyx before moving towards him._

" _Damn dragon spawn, you are mocking me." Yells Robert before reaching out to Alyx only to be slapped by Cersei. Robert returns the slap before pushing her out of the way. Alyx is struck and hits the floor before Robert is scratched by Cersei. Cersei is thrown from his back and hits the floor before Alyx launches himself at Robert._

" _Leave her alone." Yells Alyx as he bats his small hands against Robert who smacks him away. Alyx his sent into the wall before the candle hits the floor and lights a line in front of him. Robert backs away as the fire lashes out towards him. Jaime and Tyrion enter the room before Jon Arryn and Varys talk to the king. Jaime helps his sister while Tyrion orders for the fire to be put out. Alyx places his head in his knees and sits as he cries. The fire seems to wrap around him as he cries. Soon the fire is put out and Cersei grabs him and holds him away from Robert._

" _Get out you monster," says Cersei as Robert looks at her, "GET OUT!" She screams as Robert walks away from the room. Cersei looks down and hugs her son._

" _Shhh its okay I'm so sorry." Says Cersei as Alyx cries. He cries for several minutes before he quiets down. Alyx looks to the candle near his bed before he giggles at something. Cersei looks down at her son before smiling again._

" _What's so funny little dragon?" Ask Cersei making Alyx look to the candle and put a finger to his lips._

" _It's a secret." Says Alyx with a smile as he wipes his face from the tears._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Alyx sits with wide eyes as he remembers the events before looking at Kinvara. Kinvara smiles before standing and pouring a glass of wine and giving it to Alyx. Alyx regains his composure before turning to Kinvara.

"That wasn't just your imagination," says Kinvara making Alyx close his mouth, "the **Lord of Light** helped you that night and has watched over you ever since." Alyx and her sit in silence for a little while before Alyx sighs.

"And what destiny am I supposed to fulfil?" Ask Alyx. Kinvara looks to him before smiling as the fire from the candle flickers and a smile appears in the flame.

* * *

 **Alright I was able to get this chapter down today so Yay! What destiny is Alyxandar supposed to fulfil?**

 **A couple of things it seems Arianne Martell will be played by Demi Lovato.**

 **Looks like Varys has entered a shadow war with the cult.**

 **Others have suggested that I should make up a new villain after The White Walkers like Orcs or something but I will let you decide that. I am still trying to stick close to the show as possible so Daenerys will still marry Drogo. I also forgot that the White Walkers have giants and other animals so they are strong enough.**

 **We also get to see what happened on the night when Robert tried to kill three year old Alyxandar. My friends had suggested I put this in and I finally found the perfect moment to do so. Looks like the Lord of Light protected young Alyxandar. But Why? Aslo we see Alyxandar did not have it easy growing up.**

 **Yes I made the Lord of Light real and I already know what I'm going to do with this. Will Alyxandar change religions or not? I mean he already has a fire sword but maybe it's not the true power! Cough Lightbringer cough.**

 **Also jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose suggested that Daenerys be a Blackfyre instead of a Targaryen and well I like that idea but let me know what you think. i will open a poll so vote!**

 **Daenerys will be a warrior as you saw from the last chapter and she will have female warriors with her.**

 **Also the battle for Kings Landing will be epic and large so be prepared. It all comes down to can the defenders hold long enough or will Stannis break through.**

 **Next Chapter The Defense of Kings Landing**

 **Cya ;)**


	19. Chapter 19-Defense of Kings Landing

Defense of Kings Landing

 **Kings Landing**

The city is in a hurry as troops run around while citizens struggle to follow their directions. Troops begin to round up the citizen and escort them into the safe areas made by Alyxandar. Blacksmith work around the clock on armor and weapons to help in the battle. In the **Red** **Keep** Tyrion overlooks a map with Randyll Tarly and Daemon Sand. Tyrion is outfitted with a specially made armor to fit his size.

"Stannis will attack from the **Blackwater** ," says Tyrion with a firm nod, "I'm sure of it." Randyll nods his head while Daemon rubs his chin.

"What about the troops that joined him after the death of Renly?" Ask Daemon getting Tyrion to look at him.

"He is right, now that Stannis has gained the loyalty of the troops he took from Renly he has thirty thousand men to deploy." Says Randyll getting a nod from Tyrion. Tyrion looks down at the map and rubs his chin.

"So we might have to defend two places huh?" States Tyrion before sighing. _Uncle you are the only one I trust to defend_ _ **Kings**_ _ **Landing**_ _until I arrive._ Tyrion remembers his nephew's words and straitens himself.

"So an attack from the **Mud** **Gate** and possibly from the front walls." Says Tyrion getting nods from the Commanders.

"I will have my men hold the walls." Says Randyll. Tyrion shakes his head before he widens his eyes and points his finger at the map.

"This is the **Kings** **Gate** is most likely where Stannis will attack." States Tyrion getting looks from Randyll and Daemon.

"But Prince Alyxandar has had the gate reinforced to withstand a siege for months." Says Daemon getting a nod from Randyll.

"Yes but Stannis believes we won't have enough men to defend the gate." Smiles Tyrion getting a nod from Randyll.

"You two will defend the Kings Gate while I and the Lannister forces as well as the city garrison will defend the **Mud** **Gate**." Says Tyrion.

"The City Watch will be deployed where needed." States Tyrion getting nods from the commanders. Tyrion nods his head as the commanders leave and he walks out of the room. He spots Bronn walking ahead and sees him bump into someone.

* * *

"Hey watch where you're going you dumb fuck." Says Ser Arys getting Bronn to look at him. Ser William Waters is behind him with a smile on his face.

"Well you would know all about being a dumb fuck wouldn't you?" Ask Bronn with a blank stare. Ser Arys looks at Bronn for a while before the two both start laughing. The two embrace before Ser Arys pulls out a metal flask and drinks from it. He then passes it to Ser William who smiles before drinking.

"Where are you stationed Bronn?" Ask Ser Arys getting Bronn to sigh.

"I'm defending the **Mud** **Gate**." Says Bronn before looking to the other two.

"And you guys?" Ask Bronn getting Ser William to sigh.

"We were put on the **Kings** **Gate**." Answers Ser William getting Bronn to sigh. Ser Arys take his flask before drinking some more.

"Well don't you guys go dying on me now." Laughs Bronn getting chuckles from the other two.

"As if I'm going to die here," says Ser Arys before a cheeky smile makes its way to his face, "after all you still owe me four hundred gold dragons." Bronn laughs as Ser Arys shakes his head with a smile. Ser Arys laughs dies down before he looks at his flask. He then looks to Bronn and passes it to him.

"Here hold on to this you rogue," says Arys getting Bronn to catch the flask, "I will collect it after the battle." Bronn looks at the flask and smiles.

"Well you will probably need to refill it by then." Says Ser William getting laughs from the two. Tyrion smiles before heading to the Queens room. Entering the room he spots Tommen being held by his mother. Tyrion sighs before stepping forward. Missandei is looking out the window.

"Sister you must head to **Maegor's** **Holdfast**." Says Tyrion getting Cersei to look to him.

"There is no need for that," says Cersei getting Tyrion to sigh, "I know Alyxandar will come."

"Still I made a promise to Alyx that you would be safe so do it for him." Says Tyrion. Cersei looks at him before sighing and nodding. Tyrion thanks her before walking out of the room.

Cersei looks out of the window and breathes. Meanwhile several figures enter the keep as the doors close.

 **Essos**

It has been several moons since Daenerys has married Drogo and the two seem to get along well enough. Daenerys stands outside the tent and looks to the sky, watching her children soar through the air. She laughs when she remembers naming **Drogon** and laughed when she heard her husband to be was named Drogo. Daenerys looks around the camp and spots Ser Barristan and walks over to him.

"Ser Barristan you are up early." Says Daenerys getting a smile from Barristan.

"As are you my queen," says Barristan, "is something bothering you?" Daenerys smiles and nods. Ser Barristan is always able to tell when something bothers her.

"As you know my family has always believed that they should be on the throne," says Daenerys getting a nod from Barristan, "do you believe that Daenerys of house Blackfyre should be queen of the **Seven** **Kingdoms**? Barristan looks at her before he sighs.

"My queen even if you make it to Westeros it is unlikely that the people will accept you as their queen." Says Barristan getting a nod from Daenerys.

"Because of prince Alyxandar?" Ask Daenerys getting a nod from Barristan.

"Prince Alyxandar has become a hero to the people and those who challenge him are hated by the people." Say Barristan. Daenerys sighs before sitting down on a log.

"So even if I beat him the people will never accept me." States Daenerys making Barristan look to her.

"I'm sure if this is the path you will choose that the people will eventually like you." Says Barristan in an attempt to raise her spirits. Daenerys smiles before nodding and returning to her tent. Barristan looks at the tent before he sighs.

"I need to know where your loyalties lie Ser Barristan." States Jorah as he walks up.

"I serve my queen and no one else." Says Barristan without turning to the man.

"You seem to think highly of the prince." Says Jorah with a frown.

"Of course I watched and trained the prince as he grew into the man he is." Says Barristan before turning to Jorah.

"I won't lie and say I hope the queen and he can come to an understanding but that is hardly treason." Says Barristan getting Jorah to look at the man.

"Well let's hope that is all you think." Says Jorah before walking away. Barristan sighs before looking to the sky.

 **Kings Landing**

Tyrion walks through the candle lit halls of the **Red** **Keep** with an axe in his hands. To his left is Bronn who looks down at Tyrion.

"Don't forget to wait until-." Starts Tyrion, "until the ships are in the bay." Interrupts Bronn.

"They must be far enough in for this to work." Says Tyrion getting Bronn to roll his eyes.

"For the last time I know." Says Bronn getting Tyrion to nod his head.

"Don't worry we will survive this." Assures Bronn getting a nod from Tyrion. Randyll and Daemon step forward and look to Tyrion.

"Our men are ready to defend the **Kings** **Gate**." Says Randyll getting a nod from Tyrion.

"There is one thing though." Says Daemon getting Tyrion to look to him. Tyrion groans when he looks behind the commanders and spots Joffrey with armor that is obviously too big for him.

"Joffrey just what do you think you are doing?" Ask Tyrion while trying to hold in his laughter. Bronn on the other hand can't stop his laughing.

"The king will fight with his men." Says Joffrey before walking forward making Bronn laugh harder. Tyrion struggles to hold in his laughter and coughs.

"War is not a game Joffrey and it is no place for someone who has never seen it before." Says Tyrion getting Joffrey to grit his teeth. Tyrion spots Arianne walking to the holdfast surrounded by soldiers making him sigh in relief.

"I said the king will fight now let's go." Orders Joffrey before walking away. Tyrion finally can't hold it in any longer and laughs. After the laugh Tyrion wipes a stray tear from his eye before turning serious and walking ahead. He spots Sansa with Joffrey making him roll his eyes. Tyrion then spots several figures huddled together before he approaches.

"You men need to move along." Says Tyrion as the men turn to him and smile.

"Of course but where should we go?" Ask one man. Tyrion looks at the men before sighing.

"Head to Maegor's Holdfast you will be safe there." Says Tyrion as the men nod and thank him before Tyrion walks away. The men turn to each other a nod before walking away.

Tyrion walks out of the keep and makes his way to his position. On the way he sees several children who are rushed to a safe place by him. Tyrion makes his way to the **Mud** **Gate** and spots Joffrey there. Tyrion ignores him and looks out to the bay and sees mist. Joffrey looks at the scene and begins to sweat and shake making the men nervous. Lancel looks on and begins to grit his teeth.

"Where's our fleet?" Shouts Lancel making Tyrion roll his eyes.

"On the way now quiet yourselves." Says Tyrion making Lancel narrow his eyes.

* * *

 **Two Steps From Hell-United We Stand Divided We Fall**

At the **Kings** **Gate** the men are quiet as the commanders look out to the sea **.** The wind seems to pick up before several soldiers on the walls are hit with arrows.

"Hold." Shouts Randyll getting his men to recover. More arrows litter the wall but the men use their shield to block. Suddenly Daemon sees men running up to the gate.

"Archers fire!" Shouts Daemon. The archers hit the soldiers as they keep coming. Several of the men set up and aim at the walls. A skirmish match ignites between the two before the Royal Army pulls out a ballista.

"Fire!" Shouts Randyll. The bolt pierces two men before more troops make their way up to the gate. Ser William orders his group to fire in the enemy ranks. Ser William ducks under an arrow before taking a crossbow and firing back. He hits the man in the throat before tossing back the crossbow. Stannis's army begin to set up ladders making Daemon narrow his eyes.

"Aim for the ladder, Aim for the ladders!" Shouts Daemon as his men fire. However suddenly a slab of rock hits the wall killing some of his men. Randyll looks past the ladders and spots a catapult making him curse. Looking to his left he spots a ballista.

"You there aim for the catapult." Orders Randyll getting a nod from the man. Before the man can fire he is hit in the head with an arrow. Ser Arys who was next to the man takes aim and fires but missis the catapult. The catapult fires again and hits more men before Arys launches another bolt and hits it. The men cheer before another catapult is brought up but this time Randyll smiles.

"Trebuchets fire!" Orders Randyll as his order echoes. Suddenly the sky is lit up with fire balls. The light makes the enemy forces visible and the archers take advantage.

Tyrion hears the fighting and hopes they can hold. Joffrey looks over and sees and grits his teeth.

"What are we doing the fight is over there." Says Joffrey only to be ignored.

"Gather the men we will help them." Orders Joffrey only for the men to stay put. Tyrion sighs and looks to him.

"They are doing their job so we can do ours," Says Tyrion getting Joffrey to look at him, "if we abandon our post the men that have died will have lost their lives for nothing." Tyrion turns back to the bay and tries to drown out the fighting. The men look over and sigh before turning back to the bay.

"Ladders!" Shouts Ser William as he draws his sword. A man jumps off the ladder only to be gutted by Ser William. More ladders dock and soon heavy fighting begins on the walls. The ballista men show great bravery and continue to fire. Ser William ducks under a swing before plunging his sword into the man's chest. Spearmen of the Royal Army fight hard before a man gets through and begins to stab them in the back. Soon the formation is ruined and the Royal army fights man to man. A man getting of the ladder is shot with an arrow and falls off. Ser William is grabbed and thrown into the wall before he recovers and beheads the attacker. More ladders dock on the left side as Ser Arys throws an axe at a man approaching. Randyll enters the fray and hacks away with **Heartsbane**. Daemon holds the center of the wall and has the archers pick away at the enemy.

"Sir look." Says a Soldier getting Daemon to look down. He widens his eyes when he spots a battering ram.

"Archers aim for the ram." Orders Daemon as the archer's fire at the ram holders. Daemon looks up before widening his eyes.

"Cover!" Yells Daemon as he dives to the right. A rock slams into his spot killing six men before another hits and kills four more. Daemon stands and looks over the wall to see the catapults.

"Trebuchets use iron spikes." Yells Daemon. The crew of the trebuchets load up iron balls with spikes protruding from them. After pouring some oil on them they are light and thrown. The balls travel through the air before they explode just above the ground in a green blast. Out of the blast comes spikes that decimate the infantry while killing the catapult crew. More come down before the catapults begin firing back. Ser William is covered in blood as he dodges another strike before knocking the man off the wall. He takes an arrow to the shoulder and grunts before standing and blocking an axe strike. A spear goes through the man's head courtesy of Daemon who nods to Ser William. Daemon block a sword strike before spinning around and cutting the man's throat. More of Stannis's soldiers pour in and ladders dock one by one. Arys kicks one down before cutting the head off a soldier and throwing another off the wall. Archers carefully aim and pick apart the infantry before enemy archers begin firing back. Arys ducks under an arrow before he hears a grunt and looks back to see a man with an arrow in his eye. Arys looks up and sees William and runs to him. The two spot each other and fight back to back. Arys kicks away a man before gutting another and parrying a strike before cutting a man's throat. William draws his dagger before plunging it into an enemy's gut before pulling it out and throwing it at another man. Arys is then hit by a hammer and hits the floor before William beheads the man and helps him up. Arys has a serious wound on his head making William sigh.

"Go back to the keep and protect the queen." Orders William getting Arys to look at him.

"I'm fine I can still fight." Says Arys before William pushes him out of the way and kills a soldier.

"I'm sure you can but the queen needs you and the prince would want his family protected." Says William getting Arys to nod before running off. William blocks another strike before gutting a man.

Joffrey paces back and forth as he hears the fighting. Tyrion ignores his nephew and narrow his eyes out at the bay.

"Ships!" shouts a soldier getting Tyrion's attention. Tyrion looks out and spots ships coming his way making him nod his head.

"Archers to their marks!" Orders Tyrion as a man repeats his orders. Joffrey looks on and begins to sweat more. The archers knock their arrows while Tyrion looks on at the ships.

"Hold your fire!" Shouts Tyrion getting Joffrey to look at him.

"What do you mean have them fire right now." Says Joffrey getting Tyrion to turn to him.

"Hold your fire." Grits Tyrion making Joffrey shut up. Joffrey look on and spots a single ship making him confused. He's not the only one as Mathos looks on as well. Davos is confused but recovers and orders his men to aim.

"Hold, Hold!" Says Davos as his men aim their arrows. As the ship gets closer Davos can't see any men on board.

"What the hell is going on?" Ask Mathos getting Davos to look to him. Davos turns and walks back before looking behind the ship and seeing a green ooze coming out.

"Wildfire…WILDFIRE!" Shouts Davos. At the same time Bronn releases an arrow making Tyrion smile. The arrow hits the water and lights up the wildfire. Davos squints his eyes as he sees it traveling up to him.

"MATHOS GET DOWN!" Shouts Davos as he is hit by the shockwave and falls overboard. Stannis looks on and shields his eyes. The men defending the Kings Gate stop and look before cheering. They begin to battle even harder. Ser Arys has just reached the keep and smiles when he hears the explosion.

 **Song End**

* * *

Inside the keep Cersei huddles together with Tommen who shudders as he hears the explosion. Cersei's eyes roam the room as she sees Sansa talking to some girl. She sees Arianne talking with Missandei. Ignoring the two she spots a group of men who glance at her every now and then. Cersei stands with Tommen and has a guard escort her to a private room made by Alyx. The men narrow their eyes at her before nodding to each other and standing. Cersei enters the room and sits on the bed with Tommen who begins to fall asleep. Suddenly sounds of struggle are heard from outside the door making Cersei widen her eyes. The door is the opened and in comes the men that were looking at her earlier. They have the sigil of Stannis but also seem to wear a seven pointed star making Cersei narrow her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" ask Cersei as the men laugh.

"That doesn't matter all that matters is what we're going to do now that we are in here." Says the man making Cersei push Tommen behind her.

The men laugh before stepping forward only for a sword to stick from one of them. The man falls and behind him is a bleeding Ser Arys who pants. The men look to him before smiling.

"You don't look so good." Says the leader making Arys narrow his eyes.

"Come now man look… why don't you just leave." Offers a man on Arys's left before Arys cuts the man's throat. The men attack him only for Arys to parry and block before getting stabbed in the gut. Arys grunts before beheading his attacker and plunging his sword into another man's gut. He blocks twice before stepping forward and cutting off a man's arm. Arys kicks the man down before stabbing his sword into him. Arys is forced to relinquish his sword less he lose his hands. Arys dives for a dropped weapon and swings it around and beheads another man. As he turns he is stabbed with a spear. Looking up he spots the leader with a cruel smile.

"To bad you almost made it." Says the man before he pulls away. However Arys grabs the spear and holds it in place before pushing it deeper into his gut. He looks over to the queen who has a shocked face and Tommen who is crying and yelling for him. He looks back to the man and smiles.

"What are you talking about," says Arys getting the man to look at him, "I'm just in time." Arys plunges his sword into the man's mouth killing him. As he does this several royal soldiers enter the room. Arianne enters the room and check over Cersei who tolerates the girl. Arys drops his sword before he collapses on his knees. He vaguely hears his name being called before he smiles. _Damn I really wanted that four hundred gold dragons._ Thinks Arys as he exhales and his eyes go blank.

* * *

At the **Blackwater** **Bay** the fighting has escalated as Stannis marches his forces up to the gate. Joffrey looks around at all the death before he trips. Tyrion looks on at the battle before shouting orders. Joffrey whimpers before he begins to crawl. Tyrion looks over to him and sighs.

"What are you doing?" Ask Tyrion as Joffrey continues to call.

"I need to report to mother so I leave you in charge." Says Joffrey getting a snort from Tyrion. Joffrey leaves the field making the men look down. Tyrion looks at them and smiles.

"What's with the faces… now that he is gone we can win this fight." Shouts Tyrion getting the men to cheer.

 **Two Steps From Hell - To Glory**

Tyrion watches the fight before stepping down and traveling and leading a counter attack. Tyrion hacks off a man's leg before hitting another man in the balls. The forces rally and fight harder only for more of Stannis's troops to come in. Tyrion holds and kills two more men while ordering his men to fight on. Tyrion is knocked down as a man holds a sword above him. Before the man can strike an arrow hits him in the head followed by more arrows hitting soldiers. A familiar horn sounds making Tyrion smile and the men cheer.

On the **Kings Gate** William battles hard with Randyll and Daemon. He ducks under an axe before swinging upward and cleaving the man's head in two. Randyll kills four men before he is hit back. William sees this and helps him up before killing two men. Randyll nods in thanks before William looks up and sees a large rock coming for him. Time slows as he looks to Randyll who hasn't seen it. William grabs Randyll and tosses him away as the rock hits him and knocks him off the wall.

"SER WILLIAM!" Shouts Randyll as he sees him go off the wall. Looking down he sees William laying on his back. William's eyes are glossed over and he can't seem to hear. Then the sound of horns hits his ears making him smile. His eye lids slowly fall and he dies with a smile on his face.

Randyll looks up when he hears the horns and looks out to the field. He spots several large objects making their way to him and he widens his eyes when he sees the Oliphaunts charge into the enemy lines. The men rally and kick the enemy off the walls. Tyrion stands as he looks around and see the enemy flee. He spots a familiar sight as Alyx rushes forward with his burning sword cleaving the enemy in two.

Alyxandar beheads another man before swinging left and killing a man. Cato swings his troops around and kills more while Loras engages the enemy. **Gevives** and **Baelfyre** fly above and light the enemy up before Alyx hears huge wings and **Jörmungandr** comes down with green fire burning the men into dust. Alyx dismounts before cleaving a man in two and swinging left and cutting another man in half. Sandor rides next to him and dismounts before the two make their way forward. Alyx beheads a man before he spots Stannis being dragged away. Alyx runs forward killing three men before clashing blades with a heavy armored man wielding a pole axe. Alyx is pushed away before he blocks two strikes while dodging the third and jumping, bringing down **Ouroboros**. The man blocks before swinging around with a sweep. Alyx parries before kicking the man away. Alyx blocks a strike before bringing down his sword making the man fall to the ground. The man reaches a hand out only for Alyx to swing again cutting off the hand that the man used to balance himself before driving his sword into the downed man's stomach **(For honor Highlander Execution-Maximum Carnage)**. He is then attacked by a man wielding daggers but punches the man when he gets close before stabbing his sword into the man and pushing it forward as the man bends back before pulling it out **(For Honor Highlander Execution-Stop Squirming)**. He runs forward only to see Stannis sailing away making him growl. **Gevives** lands to the left of him before screeching. Alyx look to it before shaking his head and walking away. **Gevives** flies back into the air.

 **Song End**

"My lord look!" Shouts a soldier making Tyrion look to the sea. He smiles when he see the Royal fleet destroy more ships. He spots the sigil of house  
Thurgao. Tyrion sighs before turning around only for a sword to hit him. Tyrion falls to the ground as he sees the man cleaved in two with wildfire. Alyx looks down with worried eyes as he yells for a Maester as Tyrion shuts his eyes.

 **House of Flying Daggers: Lovers' farewell-Music by Shigeru Umebayashi.**

We see the bodies of the dead as a child cries. Alyx stands and looks around with a sorrowful gaze. A man screams as his leg is missing. Kinvara makes her way to his side while looking at the dead. Ser William is picked up by a group of soldiers with tears in their eyes. Randyll looks on with a frown and pats Ser William's shoulder. Daemon looks at the dead with a frown as his men pick them up. Bronn enters the Red Keep and finds Ser Arys dead making him look down. He takes out the Flask and drinks from it before placing it in the hands of Ser Arys. Alyx can't stop the tears that fall he looks at his men. He walks up the steps only to widen his eyes when he sees Arianne there with a sad gaze. He rushes forward and embraces her. Alyx cries in the bosom of Arianne who also sheds tears. Missandei walks up with tears in her eyes having learned about Ser Arys. Cersei exits the keep and sees men being carried on stretchers and wagons. Tommen cries over the death of Arys. Alyx hugs Missandei as she cries. Oberyn enters the city and looks around before dismounting and helping a man stand. The soldiers rush to help the wounded but several die of their own wounds. Arianne spots her cousins and hugs them with tears in her eyes. The camera looks up and we see the dragons let out a sorrowful roar.

* * *

 **Song End**

 **Sniffle Sniffle I think I might have overdone it on the sad music. I listened to several tracks but then I remembered this and it made me hurt.**

 **So I made the battle a little bigger and Ser William and Ser Arys have died because… well I have to make some people die. Rest in Peace. Just to let you guys know a lot of people died in this battle. A Victory yes but…still. I am making Alyx to be like Alexander but I want him to have doubts and it can't be easy for him. He will face emotional challenges. Also it seems some of the cult members tried to assassinate the queen.**

 **Daenerys is a Blackfyre as the poll is done.**

 **Next chapter- The Aftermath**

 **Till then Cya ;)**


	20. Chapter 20-The Aftermath

The Aftermath

 **Kings** **Landing**

The battle has left scars on the great city for the air smells of "Fire and Blood". The soldiers even though they are tired and wounded help the citizens to their homes. Alyxandar walks through the city with Kinvara at his side. Soldiers around give him a salute which is returned. Alyx had ordered all the dead to be collected and those who died in the defense of the city will be given a kings funeral. Alyx walks into the keep before he is stopped by a soldier.

"My prince King Joffrey wishes to see you." Says the Soldier. Alyx looks at the man and sees a bleeding patch on his shoulder.

"Very good, I want you to get that wound looked at understand?" Orders Alyx making the man give a nod. Alyx smiles before walking away with Kinvara following. The two walk in silence before Alyx stops and looks at her.

"I heard that one of your priestesses serve my uncle." States Alyx while looking at Kinvara. Kinvara looks to him and nods her head.

"How can I trust you if that is true?" Ask Alyx with narrowed eyes. Kinvara takes out a dagger and hands it to Alyx.

"Melisandre has to follow her own path just as I follow mine." Says Kinvara without a trace of fear. Alyx looks at her before sighing and handing the dagger back to her.

"I promise here and now that I will never harm you." Says Kinvara making Alyx's eyebrows rise. Alyx nods his head before turning and walking.

"Then follow me priestess." Order Alyx making Kinvara smile and bow her head.

"As you wish." Says Kinvara before walking with Alyx. She looks to him and sees a small smile on his face.

* * *

The two walk into the small council room and look around. Alyx sees his mother, Joffrey, Tyrion who is sporting a new scar down his face with Bronn at his side, Varys, and the other council members. He also sees the commanders Cato Buckwell, Daemon Sand, Karl Bar Emmon, Oberyn Martell, Randyll Tarly and Taron Thurgao. Alyx nods to each of the commanders which is returned. Taron stands before hugging Alyx making him widen his eyes before laughing along with him. Joffrey sees the seen and sneers.

"Enough the king has called a meeting." Says Joffrey only for Alyx to greet the other commanders. Joffrey simmers in his seat as Cersei looks on. Alyx then sits in his seat which is a grand chair.

"Now then I need to know the status of the city, the losses, and anything of importance." Orders Alyx in a serious voice getting the commanders and the council to nod their heads. Joffrey attempts to stand only for Alyx to glare at him.

"Well my lord it seems that the eighth and fifth battalions were hit harder than the rest." Says Varys getting nods from Randyll and Daemon. The chamber doors open before Missandei comes rushing in.

"Forgive me my lord the papers were difficult to acquire so soon." Says Missandei with a bow only for Alyx to lift her chin and smile.

"How are the people fairing?" Ask Alyx getting looks from the council.

"They are faring well my lord but there seems to be a cult stirring up trouble." Says Grand Maester Pycelle.

"Any connection to the men who tried to assassinate my mother?" Ask Alyx with narrowed eyes. Pycelle shrugs before Alyx looks to Varys.

"We are unsure but it is quite possible." Says Varys getting a nod from Alyx.

"I want them gone and quickly." Says Alyx getting a nod from Varys. Joffrey shakes in his seat before standing.

"Only the king can give such orders." Says Joffrey only for Alyx to hit the table and crack it. No one says anything.

"The king needs to shut up while the men talk." Says Alyx getting Joffrey to sit back down. Cersei looks to Alyx with a pleading face making her son sigh before calming himself.

"And our losses in the battle?" Ask Alyx with a sorrowful tone. The commanders look down at this while Tyrion stands.

"Nearly six thousand died on the **Kings** **Gate** while another two thousand died on the **Blackwater** **Bay**." Says Tyrion getting the commanders to wince. Alyx closes his eyes and the table sits for a moment of silence.

"Over one thousand were lost defending the Mud Gate." States Tyrion getting a heavy sigh from Alyx.

"We… also lost Ser William Waters, and Ser Arys Oakheart." Says Tyrion with a sad tone. Alyx nods his head and picks up a glass of wine making the others do so and drink.

"When the bodies are collected have them burned for their service." Order Alyx getting nods from the commanders. Pycelle looks shocked before standing.

"My prince perhaps a burial would be enough after all they were just soldiers." Says Pycelle getting the commanders to palm their foreheads at the man's stupidity. Alyx's long hair shadows his eyes as he looks at the old man.

"What did you just say?" Ask Alyx getting Pycelle to sweat while Tyrion stands.

"I'm sure the Grand Maester must have meant something else," assures Tyrion getting the commanders to nod their heads, "you know how old he is." Alyx looks on with barely controlled anger before exhaling several breaths.

* * *

"And the war with Robb Stark?" Ask Alyx after calming himself. Varys stands before looking to him.

"Robb Stark has invaded the **Westerlands** and seems to be burning them down." Says Varys getting Alyx to narrow his eyes.

"But it has not been easy for him as the third and fourth battalions have been nipping away at him." Says Varys. Alyx nods his head. _Still this war needs to end._ Thinks Alyx.

"Also it seems the Ironborn are on the move." Says Varys getting glances from Alyx and Taron.

"It seems they've taken **Winterfell** and have pillaged the north." Says Pycelle. Alyx looks confused.

"And how did they do that and why hasn't Robb Stark stopped them?" Ask Alyx.

"It seems the ward of the Starks Theon Greyjoy has betrayed him and sided with his family." Says Varys getting Alyx to nod in understanding.

"The reason he hasn't been stopped is Robb Stark is too afraid to return home and lose his momentum in war." Says Randyll with a shake of his head.

"He has taken the **Crag** which was an easy victory for him." Says Karl.

"Still these small victories do nothing for his cause." Says Daemon while drinking more wine. Alyx nods before writing something down.

"And my grandfather?" Ask Alyx getting Varys to stand.

"He has stayed within **Harrenhal**." Says Varys getting a nod from Alyx. Oberyn stands before looking to Alyx.

"Also after such a long march the Oliphaunts will need to rest and have lots of water." Says Oberyn getting a nod from Alyx.

"Get them in the **Kingswood** and have them drink their fill." Orders Alyx getting a nod from Oberyn who sits back down. Alyx looks to Petyr Baelish who lifts his head.

"The treasury is just fine as the war has barely made a dent in the income." Says Baelish before Alyx takes out his notes on the treasury. Alyx nods as he sees the man is not lying.

"Anything else?" Ask Alyx making Varys exhale before standing.

"There also seems to be a rising power in **Essos**." States Varys getting a look from Alyx.

"Hmm interesting." Says Taron.

"Who is behind this power?" Ask Randyll getting nods from Cato and Karl. Varys looks to Alyx who wears a confused expression.

"She is called Daenerys Blackfyre." Says Varys getting Alyx to widen his eyes. Cersei looks to Varys with wide eyes.

"It seems she wishes to take the Iron Throne." Says Varys getting a growl from Joffrey.

"Great another traitor for me to squash." Says Joffrey getting a laugh from Tyrion.

"You to squash I'm pretty sure your brother has done the squashing around here." Says Tyrion making Joffrey angry.

"Enough we will handle the girl when she becomes a threat." Says Alyx getting nods from the lords.

* * *

"We will need to cement an alliance with the Tyrells for their cooperation." Says Tyrion getting nods from the lords.

"I will appoint Mace Tyrell as the **Master** **of** **Commerce**." States Alyx getting nods from the lords. Alyx looks to Randyll before standing.

"Randyll Tarly I appoint you as **Master** **of** **War**." States Alyx getting widened eyes from Randyll before he stands and bows. Alyx then looks to Taron who blinks.

"Taron Thurgao you are the new **Master** **of** **Ships**." States Alyx getting Taron to stand and bow.

"Oberyn Martell you shall be the **Master** **of** **Law**." States Alyx getting a bow from Oberyn. Alyx then looks to Tyrion.

"Lord Tyrion you will remain as acting **Hand** **of the King** until grandfather gets here." States Alyx getting a nod from Tyrion.

"Ser Bronn you will be the new **Commander of the Citywatch**." States Alyx getting a nod from Bronn before a slight bow. Alyx sighs before sitting back down.

"You are all dismissed." States Alyx getting the lords to stand only for Joffrey to slam his hand on the table.

"I called this meeting to discuss your dragon's brother." Sneers Joffrey getting Alyx to look at him.

"What about them?" Ask Alyx with narrowed eyes.

"As the king they should be under my command." States Joffrey with a glare. Alyx glares right back.

"They belong to me and no one else." Says Alyx with a cold voice.

"I AM THE KING!" Shouts Joffrey getting Alyx to look at him.

"And you think that means you can have whatever you want?" Ask Alyx with a cold voice making Joffrey flinch.

"It is because of the king that a war was started." Says Alyx getting Joffrey to glare.

"All because you wanted to see a head fly well now I have to deal with your mistakes." Shouts Alyx getting Joffrey to sit back down.

"So shut up and let me handle the situation," order Alyx before standing and turning his back, "and as for my dragons… if you even touch them I will feed you to them." Alyx walks out of the room before slamming the door shut.

 **Harrenhal**

Tywin Lannister and his army are holed up in the fortress. Tywin sits in his study thinking about his next move to deal with the Young Wolf. His thoughts are interrupted when the door opens and in comes a messenger.

"My lord Stannis Baratheon has been defeated." Says the Messenger before handing the scroll to Tywin. Tywin reads the scroll before a small smile forms on his face.

"Rally the men we are leaving **Harrenhal** and heading to **Kings** **Landing**." Orders Tywin getting a nod from the messenger. The messenger leaves as Kevan enters the room.

"Prince Alyxandar has won the **Battle of the Blackwater**." States Tywin getting a nod from Kevan.

"We have just received word that the northern forces are marching for us." Says Kevan getting Tywin to look at him.

"We will have some men man **Harrenhal** while we make our way to **Kings** **Landing**." States Tywin getting a nod from his brother before Kevan leaves.

 **Stark Camp**

Robb looks over his map and sighs. The fighting has been hard and his men have grown weary. It doesn't help that his mother and him aren't talking. During one of his battles Robb had met a beautiful woman named Talisa who was a healer. He immediately fell in love with her. He has begun to get too close and his mother disapproves of the girl's presence. But he can't help it and has married her much to his mother's anger. This made his mother angry because the Frey soldiers have left and returned to the Twins. To make matters worse it seems Theon has betrayed him and taken **Winterfell** just as his mother predicted.

"My lord Wyman Manderly has been defeated by Charles Weagan." Says a messenger getting Robb to stand and exit his tent to see a wounded Wyman being carried to his tent. That is another thing the two commanders the Alyxandar left here have been giving Robb a hard time. Unlike the Lannister's who underestimated him these commanders are smart and dangerous. Robb sighs before entering his tent to see Talisa naked and waiting.

 **Essos**

Daenerys sits as the ashes from the fire are blown away. Her dragons lay next to her with their heads down while Barristan and Jorah stand behind her. Khal Drogo was killed by a magi who took her revenge against the Dothraki. Her sun and stars has been taken from her but she made sure that the magi died screaming. Daenerys stands before mounting her horse as her soldiers follow behind her. Looking back to the remaining Dothraki she speaks.

"The Khal is dead but your Khaleesi remains," says Daenerys getting them to look to her, "follow me and you will find happiness." She turns her horse and trots forward. Barristan and Jorah mount their horses before following with the rest of the hoard.

 **Kings Landing**

Alyx sits in his room and looks out the window into the night sky. The day was long as he had to cement the alliance with the Tyrells. In order for that to happen he proposed the marriage between Margaery and Joffrey. Luckily the contract was agreeable to them both. He also did this to spare Sansa from the abuse but now he has to find something to do with her. Alyx sighs as he drinks some wine. Alyx looks at the candle in front of him before reaching out and touching the flame. He feels no pain and smiles before grabbing the fire. To his surprise the fire latches to his hand before Alyx moves his hand away from the candle. When he does the light from the candle dies and the fire is in the palm of his hand. Alyx looks at the fire before a knock on the door makes him jump and the fire leaves his hand and back onto the candle. Kinvara walks in the room wearing some robes before gently closing the door. Alyx looks at her and has to admit she is very beautiful. Arianne and Missandei lay sleeping in Arianne's room right where Alyx left them.

"My prince." Greets Kinvara making Alyx nod his head.

"You said the **Lord of Light** has chosen me right?" Ask Alyx getting Kinvara to nod.

"I don't like feeling as if I didn't choose my own way." Says Alyx getting Kinvara to tilt her head in confusion.

"My prince the **Lord** **of** **Light** never influenced your decisions he simply watched over you." Says Kinvara making Alyx look to her.

"Only when you were truly in danger did he ever step in." Says Kinvara making Alyx think back to several moments. Alyx sighs before standing.

"Listen whether or not I believe what you say, the **Faith of the Seven** is the main religion in the **Seven** **Kingdoms**." Says Alyx getting Kinvara to nod.

"And yet it is the wrong religion," says Kinvara making Alyx look to her, "you've seen the power of the one true god and you've seen his eternal enemy." Alyx looks at her with wide eyes as a chill passes through them.

"The dream you had is going to come true my prince," says Kinvara making Alyx narrow his eyes, "you've seen what is coming and only you can stop it but only if you accept the Lord of Light." Alyx looks down and thinks about his decision. On one hand he can simply ignore her and take his chances, on the other hand he can accept her religion. Alyx still remembers his dream vividly and remembers the fear he felt that time. Alyx looks to her.

"I already have some of the power don't I," ask Alyx getting a nod from Kinvara, "so what more do I need?" Kinvara walks around the room before standing in front of **Ouroboros**. She gently brushes her hand across the sword before looking back to Alyx.

"Your sword is incomplete," states Kinvara making Alyx confused, "you have yet to awaken your true power."

" **Ouroboros** is the strongest sword there is," says Alyx, "no weapon can stand before it."

"Besides in my dream I was wielding that sword." Says Alyx making Kinvara smile.

"Are you sure?" Ask Kinvara as Alyx eyes go blank.

* * *

 _Dream_

 _Here I am again fighting the undead. I lash out with my sword cleaving two in half. I kick the skull right of the head before shoving my clawed hand through the gut of one. I feel the heat of my dragons as they hit me. I am not affected by the fire and continue to fight. To my left I see a dark haired man I can't seem to remember who fights next to me. I swing again killing more before I stop and stare at a figure. The figure has blue skin and blue eyes with white hair. It is wearing black armor of some kind and wielding a sword of pure ice. It attacks me as I lift my sword. Our blades clash against each other and when they do the black tint of my sword fades away to show a bright silver metal. The creature seems surprised before my sword ignites in bright fire. Tints of green fade away to show orange and red fire. I can feel the heat coming from the sword and it is greater than the wildfire. I parry a strike before swinging my sword around and cleaving the creature in two. It shatters the moment I hit it. I look at the sword to see it glowing before I look up to see a blue dragon flying high above the sky. Suddenly the ground shakes and I look behind me to see a massive gold and black dragon with armor covering its body. I mount the dragon before we sour into the sky._

 _Dream over_

* * *

Alyx jolts awake with sweat running down his face. He looks around his room to see himself in his bed. He turns to his right and sees Kinvara looking at him. Alyx sighs before getting up and drinking some wine.

"How long was I out?" Ask Alyx making Kinvara smile.

"About two hours." Says Kinvara before turning serious.

"You saw it didn't you," ask Kinvara making Alyx pause, "That is the true form of your sword that is **Lightbringer**." Alyx places his cup down before turning to her.

"It is true then… those things are real." States Alyx making Kinvara nod.

"And you are the only one capable of defeating them." States Kinvara before standing. Alyx turns from her before sighing.

"If I was to bring out my power… how would I do such a thing?" Ask Alyx without looking to her.

"Accept the Lord of Light." States Kinvara making Alyx sigh.

"And when I do that it will cause another rebellion and this time I will have to face the Faith." Says an irritated Alyx.

"And what's wrong with that," ask Kinvara making Alyx widen his eyes, "You know just as well as I that the Faith is a corrupt religion." Alyx winces at the statement having learned that truth long ago. He had discovered that many of the maesters were shameless and even involved themselves in the trading of humans. Of course he had these men executed for their crimes but he couldn't out the religion. Doing so would do more harm than good, people need to have something to believe in.

"They have you to believe in," states Kinvara breaking Alyx's train of thought, "you have done more for them than anyone before."

"They will follow you into hell if you asked." States Kinvara making Alyx shut his eyes.

"Expose them to the public and watch the people look to you." Says Kinvara. Alyx shakes his head. He hears Kinvara sigh.

"What if I were to tell you that the assassins that tried to kill your mother were working with the Faith." States Kinvara making Alyx snap his eyes open.

"It makes since after all they have lost a lot of their power thanks to you." States Kinvara making Alyx nod his head. It's true after learning of their ways Alyx had drastically decreased their power and even made sure that the High Septon cannot interfere in political matters.

"Even if what you say is true I still can't act," says Alyx getting Kinvara to nod her head, "I have no proof other than some men wearing an everyday piece of wood carved into the form of a seven pointed star."

"I need them to attack me or I need to capture one." Says Alyx before turning around and coming face to face with a naked Kinvara. Alyx not embarrassed at all looks down at her assets.

"Not that I haven't thought about it but why?" Ask Alyx looking at Kinvara.

"To help you gain more power." States Kinvara before smashing her lips into his. Alyx widens his eyes before lifting her up. He carries her to the bed and removes his clothing. He pins her to the bed as she stares into his eyes. She grabs something from the right and moving it in front of her. Alyx looks down at her hand and spots a necklace with a red ruby in the center. Alyx notes it looks just like hers but seems to be outfitted for him.

"I hate this… it feels like you already knew my chose and reactions." States Alyx as Kinvara wraps the necklace around him.

"No… but I hoped this would be your chose." States Kinvara before kissing Alyx. Alyx kisses her before Alyx lifts her has he sits. Kinvara gasp as Alyx enters her. The candles flicker wildly as the shadows of the two are seen on the wall. The necklace upon Alyx's neck glows before the flames go out.

* * *

 **Ok a couple of things. We have just entered into season three. Drogo is dead but I didn't write it because he dies the same way. Daenerys will be making her way back to Meereen. Robb has already married Talisa. Tywin is heading back to Kings Landing while Rick Rykker and Charles Weagan fight Robb. And yes the enemy will be The Faith because it really is corrupt. All hail Lightbringer! I'd like to thank all of you guys for your ideas and I love that you guys are enjoying the story. Now some have said that I should hurry along with the cult and kill them off but guys I want Alyx to face them. I want him to have vulnerabilities because that's what makes characters so good. Yeah he can kill them quickly but if he does that he could lose the people. He has to be smart and not solve everything with blood… but there will be blood. Now in battle Alyx will crush anyone he comes across but in court he has to be careful to exert his power.**

 **I am also debating on Alyx's wives. I know he will be married to Arianne. Missandei I'm not sure. Margaery will marry Joffrey but when he dies she will probably go to Alyx. And then there is Daenerys who is far away. Sansa will not marry Alyx just to get that out of the way. Since Alyx is in charge I think he would marry Sansa to Tommen and not Tyrion. At least that's what I would do if I was him. People say that because he loves his siblings he wouldn't do that but he would, given that Sansa is gentle and he knows that she won't harm little Tommen. Also this could bring the north back into the fold. Myrcella is still in Dorne like the show and books. As for Cersei and Alyx… no way the relationship is strictly mother and son. I might have Taron marry Yara to keep the Iron islands. And no matter how much he hates the Ironborn he will try to use diplomacy… but if that fails well mwaahahaaha.**

 **Till Next time I will be a little busy but I will try to update soon.**

 **Cya ;)**


	21. Chapter 21-Cleaning up

Cleaning up

 **Kings Landing**

Alyxandar awakens in his bed and sees Kinvara standing and dressing herself. Alyx leans back and sighs before grabbing a cup of wine and drinking. Kinvara turns to him fully dressed and leans down to kiss him. Alyx accepts the kiss before Kinvara separates. A knock on the door makes Alyx look before the door opens and in comes Arianne wearing a tan dress that hides nearly nothing. Arianne smiles before hopping on the bed and laying on Alyx's chest.

"Did you have fun last night?" Ask Arianne getting Alyx to sigh and look at her.

"Don't tell me you are jealous?" States Alyx making Arianne giggle as a servant brings what looks to be a pipe of some kind.

"Am I not the best future bride a man can ask for," ask Arianne getting a raised eyebrow from Alyx, "what other woman would let her intended sleep with other women?" Alyx flops his head back as Arianne giggles before picking up the pipe. She searches for a light only for Alyx to touch the pipe with his finger. Arianne is surprised but smiles before taking a puff and passing it to Alyx who takes a long drag. The two sit and smoke as Kinvara looks out the window.

"It seems I have a new enemy." States Alyx getting a nod from Arianne.

"That is the problem when you are popular." States Arianne getting Alyx to laugh. Missandei soon enters the room and walks over to the bed before Arianne passes her the pipe. Missandei looks at the pipe before taking a puff.

"What are you going to do about this enemy?" Ask Arianne as Missandei sits between her legs and lays her head on Arianne's bosom. Alyx thinks about his options before standing and getting dressed.

"I think I will test how smart the prey is." States Alyx before walking out of the room. Arianne smiles before turning to Kinvara who sits on the bed. Arianne passes the pipe to her.

"You do know that he will want you to stay around now." States Arianne getting a nod from Kinvara.

"You don't seem to mind." States Kinvara making Arianne take the pipe from her before kissing her.

"Not at all." Says Arianne before slowly undressing Kinvara.

 **Great Sept of Baelor**

Alyx walks into the Sept with several guards with him. Not that he needs them more because of the fact they wouldn't let him go alone. He spots several priest who bow but Alyx can see the sneer on their faces making him smile. He walks deeper into the Sept and finds the High Septon at prayer. He sees a woman standing behind him. Alyx had gotten rid of the last High Septon because of the man's lechery and dishonesty. Not that he isn't lecherous but he is a prince while the High Septon is a sign of religiousness. The new High Septon is a man that was voted in but Alyx can see ambition in his eyes. The High Sparrow he is called. Alyx walks around the man before walking up to him.

"Hello anyone there?" Ask Alyx scaring the man to his feet. The High Sparrow narrows his eyes at Alyx.

"My prince have you come to pray?" Ask the High Sparrow making Alyx shake his head.

"No I think I'm good," says Alyx watching as the man narrows his eyes further, "I am here to discuss this cult rising on the streets causing harm and chaos to the people." Alyx pulls out a wooden carved seven pointed star. He watches the old man widen his eyes before they return to normal quickly.

"Well your grace I have no idea about such things," says the High Sparrow, "but it seem these men believe you have abandoned the gods." Alyx laughs making the man lightly growl.

"I'm sorry but the priest were the ones to abandon the gods," says Alyx getting the Septa to step forward only for her way to be blocked by the guards, "was it not your fellow priest that used the word of god to get away with slavery and line their own pockets?" The High Sparrow turns from Alyx before walking.

"Those men were punished and yet still you intervene in matters that don't concern you." Says The High Sparrow making Alyx narrow his eyes.

"As prince of the **Seven Kingdoms** it is my duty to know all matters." States Alyx getting the High Sparrow to turn to him.

"The matters of the gods do not concern the crown." States the High Sparrow getting Alyx to step closer to the man.

"Well let us agree to disagree," states Alyx before walking past the man, "but if you do find anything out about the cult please tell me, after all the ones behind this are traitors." Alyx stops at the Sept doors before turning back to the old man.

"And the consequences for anyone harboring these men will be… severe." States Alyx before walking out of the Sept. The High Sparrow looks at the door before turning to the Septa.

"Unella carry a message to our friends," says the High Sparrow getting the woman to nod, "The prince will be coming after them."

 **Beyond the Wall**

Jon Stark has been captured by wildlings. His hands are bound as he is walked into the Wildling camp. He sees thousands of men and women along with giants. Jon watches a giant before it turns to him. Jon quickly looks away before he is stopped by his captor. He turns and sees a beautiful red haired girl.

"It is best you don't look at them or you could end up dead." States Ygritte with a smile. Jon nods his head before he is shoved into a tent. Entering the tent he sees a man he has only heard of.

"Mance Rayder." Whispers Jon making the man look to him. Mance walks up to him making Jon stiffen.

"What's your name boy?" Ask Mance getting Jon to narrow his eyes at the boy.

"Jon Stark." Answers Jon making Mance look dead at him.

"Your grace." Stated Mance getting Jon to look at him. Several wildlings look to Jon who says nothing.

"Am I not a king to you boy?" Ask Mance getting Jon grit his teeth. Still Jon says nothing getting Mance to laugh.

"Stark huh I remember a Stark," says Mance making Jon widen his eyes, "oh yeah tough bastard and a good friend."

"So you want to join us huh?" Ask Mance getting a nod from Jon. Mance pulls out a sword before cutting Jon's bonds.

"Welcome to the army Jon Stark." States Mance.

 **Harrenhal Field**

Robb Stark ducks under a sword strike before stabbing the man. He dodges a spear before breaking it off. He blocks two sword strikes before he is shield bashed. Robb recovers before deflecting a blow and gutting the man. Robbs line hold before they push forward. Robb looks up to see arrows coming before lifting his shield. Not all of his army did this and payed the price.

"Forward!" States a captain of the Royal Army. The spear lines push forward as Robbs line falters. Robb rushes to the man and engages him. The captain dodges and parries before elbowing Robb. Robb recovers only to have to dodge a morning star. He is saved by a soldier only for that soldier to get it by a javelin. Suddenly the Royal Army falters when they are flanked on the right. The soldiers flee back into the castle as archer's hold off Robbs forces. Robb Spots the captain and engages him in combat. Robb ducks under a sweep before cutting the man's thigh. The man screams in pain before swinging again only for Robb to parry and plunge his sword through the man's chest. The fighting continues for a while longer before Robb pulls his forces out. The Royal army is now safe within **Harrenhal** and Robb can't launch an attack right now. Robb enters camp with bloody armor while his forces rest. Robb enters his tent before pouring himself some water. He splashes some of the water on his face before walking out and into the command tent. He hears arguments from the lords making him sigh.

"Enough we don't have the man power to take **Harrenhal**." States Robb getting the lords to grumble.

"For now we need to hold the line until Edmure comes with his reinforcements." States Greatjon. Robb nods his head before turning to another lord.

"Any news on Rick Rykker?" Ask Robb.

"We believe that he is still held up within the Westerlands." States the lord making Robb nod. A messenger enters the tent making Robb stand.

"M-My lord I have some news for you and your mother," states the man making Catelyn look to him, "your father Lord Hoster Tully has died." Catelyn lets out a choked gasp before exiting the tent. Robb looks down before steeling himself.

"Gather camp we are heading to Riverrun." Orders Robb the lords look at him.

"My lord we can win this battle now and kill the Mountain." States a lord getting others to nod with him.

"As I said before we don't have the men to take Harrenhal and we'll have to wait for Edmure's forces." States Robb.

"Until then we will bide our time." States Robb before leaving the tent. Roose Bolton sighs before walking out as the lords grumble on.

 **Kings Landing- The Nest**

Several men pack their bags with haste. One man pulls his sheet only for a wooden seven pointed star falls from the sheets. He picks it up and prays before a man slaps him over his head.

"Hurry up you idiot." States the man before rushing into his room.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this." States another man while crying.

"We served the gods and we will be repaid for our services." States the leader before throwing in some clothes.

"We have betrayed the prince that gave us our homes." States the crying man getting the leader to groan.

"So what he built us this area but he could have done more, given us more." Rants the leader.

"We lived in peace until that old man came." Cries the man getting the leader to growl.

"Yes and now our families will not live in poverty." States the leader before turning and freezing when he sees several soldiers along with Daemon Sand. The soldiers wear cloaks hiding their identities.

"Please go on." Says Daemon before the leader pulls out a sword only to be hit by a crossbow bolt. The soldiers enter the room and cut down the men. Daemon bends down to the crying man and sighs.

"You were right you betrayed the prince that gave you a life worth living." States Daemon before plunging his dagger into his gut. Daemon walks out of the house to see several other cloaked men walk out of the other houses. Daemon walks from the door way and on the wall of the house is the word traitors.

 **The Red Keep Later**

Alyx sits writing something while across from him lays Taron who is smoking. Arianne lays her head on the lap of Alyx while Missandei sits behind him. The sand snakes are all around Alyx who is having trouble focusing on his task. Oberyn and Ellaria are both here as well sitting to the left of Alyx. Taron has several whores laying around him while a group of women dance in front of them both. The room is filled with army soldiers and captains. Each of them has a woman or two with them. The room is large with a pool in the middle and scented candles. This is Alyxandar's rest room, a room connected to his bed room. Sandor is sitting with Claudia as they talk and kiss. Taron looks to Alyx and groans

"Come on, put that down and have some fun." States Taron making Alyx sigh with a grin on his face. Tyene plays with his hair while Nymeria licks his ear. Obara is laying with Arianne.

"I'm just finishing some last minute things." Says Alyx making Taron groan before his pipe is snatched from his hand. Looking back he spots Daemon who has a smile on his face.

"Bastard." States Taron before folding his arms making Daemon laugh. Daemon flops down on a seat before taking several puffs of the pipe. The chamber doors open and in comes Tyrion who widens his eyes at the sight. He smiles before walking forward with Shae right behind him. He sits down and watches the women dance while Shae rubs his chest.

"How did your mission go?" Ask Taron getting those around to look at Daemon who blows out smoke. Daemon passes the pipe to Oberyn who takes a puff before kissing Ellaria.

"I completed it without any trouble." Answers Daemon before sighing.

"Why can't we just kill the old man and get this done?" States Daemon getting Tyrion to look at him in confusion. Alyx sighs before putting down his book and pen.

"That old man is the High Septon and killing him would cause too much trouble." Says Alyx getting nods from Taron and Oberyn.

"Besides I need to get evidence of the man's crimes to expose to the public." States Alyx before kissing Arianne.

"Trouble with the High Septon nephew?" Ask Tyrion while sipping some wine.

"I'm sure he is behind the cult and wishes to paint me as an enemy to the Faith." States Alyx getting a laugh from Taron.

"Even though they betrayed the people long ago." Says Taron. Suddenly the doors open and a guard walks in and whispers in Alyx's ear. Alyx sighs when he hears the message.

"It seems grandfather is here." States Alyx getting Oberyn to narrow his eyes.

"Well so much for fun." Says Tyrion as Tywin enters the room. He walks forward as Alyx leans his head back and kisses Missandei. Tywin looks at the group before clearing his throat. Alyx sighs and looks to the man.

"Lord Tywin what can I do for you?" Ask Alyx getting Tywin to nod his head.

"I believe that I am in need of the pin." Says Tywin looking to Tyrion who wears the pin of the **Hand of the King**. Alyx looks to Tyrion before nodding making Tyrion take off the pin and give it to Tywin. Tywin places the pin on his chest before looking to Alyx.

"We have a meeting to get to." States Tywin making Alyx confused.

"I didn't summon a meeting." States Alyx narrowing his eyes at Tywin.

"No I did, we need to discuss Robb Stark." States Tywin making the commanders look to Alyx.

"Grandfather I decide when to summon the small council and no one else." Says Alyx while looking at Tywin. The two stare at each other in silence before Tyrion coughs.

"Perhaps some air would be nice and we do need to talk about somethings." States Tyrion hoping to calm Alyx. He is helped by Arianne and the girls who rub against him. Alyx sighs before nodding to the commanders. Alyx stands showing off his bare chest. He wears the ruby necklace given to him by Kinvara.

"It's hot so I will be attending the meeting like this." States Alyx before walking out with Tywin and the others behind him.

 **Small Council Chambers**

In the chambers sit Mace Tyrell with Olenna beside him. Margaery sits next to her grandmother while looking at Joffrey who stares like a love struck puppy. Loras stands behind his sister in armor. Cersei sits next to Joffrey while glaring at Margaery. Randyll sits near an empty gold chair that Alyx sits in. Varys sits to the chairs left while Baelish sits three chairs down. Joffrey taps his finger against the table in irritation.

"Where is my brother?" Yells Joffrey getting Cersei to look to him.

"Your brother probably didn't know about the meeting." Says Cersei making Joffrey scoff.

"The king has summoned him and he makes me wait." Says Joffrey getting Randyll to roll his eyes.

"I had heard that the second prince was a good leader but it looks like that was just some story." States Olenna making Cersei narrow her eyes. Mace looks to his mother astonished before laughing.

"I'm sure my mother is just tired from her journey." States Mace while sweating. Loras has a smile on his face. Margaery looks down not sure what to think.

"No she is right my brother obviously believes he can do what he wants and that is not acceptable." States Joffrey only to close his mouth when the doors open. Oberyn, Taron, Bronn and Tywin enter the chambers before sitting in their seats. Tyrion walks in and sits in a spare chair before pouring some wine. The door stays open and in comes Alyxandar wearing no shirt and a pair of white shorts with a brown buckle. His forearms are covered with bracers **(Caesarion Rome HBO Series)**. Margaery looks to him and blushes as he sits down. No one says a word for several minutes as Alyx overlooks some documents.

"If you wish to insult me you should whisper." States Alyx making the council flinch and Mace to start sweating like a pig. Olenna places her hand to her chin while Margaery looks nervous. Joffrey looks away from his brother while Cersei looks worried.

"Normally the ones who are foolish to insult me would be fed to my dragons or hung at my pleasure." Says Alyx getting Mace to look scared while the other lords look down. Margaery looks to her grandmother to see her have a blank face while Loras puts his hand on his sword.

"But I've gotten tired of that so I could try something new." Says Alyx with a thoughtful expression. Mace stands and bows his head.

"F-Forgive m-my mother your grace she is tired from her journey." Says Mace. Alyx looks to the man before looking to Olenna.

"And that means what to me," ask Alyx getting Mace to stutter, "she decided to make the journey and if she can't keep her voice in check I will pull out her tongue and feed it to her." His statement is met with wide eyes from the Tyrell party. Olenna looks to the prince before slowly standing.

"Forgive me your grace I believe the weather is affecting this old lady." Says Olenna getting Alyx to sigh. They sit in silence for a while. The table is tense as Margaery looks to Alyx.

"It is pretty hot today so I will let your rudeness slide, be grateful." Says Alyx getting a nod from Mace and a relieved sigh from the rest.

"As to why I am late… I don't remember calling a meeting and as such I was not aware." States Alyx while turning to Joffrey who gulps and looks away.

"Lord Tywin believed we should discuss Robb Stark." States Cersei saving Joffrey. Alyx looks to his mother who wears a soft smile.

"Robb Stark has been gaining ground during the war." States Tywin getting looks from the other lords.

"I have received no request from Rick Rykker or Charles Weagan for reinforcements or help." States Alyx getting nods from Randyll.

"Robb Stark did attack **Harrenhal** but suddenly left the field." States Randyll. Joffrey smiles before laughing.

"Tell the army to pursue him and end this war." States Joffrey getting Alyx to narrow his eyes. Cersei looks on knowing that Alyx has become easily angered when someone orders his men to do something.

"We can't **Harrenhal** doesn't have the men to pursue." States Tywin.

"For now there is nothing left for us to do." States Randyll getting nods from Alyx and Oberyn.

"When is the wedding happening?" Ask Alyx while looking at Mace who stutters in fear.

"In several months your grace." States Margaery making Alyx nod.

"My lord what are we going to do about Sansa Stark?" Ask Baelish making Alyx look to him.

"For now we keep her here and alive." States Alyx getting nods from the lords. Alyx then looks to Joffrey.

"That means she will come to no harm… am I understood?" Orders Alyx looking directly at Joffrey. Joffrey looks ready to protest before closing his mouth and nodding. Alyx then looks to Tyrion before leaning back.

"Also Lord Tyrion will need an adequate reward for his bravery in battle." States Alyx getting nods from Randyll and Oberyn. Tywin looks to Alyx. Tyrion looks to his nephew in surprise.

"Petyr Baelish you are relived of your position as **Master of Coin**." Announces Alyx getting wide eyes from Baelish.

"From now on Tyrion Lannister will be the **Master of Coin**." States Alyx getting several lords to nod not wanting to argue. Baelish stands.

"My lord have I done something wrong?" Ask Baelish making Alyx look to him.

"No but you haven't accomplished as much as Lord Tyrion." States Alyx.

"Tyrion is better suited for the position and that is all." States Alyx as Baelish looks to the other lords before storming out of the chambers.

"Good this meeting is dismissed." Says Alyx before walking out of the chambers. The lords sit and sigh in relief.

 **Dragonpit Night**

Alyx stands within the cavern as he looks at the skull of **Balerion**. He touches the skull and rubs his hand along the snout and smiles at how hard it is. Several shadows move around behind him. Alyx smiles before turning around and coming face to face with thirteen men wearing black robes and having seven pointed stars.

"Good evening." Says Alyx before stepping forward. The men take a step back.

"We have come to enact justice for the gods." States one of the men who steps forward with a sword. Alyx looks at the man before putting his hand to his chin. The flame from the torches flicker wildly.

"Oh really, well I would hate to disappoint you." Says Alyx before the torches go out. Suddenly sounds of flesh being cut and screams fill the area. The light comes back and Alyx is still standing in the same area. The man that spoke has not moved but the men with him all lay slain. Their bodies are lacerated and some are pulled apart.

"But then again justice is for the living." States Alyx as several shadows appear behind him. They seem to wrap around Alyx before turning to the survivor.

"D-Demon." Stutters the man in fear. Alyx looks at the man before sighing. Sounds of large footsteps makes the man look around the room.

"If that is what the world needs then I will be that." States Alyx as a massive **Jörmungandr** steps into the light. The man drops his weapon and falls the ground. He hears crunching and looks behind him to see **Gevives** and **Baelfyre** eating the dead bodies. He screams before trying to run only for a shadow to stop him.

" _Havor va zȳhon ñelly_ _ **.**_ " Orders Alyx as **Jörmungandr** bends its neck down and picks up the man. The man screams as he is flipped in the air and land in the dragon's mouth. The flames go out as Alyx leaves the cavern and walks away. While walking Kinvara appears from a corner and follows him.

* * *

 **Ok another chapter down and it seems Alyx is going to war with the High Sparrow's men. I will keep the High Sparrow alive for now because I already know how I'm going to kill him. The war itself will be a shadow war. Eventually it will be a religious struggle between the Faith and R'hllor. More and more red priest will come to Kings Landing and convert the people to their religion. This will create a religious struggle. Slowly Alyxandar will secretly tell the populace of the corruption in the Faith. He will spread rumors to the populace and this will make them turn to R'hllor.**

 **Havor va zȳhon ñelly is Valyrian for "Feast on his flesh."**

 **Jörmungandr has gotten quite big so Alyxandar will soon be able to ride. Also I think I will change the Battalions to Legions instead but I'll let you guys decide. Ugh I'm going to have to go back and change the names from Battalion to Legion. But whatever.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter Cya ;)**


	22. Chapter 22-Legions on the move

Legions on the move

 **Kings Landing- Training Grounds**

Alyxandar ducks under a swing before tripping a young boy. The boy has blonde hair and green eyes. Alyx turns to him and continues the fight. The boy struggles to fend off the attack before his sword is knocked away. Alyx holds his sword to the boy's throat before turning away.

"You never relinquish your weapon," says Alyx as the boy stands and retrieves his sword, "even in death you keep your sword firmly in your hand." The boy nods before taking up a stance. Alyx looks back to him before sighing and walking forward. Alyx corrects his stance before attacking.

"Block Tybolt." Orders Alyx as the boy blocks an overhead and counters making Alyx smile.

"Very good, left!" Says Alyx making the boy block a left strike before being kicked down.

"Focus Tybolt!" Orders Alyx getting the boy to stand and nod. Alyx smiles at the boy. He didn't think that he could handle his training but the boy has proved him wrong. Tybolt Lannister a young boy of fourteen and has become Alyx's squire. Alyx of course declined this but his mother had begged him to do so. Tybolt has short blonde hair and an angular face. Tywin was the one who assigned him to Alyx and for what reason, Alyx doesn't know. Tywin has taken an interest to a boy distantly related to him. Alyx shakes his head before blocking a strike before countering and watching Tybolt spin and sweep. Alyx blocks the attack before he dodges a kick making him smile.

"Good remember every part of your body is a weapon." Says Alyx getting Tybolt to nod his head before attacking again. However Tybolt gets overzealous and is tripped by Alyx.

"Never get cocky and lower your guard," states Alyx as he helps the boy up, "always remain levelheaded in battle and when leading an army." Tybolt nods before Alyx rubs the boys head.

"Good go get cleaned up we have a meeting to get to." States Alyx making the boy nod and run off. As he runs off Alyx leans on a pillar before looking to the sky.

"I've been hearing reports of red priest preaching within the Nest." States Alyx as on the other side of the pillar leans Kinvara.

"Yes, is that not what you wanted?" Ask Kinvara getting Alyx to sigh.

"It is but they will be susceptible to an attack by the Faith." Says Alyx. Kinvara looks to him before smiling.

"We have already spread several rumors to the public along with the evidence you attained." States Kinvara making Alyx look to her.

"Do not worry none of it can be traced back to you." Assures Kinvara making Alyx nod.

"Good I can't be seen to support you just yet." States Alyx getting Kinvara to nod. Tybolt comes running into the grounds and bows his head. Alyx leaves the grounds with a smile on his face.

 **The Nest**

Citizens gather in front of a fountain as a woman preaches about the **Lord of Light.** Many nod along to her words while others glare at the woman. A septon of the **Faith** stand across from her on a stool while talking about the **Faith**.

"Do not listen to that sorceresses words," yells the septon, "she is trying to lead you astray." Some in the crowd nod to his words while others shout and glare at him.

"Look there the old man says we are evil but we do not lie to our subjects or steal from them." Shouts the priestess getting shouts of agreement. The priestess smiles before taking out some gold and passing it to the crowd.

"This gold was taken from you by the **Faith** and **R'hllor** gives it back." Shouts the priestess getting the crowd to cheer. The septon's voice is drowned out by the cheering making the priestess smile.

"For all the talk of faith from the septon who was the one who told you the truth?" Ask the priestess getting the crowd to look to her.

"R'hllor, R'hllor!" Shout the crowd before a rock is throw at the priestess by the septon. The crowd gasp before looking back to the septon who has a shocked face at what he just did. The priestess wipes her forehead as blood drips from it before she smiles.

"You see they attack me because I speak out against them," says the priestess getting nods from the crowd, "then what I say must be true, or for what reason could they have to attack." Her statement causes many to yell in agreement before they turn to the septon he backs away from the crowd. Several stand in front of the man but even they look uncertain.

"No leave him be," says the priestess getting the crowd to look to her, "we must not stope to his level, we must be better because R'hllor guides us!" The crowd erupts in cheers as the septon scurries away.

"Look to your sins FOR THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS." Shouts the priestess as the crowd joins in.

"LORD CAST YOUR LIGHT UPON US!" Says the crowd making the priestess smile.

 **Third and Fourth Legions**

Finally after several months the two legions meet up with each other to face off against Robb stark. Rick Rykker enters the tent to see longtime friend Charles Weagan who is wearing a smile on his face. The two stand in front of each other before laughing and embracing each other.

"Good to see you old friend." Says Rick getting Charles to pass him a cup of wine.

"You as well my friend," says Charles before toasting each other and drinking.

"As you know we have a small army in front of us," says Charles getting Rick to nod, "we will have to defeat them before we can get Robb Stark." Rick nods before going over to the map and looking down at the field. The Royal Army outnumbers the small army but both Commanders know numbers don't win a battle.

"Who is leading the army across from us?" Ask Rick getting Charles to sit down. Several captains enter the tent before sitting down.

"Maege Mormont and her daughter Dacey Mormont." Answers Charles with a sigh. Rick looks to him and sees his friend is tired.

"They are relentless in their attacks," says Charles getting Rick to pour his friend another glass of wine, "I've lost hundreds of men to them."

"This time you have me with you," says Rick with a smile, "we will beat them here." Charles smiles at the comment before standing and picking up his war axe. The two look to each other before nodding and exiting the tent. The two mount their horses before riding off. The soldiers follow after them and they meet their enemy on the field.

Maege Mormont has a line of strong soldiers while Dacey as the light infantry. Rick and Charles move their army into formation. They have a group of strong spearmen in the center with heavy troops behind. To the left are another group of spearmen with swordsmen and archers. The same is on the right. Behind the army is the reserves who are itching for combat. Maege starts the battle with a volley of arrows.

"Shields up!" Shouts Rick Rykker as the troops enter a Testudo formation. Behind the Testudo a large group of long bow men appear and set up. The archers draw before retuning fire. Because of having long bows their range is greater. Maege moves up her center troops making Rick move his up. The Royal army stays in testudo as they move forward. Charles looks to the left to see Maege's right wing is moving behind them making him smile. Charles moves up his right wing to engage Maege's left wing.

"Move quickly." Orders a northern soldier in command of the right wing. The soldiers move quickly and smile when they see the enemy lines. They turn and begin to charge only for the Royal army's reserves to flank them. The royal army's left wing then charges into the northern right wing. The northern right wing is hit from both sides and falls quickly. In the center the battle is bloodier. However with their formations the Royal army slowly gains ground on the northern troops. Suddenly a gap opens up in the formation and archers hit the confused enemy before the royal cavalry slams into the enemy lines. Rick leads the charge and cuts through the enemy. He then spots a beautiful woman wielding a mace before steeling his heart and charging.

Dacey bashes another soldier before blocking a sword strike and spinning and hitting the soldier in the face. She sees her line faltering and enters the fray. She pushes against the soldiers and hits one in the face before engaging a captain. The two battle in the middle before she is shield bashed away. She recovers in time to hear a horse coming. Looking behind her she spots Rick Rykker swing down. She blocks the strike only to be kicked to the ground. She sees him kill two soldiers before he is taken off his horse. He stands and kills two more before Dacey engages him in combat. Dacey spins only to be intercepted by Rick who elbows her back. Dacey recovers and punches him. As she does his helmet comes off allowing Dacey to get a good look at him. She has to admit he is very handsome. She is broken from her thoughts when he attacks again. Dacey blocks and Rick parries but Dacey knows her troops won't be able to last in this fight. Then she hears the sound for retreat making her disengage Rick who chases after her. Dacey turns and trips him before raising her mace only for Rick to trip her. She lands in the mud and Rick stands above her with his sword at her throat. Dacey glares up at him while Rick stares at her entranced. Rick looks across the battle field before looking down and sheathing his sword and walking away. Dacey looks confused before she stands and watches Rick mount his horse. Rick looks back before rubbing the back of his hair with a goofy smile before turning and riding away. Dacey watches him ride away with a confused expression before retreating with her forces.

 **Riverrun several days later**

The northern army stands on the banks of the **Red Trident**. Robb has a grim face as he pushes Hoster Tully's boat into the water. Hoster's younger brother Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully is also wearing a grim face while looking fondly at his brother's body. Catelyn and Robb's new wife Queen Talisa look on with the assembled crowd of bannermen on the dock. Edmure Tully Catelyn's younger brother looks on with tears in his eyes before drawing his bow back with an arrow lit. Edmure fires and misses the boat getting looks from Robb. Edmure is a great archer and rarely misses his shots. Edmure fires again and missies before trying a third time and missing again. Just as the boat is about to disappear around a bend of the river, Brynden pushes his nephew out of the way and skillfully makes the shot. Knowing his accuracy was true and the shot would hit the boat, the Blackfish turns around to walk away (dismissively showing up Edmure at the same time) as soon as he releases the arrow. Edmure looks down ashamed while Catelyn rubs her younger brother's back in comfort. Robb looks on before sighing and walking away.

While mourning over his grandfather's death Robb looks over a map. He is shaken from his thoughts when the doors open and in comes Dacey and Maege Mormont. Maege has a bandage over part of her face while Dacey is sporting several bruises. Robb rushes to them and helps Maege sit down and pours her some wine.

"What happened to you two and where is the rest of your army?" Ask Robb making the two look to him.

"We were defeated by the third and fourth legions who have finally reunited." States Maege as the northern lords enter the chambers. Robb widens his eyes as he had hoped to keep them both separated.

"How did they reunite," ask Greatjon getting glances from the other lords, "Rick Rykker was in the **Westerlands** handling our troops." He gets his answer when a wounded soldier stumbles into the chambers. Greatjon looks to the soldier and sees he was part of the army sent to hold of Rick Rykker. They set the man down while Talisa begins to examine his wounds. She looks to Robb and shakes her head getting Robb to sigh.

"I-I t-tried to w-warn you," says the man before coughing up blood, "t-they wiped us o-out, everyone is dead." Robb grabs the man's hand as he fades away. Robb lets go of his hand and stands. The arguing begins between the lords. Robb thinks on his decisions. The war is not going well for them. The Lannisters have defeated their enemies in the south and secured **King's** **Landing** from attack, as well as a marriage-alliance with House Tyrell. They have superior numbers, wealth, and strategic position. Not to mention they have Alyxandar there as well. Then Robb hears something that makes him angry.

"Well I won my battle against the Mountain." States Edmure with a proud smile. Brynden looks to him before growing angry.

"You did what?" Shouts The Blackfish. Robb looks to Edmure and steps forward.

"You have just ruined my plan to defeat the Lannisters." States Robb as the three go back and forth.

"For what need do we need the **Stone** **Mill**?" Ask Brynden getting Edmure to look to him.

"I captured two Lannisters and they can serve as leverage." States Edmure getting Robb to shake his head.

"Tywin will not come rescue two boys that are distantly related to him." Says Robb before turning away. The group sits in silence as Robb thinks over his moves.

"Well you should have seen those boy fight," says Brynden making Robb look to him, "they fought like animals killing men left and right." Robb narrows his eyes at the statement before dismissing the lords.

 **Later Prison Cells Riverrun**

Willem and Martyn Lannister both sit as they watch Talisa bandage their wounds. The two have brave faces without a flicker of fear. Both have gone through some tough training by the hands of Alyxandar. Talisa looks at them and can tell they are not scared by their capture. Willem gets a curious expression on his face before looking to Talisa.

"Is it true that your king can turn into a wolf?" Ask Willem getting Martyn to perk up. Talisa mistakes the question as a sign of fear.

"Yes it is true," answers Talisa with a smile before turning to a guard, "It is not a full moon is it?" The guard shakes his head no making Talisa smile before turning to the boys who wear a smile. Talisa looks at them confused.

"Well it doesn't matter if he can or not," States Willem with a smile, "because we have seen dragons and they are much bigger." Finishes Martyn making Talisa look to them.

 **Kings Landing**

Alyx sits in the council chambers with his eyes closed while several loyal servants fan his face. Alyx does not know why they do this but hasn't the heart to tell them to leave. Alyx wears a sweet face as he sleeps before he hears the chamber doors open and slowly opens his eyes with a sigh. The first member of the council to arrive is Tywin who sits next to Alyx on his left. Randyll enters next and sits next to Tywin before folding his arms over his chest. The next to enter is Mace Tyrell who sits next to Randyll. Varys enters and sits a single seat down from Alyx. Oberyn enters with Ellaria and sits next to Varys with Ellaria on his lap. Bronn enters and sits next to Oberyn with a shrug. Taron enters the chambers and sits next to Mace Tyrell. Tyrion enters and sits across from Alyx with a smile making Alyx smile. Cersei enters the room and spots a seat next to Alyx and sits with Jaime behind her.

"I have received word that Rick Rykker and Charles Weagan have beaten Maege Mormont and her daughter Dacey Mormont." States Alyx getting nods from the lords.

"It also seems that the Young Wolf is holed up in **Riverrun**." Says Randyll making Alyx nod his head.

"He won't stay there for long." Says Tywin getting nods from the lords.

"Still with the numbers of the Royal army he can't possibly win." Says Mace as the lords look to him. Alyx sighs before looking to Mace.

"It doesn't matter as the longer this war drags on the more damage it does to us." States Alyx getting nods from the lords.

"Also it seems Roose Bolton has been left in charge of **Harrenhal**." States Varys getting the lords to look at him.

"Well we knew our men couldn't hold the fort for long." Sighs Randyll getting nods from Oberyn and Alyx.

"How comes the matter of the Vale?" Ask Oberyn getting Alyx to look at him.

"It seems that Lysa Arryn will marry Baelish." Says Alyx getting nods from the lords.

"Are you sure it's wise to trust her," ask Tyrion getting looks from the lords, "she is not the most stable of people and adding Littlefinger into the picture could prove to be a bad move."

"Yes but I am prepared for such a situation." States Alyx with a smile.

"Also it seems Willem and Martyn Lannister have been captured by Robb Stark." States Varys getting a look from Alyx.

"Any word on their status?" Ask Alyx.

"They are alive for now but there seems to be some discord among the ranks of the northern army." States Varys. Alyx leans back in his chair before sighing.

"Send a raven to Robb Stark asking for a meeting." Says Alyx getting wide eyes from the council. Cersei looks to him before Alyx looks to her and smiles.

"He can chose the meeting area and bring as many men as he is comfortable with." States Alyx getting a nod from Varys.

"I will prepare a group of soldiers for you your grace." Says Randyll making Alyx smile at the man's loyalty.

"That won't be nessacery my friend," says Alyx making the lords confused, "I will be going alone… well not alone really."

 **Days Later The Trident**

Robb Stark and a group a soldiers including Greatjon and Rickard Karstark stop near a tree and wait. Robb looks around and spots Alyxandar sitting in a tree and looking out to the river. Robb dismounts while his soldiers look around the area and see no troops. Greatjon and Rickard dismount and walk with their king. Behind Robb on horses are Willem and Martyn who are bound. As Robb steps closer he sees Sansa under the tree making him widen his eyes. Alyx looks to the group and jumps from the tree and walks forward. Alyx has his armor on and **Ouroboros** strapped to his back. The two sides stop and stare at each other with Rickard glaring at Alyxandar. Robb looks to Sansa who stays under the tree and looks on.

"King Robb." Greets Alyx with a bored tone. Robb looks up to Alyx who is as tall as Greatjon.

"Prince Alyxandar." Greets Robb before looking around the area.

"Are your troops in hiding?" Ask Robb making Alyx laugh.

"No they most certainly aren't hiding," says Alyx getting confused glances from Robb and the lords, "they just aren't here right now but they will be if I call them." Robb nods his head before looking to Sansa.

"You wanted a meeting so here I am." Says Robb.

"I'll make this simple surrender and we can end this war here and now." States Alyx getting Robb to look at him.

"How about we just kill you here and end the war now." States Rickard with a glare actually making Alyx laugh.

"I'm sorry even if all three of you attacked me together you would last maybe a minute against me." States Alyx getting Rickard to step forward. Robb holds his arm out and stops him.

"If I give up now my father will not rest in peace." Says Robb getting Alyx to sigh.

"So you wish for more bloodshed?" Ask Alyx getting Robb to shake his head.

"No I wish for northern independence." States Robb getting Alyx to scoff.

"That is not going to happen," says Alyx making Robb look to him, "we have already been through that path and it ended when your king knelt." Greatjon frowns before stepping forward.

"Our king knelt to dragons and they are all dead boy." States Greatjon getting Alyx to look to him.

"And yet here the last one stands in front of you." States Alyx.

"If this is what you wanted to talk about then this meeting is a waste of time." States Robb getting Alyx to sigh.

"Very well then I declare a trade," says Alyxandar getting the lords to look at him, "Your sister for the two boys." Robb looks to his sister and grits his teeth. Alyxandar watches Robb think and sighs internally. _He has the chance to get his sister and he is thinking about it?_ Rants Alyx. Rickard looks to Robb before looking at Sansa.

"One girl for two boys I think not?" States Rickard getting looks from Robb and Greatjon.

"We can kill him and take her with us." Says Rickard making Alyx sigh before looking to the sky. Suddenly a loud roar echoes across the sky and **Jörmungandr** lands behind Alyx.

"You were saying." States Alyx as Robb looks to the dragon. Willem and Martyn smile at the dragon. Robb looks to his sister and puts his head down.

"I can't give you the boys." States Robb making Alyx look to him. Before Alyx can say anything an arrow hits his armor and breaks. Alyx looks to the spot the arrow hit before looking to his right. Several men wearing cloaks are aiming for him.

"Dracarys!" States Alyx as **Jörmungandr** burns the men to ashes. Then **Gevives** and **Baelfyre** land next to him.

"Well it seems we have nothing more to talk about." Says Alyx before walking over to Sansa and grabbing her. Sansa doesn't fight the grip and walks with him. Alyx walks up to Jörmungandr and mounts the massive dragon with Sansa sitting in front of him.

"You disappoint me Robb Stark," states Alyx getting Robb to look at him, "a king that can't control his own men is no king at all." Robb glares at him before looking to Sansa who has tears in her eyes.

"You had the chance to reclaim your sister and you reject my generous offer," says Alyx, "there won't be another chance for this." **Jörmungandr** flaps its large wings making Robb cover his eyes.

"Farwell Robb Stark." Says Alyx before **Jörmungandr** enters the sky so quick that Robb is pushed back. In a matter of seconds the large dragon is gone from sight. Robb walks back to his horse and mounts it before turning away with a grim face.

 **Kings Landing- Dragonpit**

Alyxandar lands and picks up Sansa before dismounting his dragon. Sansa has a sad look on her face. Alyx looks to **Jörmungandr** before smiling and rubbing its nose. Several guards enter the area and escort Sansa to her room. Tywin enters the area and stands behind Alyx.

"I take it the meeting didn't go as planned." Says Tywin making Alyx nod.

"Robb Stark has a group of soldiers rebelling against him and they attacked me at the meeting." Says Alyx getting Tywin to nod his head.

"We can use this to our advantage." States Tywin getting a nod from Alyx. Tywin leaves the area before Alyx gives one last pat to **Jörmungandr** before leaving the area.

Alyx reaches his chambers to find a sleeping Arianne and Missandei. Kinvara is by the fire looking out into the sky. Alyx walks over to the balcony and sighs. He hears the preaching of the red priests making him smile. Suddenly the doors open and Tommen runs in the room. The door is left open and in comes a Myrcella who nearly jumps on Alyx.

"Brother I missed you." Says Myrcella getting a chuckle from Alyx. Tommen jumps on Alyx's back. Alyx looks to Tommen who tilts his head.

"Tommen you know that one day you will have to marry correct?" Ask Alyx getting a nod from Tommen.

"I know and I will do my duty if it will help you." States Tommen before rubbing his face in Alyx's neck.

"What about me brother," ask Myrcella making Alyx look to her, "Who will I marry?"

"Hopefully no one if I can help it." States Alyx getting a pout from Myrcella and a laugh from Tommen. Myrcella blushes before mumbling something.

"What was that?" Ask Alyx getting Myrcella to blush harder.

"Karl Bar Emmon is really nice to me." States Myrcella with a blush on her face. Alyx looks to her before sighing.

"How about a song?" States Alyx getting cheers from the two. Alyx sits next to the fire with Kinvara in front of him with a soft smile.

 **"Cold"**

 **(with Lucy Schwartz)**

God and His priests and His kings **(Shot of the Septon walking before blacking out to Robb Stark being slapped by his mother.)**

All were waiting **(Sansa sits in her room before black to Jon Stark overlooking the dead bodies of the Nights Watchmen.)**

All will wait **(A burned man carried into the room of Roose Bolton.)**

As they go over **(Arya eating with Hot Pie and Gendry.)**

Held between heaven and hell **(Theon almost raped before Ramsay Bolton saves him.)**

As they're dancing,

As they dance over and over **(Alyx's dragons flying in the sky before diving and spewing out fire in a ring.)**

Over

Cold

Cold

Crimson and bare as I stand **(Stannis talking with Melisandre.)**

Yours completely, **(Jaime and Cersei having sex.)**

Yours as we go over

Sing for the lion and lamb **(Shot of Tywin writing before black to Shae kissing Tyrion)**

Their hearts are hunting **(Dacey looking at herself in the mirror before black to Rick Rykker lying in bed awake.)**

Still hunts hope ever and ever

Ever

Cold

Cold

God and His priests and His kings **(Daenerys talking with Barristan before stopping and looking to sky to see her dragons.)**

Turn their faces

Even they feel the cold

What you are given

Can't be forgotten **(High Septon praying before the statues crack.)**

And never forsaken

What you are given

Can't be forgotten

And never forsaken **(Shadows move behind the walking Septon before rushing up to the septon and black.)**

What you are given

Can't be forgotten

Cold **(In the streets lies the bloody body of the Septon preacher with the words liar written in blood.)**

* * *

 **Ok so the religious struggle has begun and Alyx has a squire. As you saw I switched the name Battalions to Legions but I'm not going to go all the way back and re-upload the chapters to change the name. The new name is Legion. I even put in some Roman tactics for the battle against Maege and Dacey Mormont. It seems Rick Rykker has fallen for Dacey.**

 **I did set a meeting with Robb and Alyx. Robb is very much influenced by his lords. He believes that their opinions matter without question and that is a mistake. He should have given up Jaime in order to get his sister back. But he was so worried about how that would look to his northern lords…stupid.**

 **Till next time guys.**

 **;)**


	23. Chapter 23-Plans and Strategies

Plans and Strategies

 **Harrenhal**

A man lays in bed with bandages all over him. The maester works on him hoping to save the man's life. The chamber doors open and Roose Bolton steps inside. He walks over to the bed and looks at the man before turning to the maester. The maester looks to his lord and shakes his head.

"I can't save this man's life my lord." States the maester before sighing. Roose narrows his eyes before turning to the injured man.

"I need him alive so he can give me his report." States Roose making the maester sigh.

"I left you alive when I took **Harrenhal** and I expect you to do what I have commanded." Says Roose with narrowed eyes.

"My lord I am not a miracle worker," says the maester making Roose look to him, "I have done all I can for the man." Roose looks to the injured man.

"Wake him up." Orders Roose making the maester's eyes widen.

"If I do his pain will return." Says the maester making Roose turn to him.

"I gave you an order." States Roose making the man nod and sigh. He walks over to the injured man before sticking him with a syringe. He places the syringe down and watches the injured man's face begins to distort in pain. Suddenly the man begins to flail and scream in pain. He screams out making Roose grit his teeth. Roose grabs the man and he howls in pain making the maester look to him.

"My lord the man is in serious pain." Says the maester only to be ignored.

"Tell me what happened." Orders Roose only for the man to scream in pain. The maester stepped forward with some **Milk of the Poppy** only for Roose to glare at him.

"Tell me what you saw?" Orders Roose again but the man simply screams about green fire. Roose clicks his teeth before standing and leaving the room. The maester rushes over but the man stops screaming and goes limp.

 **Kings Landing**

Tyrion walks into Varys study and looks around. He sees Varys standing over a wooden crate making him confused. He walks up to the eunuch and greets him before turning serious.

"I assume you already know why I am here?" Ask Tyrion getting Varys to smile and nod.

"You want to know who ordered a member of the Kings Guard to kill you." Says Varys making Tyrion nod his head.

"Most dreadful to think that one would kill the one who inspired the troops to attack." States Varys making Tyrion look to him. Tyrion could not tell if he was joking or being serious.

"We both know that I couldn't have been Alyxandar as he wasn't even there yet." States Varys while struggling to open the crate.

"It wouldn't have been Cersei either as while we aren't chummy, were are not enemies." States Tyrion getting a nod from Varys. Varys once again tries to pry the crate open.

"Did any of your birds happen to hear anything?" Ask Tyrion making Varys look to him.

"I need proof in order to act otherwise Alyx will not approve." States Tyrion getting a snort from Varys.

"Proof will be hard to come by." States Varys before finally getting one side of the crate open.

"I need to know." States Tyrion while Varys leans against the crate.

"I have no proof, only whispers." States Varys before taking a cloth and wiping his face. Tyrion sighs before looking around the crate with a confused expression.

"Before this conversation I was going to tell you of how I was cut." States Varys making Tyrion wince.

"Do you want to hear the tale?" Ask Varys making Tyrion look to him.

"I don't know… how bad is it?" Ask Tyrion getting a smile from Varys.

"I told Alyxandar when he reached his twelfth name day and he was unfazed." Stated Varys. Tyrion looks to the eunuch.

"As a boy I traveled with a troop of actors through the Free Cities," states Varys getting Tyrion to nod, "one day in **Myr** a certain man made my master an offer too tempting to refuse." Tyrion raises his eyebrows not liking where this is going.

"I feared the man wanted to use me as some men use small boys," says Varys making Tyrion nod, "but what he wanted was far worse." Tyrion takes a gulp of air now getting intrigued by the story.

"He gave me a concoction that made me powerless to move or speak yet did nothing to dull my senses." Says Varys making Tyrion pity the Spider.

"And with a hooked blade he did the foul deed all while chanting," States Varys getting a wince from Tyrion, "He then threw my parts in a brazier before I heard a voice answer his call." Tyrion looks at Varys confused before remembering Kinvara. Varys goes back to getting the crate open before he stops.

"I still have dreams of that night," states Varys getting Tyrion to nod, "not of the sorcerer, not of his blade, I dream about the voice from the flames." Tyrion wishes he had some wine on him about now.

"Was it a god? Was it a demon? A conjurers trick, I don't know." Says Varys making Tyrion look to him.

"Ever since that day I have hated magic." States Varys getting Tyrion to sigh.

"You know that the Targaryen's often dabbled in magic." States Tyrion getting Varys to pause.

"Alyx has already begun to do so." Says Tyrion making Varys nod his head.

"I said I hate magic, not that it doesn't have its uses." States Varys before prying another end open on the crate.

"While that is a lovely story it doesn't help me get my revenge." States Tyrion making Varys laugh.

"My lord you have enough power at your disposal to search yourself," says Varys making Tyrion confused, "you are not under the thumb of your father here." Tyrion widens his eyes while remembering that Alyx is here and in charge.

"Like me you crawled yourself from the dirt and became a person to be feared." States Varys while washing his face.

"You and I both have patience and that is why we have the most influence after Alyxandar of course." States Varys. Varys walks back over to the crate.

"It is this influence that helped me to get something very special." Says Varys before removing the lid of the crate. As Varys finishes his long tale, he finally finishes prying the last nail out of the crate and opens it. To Tyrion's astonishment, it contains an elderly sorcerer, the very same one that castrated Varys so many years ago. He is still alive but gagged, and was shipped to Varys in the crate.

"The sorcerer." States Tyrion with wide eyes while Varys has a looks on.

"Hello my old friend it's been a long time." States Varys while the man continues to moan.

"I have no doubt that the revenge you want will be yours in time," states Varys while taking the lid of the crate, "if you have the stomach for it." The lid shuts.

 **Great Sept of Baelor**

Alyx looks around the sept with boredom as Arianne walks beside him. In front of them are Joffrey and Margaery. Alyx rolls his eyes as Joffrey excitedly relates tales of the darker chapters of the Great Sept's history, to Margaery's feigned interest and his mother's annoyance. Alyx suddenly feels Arianne hug his side making him smile.

"Hard to believe that you came here to enemy territory." States Arianne with a giggle.

"They wouldn't do anything in the open with so many already questioning their actions." States Alyx making Arianne relax in his arms.

"Is this where we will be married?" Ask Arianne making Alyx look to her.

"If that is your wish but the place may change a bit." States Alyx making Arianne giggle. Arianne has spent time talking with Kinvara who has decided to teach her about **R'hllor**.

"Our wedding will be up to you," states Alyx making Arianne look up to him, "if you wish for the world to come I will send the letters, if you wish for all the worlds riches I will get them for you and should you wish for a quiet ceremony I will order a day of silence." Arianne giggles at his words before hugging him.

"I wish for a wedding where the world will know of our union." States Arianne with a smile.

"As you wish." States Alyx making Arianne giggle. Cersei watches the two from a distance while also watching Margaery. Olenna looks on at her granddaughter before turning to Cersei.

"It seems your second son is inviting everyone to the wedding." States Olenna making Cersei look to her.

"He needs the public to be happy and the public love royal weddings." States Cersei while frowning at Joffrey and Margaery.

"It is not even his wedding and he is taking charge." Says Olenna making Cersei turn to her.

"My son as you have experienced does what he wants and those who are wise follow without question." States Cersei making Olenna smile.

"It is still hard to believe that he is King Roberts's son." States Olenna making Cersei smile.

"Speaking of which is he buried here?" Ask Olenna making Cersei stop smiling.

"No he couldn't stand the thought of being buried with the hateful dragon spawn," says Cersei making Olenna nod, "no he wanted his remains returned to **Storms** **End**."

"What a tragedy to befall a king." States Olenna making Cersei internally roll her eyes.

"Though not unexpected as he was hunting and drinking." States Cersei with a small smile making Olenna nod her head.

"My son's a hunter, it helps him forget that he's never been in a real battle," states Olenna before looking to Alyx, "unlike your son who is undefeated in battle." Cersei narrows her eyes at the woman for her interest in Alyxandar.

"We mothers must do what we can to keep our sons from the grave, don't you agree?" Ask Olenna. Cersei looks at the woman before putting on a fake smile and nodding.

Alyx walks on with Arianne before stopping at the grave of a Targaryen king. He looks down at the grave before lighting a candle with a wave of his hand. Arianne steps beside him and smiles.

"Paying your respects?" Ask Arianne making Alyx nod his head. He hears Joffrey say that father was going to have them burned making Alyx grit his teeth. He looks down at the grave of a Targaryen princess before walking away. He hears the shouting and cheering of the crowd making him sigh but let a small smile grace his face. He takes Arianne's hand before going up the steps getting the attention of Joffrey and Margaery.

"Open the doors." Orders Alyx getting a smile from Arianne who hugs his side. Alyx steps out with Arianne and the crowd erupts in cheers. Arianne waves while Alyx smiles. The crowd throws flowers at the couple as Joffrey simmers in anger. Margaery grabs his shoulder before standing beside Alyx and waving. The crowd still cheer but it is more at Alyx, Arianne, and Margaery rather than Joffrey. Still Joffrey waves conveniently at the same time as Alyx making the crowd cheer. Alyx looks down at Margaery before smiling. Arianne smiles too at the girl's quick thinking.

"Well done you've got Joffrey wrapped around your finger." States Arianne making Margaery look to her.

"I thank you for your praise." Says Margaery with a smile. Arianne looks at the girl and smiles back.

"Careful usually when Arianne takes interest in a girl they end up in my bed." States Alyx making Arianne giggle and Margaery smile.

"Would that displease you my prince?" Ask Margaery making Arianne's smile widen.

"I like you." States Arianne getting a smile from Margaery before Joffrey and her walk away.

 **Later the Gardens**

Olenna sits down in her chair and thinks about the second prince. She had approved of Margaery marrying Joffrey because she had hoped that her granddaughter could control the boy. She was proven correct as Margaery has Joffrey around her finger. Still she has learned that Joffrey has no real power because it is in the hands of Prince Alyxandar. The boy is king in all but name. She is shaken from her thoughts when she is presented with an embroidery of a golden rose. She scoffs at the rose before turning to the girl.

"Do you like it Nana?" Ask the girl who is very pretty.

"Another golden rose, how original." States Olenna with a drawl. The girl is unsure of what to say.

"Where ever I go I see golden roses and I have learned roses are boring my dear." States Olenna making the girl look down.

"Such dull words our house has " **Growing Strong** " bah," states Olenna making the girl crack a small smile, " **"Fire and Blood"** now that is memorable, **"Winter is Coming"** those are strong words."

"Direwolves, Krakens, and Dragons, fierce beast they are, and those are who you watch out for." States Olenna. Her attention is drawn to Varys who is approaching.

"Look little loves," states Olenna making the girls turn to Varys, "a spider approaches."

"Run along now little roses." Says Olenna as the girls stand and leave. Varys enters the area with a smile.

"My lady I wanted to welcome you to Kings Landing," says Varys with a head bow, "I saw you at the small council's meeting but failed to greet you." Olenna smiles remembering the meeting.

"Yes it seems my talking upset the second prince." States Olenna making Varys look to her.

"Yes well perhaps you will do better in keeping your voice in check in the future." Says Varys making Olenna smile again.

"You've come all this way away from your web, so what do you want?" Ask Olenna making Varys smile.

"You've taken an interest in Prince Alyxandar and that makes other nervous." Says Varys getting raised eyebrows from Olenna.

"And you have come to see what my interest are," states Olenna with a chuckle, "to think you getting bothered by a withering rose." Varys smiles before stepping forward.

"We are not worried for the prince my lady," says Varys making Olenna look to him, "the prince has yet to notice your eyes but I assure you when he does you might want to have a good excuse." Olenna looks to Varys before smiling.

"I see so the prince is far more protected then the king is he?" Ask Olenna only getting a smile from Varys.

"Walk with me." States Olenna as the two leave the shrubbery.

"You must know that the prince is protected by many allies who care for him," says Varys making Olenna nod, "they have become aware of your interest and are prepared to sacrifice anything for the prince's safety."

"And what if I were to say I wish to join this little group of protectors?" Ask Olenna getting Varys to look at her.

"I would say that you would need to prove your loyalty." Says Varys making Olenna chuckle.

"My granddaughter will be queen so what do I care about your friends threats?" Ask Olenna getting a chuckle from Varys.

"Come now my dear you know that even when your granddaughter becomes queen it will be in name only." Says Varys getting Olenna to nod her head. Varys stops before looking around.

"Look there to your right," says Varys making Olenna look, "a member of the **Merchants Guild** from **Essos** , here to spy on you." Olenna looks to the young boy who blends in perfectly.

"Sitting across from him is one of Lady Arianne's spies," says Varys making Olenna look to the young girl, "trained by her cousins."

"To your left are **R'hllor** followers sent to watch you by Kinvara." States Varys making Olenna look to the beautiful girls.

"They have entered the city and some work in the brothels that the prince owns." Says Varys making Olenna nod. She then notices the legionaries who keep walking by.

"The royal army is also watching along with my own little birds." States Varys with a smile before continuing to walk.

"The Queens spies along with lord Tywins spies as well." Says Varys making Olenna look to the men.

"All this for little old me, I'm not sure if I should be flattered or point out your obvious paranoia." Says Olenna getting a chuckle from Varys.

"So how exactly would I prove my loyalty to the prince?" Ask Olenna making Varys smile as the two keep walking.

 **The Nest**

A septon from the Faith preaches on the streets as people pass by. They ignore the man while some heed his words. More and more people turn to the red priestess who tells them of the corruption of the Faith.

"They line their own pockets while you are left with nothing." Says the priestess making the crowd jeer and shout.

"But the prince has given it back to you." Shouts the priestess making the crowd cheer. As she continues to talk a man approaches behind her before attacking. The priestess fends him off before the citizens rip him off her.

"See they even sent an assassin to silence me." States the priestess with a smile. The septon widens his eyes not knowing of such a thing.

"Do not listen to her false words," says the septon, "the gods are on our side." The people tune him out. They take the would be assassin before lighting him on fire. The man screams in pain making the crowd cheer. The septon backs away only to run into more people who glare at him.

 **Alyxandar's Chambers**

Alyx gets up from his bed leaving a naked Arianne, Missandei and Kinvara. He walks over to the balcony and looks out to the city. He hears his door open but doesn't turn around.

"My prince," greets Varys with a smile, "I have a new ally that could be of some use." Alyx nods at Varys making the man smile.

"Any news I need to be aware of?" Ask Alyx making Varys nod.

"It seems that Daenerys Blackfyre has gathered eight thousand Unsullied from **Astapor**." States Varys making Alyx nod his head impressed.

"I'm surprised she was able to get the Unsullied." States Alyx making Varys nod.

"What about the north?" Ask Alyx getting Varys to sigh.

"It seems the Nights Watch has encountered the enemy." States Varys getting Alyx to turn to him.

"Though they have not yet made their way to the Wall." States Varys making Alyx nod his head.

"I have always wondered how you were able to get spies in the Nights Watch." Says Alyx making Varys smile. The two stand in silence before Alyx turns to him.

"Why didn't you tell me about Daenerys Blackfyre?" Ask Alyx making Varys sit down.

"I didn't think it was relevant." States Varys getting raised eyebrows from Alyx.

"She was a girl who grew up far from you," says Varys getting Alyx to nod, "she is also the only remaining Blackfyre just as you are the only remaining Targaryen."

"It seems she is destined to follow the path of her family." Says Alyx making Varys sigh.

"I believe it is not too late for her." States Varys making Alyx look to him.

"You believe she will submit to me?" Ask Alyx with a doubtful expression.

"Perhaps you might not need to fight each other." Says Varys making Alyx sigh. He then looks to his bed, smiling at the sight of Arianne. Arianne's eyes flutter in her sleep.

"It is not uncommon for Targaryen's to marry more than one woman." Says Varys making Alyx sigh.

"Well that is a discussion for another time," says Alyx making Varys nod, "the conversion is going smoothly." Varys looks to Alyx and nods his head.

"I know you don't like magic Varys, however it was magic that saved my life." States Alyx making Varys nod his head.

"I only hope that the religion you've chose will stay out of diplomatic affairs." Says Varys making Alyx nod.

"I assure you that they will." States Alyx. Varys nods his head in approval.

"You should know that a member of R'hllor was killed three knight ago." Says Varys getting Alyx to nod.

"Yes I know, it seems our enemy is not as helpless as we believed." Replies Alyx. More and more bodies are dropping but by Alyx's count he is winning.

"For now focus on digging up anything that can be used against them." Orders Alyx getting a nod from Varys. Before more can be said a messenger enters the room.

"My prince another death has happened." States the messenger making Alyx look to him.

"Well who was it?" Ask Alyx making the man nod his head.

"Another septon was killed after a man attempted to kill a red priestess." States the man making Alyx nod his head.

"And it wasn't the red priestess who killed him?" Ask Alyx getting the soldier to shake his head.

"Good it means that the people themselves are turning against the Faith." Says Alyx with a smile.

"Also a report tells us that Iron Born are nearing the coast of **Duskendale**." States the man making Alyx nod.

"I know I've sent the master of ships to handle it." States Alyx with a smile.

 **Coast of Duskendale**

Taron Thurgao waits on his ship as the wind blows and rain hits his face. Taron sits and waits while his men prepare for battle. Taron has thirty ships with him while the others are in **Duskendale**. Taron's ships are large but more durable. They also hold more men enabling faster reload on their weapons. The still have some speed but they are more focused on strength. Suddenly horns blow as Taron stands as sees the enemy ships numbering in the mid-thirties. Taron can see the enemy ships are faster making him wary of attacking head on.

"Load the catapults and arm the ballistae." Orders Taron making the men move into action. The Iron Born ships make their way over making Taron smile.

At **Sharp** **Point** directly overlooking the naval battle stand hundreds of soldiers arming the trebuchets. As the Iron Born approach the soldiers open fire.

Taron looks to see the fireballs coming down before turning to his men.

"Fire catapults and full speed ahead." Orders Taron as the catapults launch and the men row. They travel before Taron tells them to stop.

"Release the tar." Orders Taron as a black ooze his dumbed into the ocean. Due to the storm and waves the tar is blown in different directions making Taron smile. He spots the lead ship enter his sight before another catapult fires and hits the tar. Taron shields his eyes as the sea is lit up with fire. Iron Born ships are destroyed while the remaining ones attempt to escape. However Taron rams into a ship a smiles as it breaks apart. His men take out their crossbows and kill anyone they can see. Taron looks to his right and spots the lead ship.

"Hit that ship now!" Orders Taron as a ballista bolt hits the ship. Taron's ship pulls next to the enemy ship and his men board the ship. The Iron Born fight like savages and Taron dodges a wild swing before impaling the man with his spear. He steps back from an axe swing before cutting the man's throat. His men hack away at the Iron Born before one brave soldier carries a barrel over to the enemy ship. The man is hit with two arrows but still continues. Taron sees what the man is carrying and orders his men to pull back. His men disengage the enemy before jumping over to their ship. The Iron Born chase only to be hit by crossbow fire. The man drops the barrel and carefully begins to start a light. Taron takes the helm and veers off. The Iron Born are confused before Taron takes out a bow and arrow before igniting it. The man on the iron born ship finally ignites the barrel and turns to his ship. Taron fires the arrow and it hits the brave man in the chest. The iron born finally catch on and begin to dive into the ocean only more Iron Spikes to cut them to shreds. The barrel explodes and the ships sinks into the ocean. The Iron Born are soundly defeated as none of their ships remain. Taron takes out a wine glass before pouring himself a drink. His ship named the **Invader** pulls up to the survivors in the water.

"Sir there are survivors, what are your orders?" Ask a young man. Taron looks to the survivors before turning to the man.

"I don't see any survivors." Says Taron before walking away as the men take aim with their crossbows. Taron hears the screaming and simply picks up a banana and eats it.

* * *

 **Not much going on this chapter just filling in the gaps. I did add Varys story because I like it. It also seems that the Tyrells are looking to ally themselves with Alyxandar. The religious struggle is escalating which is Alyxandar's plan. There also seems to be a group a people protecting Alyxandar from the shadows. And I put in a naval battle for Taron. Also Roose Bolton was behind the attack on Alyxandar it seems.**

 **Till next time I don't know when I'll update cya ;)**


	24. Chapter 24-The Game goes on

The Game goes on

 **Kings Landing**

Alyx wakes from his sleep and spots Arianne next to him still asleep. He kisses her cheek before standing and getting dressed. Suddenly the door opens and Missandei enters the room carrying a note. As she approaches Alyx grabs and lifts her before kissing her. Missandei separates with a blush on her face before handing him the note.

"This came for you this morning." Says Missandei before picking out several pieces of clothing for Alyx. He reads the note and sighs. Another death on the streets, this time a red priest. More and more deaths are occurring meaning the war is heating up. Suddenly a pair of hands shields his eyes however he feels the person's body on his back making me smile.

"Good morning." Says Arianne who is naked. Missandei picks out several clothes for her as well.

"Nice to see that you are awake." Says Alyx in his normal monotone voice. Arianne has learned to live with this voice and simply giggles. As Alyx reads on he learns of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont's death. While he never knew the man he can respect the man. It seems his own men killed him making Alyx grit his teeth. Arianne slowly dresses herself if you can call her choice of clothing dress. Alyx is slowly dressed by Missandei.

After putting his shoulder cape over his left arm he walks out of the room after kissing Arianne goodbye. As he reads on he has learned that Daenerys has moved further down **Slavers** **Bay** making him confused of her intentions. After the crushing defeat at the **Battle on the Gullet** , the iron born have been silent. Still he has appointed Taron to patrol the seas which his friend was happy to do. As he walks he reads on and learns the legions in the **Riverlands** have been gaining ground on Robb Stark, which is not surprising to Alyx as the man is outnumbered. Still he had hoped to end this conflict by now, if it continues he might have to end it for good. That means he will have to eliminate the Starks and place a new warden of the north. However he doesn't want to have to do this as the north has always been guarded by the wolf. Also it seems his friend Rick Rykker has gained a crush on a woman. Alyx smiles at the thought of Rick gaining a wife. Alyx sighs before turning right and heading to the training grounds.

As he enters the training grounds Alyx spots Tybolt swing his sword making him smile. As Alyx steps forward the boy turns to him and smiles before Alyx nods and picks up a practice sword.

 **Riverrun**

At Riverrun, the prisoners Martyn and Willem Lannister ( **squires fifteen and fourteen years old, respectively** ) awake to hear shouting and fighting outside the door to their cell. Martyn stands quickly with Willem standing as well. The two look to each other and nod. As the doors open and Rickard Karstark is struck in the face with a punch. Stunned he loses his sword as Willem cuts into one of his men. Martyn grabs the dead man's sword and plunges it through another man. The two fight on before Rickard grabs Martyn from behind and cuts the boys throat. Willem angry over his brother's death kills another man and rams into Rickard. He trips the man before punching him in the face. However another man comes and pick the boy off Rickard before Rickard snaps Willems neck. Rickard wipes the blood from his face before leaving the room with the last man.

The bloody corpses of the two Lannister prisoners are laid out on the floor in front of King in the North Robb Stark in Riverrun's main meeting room. Robb looks on disgusted that the boys died in such a way. But it seems that the boys were as skilled as his uncle Edmure said. The fought bravely but in the end they were murdered. Robb turns to Rickard with a glare while Catelyn covers the bodies before shutting their eyes. Robb looks at the two remaining men with narrowed eyes.

"It took five of you to kill two unarmed boys?" Ask Robb with a disgusted face. Talisa looks down at the bodies with sadness.

"Aye it took five but now there are only us two left." Says the man next to Karstark. Edmure smirks before stepping forward.

"What's the matter, couldn't even kill two boys without help?" States Edmure making Rickard look to Robb.

"It was vengeance for my sons." Says Rickard with a firm tone making Robb shake his head in disgust.

"For what? They weren't the ones to kill your sons!" Shouts Robb making the room quiet.

"The man who did that is in Kings Landing drinking wine and ruling the kingdom." Says Robb making the others nod.

"And you have given him a reason to come here!" Shouts Robb making the lords look to him. Rickard scoffs before frowning.

"I was denied my vengeance when we had the King Slayer in our hands and again when we met with the boy on the **Trident**." Says Rickard making Robb narrow his eyes.

"So I did the next best thing and killed his kin and the boys he trained." Says Rickard making Robb shocked and angry. Dacey Mormont looks down at the covered bodies before sighing. While they were her enemies they were no threat when they were prisoners.

"They were only boys!" Shouts Robb getting the lords to look down. Rickard looks to Robb unfazed.

"They were enemies," shouts Rickard making Talisa jump, "and in war you kill your enemies, didn't your father teach you that?" Brynden Tully punches Karstark over this remark, but Robb lifts his hand and tells him to leave Karstark alone. Robb turns to the man beside Rickard and looks to his guards.

"Hang him and take Lord Karstark to the dungeons." Orders Robb as the men take the two away. Edmure steps forward with a frown on his face.

"If news of this reaches Kings Landing it could bring the whole army down on us." States Edmure making the lords nod.

"We should just quietly bury the boys and keep silent." States Greatjon making the lords nod their heads.

"That won't work for long." States Dacey getting a nod from Robb. The debate goes on with loud voices. Robb, however, refuses to be a liar; he says he cannot fight a war in the name of justice if he will not serve justice to murderers within his own ranks.

"Not only that but now we have to deal with Rickard." States Edmure. Robb however is resigned to execute the man for his crimes. All of Robb's advisors tell him this is a bad idea. Catelyn and Talisa warn him that the Karstark soldiers will abandon his cause and return home if he executes their lord, and they are already badly outnumbered.

"We should keep Rickard prisoner." Says Catelyn getting a nod from Edmure.

"That way we keep the loyalty of the Karstarks." Says Edmure. However Robb is unconvinced.

Robb ignores their pleas, and he has Lord Karstark brought out to the courtyard of **Riverrun** to be executed during a driving rainstorm. Karstark points out that not only are both of their Houses descended from the First Men, but the Starks and Karstarks are kin. Robb looks down at the man with a glare.

"That did not stop you from betraying me, nor will it stop me from executing you." Says Robb making Rickard look to him.

"This will haunt you forever, you will be labeled a kinslayer and you are no king of mine." Says Rickard making Robb narrow his eyes. Obedient to the laws of his father Eddard Stark who said that the man who passes the sentence must swing the sword, Robb pronounces the sentence of death and personally beheads Lord Rickard.

Robb's strict adherence to justice makes things turn out just as badly as his advisors said they would: the Karstarks withdraw their soldiers from his army and march for home. This results in Robb losing almost half of his forces which were stationed at Riverrun. And the Royal Army takes notice of this.

 **Legion Camp**

Rick Rykker is in the command tent with Charles Weagan discussing a strategy before a messenger enters the tent.

"Sir a report from our scouts say that a group of soldiers have left Riverrun and are heading back to the north." Says the man making the commanders look to each other.

"Is he planning an attack?" Ask Charles getting a shake of the head from the messenger.

"The scouts say that only the Karstark forces have left the fort." Says the messenger making Rick confused. He then widens his eyes and looks to Charles.

"He's lost the support of the Karstarks." Says Rick getting wide eyes from Charles and the captains.

"But why?" Asks a captain getting shrugs from Rick.

"Who cares now that his army is gone we will win this war earlier than we thought." Says Rick.

"We are in such a strong position that we don't even need to attack the Northerners anymore." Says another captain getting nods from the group.

"We just need to wait, and let their demoralized forces unravel." Says Charles getting nods from the group.

"When the war began Robb's army was unified around a central purpose, but now they have lost momentum, and his generals are acting like bickering children." Shouts Rick with a smile.

 **Dragonstone**

At Dragonstone, King Stannis Baratheon is still deeply depressed after his defeat at the **Battle of the Blackwater** , and doesn't have the daily support of the Red Priestess Melisandre since she left on what she claimed was an important mission. Most of Stannis' army has been destroyed, and the only reason Alyxandar hasn't attacked Dragonstone is because his navy is out fighting the iron born.

Stannis takes the time to visit his wife, Queen Selyse ( **who was born into House Florent** ), for the first time since returning from the battle. He finds her in her chamber, praying over a fire to the Lord of Light: Selyse is a fanatical believer in the Lord of Light religion, far more so than Stannis, and it was indeed Selyse who first invited Melisandre to Dragonstone. Stannis and Selyse do not have a loving relationship, but she reveres and is in awe of him as her king and the Lord's Chosen.

"Do not despair, in the end you will be victorious." Assures Selyse with a smile. Stannis nods his head though he is not so sure. Due to his extreme belief in duty, Stannis is badly shaken by the fact that he broke his marriage vows to Selyse, when he had sex with Melisandre to create the Shadow-assassin creature that killed Renly.

"Selyse I must confess something." Says Stannis only for his wife to place a hand over his mouth and smile.

"Melisandre has already told me of the deed," says Selyse making Stannis sigh, "no act done in service of the Lord of Light can be a sin." Stannis looks at his wife surprised before hiding his reaction.

"I only wish I could have given you a son." Laments Selyse. Stannis' face is filled with a mix of shock, disgust, and relief. Selyse had three sons with Stannis but they were all stillborn, and she walks over to a corner of her chamber where she keeps their tiny corpses preserved in glass jars. The deaths of her "sweet boys" and failure to produce a male heir deeply affected Selyse, and caused her to zealously embrace the foreign religion of the Lord of Light. Stannis stands and walks over to his wife and hugs her.

"I never blamed you for that." Assures Stannis only making Selyse weep. Selyse leaves the room making Stannis sigh before he heads to see his daughter. Shireen is a cheerful but sickly young girl with the left side of her face badly scarred and disfigured by the dreaded Greyscale disease. However with extensive treatment from experts all over the world, provided by Alyxandar, the greyscale has nearly disappeared. It only shows on the hairline. When she sees him she jumps for joy and runs to him.

"Father did you meet cousin Alyx?" Ask Shireen making Stannis grimace. He of course knows that Shireen loves her cousin Alyx as he was the one to help cure her. How he did so and acquired the assistance of the doctors he doesn't know.

"Yes but sadly he couldn't make it here." Says Stannis making Shireen sad. The two talk on for a while before Stannis leaves. Shireen walks over to her bookcase and lift a doll given to her by Alyx and smiles before jumping in her bed and going to sleep.

 **Beyond the Wall**

Jon Stark is with the group of wildlings under the command of Tormund, who were sent ahead of the main army of King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder to scale the **Wall** and attack **Castle** **Black** from behind. Jon and Ygritte are gathering firewood, when the warg Orell approaches them.

"We need to know about the defenses of the castle." States Orell while looking and glaring at Jon. Orell has seen through the eyes of his eagle that there are patrols on top of the Wall and he wants to know how frequent they are.

"They usually patrol the Wall in groups of four." Says Jon making Orell nod his head.

"We know that there are nineteen castles along the south side of the wall," says Orell making Jon nod his head, "but I want to know how many are manned." Jon finds this very unpleasant, but reluctantly sighs and tells him.

"Only three are currently manned. Apart from **Castle** **Black** which you already know about there is also **Eastwatch-by-the-Sea** at the extreme eastern end, and **The Shadow Tower** at the western end." Says Jon making Orell nod his head. After a couple more questions Orell then ask Jon how many men man **Castle** **Black**. Jon hesitates in his answer making Orell pull out a knife and lift it to his throat.

"Don't you lie to me crow." Threatens Orell making Jon look to him.

"There are one thousand men manning the castle at this time." States Jon making Orell stare at him before retracting his knife. Jon of course is lying about this as Castle Black only had six hundred men before the Great Ranging, and the garrison now is closer to three hundred.

 **Kings Landing**

In King's Landing, Queen Regent Cersei Lannister encounters Varys while walking through a courtyard. The man bows before Cersei stops beside him.

"Are you sure we can trust the Tyrells?" Ask Cersei making Varys turn to her before looking forward.

"Trust? No but use yes." Says Varys getting Cersei to look at him.

"The Tyrells want more power which is why Alyxandar appointed Mace Tyrell as **Master of Commerce**." Says Cersei making Varys nod.

"Yes but the Tyrells have a lot of influence that could be used to help Alyx and in turn help the king." Says Varys making Cersei nod her head.

 **Gardens**

In the castle gardens, Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell watch her brother Ser Loras spar with his squire. Sansa sits and watches with a smile. She was approached by Margaery who told her that she might be able to marry Loras and her together. Sansa happy at the chance to get away from Joffrey accepts the proposal. Margaery however is not sure about her father's plans as it seems Alyx might already have plans for the girl.

"He is such a good fighter." Says Sansa making Margaery smile.

"And yet he has yet to beat the **Dragonknight** in battle." Says Margaery with a giggle. Sansa looks to her confused.

"Loras has entered the Grand Tournament four times but has never won." says Margaery making Sansa shocked. Sansa then blushes before leaning closer to Margaery.

"Do you have any idea when we will marry?" Ask Sansa making Margaery stiffen. This whole plan is a bad idea. If Alyx discovers this all their hard work of getting closer to him will be over.

"If all goes to plan, I will propose the idea when Joffrey and I are married." Says Margaery unsure of the plan. Sansa nods her head with a smile making Margaery sigh and lean over to her.

"Don't celebrate just yet as I might be unable to convince him and even if I could there is no guarantee that Prince Alyxandar will go along with it." Says Margaery making Sansa nod her head.

At the same time, Tyrion Lannister is engaged in a meeting with Lady Olenna Tyrell; with the upcoming royal wedding shaping up to be an extravagant and expensive affair, Tyrion is concerned about the cost.

"The wedding will cost a lot of gold." Says Tyrion making Olenna scoff.

"Please even if you had five wedding the kingdom will still be left standing with gold to use." Says Olenna making Tyrion look to her.

"I know all about the bank and the **Merchants Guild**." Says Olenna making Tyrion sigh.

"I see, so you have decided to join us?" Ask Tyrion making Olenna sigh.

"Still now that you have you will need to prove your loyalty." Says Tyrion still unsure of trusting the Tyrells.

"And I am doing so by decreasing the cost of food as well as having more men from the **Reach** join the ranks of the army." Counters Olenna making Tyrion smile while spinning his glass.

"You only did this because Alyxandar was unsure of your loyalties and you needed to convince him otherwise." Says Tyrion with a knowing smirk. Olenna smile back before leaning back in her chair.

"My the prince sure does have a lot of protection," says Olenna making Tyrion smile, "very well I will not let it be known that House Tyrell isn't doing its part to help." Tyrion smiles before Olenna stands and leaves the room. Tyrion stands and makes his way out of the room and to the small council chambers.

 **Small Council chambers**

As Tyrion enters the room he spots Alyxandar sitting down. Tywin is sitting in his seat with Cersei beside him.

"You're late." States Tywin making Tyrion roll his eyes. Alyx nods to his uncle making Tyrion smile.

"It seems Olenna Tyrell has agreed to prove her loyalty." Says Tyrion while sitting and looking at Alyx. Alyx looks to him before leaning back in his seat.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Ask Alyx making Tyrion tilt his head down.

"I don't trust her." States Cersei making Tyrion laugh.

"Never mind that we have something more important to discuss." States Tywin before Tyrion looks to him.

"It seems the Tyrell are trying to have Sansa Stark marry Loras Tyrell." Says Tywin making Tyrion sit back.

"This was defiantly not a maneuver from the **Queen of Thorns**." States Alyx getting Tywin to look to him.

"How can you be so sure?" Ask Cersei hoping to get rid of the Tyrells.

"She is more thoughtful in her planning," says Tyrion getting a nod from Alyx, "my guess it is Mace Tyrell pulling the strings."

"Be that as it may, Sansa Stark is the key to the north, and that is something we cannot lose." States Tywin making Tyrion confused.

"The last I checked, Robb Stark was still alive." Says Tyrion with a head tilt.

"It seems he lost have of his army after the Karstarks deserted him." States Alyx with his eyes closed.

"And with the death of her brothers Sansa Stark is the heir to Winterfell." States Tywin making Tyrion nod his head.

"That means we have the chance to get the north under control." Says Tywin making Tyrion nod now understanding the situation. Tyrion then widens his eyes when Tywin looks to him.

"And you want me to marry her?" Ask Tyrion getting Tywin to nod.

"It is time you helped the house and this is the way." Says Tywin before Alyx gets up.

"No I already have a plan for the north and we will follow it." Says Alyx making Tyrion internally sigh in relief. Tywin looks to Alyx and motions with his hand to continue.

"I will marry Tommen to Sansa and he will take her name and move to the north." Says Alyx making Cersei protest.

"Tommen is too young for such things, I beg you not to do this." Says Cersei making Alyx sigh.

"Mother in order for this war to end the houses must unite." Says Alyx while hugging his mother.

"I will be sending the second and third legions with Tommen for his protection." Says Alyx making Cersei look to him.

"Tommen is too weak to rule the north." States Tywin making Cersei glare at him.

"He won't be ruling the north," says Alyx making Tywin confused, "only a Stark can rule the north and with Tommen not able to do it that leaves Sansa." Tywin is not convinced just yet.

"How will you keep them in line, they aren't going to accept Tommen after their defeat." Says Tywin making Alyx sigh.

"As I said Tommen will have the protection of the second and third legions." States Alyx making Tyrion nod.

"Sansa will rule while Tommen controls the largest army in case of a rebellion." Says Tyrion making Cersei nod her head realizing the plan.

"The northeners will know that Tommen is not the ruler and thus we are not ruling the north." Says Alyx getting nods from Tywin. Alyx looks to his mother and smiles.

"Believe me mother, Tommen can do this and has expressed his desire to help." Assures Alyx making Cersei slowly nod her head. While Cersei is unsure of this she knows that Alyx will protect his siblings with his life.

"Besides Tommen is gentle and I'm sure Sansa Stark will grow to love him." Says Tyrion helping to convince Cersei.

"With this the Reach is on our side through Joffrey, Dorne is on our side through my marriage with Arianne, and soon the north will be back with the marriage of Sansa and Tommen." States Alyx making Tywin nod his head.

"Also I am thinking of marrying Myrcella to Robin Arryn." Says Alyx getting Cersei to widen her eyes but Alyx places his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Myrcella will be in no danger as Robin is a weak ruler." States Alyx getting nods from Tywin and Tyrion.

"Myrcella has learned how to rule and will easily seduce Robin to her ways." Says Tyrion getting a nod from Alyx.

"But what about the crazy bitch of a mother?" Ask Cersei making the group think.

"Something will have to be done about her, Myrcella can't have anyone against her." Says Alyx. The group is silent for a while before Alyx sits.

"However that won't be happening for a while, for now we focus on the marriage of Tommen and Sansa." Says Alyx getting the other three to nod.

"My plan is to unite all of the houses together." Says Alyx getting a nod from Tyrion. After a couple of more issues to talk about the group separates with Alyx heading back to his room. When Alyx enters his room he sees Arianne talking to Tommen who is in her lap. When Tommen sees his brother he rushes to hug him.

"Brother, how was your day?" Ask Tommen making Alyx smile and rub his head.

"My day was fine what about your?" Ask Alyx getting Tommen to smile.

"I learned how to parry today." Says Tommen while puffing out his chest making Arianne giggle.

"Good then in no time you will be a great knight." Says Alyx before lifting Tommen and spinning. He sets Tommen down and looks to his younger brother.

"Do you remember when you said you wanted to help me out?" Ask Alyx making Tommen nod his head with a smile.

"Well I have set up a marriage between you and Sansa Stark." States Alyx while watching his brother's reaction. Tommen nods his head before he blushes.

"Do you think she will like me?" Ask Tommen making Alyx laugh.

"I'm sure she will." Assures Alyx making Tommen giggle.

* * *

 **Ok so the marriages are-**

 **Tommen and Sansa- North Secured**

 **Myrcella and Robin- Vale secured**

 **Alyxandar and Arianne- Dorne Secured**

 **Joffrey and Margaery- Reach Secured**

 **Stormlands still with Stannis**

 **Tommen will marry Sansa and become Tommen Stark. This will assure the northeners that Tommen is not here to rule over them. Sansa will rule the North but answer to Alyxandar. Let's face it Tommen is not a good ruler. Tommen is there for show saying "Look we are united with you". The north is in shamble at this point so the army will help the northeners reclaim their lands. The army will then stay in the north to protect Tommen from any threats that may arise. With Tommen being so sweet Sansa will come to love him.**

 **Myrcella marring Robin Arryn is the exact opposite. Robin is a weak ruler which will enable Myrcella to rule the Vale. Myrcella being very beautiful will make Robin seek to please her. The only problem with this will be Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	25. Chapter 25-Unexpected News

Unexpected News

 **Kings Landing- The Nest**

In a brothel previously owned by Petyr Baelish, an old man stands in front of a selection of beautiful women. The man paces in front of them with a lewd look on his face. The women remain unfazed but carefully watch the man. After taking all of Baelish's business Alyx made sure the "workers" were treated well and were protected by guards. They could also refuse a customer's fetishes if they couldn't satisfy them in that way. They of course would have to refer the man to another "worker" who was capable of fulfilling the customer's desire. The man in front of them is a septon who wishes for them to dress in a certain way. However this is all according to plan. The man stops in front of a young petite woman with red hair and grabs her face.

"This one will do." Says the old man with a smile. The manager of the establishment puts on a fake smile and nods. The old man takes the girl and throws her on the bed. The girl grits her teeth and bears with it. She displays her body and bats her eyelashes making the old man laugh and undress. She stays down as the man moves on top of her before inserting himself inside. The girl plays along and moans before the doors are abruptly busted open. In comes several guards who grab the man and throw him of the girl who begins to sob, playing her part. Secretly a guard passes the girl a big purse of coins with a wink making the girl smile.

"What is the meaning of this," ask the old man before standing, "I am a septon and a member of the **Most** **Devout**." His statement does little to the guards as they take the man naked and all down the hall. The man is thrown into the streets where people look to see the commotion.

"This man has raped a little girl!" Shouts one of the guards making the crowd gasp. The man stands with wide eyes.

"I most certainly did not." Says the man defending himself. The guards smile before turning to the brothel.

"It's okay he won't hurt you." Soothes a guard before a young red haired girl walks out of the brothel. The girl has her clothes torn and a bruise on her cheek. Her tears run down her face making the crowd livid. The septon looks at the girl confused. She looks like the same girl he had in bed. But this girl seems more childlike.

"H-He tried to rape me while I was visiting my sister." Cries the girl making the Septon shocked. Suddenly the red haired girl he was fucking comes running out and embraces her sister. She then turns to the septon and glares.

"You are supposed to be a septon not a rapist." Says the woman making the septon pale in fear. The crowd approaches the man with angry looks on their faces.

"N-No it's a lie, I swear." Says the septon never noticing the smiles on the faces of the sisters. The crowd approaches before the man screams as he is hit with a blunt object. The guards smile before looking to the sisters and smiling. The sisters smile before leaving the brothel and hopping aboard a wagon that leaves the city. The giggle about the gold they have obtained.

 **Red Keep**

Alyx watches as his mother paces back and forth. Alyx sighs before popping a small pastry in his mouth.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ask Cersei for what must be the hundredth time. Alyx sighs before looking to his mother.

"Yes I'm sure about this mother," says Alyx with a sigh, "Tommen will be perfectly safe I promise." Cersei looks to her son and sighs before hugging him.

"I'm sorry I'm just so worried." Says Cersei making Alyx nod his head and smile.

"Believe me mother, Tommen will be safe." Assures Alyx getting his mother to nod her head. Today is the day the announcement will be made, for Tommen and Sansa's engagement. Tommen is of course ready to do his part but Sansa is not yet aware of her impending engagement. Alyx has decided he will be the one to tell the girl. He is unsure of how she will take the news but he hopes for the best. As he thinks this the chamber doors open and in comes a running Tommen with tears running down his face.

"Big brother, mother." Cries Tommen before hugging Alyx who rubs his younger brother's head. Cersei approaches and hugs her son.

"What's wrongs Tommen?" Ask Alyx with a frown. Tommen sniffles before looking up to his brother.

"Joffrey was being mean and saying bad things about Lady Sansa." Cries Tommen making Alyx narrow his eyes. Cersei sees this and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Not to worry little one, I will talk to Joffrey about this okay." States Cersei getting a nod from Tommen. Cersei looks to Alyx who nods before she leaves the room.

"I don't want Lady Sansa to be hurt." Says Tommen now beginning to calm down. Alyx smiles at Tommen's gentle nature.

"Already becoming protective of your bride to be?" Ask Alyx with a smile. Tommen blushes before stuttering.

"T-that's n-not it, I-I'm just being polite." Pouts Tommen making Alyx laugh. Tommen blushes further before sinking his head into Alyx's stomach, trying to hide away. The two sit in peace for a while before Alyx sighs and looks down.

"You know I will need to get up right?" Ask Alyx making Tommen look up at him.

"Where are you going brother?" Ask Tommen with a head tilt.

"I've got to tell Lady Sansa of her engagement to you." Answers Alyx getting a smile from Tommen who gets up quickly making Alyx chuckle.

 **The Gardens**

Sansa walks around the gardens with Shae with her. She is oblivious to her engagement to Tommen and still thinks that she will be marrying Loras. She spots Loras and smiles before running up to him.

"Ser Loras." Greets Sansa making the man turn to her before becoming stiff.

"Lady Sansa what a surprise." Says Loras clearly uncomfortable. Sansa sees him go stiff but ignores it. She hesitates for a little bit on what to talk about. Sansa is not stupid anymore, she realizes that their marriage is to get the north under the control of the **Reach**. She doesn't care as long as she can get away from **Kings** **Landing**.

"That is a lovely pin." Says Sansa hoping to start a conversation. Loras stutters over his words before looking at the pin.

"Well it's more of a small brooch really." States Loras making Sansa nod her head and smile. He turns his head away from Sansa making her confused.

"Are they different?" Ask Sansa making Loras think before shaking his head.

"I am happy to marry you Ser." States Sansa making Loras widen his eyes and nod.

"Yes uh so am I?" Says Loras more like asking. Sansa is confused over his reaction. Sansa looks to the ground thinking of something to say.

"I feel like I am in a dream that I don't won't to wake from." States Sansa making Loras chuckle a little.

"Those are the best types of dreams." Says Loras making Sansa smile.

'I've always dreamed of weddings ever since I was a boy." Says Loras making Sansa look to him. Loras is clearly uncomfortable being so close to her, but brightens when discussing the lavish wedding he's had planned – although Sansa, becomes suspicious when she realizes that Loras seems more excited by the food and the wedding joust than by her.

"And what about me?" Ask Sansa making Loras look to her and widen his eyes before smiling.

"And the bride of course," says Loras making Sansa smile, "not a wedding without a beautiful bride." Sansa blushes at his compliment making Loras internally sigh in relief.

"Have you ever been to **Highgarden** , my lady?" Ask Loras making Sansa shake her head.

"No but I hear it is very nice," says Sansa making Loras smile, "and to leave this place." Loras looks to her and nods his head.

"Yes this place is terrible isn't it?" Ask Loras making Sansa shake her head.

"The people are nice enough, it's just I wish to get as far away from Joffrey as I possibly can." Says Sansa making Loras nod.

 **Tyrion's chamber**

Tyrion sits at his desk and thinks about his conversation with Varys about power. He realizes that Alyx has gifted him with some power and this helps him to act. Tyrion now knows the name of his would be assassin.

"Ser Mandon Moore huh." States Tyrion while thinking of his options. He of course knows that it wasn't Cersei so that rules one person out. The two most likely are Tywin, but he wasn't even there yet, and Joffrey who Tyrion is sure that he is the one. Still he is at a dilemma. If he tells Alyxandar this it might send his nephew in a rage. Alyxandar could easily kill Joffrey and the city would not care in the least. No Tyrion cannot allow that to happen, not for Joffrey but for Alyx. So for now he will keep this to himself and live with it.

 **Later- Sansa's chambers**

Sansa stands in front of a mirror and smiles at herself. Shae walks around her and smiles at the reflection.

"You look beautiful my lady." Says Shae having grown fond of Sansa.

"Do you think they will like it?" Ask Sansa getting Shae to roll her eyes with a smile.

"Well I think the dress makers in Highgarden will be far superior." Says Sansa making Shae laugh.

"I hope to wear something beautiful for my wedding." States Sansa.

"Well I'm sure whatever you wear will be beautiful." Says Shae getting Sansa to giggle.

"What are the odds of them letting me invite my family?" Ask Sansa making Shae stiffen and sigh.

"I don't think that will happen my lady." Says Shae making Sansa look down. Shae begins to undress Sansa before the chamber doors open.

"Lady Sansa, Prince Alyxandar is here to see you." Says the maid making Sansa nervous. Alyx has been kind to her and has never harmed her but Sansa is still scared of him. Sansa carefully dresses herself with the help of Shae. She gives a nod and Alyx steps into the room. He is far taller than Sansa making her nervous.

"I am sorry to disturb you my lady." Says Alyx making Sansa shake her head.

"Please had I known you were coming I would have been ready." Says Sansa with a timid voice. Alyx looks at Shae before looking back to Sansa.

"Would you mind if I spoke with you my lady?" Ask Alyx while looking at Sansa who nods her head.

"Of course your grace." Says Sansa making Alyx sigh before looking to Shae.

"Alone." States Alyx making Sansa nervous and Shae look to Sansa.

"Why must you speak to her alone?" Ask Shae in a loud tone. Her tone makes Alyx look to her and narrow his eyes. He knows that this girl is someone his uncle cares about. Sansa sees him looking and panics.

"Shae, please forgive her your grace she is not from here." Says Sansa making Alyx look back to her.

"Yes I see, very well." States Alyx before softening his gaze. Alyx steps forward making Sansa shake.

"I am here to tell you of your engagement." Says Alyx making Sansa widen her eyes. She had thought that they wouldn't find out.

"Know that I entrust to you someone very precious to me." Says Alyx making Sansa confused.

"Tommen is a very gentle boy and has no blood on his hands." Says Alyx making Sansa widen her eyes in shock.

"He will do no harm to you and will cherish you forever." Assures Alyx making Sansa sit down and take in his words. All her plans are ruined now. She will remain in **Kings** **Landing** and marry Tommen.

"When this war is over you and Tommen will head back to your ancestral home." Says Alyx making Sansa look to him in surprise.

"Once there you will rule the north as your family has done for centuries." States Alyx making Sansa shocked and confused.

"W-What do you mean?" Ask Sansa making Alyx sigh.

"Tommen will marry into your family and become Tommen Stark," says Alyx getting a shocked look from Sansa who nods, "you will head back to the north and take back your lands."

"Rest assured that Tommen has no intention of ruling, so that will fall to you." Says Alyx making Sansa nod. She can't believe this.

"Tommen is not a leader or a politician but he will be accompanied by the second and third legions." Says Alyx getting wide eyes from Sansa.

"This is to ensure his safety as well as to help you retake your lands." Says Alyx. Sansa thinks over this plan. Tommen from what she has seen of him is young and kind. He has always been kind to her and also isn't the person to have ulterior motives. In essence Tommen would basically be under her control. But should any problem arise the second and third legions will protect him. It also means that the north will be under the crowns control.

"W-What about my brother Robb?" Ask Sansa while looking at Alyx who sighs.

"If your brother surrenders I will spare his life and let him rule the north." States Alyx making Sansa nod her head, "But you will still marry Tommen to unite our houses." Sansa nods her head as that would make sense.

"Your marriage is to unite our houses and nothing more," says Alyx getting Sansa to nod her head, "but I'm sure that you will love Tommen in time." With the houses united the fighting will hopefully stop.

"If I agree to this when will we marry?" Ask Sansa seeing no other option.

"You misunderstand, I am here to inform you of the engagement and your agreement is not necessary." Says Alyx making Sansa widen her eyes. _So this was just to inform me?_ Thinks Sansa. Alyx sighs before looking to Sansa.

"You will be married in a few months." Says Alyx getting Sansa to widen her eyes and nod her head. Alyx begins to leave before stopping.

"I should warn you," says Alyx in a cold voice making Sansa flinch, "if any harm comes to Tommen I will burn the whole north to ashes." Sansa looks to Alyx who has cold eyes before nodding her head. Alyx leaves the room making Sansa lay on her bed. Shae begins to comfort her.

 **Riverrun**

King Robb Stark and his advisors meet with "Black Walder" and Lothar Frey to discuss an alliance for his planned attack on **Casterly** **Rock**. The Freys carry Walder Frey's demands for an alliance, which includes a formal apology from Robb, the castle **Harrenhal** and all of its lands and incomes. Robb agrees to their demands not wanting to anger his potential allies.

"Also my father demands that Edmure Tully marry his daughter Roslin Frey." States Lothar making Edmure think that this is a joke. Robb looks to his uncle and nods his head.

"No way in hell." Says Edmure making the Freys look to him. Robb looks to his uncle before looking to the Frey and nodding.

"How old is she and could I see her first?" Ask Edmure hoping to insult them. However his question is ignored.

"We depart for the Twins in the morning," says Black Walder making Edmure glare, "we need an answer before we leave and the wedding not more than a fortnight thereafter or this alliance is at an end." Robb folds his hands together and thinks.

"Your father must realize that we are in a war?" States Brynden making the Freys snort.

"My fathers recent experiences has made him wary of long engagements." States Lothar with a smile making Robb look to him.

"He has every right to be," says Robb admitting his guilt, "We will take time to discuss this." Says Robb making the Freys look to each other and leave. As soon as they leave Edmure stands.

"No, no and guess what? No again." Rants Edmure making the group look to him.

"Why should I let that old rat choose by bride for me?" Ask Edmure before drinking more wine.

"At the very least I should be able to choose like you were." Says Edmure as he continues his rant. Robb looks to his uncle while Catelyn shakes her head.

"He's a proud old man and we have wounded him." Says Robb making Edmure look to him.

"Yes but I didn't wound him," Reminds Edmure making Robb nod his head, "My answer is no." Brynden stands and walks over to Edmure.

"You will listen to me and listen carefully." Says Brynden only for Edmure to turn to him with a cold look.

"By the laws of both gods and men are very clear uncle," says Edmure in a cold voice, "No man can compel another man to marry and you know this."

"The laws are of my fist are about to compel your teeth." Says Brynden before Edmure punches him away. Catelyn looks on shocked. Brynden looks up to as he didn't think Edmure would do something like that.

"Have I not made myself clear uncle?" Ask Edmure with a glare, "I will not marry and should you push it may accidently end up hurting you." Brynden steps forward only for Robb to stand.

"Enough!" Shouts Robb making the two stand down but still glare at each other, "It's alright you heard him." Brynden glares at Edmure before walking back to the table.

"If you refuse our alliance with the Freys will end." Says Robb making Edmure look away.

"He's wanted Edmure for one of his daughters ever since he was twelve," says Catelyn making Edmure nod his head, "and he won't stop wanting it now."

"So what should I do just marry a girl of his choosing?" Shouts Edmure making the other three look away from him.

"I have a war to fight and I need the Freys." Shouts Robb making Edmure glare.

"Yes well you should have thought of that before breaking your oath." Shouts Edmure making the group silent. Edmure turns away from Robb and looks out a window. Robb sighs before looking down and taking calming breaths.

"You said you wanted to make amends for the **Stone** **Mill**." Says Robb making Edmure look to him.

"No, you will not make this my amends, I will choose what it will be." Says Edmure with anger. He turns away from him making Robb sigh.

"Uncle I am losing this war," says Robb making Edmure sigh, "If we don't do this, we've lost." Edmure looks down and sighs again.

"I'll marry her, but this is the last thing I will do to pay for your sins." Says Edmure before leaving the room and ignoring Catelyn's calls.

 **Kings Landing**

Alyx sits while reading a book. The day has been relatively quiet much to his thanks. The sun has begun to descend making Alyx sigh. He looks to the fire and reaches his hand out. The flames from the fire reach for Alyx's hand. Alyx grabs the fire before swinging his hand and lighting the candles across the room. Alyx looks at his hand that is on fire before the flames disappear.

As he continues to read he notices the flames flickering making him narrow his eyes. He looks down and continues to read as a man approaches from the shadows wearing the mask of the Warrior. The man dashes forward only for Alyx to throw the book at him. The man dodges and turns to Alyx only for a fist to hit his face. The mask shatters under the force and the man is sent flying back. Suddenly Alyx hears grunts from outside and more masked men come in his room. He looks behind them to see two dead guards. One man swings and misses before Alyx grabs his sword arm and twist. The man's arm breaks before Alyx uses the mans sword to slice open his stomach. He blocks another man and parries before grabbing the man's throat and breaking it. He takes the dead mans sword before blocking two more strikes and spinning and kicking one of them in the gut. The man bends over because of the kick before Alyx rolls over his back and kicks the other. Alyx takes his swords and shoves them into the fire before swinging and gutting the recovered man. The men look to see Alyx's swords are on fire.

"D-Demon!" Says one of the men while the others nod their heads.

"No I'm a dragon." Says Alyx before cutting off a man's head. With five more men remaining Alyx takes a breath before the fire goes out. Alyx moves to his left and guts one man before ramming his sword down the man's shoulder. He moves right and beheads another man and slices another man's throat. Alyx dodges a blind swing before throwing his sword into the shadows and smiles when he hears a death gurgle. Turning back Alyx grabs the last man by the throat as the fire illuminates the room again. He squeezes the man's throat with a blank stare.

"I'm guessing you were sent by the Faith to kill me." Says Alyx as the man chokes.

"I must thank you for you stupidity." Says Alyx with a smile making the man widen his eyes. Suddenly troops enter the room with Arianne right behind them. Alyx throws the man into the wall, knocking him out.

"Take that man and get him to talk." Orders Alyx making the soldiers nod their heads. Arianne rushes to Alyx and hugs him making Alyx smile and hug her back.

"Are you ok?" Ask Arianne making Alyx look to her and nod his head with a smile.

"Never better." Answers Alyx as the two kiss. A cough is heard making Alyx turn to his right and spot a man looking at them.

"My prince I have news." Says the man making Alyx nod his head.

"I-I'm sorry to tell you that Martyn and Willem Lannister have both been murdered." Says the messenger making Arianne gasp. Alyx becomes numb over the news. He remembers the time they spent training. The boys were kind and great fighters.

"Robb Stark has given us their bodies and says that he has punished those responsible." Says the messenger.

"Who was responsible?" Ask Alyx with his eyes shadowed. The messenger gulps before taking a breath.

"Rickard Karstark and some of his men." Says the messenger as Tywin and Cersei enter the room.

"Karstark as in **Karhold**?" Ask Alyx making the man nod his head.

"So that is why the Karstarks abandoned Robb Stark." States Tywin with a nod. Alyx walks forward before dashing out of the room with his soldiers trying to catch up.

In the **Dragonpit** Alyx runs to a clearing as **Jörmungandr** , **Gevives** and **Baelfyre** land sensing their father's anger. Alyx hops on **Jörmungandr** and they take off into the sky. **Gevives** and **Baelfyre** follow closely behind before a loud roar shakes the city.

* * *

 **Uh oh they are so dead... Well onto more pressing matters.**

 **So I thought of the first scene when I saw twins when I was walking home. The two looked almost exactly the same with the height being different. If you don't know what happened I will tell you.**

 **The septon was about to get his sin on with a girl (older sister). But the doors are broken down and guards (paid off) apprehended him and threw him out side where the people saw him. Then the guards use another girl (younger sister) to make it seem that a man of the Faith and a Most Devout tried to rape a little girl. The crowd already angry with the Faith did not need much convincing. The girls of course were in on it and were paid with a lot of gold.**

 **So Sansa has been told of her engagement and is not sure how to feel. On one hand she will have most of the political power on the other hand Tommen will have the army. It also ruins her plans to get away from the Lannisters but I believe that Tommen and she can get along.**

 **With Edmure I decided to make him react like I would with being forced into a marriage with Walder Frey's daughter. Lets be honest there isn't anyone in the game of thrones Fan universe who could possibly like the man if he were real… I mean I don't like him in the story. Edmure was angry and even pointed out Robbs betrayal. But in the end he accepted his fate with protest.**

 **Now the Faith has begun to attack Alyxandar directly… those poor fools. But now Alyxandar has a prisoner that can tell him all the Faiths dirty little secrets. In turn Alyxandar will tell the people and bam instant conversion.**

 **Sadly Willem and Martyn have passed and Alyx is livid. Watch out Karstarks you've got a dragon on your ass.**


	26. Chapter 26-Actions and Thoughts

Actions and Thoughts

 **Karhold**

The castle is quiet tonight. Most of the residence sit in their homes and brood over the **King in the North**. Their liege lord was executed for killing two Lannisters. Most believe this was the appropriate action as the boys were enemies. Harald Karstark mourns over the loss of his father while thinking of how to get his revenge over the Young Wolf. Alys Karstark the daughter of Harald sits in her room and contemplates over her grandfather's actions. It is true that her uncles were killed by the enemy but the two boys were prisoners of war. Her grandfather betrayed his King and his father as abandoned the King.

Outside the sentries man the fort and watch for Iron Born. Suddenly the wind picks up making the sentries shield their eyes. Inside the fort Alys's window burst open as the wind blows hard. Then she hears a roar making her freeze. Harald stands as he hears it to before all of the soldiers stand and arm themselves. Alys looks to the sky and nearly faints at the sight of three large dragons.

"Dracarys!" Shouts a voice as the three dragon's breath fire. One dragon breathes out green fire while the other two breathe out violet and red fire. The castle is lit on fire as Alys hears the screaming of the soldiers. The dragons pass over before turning around making the soldiers widen their eyes. The soldiers line up with bows and fire only for their arrows to bounce off the dragon scales. Harald exits the main hall and sees his soldiers burning while the dragons fly by and burn the fort.

"Alys." Says Harald before running up to his daughter's room. As he runs up the stairs he sees several soldiers in front of him go up in flames. He shakes off the sight before making his way into his daughter's room. He spots her dressed and grabs her as more fire breaks through her window. The room ignites making the two cough before Harald lifts his daughter onto his back and rushes out of the room. As he passes a window he sees some of his men run to the coast only for the dragons to intercept them. Harald realizing this is his chance moves quickly with his daughter and runs out of the main hall. However as he runs he spots a stream of violet fire heading for him, forcing him to jump out of the way. The fire continues on before hitting the grain storage. Harald squints his eyes because of the smoke as he hears a voice.

" _Perzys derēbagon kesīr se zālagon zirȳ naejot ñuqir."_ **(Fire gather here and burn them to ashes**.) Says the voice as the fire around the castle begins to attack his men. He sees one of his soldiers run before the fire lashes out and turns him to ash. Harald struggles to stand but does so and carries his daughter to safety. He exits the castle with the help of a secret passage. He hears more of his men coming and looks behind him to see. All of the remaining men are covered in soot. Looking to his castle Harald sees the stone buildings collapse. He falls to his knees and asks his gods why this has happened.

 **The North**

Jon Stark has descended from the **Wall** after climbing it. It is mid-day as he lands on the ground. Jon Snow, Ygritte, and the wildlings led by Tormund Giantsbane make their way towards **Castle** Black to await Mance Rayder's signal to begin the attack on the Night's Watch. Jon begins to slow his walk before turning back to the **Wall** making Ygritte look to him.

"What's the matter Jon Stark?" Ask the red haired beauty. The other wildlings stop before Orell narrows his eyes.

"Thinking about trying to make a run for it crow?" Ask the man as he places his hand on his weapon.

"No… I just feel like something has happened." States Jon as he looks to the **Wall**. Jon shakes his head before turning and continuing to walk with the wildlings. As they walk Ygritte walks up to Jon and bumps him.

"How far are we?" Ask Ygritte as she dodges a swipe from Jon. Jon looks to the sky before turning to her.

"About a week, probably." Says Jon making Ygritte look to him.

"I don't like that." Says Ygritte making Jon smile.

"When I came to **Castle** **Black** , I took the **Kings** **Road**." Says Jon as he spots a rock and sits down. He hears Ygritte scoff making him turn to her.

"You and your roads," says Ygritte as she sits across from him, "Is that how you southerners do your fighting?" Her question makes Jon laugh a little.

"Something like that," says Jon as Ygritte laughs, "It would be quite a sight to see something like that."

"If that's how they fight killing them will be easy." Says Orell making Jon look to the man.

"In my home you will face a strong enemy," says Jon making Orell scoff but Ygritte to look at Jon, "and if you march into the far south as you call it, you will all die." Orell stops as well as do the other wildlings. Tormund steps forward and sits on a rock.

"What do you mean?" Asks Tormund making the others curious. Jon looks around and sighs.

"The south is under the control of Prince Alyxandar Targaryen," says Jon making the group look to him, "he has the largest army and from what I've heard from my brother the last time I was at **Castle** **Black** , he has three dragons." Orell laughs as do the other wildlings not believing him. However they stop when Tormund and Ygritte don't join in.

"Is this true?" Ask Tormund getting Jon to look to him before sighing.

"I don't know as I was never fighting with my brother," says Jon making Orell scoff again, "but my brother wouldn't lie about something like that." The wildlings become quiet.

"Even if you get past the Wall, Prince Alyxandar will not allow your people to pillage and burn the homes of his citizens, unless they are his enemies." Says Jon.

"Unlike your people we don't go announcing our presence." Says Orell making Jon look to him.

"No your just going to light the biggest fire the norths ever seen." Says Jon making Orell narrow his eyes.

"Six times," says Jon making the wildlings look to him, "Six times a **King Beyond the Wall** has attacked the kingdoms, and six times you failed." The wildlings look to him before looking at each other.

"With Mance Rayder on our side we will win." Says Ygritte getting the wildlings to nod their heads. Jon smiles at their courage before standing.

"You know nothing Ygritte." Says Jon as he walks away.

 **Yunkai**

Jorah walks down a small hill with Daenerys, Ser Barristan and Grey Worm behind him.

"Behold the **Yellow City of Yunkai**." Says Jorah as he continues down the hill. The group walks to an edge that overlooks the city.

"Defeating them will be easy," Assures Barristan as Daenerys looks at him, "they only train women in the art of pleasing a man but they don't train soldiers." Jorah nods his head at the statement.

"Defeating them in the field would be easy but they won't meet us on the field." Says Jorah getting Daenerys to look at him.

"They have strong walls and provisions, enough to wait us out." Says Jorah. Daenerys sighs before looking to the city.

"I don't want half my army killed before I've crossed the **Narrow** **Sea**." Says Daenerys making Jorah look to her.

"We don't need **Yunkai** my queen." Says Jorah making Barristan nod his head.

"He is right you already have **Meereen** ," says Barristan making Daenerys nod her head, "and you will need all the soldiers you can get if you hope to beat Prince Alyxandar." Daenerys looks at Barristan.

"Are you saying that even with the Unsullied, I still couldn't win?" Ask Daenerys getting tired of hearing about Alyxandar.

"The royal army is massive and well trained my queen," says Barristan getting a nod from Daenerys, "but what makes them so dangerous is they can fight in almost any condition."

"They take an enemies best strategy and improve it to suit their needs." Says Barristan making Daenerys sigh and think about her options.

 **Riverlands**

En route to The **Twins** , Robb Stark's army is forced to make camp, their progress delayed by heavy rain.

"Make camp here!" Orders Robb as Catelyn sits down.

"We should not delay," says Catelyn making Robb look to her, "we don't want to anger Walder Frey anymore." Robb sighs before hearing Edmure step up and watches the man turn his head away from him.

"The damn rat is getting the wedding he wants so who cares how he feels." Says Edmure before brushing past his sister. Catelyn looks to her brother as he sits down.

"No he is getting a wedding, but not the wedding he wanted." Says Catelyn glaring at her son and his wife as she says so, pointing out that Frey wanted one of his daughters wed to a king. Robb turns away from his mother before looking to his wife.

"He should be happy as Edmure is the best match the Freys have had for some time." Retorts Robb making Edmure scoff and lie down. Suddenly a messenger comes running up to Robb and bends over out of breath.

S-sir I h-have a report." Pants the man making Robb nod his head.

"Your Grace, **Karhold** has been burned to the ground." Says the man making Robb widen his eyes and Catelyn to stand.

"How did this happen?" Ask Robb while his mother already has an idea.

"Prince Alyxandar." Says Catelyn making Robb look to her.

"You remember what the boys said?" Ask Catelyn making Robb confused, "They said that they were trained by the prince and they must have been good friends." Robb nods his head as that makes sense.

"He burned **Karhold** down because it was the **Karstarks** that murdered the two." Says Edmure. Robb turns to the messenger and turns serious.

"Tell the scouts to be on the lookout for the prince." Order Robb making the man nod and run off. All night the camp became nervous and no one got any sleep, fearing that Alyxandar would come for them.

 **Kings Landing-The Garden**

Sansa and Margaery are sitting together with Sansa sighing. Margaery has of course heard of the girl's engagement to Tommen and can't see much of a problem with it. From what she could see the boy is kind and easy to manipulate. But he will of course be protected by the army.

"Come now you have talked to Tommen haven't you?" Ask Margaery trying to lift the girl's spirit. Sansa looks to her and nods her head.

"Then you must know that he is harmless and kind, like a bunny." Giggles Margaery getting Sansa to laugh a little.

"It's not Tommen that I'm concerned about," says Sansa making Margaery look to her, "the army that will come with him is the problem." Margaery rubs the girls back before smiling.

"The army will help you reclaim your lands." Says Margaery making Sansa laugh and nod.

"Yes but it will also be there to keep the north in line." Says Sansa getting Margaery to nod.

"I doubt the lords of the north will accept that." Says Sansa making Margaery look to her and smile.

"They will if they want to reclaim their lands." Says Margaery making Sansa look to her.

"The north has been weakened in this war, while the south has remained virtually unscathed." Says Margaery getting Sansa to nod her head.

"They will need the help of the army if they want to take their lands back from the Iron Born." Says Margaery making Sansa think before nodding.

 **Red Keep-Alyxandar's Chambers**

Alyx lays in his bed and looks at the ceiling and sighs. It has been three days since he burned down Karhold and he has finally calmed down. He feels Arianne rub her hands over his chest before he looks down at her.

"You awake?" Ask Alyx making Arianne nod her head as she sits up.

"Are you okay?" Ask Arianne making Alyx smile. She always worries over him even when she doesn't need to.

"Yes I'm fine now." Says Alyx as he stands from the bed and dresses himself. Arianne wraps the covers over her body before drifting back to sleep. As he finishes dressing he hears some commotion outside his door before two members of the Kings Guard enter the room. Alyx looks at the men as if they have gone crazy. The two men are Razen Hill and Meryn Trant.

"You must be ready to die if you've come barging into my room." States Alyx with a cold voice. Arianne wakes and sees the two before flopping her head down on the pillow and going back to sleep. Several army soldiers enter the room and point their spears at the two Kings Guard.

"The king has ordered to see you and we have been instructed to take you to him." Says Razen before gripping his sword. As he does he has spear points directly pointed at him.

"I will go when I feel like it and you can tell the king I said that." Says Alyx before waving his hand as the two are roughly escorted out.

 **Throne Room**

Joffrey sits on the throne while tapping his finger on the seat. It has been nearly an hour since his Kings Guard came to him and told him what had happened. Joffrey of course was livid but could not do anything about it. Joffrey looks down and spots Tywin who has just arrived making him narrow his eyes. Cersei watches from the sideline as Alyx enters the room with several guards and Sandor.

"I told you to be here over an hour ago brother." Yells Joffrey making Alyx hold his ears.

"Keep it down no need to shout like a woman." Says Alyx making Joffrey turn red.

"So what is so important you grace." Says Tywin looking to hurry this along.

"I wish to know what the small council has been doing." Says Joffrey getting looks from Tywin and Alyx.

"The king can attend the small council meeting whenever he wants to." Says Tywin making Sandor smile at the jab. Joffrey narrows his eyes at his grandfather.

"I've been too busy to attend." States Joffrey making Alyx scoff.

"Busy killing animals and beating up women." Says Alyx making Joffrey look to him. Razen steps forward with his hand on his sword.

"You will treat the king with respect." Says Razen making Alyx scoff at the man.

"Is that your attempt to seem intimidating because it's not working?" Says Alyx making Razen grit his teeth.

"And take your hand off your weapon before I kill you." Orders Alyx making Razen scoff.

"You don't even have a sword." Says Razen making Alyx chuckle.

"It's funny that you think I would need one." States Alyx making Razen step forward only for Sandor to block him.

"Fuck off bastard before yous blood soaks the floor." Says Sandor making Razen glare.

"Enough, you called us here for a reason other than this right?" Ask Tywin while glaring at the boy king.

"No, no more of this nonsense," says Alyx making the two look to him, "if you want to know you should attend the meetings and learn to rule YOUR KINGDOM and not have others do it for you." Says Alyx making Joffrey stand.

"You cannot talk to me that way, I AM THE KING!" Shouts Joffrey making Alyx scoff.

"Until you can act like a king you are nothing more than a puppet that is controlled by strings." Says Alyx making Joffrey turn red.

"All you have to do is sit on that thrown and nod your head while the real men do the work." Says Alyx before turning around.

"Arrest him for treason!" Shouts Joffrey making Razen and Meryn draw their swords. Cersei looks on with a fearful expression. Alyx stops and turns his head to the side and looks at Joffrey.

"Brother, do you intend to kill me?" Ask Alyx making Cersei widen her eyes. _Those who deem themselves my enemies will all die_. _Says a Young Alyx._ Joffrey suddenly loses all his nerve and backs away before falling back on the throne.

"Enough, you two stand down." Orders Tywin who tries to manage the situation. Alyx sees the men sheath their swords before scoffing.

"Pathetic," says Alyx as he exits the room with his voice echoing, "and here I thought you'd show some strength but still you remain a coward."

 **Harrenhal**

Roose Bolton walks into his chambers and sits with a sigh. He thinks about what he can do about Robb Stark before he spots a letter from the Twins. As he reads the letter he begins to smile. Suddenly the chamber doors open and Roose throws the letter into the fire.

"My lord there is someone hear to see you." Says a maid making Roose nod his head.

"Send them in." Orders Roose making the maid bow and leave the room. A short while later a doors open and in walks Harald Karstark making Roose narrow his eyes.

"Lord Karstark how can I help you?" Ask Roose as he fingers his dagger under his desk.

"Spare me your false courtesies Bolton." Says Harald making Roose narrow his eyes. Harald steps forward before sitting across from Roose.

"Did you get the letter from the Twins?" Asks Harald making Roose widen his eyes before slowly nodding. Harald sighs before pulling out the same letter making Roose relax.

"I want vengeance for my father and I want the head of Prince Alyxandar on my wall." Says Harald making Roose smile.

"Well then let's talk." Says Roose as he pours the man a cup of wine.

 **Dragonpit**

Alyxandar walks and looks at the skulls of the dragons. He can't help but feel frustrated that they are down here. He stops at a skull that seems to be the same size as him. He hears footsteps making him look to see Varys approaching.

"My prince I see you like to spend some time down here." Says Varys making Alyx smile as he rubs the skull of a dragon.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Asks Alyx making Varys nod his head.

"I have news that Daenerys Blackfyre has reached **Yunkai**." States Varys making Alyx think.

"Strange, she already has **Meereen** so why does she delay?" Ask Alyx more to himself.

"It seems she wishes to free the slaves." Says Varys making Alyx look to him before nodding.

"A noble action but foolish." Says Alyx making Varys nod his head.

"You cannot just simply free the slave as that would mean they would have nothing to do." Says Alyx.

"They will sit around and before long the former slaves will rise against their former masters and violence will ensue." Says Varys making Alyx nod.

"Not to mention nothing would get done as there is no one to farm the lands or to catch the fish and then the city won't be making any money." Says Alyx. The conversation stops as an elderly man walks in. The man may be old but he is muscled and looks rough. He is also as short as his Uncle Tyrion.

"My prince you called me?" Ask the man making Alyx look to him.

"Brokkr it is good to see you old friend." Says Alyx as he embraces the old man. Brokkr was the man that forged **Ouroboros** and the armor Alyx wears.

"I got something here for you." Says Brokkr as he pulls out some chainmail. The chainmail is gold making Alyx drawn to it.

"Forged it from some very hard sky metal." Says Brokkr with pride making Alyx take it.

"How much for it my friend?" Ask Alyx never taking his eyes from the chainmail. Brokkr though laughs and pats Alyx on the back.

"This is your my friend." Says Brokkr making Alyx smile and thank him. He sets the chainmail down before turning to Brokkr.

"I have something I think you will enjoy." States Alyx before turning to the dragon skull in front of him. Brokkr looks at the skull before widening his eyes and smiling.

"You mean this," says Brokkr as he examines the skull, "I can make something out of this?" Alyx laughs as the old man has stars in his eyes.

"Tell me how strong it is?" Ask Alyx making the man knock on the armor several times before doing several other things.

"This will make an armor suited for a king." Says Brokkr making Alyx smile. Alyx then takes a torch before placing it on the skull of the dragon. He watches as the skull remains unscathed making him smile.

"How long?" Ask Alyx as Brokkr unpacks his equipment.

"You can't rush perfection." Says Brokkr making Alyx smile as he pick up the chainmail and leaves the room.

 **Red Keep-Alyxandar's Chambers**

Alyx stands in front of the mirror with his chainmail on. He turns in different angles making Arianne giggle. Missandei has a smile on her face while Kinvara adjust the chainmail.

"It looks good on you." Assures Arianne making Alyx smile and nod his head.

"I wonder how strong it is." Says Missandei making the group look to her before smiling. Alyx puts the chainmail on a stand and calls in some soldiers. The soldiers enter the room and look to the prince.

"Men I want you to shoot the chainmail there with your crossbows." Orders Alyx making the soldiers nod their heads. They ready themselves before firing at the chainmail. As the arrows fly through the air they hit the chainmail and bounce of or break against it. Alyx and the soldiers look stunned before Alyx runs up and puts the chainmail on.

"Fire again." Orders Alyx making the guards look at each other.

"Do not worry just fire." Orders Alyx as the men ready themselves before looking at each other. Arianne and the girls look on. Then the soldier's fire with their eyes closed. As they open them they see the prince is perfectly fine and unharmed.

"That's it you can go." Says Alyx making the soldiers nod before leaving the room. As they leave Tommen and Myrcella enter the room and rush Alyx. They immediately call for a song making Alyx laugh.

 **Ending Song- Scenes from the Story-Warriors by Imagine Dragons**

Instrumental intro- **Shot of the Red Keep**

As a child you would wait

And watch from far away. **(Young Alyx watching Robert yell and hit his mother)**

But you always knew that you'd be the one **(Alyx being beaten by Robert)**

That work while they all play. **(Teen Alyx signing papers and running the Kingdom)**

In youth you'd lay

Awake at night and scheme

Of all the things that you would change,

But it was just a dream! **(Young Alyx lying in bed and looking at the ceiling and narrowing his eyes before closing them. Dark, to Grown up Alyx leading the Army)**

Here we are, don't turn away now, **(Battle of the Stonefort)**

We are the warriors that built this town. **(Shot of the Legions killing the bandits)**

Here we are, don't turn away now, **(Alyx killing Youlldan)**

We are the warriors that built this town **(Tower ignites in wildfire)**

From dust. **(Alyx walks out with three dragons)**

Will come

When you'll have to rise **(Alyx crowned Grand Champion)**

Above the best and prove yourself, **(Young Alyx freeing the slaves)**

Your spirit never dies! **(Cersei comforting young Alyx)**

Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above, **(Shot of the great Targaryen Kings)**

But don't weep for me **(Daenerys weeping over Drogo, and Sansa crying over her father)**

'Cause this will be **(Shot of baby Alyx, to young Alyx before black)**

The labor of my love **(Shot of teen Alyx before black to, Grown up Alyx who opens his eyes)**

Here we are, don't turn away now, **(Battle of Golden Tooth)**

We are the warriors that built this town. **(Robb Stark and Jon Stark)**

Here we are, don't turn away now, **(Ned Stark being executed)**

We are the warriors that built this town **(Battle of the Whispering Wood, and Jaime's Capture)**

From dust. **(Cersei entering the burnt room of Alyxandar, young Alyxandar smiling at Cersei while naked and covered in soot.)**

Here we are, don't turn away now, **(Grown up Alyx mounting Jörmungandr)**

We are the warriors that built this town. **(Rick Rykker facing Dacey Mormont)**

Here we are, don't turn away now, **(Robb marries Talisa)**

We are the warriors that built this town **(Martyn and Willem fighting the Karstarks)**

From dust. **(Shot of Karhold burning down)**

* * *

 **Ok so I know I didn't need to do the song thing but I like it. Also I was reading the story myself and I see that I didn't put much effort into Alyx's upbringing. And guys it was bad. Abuse, beatings from Joffrey and Robert. Now i'm thinking about making a chapter where Alyx thinks back to those times but i'm not sure yet.**

 **So people keep saying I'm going to fast but by my source which is the show this chapter is lined up with Season 3 Episode 7. Of course it has been modified because of Alyxandar but that is why I put scenes from the episode in the story. Also the only war that is happening is the War of the Five Kings, and the Shadow War. But the Shadow War you will only hear about like deaths in the street. Sometimes they will attack Alyx but that's about it.**

 **I also allowed some of the Karstarks to live because… I flipped a coin and I couldn't kill them off. I did make it so the dragons have different fire colors.** **Jörmungandr has green fire, Gevives has violet fire like the star dragon from Total War Warhammer 2, and Baelfyre has red fire.**

 **Also added the Blacksmith who makes Alyxandar's weapons. Brokkr is from Norse Mythology. But in my story he is just a dwarf who makes weapons out of very rare materials. Also Dragonbone Armor Yay! Yes I added it in because I wanted to. Now I'm not sure if dragonbone is fire resistance but various game tell me they are.**

 **(But movietvGeek that's not real)…. Really this whole thing isn't real! You are telling me that flying dragons and the undead are more believable then Alyxandar being Targaryen. No bodies' juice is strong enough to get rid of DNA. Now it may be like a gazillion in one chance that one kid gets the genes of his great-grandmother but it can still happen and in my story it did.**

 **Also thanks for all the comments and I love the people who are liking the story. Lol someone keeps putting "hurry up with the next chapter" don't worry I will write as fast as I can.**

 **Next Chapter will be out Monday till then Cya ;)**


	27. Chapter 27-Wedding and Meetings

Wedding and Meetings

 **The Riverlands**

Arya Stark has escaped the Brotherhood and now makes her way north. She wakes up and practices her Water Dancing in the hope of becoming a warrior. She only hopes she is going the right way. The last she heard of the war is; that Robb and the legions have entered a stalemate but the legions outnumber her brother immensely. She figures if she continues on her way she will run into her brother. As she moves along she notices a man in a cart riding her way.

"Excuse me," shouts Arya as she runs up to the aging man, "do you know which way the **Trident** is?" The man stares in shock before chuckling a little.

"Of course little lady," says the man making Arya frown, "you just keeping going and you'll see the **Red Trident**." Arya beams in happiness and runs forward with a thank you.

 **Dragonstone**

Melisandre finally arrives back at **Dragonstone** with Gendry in tow. As she enters the castle with the bastard Stannis watches from a distance. He watches the boy and can see the resemblance between him and his brother. Stannis is less than impressed by the sight of the bastard boy who is technically his nephew and is bemused when Melisandre orders him fed, bathed and clothed. He approaches from the left of Melisandre.

"Why feed him if you're just going to kill him anyways?" Ask Stannis. He believes it is pointless as they intend to sacrifice him.

"If the lamb sees the knife she will panic and fight." Says Melisandre making Stannis look to her.

"It would be better for the lamb to trust us before we slaughter it." States Melisandre before turning and walking away.

Meanwhile in the cells of the castle sits Davos Seaworth. Davos was imprisoned after finally speaking out against the red woman and her foul magic. His king had him imprisoned on the ground of treason. So here he sits and waits to be released. Davos lifts his head when he hears the doors open. When he sees Stannis he rises.

"Your Grace." Greets Davos. The two stand in silence for a moment.

"I have come to tell you that my brothers' bastard son will help me win the war." States Stannis making Davos widen his eyes.

"My lord killing your brother Renly was one thing, but killing an innocent boy is different." Says Davos making Stannis sigh.

"What of it, we're at war." Says Stannis making Davos quiet, "Why should I spare the son of Robert and some drunken whore?"

"Because he has your blood in his veins." Says Davos making Stannis look to him.

"And so does Alyxandar," counters Stannis making Davos flinch, "would you have me spare him as well?"

"Alyxandar is too dangerous to leave alive, but this boy is another matter," says Davos making Stannis turn his head away, "this boy has never harmed or wronged you."

"The night that never ends is coming Davos," states Stannis turning his head to Davos, "I've seen it **, "a great battle in the snow"** and I was there." The two stand in silence.

"Swear yourself to me once again and I will set you free." Says Stannis making Davos widen his eyes. Davos bows low before Stannis nods and walks away.

"Release him now." Orders Stannis.

 **Kings Landing-Sansa's Chambers**

Sansa sits in her room while her maids prepare her for her wedding. Sansa thinks back on the days when she wanted to come south. How foolish she was, so naive to the way the world worked. Still she supposes she could be married to someone far worse. If it means to stop the war between the houses, then she will sacrifice her freedom for the greater good. A knock on the door jolts her from her thoughts. She hears the room open and turns to see Alyxandar standing there wearing a gold and black vest with matching pants. His hear is slicked back and braided on both sides.

"My lady I was requested to give you this." Says Alyx before passing Sansa a small box. Sansa accepts the box and bows her head.

"I thank you my prince." Says Sansa as Alyx nods and leaves the room. Sansa opens the box to see a small letter. She picks the letter up and reads the note.

 _Dear Lady Sansa, I swear to you here and now that I Tommen Baratheon, soon to be Stark will cherish you forever. I will never harm you and hope to make you happy. I know this is not the most ideal matchup for you but I thought you would be happy to know that I'm very happy to be marrying you. The necklace in the box is my wedding gift to you and holds the promise I've just made._

 _From Tommen Baratheon_

Sansa has her eyes wide and a smile across her face when she is done reading. She of course knew that Tommen was a gentle person but she didn't believe he could be so kind. Sansa sets the letter aside and picks up the necklace and gasps. It is a beautiful diamond necklace with the sigil of her house in the middle. She has one of her maids put the necklace on and smiles.

"He is very sweet, my lady." Says a maid making Sansa blush and nod her head.

"Yes he is." Agrees Sansa while fiddling with the necklace.

 **Tommen's Chambers**

Tommen paces back and forth while Alyx sits with a smile. Cersei tries to calm Tommen to no avail.

"What if she doesn't show?" Ask Tommen becoming more nervous.

"Maybe is shouldn't have sent that letter." Says Tommen before he is stopped by Alyx.

"Tommen, you are the kindest person I know," says Alyx making Tommen put his head down, "I'm sure she will show and I'm sure she loved the gift." Tommen takes a deep breath before nodding his head.

"I'm scared big brother." Says Tommen making Alyx look to him and smile.

"Almost everyone is on their wedding day." Says Alyx as he wipes Tommen's face and straightens his clothes. Suddenly the door opens and in comes Tyrion who is not happy.

"Alyx, it seems Joffrey is planning to humiliate Sansa." Says Tyrion making Alyx turn to him and smile.

"Don't worry I've had that taken care of." Says Alyx making Tommen look to him.

"Your wedding will be great Tommen." Assures Alyx making Tommen smile.

 **Red Keep**

Joffrey walks to Sansa's chambers only for several guards to stop him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ask Joffrey with a sneer on his face.

"By order of Prince Alyxandar, you are forbidden from talking to the lady Sansa." States a guard making Joffrey look livid.

"I am the king and you will stand aside." Orders Joffrey making Razen and Trant grab their swords.

"Enough!" Shouts Alyx as he walks forward making Joffrey cower.

"I will be escorting Lady Sansa to her wedding." Says Alyx while ignoring Joffrey.

"And that is the end of this discussion." Says Alyx before narrowing his eyes at Joffrey who steps back and walks away quickly.

After a while Alyx escorts Sansa to the wedding. The two walk in silence before Sansa looks to him.

"I want to thanks you for stopping Joffrey from taking me." Says Sansa making Alyx look to her with a small smile.

"Don't thank me, Tommen wanted me to escort you." Says Alyx making Sansa blush and smile. Alyx suddenly turns making Sansa confused.

"Isn't the Sept that way?" Ask Sansa making Alyx smile.

"Yes but we're not going to the Sept." Says Alyx making Sansa confused. As they walks Sansa begins to remember where they are and smiles. The two enter the Godswood and Sansa gasp at the number of people here. She then sees and angry Joffrey sitting in his chair. As her eyes roam across the area her eyes land on a nervous Tommen who wears the colors of her house. As she steps up to the alter she sees Tommen blush before he takes her hand. Sansa feels his hands shake and grips his tighter making Tommen relax.

Later as man and wife they have their reception dinner, which proves to be a joyous and lovely affair. Tommen and Sansa sit side by side as they converse with each other. Alyx watches from his seat and smiles at the laughing of the two. Cersei looks on with motherly protection but begins to relax when she sees Tommen smiling and laughing. Alyx is broke from his thoughts when Myrcella nudges him.

"When will my wedding happen?" Ask Myrcella with a smile making Alyx groan. Myrcella giggles at his reaction.

"Do you think Robin Arryn will like me?" Ask Myrcella making Alyx narrow his eyes.

"He better or I'll-." Alyx stops when he sees Myrcella tilt her head. Alyx coughs a little making Arianne who sits next to him giggle.

"I mean I'm sure he will." Says Alyx making Myrcella smile and turn to her food. Alyx sighs before Arianne kisses his cheek.

As the wedding feast goes on Alyx sees that Joffrey is drinking too much. Alyx looks to his mother who also notices this. Joffrey begins to stand before Cersei holds his hand.

"Joff, it seems Margaery is in need of some company." Says Cersei while gesturing with her head to Margaery who sits with a smile.

"She's fine, besides I will have a lifetime for that." States Joffrey before walking away from his mother.

"Congratulations my lady," shouts Joffrey getting the room to quiet down, "be sure to spread your legs for my brother." Tommen widens his eyes before Alyx narrows them.

"But is you need assistance by guards here will hold you down," says Joffrey as Alyx slowly stands while Tommen's grip tightens on the cloth. Sansa looks away from Joffrey, "Who know maybe I'll take a turn after." Tommen suddenly stands.

"You cannot talk that way to her, she is my wife and will be treated with respect." Shouts Tommen making Alyx smile and nod. Sansa looks to Tommen and gently squeezes his hand with a smile. Joffrey though turns red with rage before Alyx steps in front of him with a smile. Cersei though sees through it and can tell Alyx is livid.

"Right, what a joke my brother." Says Alyx making the crowd fake their laughs not wanting to upset the prince. The crowd go back to singing and dancing while Alyx grips Joffrey's shoulder. Joffrey winces in pain before leaning in.

"Another outburst like that brother and I will personally beat the living shit out of you." Says Alyx with a cold voice while Joffrey struggles under the strength of his grip.

"Guards please escort the king to his room," says Alyx making the guards nod their heads, "he is feeling tired." Joffrey attempts to say something only for Alyx to glare at him. Joffrey is escorted to his room and doesn't appear throughout the wedding.

"Brother can you sing a song for us?" Ask Tommen making the crowd shout in agreement.

"I don't know Tommen." Says Alyx not really in the mood to sing. Tommen pouts making Alyx sigh and stand.

 **Ron Pope- A Drop in the Ocean**

 **A drop in the ocean**

 **A change in the weather**

 **I was praying that you and me might end up together**

 **It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

 **But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

 **I don't wanna waste the weekend**

 **If you don't love me pretend**

 **A few more hours then it's time to go**

 **And as my train rolls down the east coast**

 **I wonder how you keep warm**

 **It's too late to cry**

 **Too broken to move on**

 **And still I can't let you be**

 **Most nights I hardly sleep**

 **Don't take what you don't need from me**

 **It's just a drop in the ocean**

 **A change in the weather**

 **I was praying that you and me might end up together**

 **Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

 **But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

 **Misplaced trust and old friends**

 **Never counting regrets**

 **By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

 **And New England as the leaves change**

 **The last excuse that I'll claim**

 **I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl**

 **And still I cant let you be**

 **Most nights I hardly sleep**

 **Don't take what you don't need from me**

 **It's just a drop in the ocean**

 **A change in the weather**

 **I was praying that you and me might end up together**

 **It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

 **But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my**

 **Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, no no**

 **Heaven doesn't seem far away**

 **Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, no no**

 **Heaven doesn't seem far away, oh oh**

 **A drop in the ocean**

 **A change in the weather**

 **I was praying that you and me might end up together**

 **It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

 **But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

 **You are my heaven**

 **End Song**

The crowd burst into applause at the end of the song. Tommen stands and claps while looking to Sansa who has a smile on her face. Alyx sighs before returning to his seat while Arianne giggles at him.

"Will you sing at our wedding?" Ask Arianne with a smile making Alyx groan and put his head down.

As the night begins to end Tommen is looking pale as a ghost. Alyx makes his way over to him and sits next tom him. Sansa leaves the table and walks around with her maids.

"What's the matter Tommen?" Ask Alyx already having an idea. Tommen looks to him before leaning over.

"What do I do if she." Says Tommen while muttering the last bit.

"What?" Ask Alyx wanting to make sure he is right.

"The bedding, what if she doesn't want to?" Ask Tommen while looking around making Alyx stifle his laughter.

"Then you wait for her." Says Alyx making Tommen nod his head. Suddenly the time has come and Tommen escorts Sansa to the room.

 **Yunkai**

Daenerys, Jorah and Barristan hide behind a ruined building to spy on the encampment of the Second Sons, a professional mercenary company, the "powerful friends" the Yunkish have employed.

"We need not be concerned." Says Jorah making Daenerys look to him.

"They only have 2,000 soldiers." Assures Jorah. Barristan though is not convinced.

"Even though we outnumber them, The Second Suns are armored and mounted, enough to cause trouble for even the Unsullied." Says Barristan making Daenerys think of her options.

"Set up a meeting between me and the Second Suns." Orders Daenerys making Barristan nod.

A little while later, Daenerys hosts the captains Mero, a Braavosi also known as the Titan's Bastard, and Prendahl na Ghezn, a Ghiscari. Also in attendance is Prendahl's capable and striking lieutenant, Daario Naharis. The meeting is tense as Mero touches one of Daenerys's maids making the girl narrow her eyes.

"I am only a young girl who has just begun to learn the ways of war but I think we have the advantage." Says Daenerys making Mero laugh.

"Hopefully the old man is better with a sword then he is with his words." Says Daario making Daenerys look to him.

"You only have 8,000 Unsullied and no mounted troops." Says Daario with a roguish smile.

"Even if that were true, you must admit that the numbers don't favor you." Says Daenerys making Mero scoff.

"The Second Suns have faced worse odds and won." Says Mero making Jorah scoff.

"The Second Suns have faced worse odds and run." Counters Jorah making Daenerys smile.

"Or you could fight for me." Offers Daenerys making Mero look to her.

"Tempting as that is, we've already taken the slavers gold." Says Mero making the others nod.

"You condone slavery?" Ask Daenerys making the three look to her.

"You can't force freedom girl." Says Mero making Daenerys look to him.

"Your goal is noble but it will lead to more conflict." Says Daario.

"Besides' we've already signed a contract and we can't go back on it." Says Mero.

"If we did we would never be hired again." Says Prendahl.

"Work for me and you will have all the riches you want when I take the **Seven Kingdoms**." Says Daenerys. Her statement makes Mero laugh loud. Daario snickers while Prendahl laughs with Mero.

"You think you can take the **Seven Kingdoms**?" Ask Mero before laughing harder.

"You must have a death wish." Says Prendahl making Daenerys turn to him.

"The Prince Alyxandar has the largest army and three dragons," says Daario making Daenerys turn to him, "and the support of the people, but you think you can win?" Mero and Prendahl laugh harder before Mero stands.

"Enough, if you're still here in the morning we will fight." Says Mero still laughing before walking away.

 **Kings Landing**

Alyx wakes to the chirping of birds before he sits up. He looks to his left to see Arianne and Kinvara before turning to his right and spotting Missandei. Alyx then carefully gets up and begins to dress himself. As he leaves the room he begins to walk down the hall. He suddenly stops when he sees Tywin.

"I need to speak to you." Says Tywin making Alyx nod his head. The two walk into Tywin's chambers were Alyx spots Tybolt standing. Alyx sits in a chair before Tywin closes the door and walks to his seat.

"So what is the problem?" Ask Alyx as Tywin sits down. Tybolt looks on and seems nervous.

"I've decided to name my heir to **Casterly** **Rock**." States Tywin making Alyx sigh.

"Listen grandfather, I won't force Uncle Jaime into this." Says Alyx only to be interrupted by Tywin.

"My heir will be Tybolt Lannister." Says Tywin making Tybolt shocked and Alyx suspicious.

"Why?" Ask Alyx making Tywin look to him.

"You have trained Tybolt in the ways of battle and I will train him in the ways of politics." Says Tywin making Alyx narrow his eyes.

"What about Lucian Lannister?" Ask Alyx making Tywin close his eyes.

"Lucian has too much anger and is not a politician." Says Tywin making Alyx nod his head.

"Where is Lucian anyway?" Ask Alyx making Tybolt laugh at his cousins' forgetfulness.

"He's in the Riverlands with the legions." Says Tywin making Alyx nod his head.

"I have called him back to Kings Landing, so he should be hear soon." States Tywin.

"Well I have no problem with your choice," says Alyx before looking to Tybolt, "he will make a good lord and I know I can count on him when I need to." Tybolt nods his head.

"Another matter we need to discuss is your marriage." Says Tywin making Alyx look to him.

"I will marry Arianne when this war stops." Says Alyx making Tywin look to him.

"And when will that be?" Ask Tywin making Alyx look away.

"Soon I have my legions preparing to end this war." Assures Alyx making Tywin look at him longer before nodding his head.

 **Kings Landing-Training Grounds**

Alyx watched his opponent come towards him before dodging an overhead and kicking his opponent's sword away.

"Focus Tommen." Says Alyx making Tommen nod his head.

"Sorry I'm just distracted is all." Says Tommen with his head down.

"Yes I can tell," Says Alyx making Tommen flinch before Alyx rubs his head, "What's wrong little brother?"

"Nothing, it's just that Lady Sansa seems unhappy." Mutters Tommen making Alyx look to him.

"I think she is unhappy about us not announcing our marriage." Says Tommen making Alyx sigh

"I don't want to give our enemies any room to maneuver." Says Alyx making Tommen nod his head.

"Give her time Tommen," says Alyx making the younger brother look to him, "she will open up soon." Tommen smiles before Alyx tosses a practice sword in his hands.

 **Kings Landing- Gardens**

Margaery sits with her grandmother and watched as she belittles the maids.

"Grandma must you be so mean." Says Margaery with a smile and sends the girls away.

"So how is the evil boy?" Ask Olenna making Margaery look to her.

"Still evil as can be." Says Margaery making her grandmother nod her head.

"The war will be ending soon." Says Olenna getting Margaery to look at her.

"How can you tell?" Ask Margaery as Olenna looks to the sky. She spots a bird flying by before she sighs.

"Just something in my bones that tells me so." States Olenna making Margaery smile.

"Well I hope it turns out to be true, I'm am tired of this war." Says Margaery as she wishes for peace to return no matter how brief.

 **Harrenhal**

Roose Bolton sits in his study fully dressed before his chamber doors open and Harald Karstark enters the room. Harald sits down, opposite of Roose and pours himself a drink.

"Robb Stark is heading for the **Twins** and will be there soon." Says Roose making Harald nod his head.

"What about the Rick Rykker and Charles Weagan?" Ask Harald making Roose look to him.

"They've been quiet since the last engagement." Says Roose. After the battle with the Mormonts the legions have stayed where they are. _No matter I will deal with them later._ Thinks Roose.

"How can we trust the Freys?" Ask Harald making Roose look to him.

"Ordinarily we couldn't, but this is different." Says Roose making Harald scoff.

"For now we can trust them with this." Says Roose making Harald nod his head.

"Well then shall we head out?" ask Harald making Roose nod his head.

"Remember the plan and stay out of sight." Says Roose making Harald grin.

"And so the wolf walks into the trap." Says Harald with a laugh before the two men exit the castle and ride different ways.

 **Beyond The Wall**

Samwell Tarly and Gilly continue on their journey to Castle Black, taking refuge in a destroyed cabin next to a heart tree. Sam was able to save Gilly from the deserters and escape **Craster's** **Keep**. As they begin to enter Samwell turns when he hears the sounds of crows. Sam sees two crows land and they begin to squawk loudly making Sam nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Ask Gilly making Sam look to her.

"No just my imagination is all." Assures Sam making Gilly nod her head.

"Must we stay here?" Ask Gilly while looking at the old cabin.

"It's getting dark and you need rest." Says Sam making Gilly reluctantly nod her head.

Later Sam struggles to light a fire making Gilly smile.

"How hard can it be to build a fire?" Ask a frustrated Sam making Gilly giggle.

"Come here so we can keep each other warm." Says Gilly making Sam look to her. After a while of talking Sam suggests that Gilly name her son, but she does not know any boy names. Sam gives her some examples, and also explains the difference between first and last names.

"Do you talk fancy on purpose to confuse me?" Snaps Gilly making Sam shake his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you- never mind, I'm sorry." Says Sam making Gilly stand and start a fire.

Suddenly, they are interrupted by a thunderous squawking of the crows. Sam and Gilly go outside to investigate, and discover hundreds of crows filling the nearby tree and on the structure itself screeching violently.

"What's wrong with them eh?" Ask Sam while Gilly becomes frightened. Sam feels something is wrong while unbeknownst to him the flame in his hand flickers and burns brighter.

"Go back inside," says Sam becoming more on guard as he pulls out his sword, "now go back!" Suddenly the crows stop making Sam look around. He hears crunching making him aware.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Orders Sam. He turns to the shadows as the fire in his hands begins to burn brighter before it flickers. Sam steps closer and the flame goes down before igniting back up. Sam sees something move before he drops the torch and draws his sword. The torch on the ground flickers still even though it is on the snow.

"It's come for my baby!" Says Gilly as she steps away. Sam watches as the creature moves forward.

"Stay back creature!" Shouts Sam. The Walker moves forward and grabs the blade of Sam's sword. The blade shatters in Sam's hands as he is thrown back. Sam lands in front of the torch and looks into the fire and suddenly draws a knife from his clothes. The fire burns brighter as if telling Sam what to do. Sam looks to see Gilly in trouble and rushes forward and slices into the back of the Walker. The Walker screeches in pain before shattering. The torch on the ground dims before going out completely.

 **Kings Landing-Dragonpit**

Alyx sits while petting **Gevives** and **Baelfyre** before a screech on the wind snaps his eyes open. His dragons raise their heads and roar back and **Gevives** stands in front of Alyx. Alyx narrows his eyes at the shadows of the hall and stands. There in the shadows are the eyes that haunt his dreams. Blue eyes like ice stare back at him. **Baelfyre** stands to the left of Alyx and roars.

"You do not scare me creature." Says Alyx as the eyes seem to narrow in anger. The creature seems to make cracking noises making Alyx narrow his eyes. The room begins to turn cold before suddenly the torches across the room burn brighter.

"You will fail." Says Alyx as the eyes narrow. Suddenly a load roar sounds and **Jörmungandr** lands with a snarl from its lips. The eyes begin to flicker before Alyx steps forward.

"We will see each other again," says Alyx making the eyes look to him, "after all my old enemy, we have some unsettled business." The eyes in the shadows disappear before Alyx sighs in relief.

 **I thought I'd put where Arya is in the story so yeah.**

 **Tommen and Sansa are now married but Alyx is keeping this secret for the time being.**

 **Daenerys is still at Yunkai.**

 **Also it Tybolt has been named Heir to Casterly Rock. How will Lucian respond to this? Lucian is the Bastard of Tywin that I put in Chapter 15.**

 **Roose Bolton and Harald Karstark are on the move. Look out Robb Stark.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	28. Chapter 28-The Red Wedding

The Red Wedding

 **Yunkai**

Outside the walls of **Yunkai** , Daenerys Blackfyre and her commanders plan an attack on the city. Daenerys wears light armor with a sword attached to her hip. Her newest captain, Daario Naharis, suggests a plan using a lightly defended back gate, a small group can infiltrate the city and open the main gates for the rest of the army to invade.

"My men use this passage to visit the bed slaves." States Daario making Jorah look to him.

"You're saying you don't go with them?" Ask Jorah in a doubtful tone. Jorah Mormont is skeptical and wary of Daario as the man killed his former allies.

"A man cannot make love to property." Says Daario while glancing at Daenerys. Jorah catches the glance and narrows his eyes.

"As I said this is the best place to enter the city." States Daario while pointing to the map.

"It will be difficult to sneak an army through the back gate." Says Barristan making Daenerys nod her head.

"What if we killed the guards and made our way through the city and to the front gates?" Ask Daenerys making the group look to her.

"Then comes the army." Finishes Daario. Jorah looks to Grey Worm who glances at him.

"Or perhaps you will lead me and Grey Worm to the slaughter." Counters Jorah making Daario smile at him.

"If I wanted to kill you, it would be just me and you." Says Daario making Jorah narrow his eyes. Daenerys sees the growing tension.

"Enough, I will not have my allies fight each other." Says Daenerys making Daario bow his head. Jorah bows his as well.

"You will leave tonight." Orders Daenerys making the others nod their heads. She then turns to Daario.

"You said that I could never take the Seven Kingdoms," states Daenerys making Daario nod his head, "why do you think that?" The others looks at Daario who sighs.

"4 years ago the Second Suns were given a mission to kill a target on his way to the **Bank of Braavos**." Says Daario making the group nod their heads.

"We assumed it would be an easy mission and accepted it," says Daario before he shakes his head, "but the target was not alone."

 **Flashback**

 _The Braavosian Coastlands were red with blood as the Second Suns battled the Royal Army. We found out that our target was none other than Prince Alyxandar Targaryen. We tried to escape knowing that the mission was impossible but they pursued us. The Second Suns were under a different commander back then but when he was killed Mero took command. The army slaughtered us like dogs, with no mercy._

 _Daario ducks under a sword strike before elbowing the man and gutting him. He blocks and overhead only to be shield bashed. The soldier blocks a strike from a sellsword before stabbing him in the gut. Daario stands and dodges a slash before beheading the soldier. I looked around to see the Suns dropping like flies. I then turned to the left to see a young boy riding on horseback behead three men before stopping and pulling out a crossbow from the side of his horse to kill another man. The boy was then joined by other riders who rode next to him. His sword was black like the night sky and decorated with red rubies. We retreated back further and they followed before a horn blew and they let us go. I looked back to see the boy take his helmet off and watched as his silver hair blew in the wind. In that moment he looked at me and I swear to all the gods that I saw my own death and my body being eaten by a dragon._

 **Flashback end**

The group stand in silence while Daenerys turns to Barristan.

"The prince had decided to open an account with the Iron Bank and went to meet the bankers that day." Says Barristan.

"I was not with him at the time as I was guarding Robert Baratheon." Says Barristan making Daenerys nod.

"Later we found out that the men that killed us were a single legion." States Daario. The room is silent as the group looks at Daario.

"That man is dangerous," says Daario, "the look in his eyes screams greatness."

 **Kings Landing**

Alyx sits in the gardens while Arianne runs around with her maids. Arianne is not wearing shoes making her able to dance easier. Alyx smiles at the sight before he feels Kinvara step up. The moment several nights ago still has him on edge.

"I saw it, that creature was there." Says Alyx making Kinvara look to him.

"It- It was mocking me," says Alyx as his grip tightens around a wine cup making it bend and dent, "it was mocking my power." The wine cup bends in and Alyx tosses it away.

"Do not let it get to you," says Kinvara with a smile, "it appeared because it fears your power."

"I felt that things power," says Alyx before glancing at Kinvara, "I need more, if I am to defeat it."

"Your power is growing but you can't rush these things." Says Kinvara making Alyx groan. He hears Arianne laugh and looks to her as she plays a Tambourine and dances with the maids.

"You will defeat this enemy." Assures Kinvara making Alyx nod his head.

 **Tower of the Hand**

Tywin sits in his study and fills out pieces of parchment while Tybolt sits next to him. Tybolt looks to the paper before glancing at Tywin.

"Says what's on your mind boy." Says Tywin without looking to Tybolt. Tybolt jolts before gulping.

"Sir, I was just wondering why you chose me," ask Tybolt understanding, "I am not sure I am the right choice." Tywin stops writing before turning to Tybolt.

"Will you do anything to preserve the family name?" Ask Tywin making Tybolt confused.

"Of course I will." Answers Tybolt with no hesitation.

"Will you crush the enemies of your house if the opportunity arises?" Ask Tywin.

"Yes I will." Says Tybolt making Tywin nod.

"And when does the lion roar?" Ask Tywin.

"When his enemies lie broken before him." Says Tybolt making Tywin smile.

"I think you have what it takes to be my heir." Says Tywin as he goes back to filling out paper. Tybolt widens his eyes before he smiles. His smile drops when the door is thrown open and someone enters. Tywin is not disturbed by the noise and continues to work. Tybolt looks up to see Lucian entering the room. Lucian looks to Tybolt before scoffing and looking to Tywin.

"I'm here like you asked." Says Lucian while Tywin fills out his paper work. Tybolt looks at the man and can tell he is a warrior as he has **Brightroar** strapped to his back. Lucian sighs before finally sitting down.

"You're late, I said to be here the other day." Says Tywin making Lucian look to him.

"I ran into some trouble on the road, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." Says Lucian, waving it off.

"As you have been appointed as the Hand of the King, and you will no doubt serve the other brat as well," says Lucian making Tybolt narrow his eyes as he referred to Alyx as a brat, "I assume I will be named heir to **Casterly** **Rock**." Tywin looks at Lucian before glancing at Tybolt who is wishing to be someplace else at the moment.

"No, I have decided to name Tybolt here as my heir." Says Tywin. Lucian looks at Tybolt before laughing.

"Wow, I never thought you could tell jokes." Says Lucian with a smile before he sees Tywin who is not blinking. Lucian looks to Tybolt who looks away from him. Lucian stands and slams his hands down on the desk.

"You can't be serious," states Lucian with anger, "after everything I have done, you will choose some nobody over your own son?"

"My son you are, but you are not the right person to rule **Casterly** **Rock**." Says Tywin unfazed by Lucian's anger.

"Then what was the purpose of me doing all those things huh?" Ask Lucian making Tybolt flinch.

"To become strong and help defend the Lannisters." States Tywin with hesitation.

"That's it, you don't want one of your sons to rule but instead you pick a distant relative over me!" Shouts Lucian while Tywin simply looks at him.

"This is the reason I have done so," states Tywin making Lucian confused, "it is known that you are a fierce warrior, but your anger controls you." Lucian widens his eyes at the statement.

"Tybolt has become a warrior, but also seems to have a political mind as well," says Tywin making Lucian glare at Tybolt who looks away, "that is where he is your better."

"I see, then I will accept your decision." Says Lucian in a cold voice before standing and bowing. He then looks to Tybolt and glares before leaving the room.

 **Red Keep**

Alyx walks down the halls with Arianne who runs in front of him. Alyx smiles at how free she can be even know. Arianne runs up to him before kissing him making Alyx laugh a little.

"You are very happy today." Says Alyx making Arianne giggle.

"Well, I learned my uncle will be coming to **Kings** **Landing** soon." Says Arianne with a smile making Alyx laugh.

"That will be good, I haven't seen Oberyn for some time." Says Alyx while walking. As they walk a man turns the corner and bumps into Alyx. Alyx is unfazed by to contact but the man turn to him.

"Watch where you're going." Says the man making Alyx surprised. The man was obviously not aware of who he was speaking to, he hoped. Alyx turns to the man and recognizes that it is Lucian. Lucian looks at Alyx and scoffs.

"Lucian." Greets Alyx while Arianne stands behind Alyx.

"Prince." Greets Lucian with his ever present glare.

"You seem to be angry." Says Alyx making Lucian narrow his eyes.

"No, just a little tired is all." Says Lucian making Alyx nod his head.

"Well then you can go." States Alyx as he begins to turn away.

"I'll go when I want." Growls Lucian making Alyx stop and turn to him.

"You just said you were tired, so I assumed that you would want to go right away." Says Alyx with narrowed eyes at the disrespect the man is showing him.

"Perhaps you're I need of that rest." Says Alyx with a glare. Lucian glares back before he sees several guards nearby. Lucian backs down before leaving the area.

"Wow, what was his problem?" Asks Arianne making Alyx chuckle.

 **In the Gift**

Nearby in the **Gift** , Jon Stark and the wildling party encounter an old man who lives alone at a small farm where he breeds horses for the Night's Watch.

"We can take the horses and the gold." Says Orell making Tormund nod his head.

"Let's get to it." States Tormund making Jon widen his eyes.

"We can just take the horses and go," says Jon making the two look to him, "the old man is no threat."

"He's an old man who lives out here alone," says Ygritte making Jon look to her, "better a spear to the heart than dying alone."

"The watch will send more men to hunt down a murder rather than a horse thief." Says Jon.

"I hope so." Says Tormund making Jon shake his head. The group stand and rush their way to the farm. Jon stands and runs after them before purposely hitting his sword on a rock to alert the old man. The old man sees the wildlings and mounts his horse before taking off. The group gives chase. While in the mill, Bran and Jojen Reed discuss how they plan to cross the Wall, before Meera spots the old horse breeder riding nearby. The man is struck from his horse and hits the dirt. Tormund approaches the old man making him draw a knife.

"That won't help none grandpa." Says Tormund making Jon look away. The man hands Tormund the knife and watches as he throws it away.

"Where were you riding?" Ask Tormund making the old man glare at him.

"Doesn't matter now does it?" States the old man making Tormund nod his head.

"No it doesn't does it?" Says Tormund as Orell steps up.

"Kill him now or he'll tell the crows we're here." Says Orell making Tormund move in to kill the man.

"If I'm going to die, I will die on my feet." Says the man as he stands up. Tormund nods his head in respect.

"Wait, make the crow do it," says Orell getting Jon to look at him, "he's one of us now, he's got to prove it." Jon glares at the man before looking to the old man.

In the mill Jojen looks on before spotting the dire wolves.

"The wolves are out there." Says Jojen while looking at Bran.

"You know I can't do it by choice," says Bran with a frown, "I don't know how."

"You're a warg Bran, it's in your blood." Says Jojen making Bran shake his head.

"I can't." Says Bran.

"You just did with Hodor, a wolf is nothing compared to that." Pushes Jojen.

Outside Jon unsheathes his sword and places at the neck of the old man. The man admires the blade.

"She looks sharp." Says the man making Jon nod his head. Jon hesitates to kill the man making Orell glare.

"Do it, please do it." Pleads Ygritte making Jon look to her. Orell scoffs before looking at Tormund.

"Told you, he's still one of them." Says Orell. Ygritte looks on worried for Jon. Not able to take it any longer Ygritte fires and arrow at the old man, killing him. Jon looks shocked before standing in front of Ygritte.

"Kill the crow!" Yells Orell. Ygritte fires an arrow right at a wildling while Jon protects her back. The two face the wildlings together. Jon blocks a swing from Orell before attacking him. Ygritte kills another man before Tormund knocks her down.

"Why are you doing this Ygritte?" Asks Tormund making Ygritte stand.

"Because I love him." Answers Ygritte before drawing her sword and attacking. Jon kills one wilding before continuing his fight with Orell.

"Do it Bran." Says Jojen making Bran concentrate. As Jon battles Orell another wildling comes from behind only to be killed by **Summer**. A wildling archer sees Jon and loads an arrow only to be killed by Shaggy Dog. Jon stands confused before blocking an overhead from Orell. **Shaggy** **Dog** sees Ygritte and attacks Tormund who backs away. Ygritte grabs her bow and turns but Tormund is gone. Jon parries to strikes before ducking under a third a plunging **Long** **Claw** into Orell's gut.

"You were right the whole time." Says Jon as Orell's eyes turn white. Jon looks up to see Orell's eagle flying down on him. The eagle scratches and bite Jon before it is killed by an arrow. Jon stands to see Ygritte looking at him. Ygritte walks up to him before pounding on his chest.

"Why, you idiot, why?" Ask Ygritte while crying making Jon hold on to her. After a moment of this Jon hugs her tighter before kissing her.

"Come with me." Says Jon making Ygritte look him in the eyes.

"They will kill me the moment I enter to castle." Says Ygritte making Jon shake his head.

"I won't let them, please Ygritte." States Jon making Ygritte look to him and nod her head. The two mount a horse and rush away.

 **The Twins**

Robb Stark's men make their way into the fort with Roose Bolton riding next to the king. As they enter Roose looks to a forested area before moving on. The group enters the castle with Robb accepting a plate of food.

"My honored guest," greets Walder Frey with a drawling tone, "be welcomed within my walls and at my table."

"I extend to you my hospitality and protection in the light of the Seven." Says Walder.

"We are most grateful for your hospitality, my lord." States Robb with a nod of thanks. Walder looks at Robb before taking a bit of food.

"I have come to make my apologies my lord and to beg your forgiveness." Says Robb. Walder looks at Robb before scoffing.

"It is my daughters you should be apologizing to, your grace." Says Walder while gesturing to the numerous girls around him. The girls all step forward with their heads down.

"One of them was promised to be queen, and now none of them are." Says Walder making Robb wince. Walder then introduces his daughters and granddaughters to Robb. Edmure listens and looks at the girls.

"My youngest there hasn't bleed yet, but clearly you don't have the patience for all that." Says Walder insulting Robb to his face.

"My ladies all men should keep their word, kings most of all," says Robb making Walder look at him, "I broke my vow and the fault lies with me alone." Walder begins to clap as the girls bow their heads and walk away.

"Very good, I hope this apology is sincere as it would seem the dragon prince has gotten the upper hand in the war." States Walder making Robb look to him. Walder then looks to Talisa and sneers. He compliments her on her beauty before looking to Robb.

"Your king says he betrayed me for love, I say he betrayed me for firm tits and a tight fit," says Walder making Robb growl but Catelyn holds him back, "AND I can respect that! When I was your age, I'd have broken 50 vows to get into that without a second thought!"

"Well let's put this whole mess behind us shall we?" States Walder before standing and nodding to Robb.

"I thank you my lord." Grits out Robb. Dacey looks at the king before turning back to Walder and glaring. While she knows her king went back on an oath, there is no reason to continue to insult him.

That night the Robb Starks army sits outside their tents with a cold wind blowing. Up on a hill sits Rick Rykker who was ordered to end this war tonight. His men are slowly surrounding the area and hopefully they will capture Robb Stark and end this war. Unknown to Rick Rykker other people have their own agendas tonight.

Inside the castle Edmure wears his wedding clothes as Walder escorts his wife who wears a veil to hide her face, down the aisle. Catelyn looks to her brother and smile making Edmure nod back and sigh. As Walder lifts the veil Edmure feels his eyes widen as he sees a beautiful woman standing in front of him. Soon the two stand side by side and they are married. As the night goes on Edmure and Rosilin Frey are taken to their room. Catelyn shakes her head as Talisa does not understand the custom. Outside the castle Rick Rykker feels that something is wrong. He doesn't know what but decides to pull his men back out of fear he will lose them. Catelyn smiles at the two before she becomes suspicious when she notices Black Walder Rivers close the banquet hall doors.

Outside Arya Stark approaches the camp with a smile on her face. She pants and leans over for a minute to catch her breath. She then lifts her head when she hears a wolf begin to howl. She is not the only one as Rick Rykker looks on with suspicion.

"Sir, are we attacking?" Ask a captain making Rick look to him.

"No, something is not right here and I don't like it," says Rick making the soldiers nod their heads, "we will wait until morning to attack."

Walder looks at the men and nods before raising his hand.

"Your grace, I feel I have been rude to you." Says Walder while Roose sits next to Catelyn making her look to him. Catelyn looks to his arm and lifts his sleeve to see he is wearing mail.

"I have yet to give you a wedding gift," says Walder with a smile. Catelyn slaps Roose and stands.

"Robb!" Yells Catelyn in fright as she screams a warning to Robb, but by then it is too late. Lord Walder signals his men to attack. Lothar draws a knife and repeatedly stabs the pregnant Talisa in the stomach, killing her unborn child. Talisa collapses to the ground as chaos surrounds. The musicians then pull out crossbows and begin to kill the Stark soldiers. Before he can react, Robb is shot by the musicians with crossbows several times and falls to the ground. Numerous other Stark men are killed by the crossbow bolts or set upon by Frey soldiers. Catelyn falls to the ground as she is hit with a bolt before men appear from the side rooms wearing the sigil of house Karstark.

Dacey dodges left before killing a Frey and kicking a Karstark in the balls. She picks up her mace and smashes it in the face of a soldier before she is hit by an axe in the gut. Dacey grabs the man who hit her and uses him as a shield to block the arrows. She is then tackled out and into another room where she fights four men. She dodges a swings before parrying a sword and killing the man. She draws a dagger and throws it at another man and kills him. She is hit over the head and watches as the man stands over her before he is killed by Maege who helps her daughter up.

"You must go my child." Says Maege before blocking a strike. Dacey stands but begins to become dizzy over the loss of blood. Maege then pushes her daughter back and kills another man.

"Run Dacey!" yells Maege making Dacey nod her head under the orders of her mother. Dacey gets to the window and drops out and runs into the brush.

Arya watches as Frey men begin to kill Stark soldiers before she sees a wounded woman drop from the window. She sees the woman stand before she widens her eyes remembering her. She follows the woman after a while of thinking. As she turns she hears the dying howl of Grey Wind.

The Royal Army hears the sounds of fighting and go back to investigate. Rick Rykker widens his eyes when he sees the Freys attack the Stark soldiers.

A wounded Catelyn crawls to safety beneath a table as Walder motions the soldiers to cease.

"So much for the King in the North." Says Walder with a laugh. Catelyn sees the wife of Walder before she grabs a knife and takes the girl captive.

"Enough lord Walder!" Says Catelyn who glares at Walder.

"You would go so low as to do the Lannisters bidding?" Ask Catelyn making Walder laugh.

"No, I asked them to help and they killed the messenger," says Walder making Catelyn look at him, "apparently the dragon prince wanted to end this with peace and even married your daughter to his younger brother Tommen." Catelyn widens her eyes at this.

"The messenger was one of my sons," says Walder with anger, "and that silver haired bastard wrote me a letter to say that my son died screaming."

"He said that he would not feed him to his dragons because he didn't want them to get sick," says Walder with hatred in his eyes, "so he made my son drink wildfire before throwing a match at him." Catelyn winces at that.

"Let my son go and I swear we will forget this." Says Catelyn making Walder narrow his eyes.

"You made an oath before and you went back on it!" Yells Walder.

"Robb get up, please get up." Says Catelyn as Robb looks at his dead wife and unborn child.

"You think I will let him walk out of here?" States Walder with a laugh. Catelyn responds by swearing on her honor as both a Tully and a Stark that if he does not let Robb go she will kill his wife.

"I'll find another." Says Walder with a laugh as Robb stands as Roose walks up to him.

"The Karstarks send their regards." States Roose before plunging his dagger into Robbs heart. Robb maintains eye contact with Catelyn as he collapses to the floor. Mad with grief at the death of her firstborn son, Catelyn cries out in anguish and kills Walder's wife, fulfilling her promise. Now catatonic with grief, she stands there and accepts her fate, allowing Black Walder to slip up behind her and viciously cut her throat. She falls to the floor with a thud.

Outside Rick can hardly believe what he just saw and rides into the brush. His men follow closely behind before they hear the rustling of leaves. Rick draws his sword before Dacey falls from the bushes with Arya with her. The men hold up their swords before Rick gets a look at Dacey. Arya stands and draws **Needle** and points it at the men. Dacey looks up to see Rick with wide eyes. In his eyes she can tell that he had nothing to do with this.

"L-Leave her be, I beg of you." Pleads Dacey as the men look at her.

"She is just a girl." Says Dacey making the men look to Arya and back to Rick.

"I am not a girl, I am Arya Stark of Winterfell." Says Arya with pride. The men widen their eyes as Rick still looks at Dacey. Dacey has never taken her eyes of Rick.

"If I leave her the Freys will kill her if they found out who she is." Says Rick making Dacey groan n pain. Rick dismounts and walks over to Dacey.

"Stay back!" Orders Arya as she points her sword at Rick. Rick looks at the sword before grabbing it and disarming Arya. He ignores her before bending down to Dacey and picking her up. The men exchange glances before shrugging. Rick mounts Dacey on his horse before he climbs on.

"You can come with us or die out there." Says Rick to Arya. Rick doesn't turn and leaves the area. The men follow closely behind while Arya looks at them. She then hears some rustling and runs to the last man and hops on the horse.

* * *

" **Sob" Damn I forgot how sad the Red Wedding is. Now I know Dacey dies at the Red Wedding but… not here. Her mother dies at the Red Wedding while helping Dacey escape. Rick Rykker was there because he had hoped to surround the army and force them to surrender but fucking Walder Frey.**

 **So I made a flash back to the time when Alyxandar went to Braavos to open an account. There he was attacked by the Second Suns but under orders from his worry wort mother he was accompanied by a legion. Need I say more, the Second Suns stood no chance.**

 **Oh when I came home the other day, my sister was watch the Hunchback of Notre Dame. When I saw Esmerelda I immediately thought of Arianne. That's why Arianne was dancing and everything.**

 **Tywin has named Tybolt as his heir and Lucian is not happy. What will the angry lion do… No seriously what should I have him do?**

 **Also Ygritte survives! Yay!**

 **But movietvGeek why does she survive.**

 **Because I said so bwahahaha…. Anyway yeah she is alive.**

 **Sorry I didn't upload yesterday but I was busy. Till next time and thank you for loving the story. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29-The Sleeping Dragon

The Sleeping Dragon

 **Legion Camp**

Dacey awakens and sits up. She winces when she feels a sharp pain from her stomach. Looking down she sees the wound is cleaned and is filled with a green dressing. Suddenly the events of the wedding come to her and nearly bring her to tears. Her mother and her King are dead, killed by the treacherous Freys. She remembers seeing the sigils of house Karstark and Bolton as well. She is broken from her thoughts when she hears the chattering of soldiers. Dacey looks around the tent and notices the Legions sigil. She gasp before standing only to hiss in pain when she stands. Her attention is drawn to a sleeping bundle next to her bed. She approaches the bundle to see Arya sleeping with a thin sword next to her. The tent flaps are opened and Rick Rykker enters the tent. Dacey turns to him as Arya awakens and points her sword at him. Rick looks at the two before sighing.

"I am here to tell you that Robb Stark and Catelyn Stark have been murdered." Says Rick making Arya widen her eyes. Arya's eyes narrow before she charges Rick. Rick looks at the girl before dodging and disarming her with ease. Dacey pulls Arya back and holds her close.

"Sir we are ready to leave." Says a man from outside the tent.

"Very good, see to my horse." Orders Rick before the man gives a "yes sir". Rick looks back to the two girls before passing Dacey some clothes and her mace. Dacey looks confused before Rick turns and leaves. Dacey quickly follows him outside the tent and widens her eyes at the number of soldiers he has.

"Wait," says Dacey making Rick turn to her, "where are you going?" Rick looks at her before sighing again.

"Our war is over, and we must get back to Kings Landing." Says Rick as he walks away. Arya glares at the man and runs up to him.

"You just slaughtered my brother and you're going to leave?" States Arya making the soldiers look to her.

"We had no part in the Red Wedding," says Rick while Arya is not convinced, "you don't have to believe me but I really don't care."

"So the Freys are going to get away with it?" Ask Dacey making Rick look to her.

"I was ordered to return if Robb Stark surrendered or was killed." Says Rick making Dacey look down. Rick is not sure what to say at the moment.

"You should know that prince Alyxandar had nothing to do with this." Says Rick making Arya scoff.

"Liar!" Yells Arya making the men glare at her. Rick looks to her before narrowing his eyes.

"Look around you girl," orders Rick as he grows angry, "we have enough men to defeat your brother even with the help of the Freys."

"Then help us avenge our king." Says Dacey making Rick look at her.

"He was not my king and this is not my problem!" Yells Rick as he mounts his horse.

"So you're just going to ignore their crimes?" Ask Dacey with a glare. Rick stops before turning to her. After a heavy sigh Rick turns away.

"Sansa Stark is the new heir to Winterfell and she has married Tommen Baratheon, now Stark," says Rick making Dacey widen her eyes, while Arya gapes, "if you come to Kings Landing, you could tell the prince what has happened." Rick then has his horse trot away only for Dacey to step in front of him.

"Take me there, please." States Dacey making Rick nod his head. Dacey turns to Arya and nods her head making her mount the horse.

 **In the North**

Theon watches as Ramsay Snow eats his breakfast. Ramsay eats a large sausage and taunts Theon about his missing man hood.

"I have to say those girls weren't lying, you had a good sized cock." Says Ramsay as he chews his sausage. Theon looks at him making Ramsay confused before looking down at his food.

"No, this is just pork-sausage," says Ramsay with a smile, "I swear you think I'm some sort of savage."

"Kill me please." Theon begs making Ramsay laugh.

"Sorry but you are worth more alive than dead, so the answer must be no." Says Ramsay with a cruel smirk. Ramsay's smirk turns to a frown as he sniffs the air.

"But by gods do you reek." Says Ramsay as he holds his nose. Theon looks away from the deranged boy.

"I know, that will be your name, Reek." Says Ramsay with a smile. Theon looks at him. Theon refuses to acknowledge the name, twice insisting that he is Theon Greyjoy, but after Ramsay beats him, he finally breaks down and says his name is Reek.

 **In the Iron Islands**

On **Pyke** , Balon Greyjoy reads a message from Lord Bolton's bastard while his daughter Yara Greyjoy cautiously opens a box crudely carved with the Greyjoy kraken.

"Balon Greyjoy lord of the **Iron** **Islands** and invader of the North. I give you until the full moon to order all Ironborn scum out of the north and back to those shit stained rocks you call home. On the first night of the full moon I will hunt down every islander still in our lands and flay them living the way I flayed the 20 Ironborn scum I found at Winterfell. In the box you'll find a special gift, Theon favorite toy. He cried when I took it away from him." Reads Balon as he stands and walks over to Yara. Yara opens the box and looks away while Balon widens his eyes. Balon looks down at the letter and reads.

"Leave the north now or more boxes will follow with more Theon." Read Balon with a frown. Yara looks livid as she paces back and forth. Suddenly a knock on the chamber doors makes her look to the door. A messenger enters the room carrying a scroll with the sigil of Prince Alyxandar.

"What does that boy want?" Ask Balon with a sneer. Yara reads the letter and widens her eyes at the contents of it.

"Well what has he got to say?" Yara ignores her father while thinking of her options. _If this letter is true and the rumors about the prince are true, this might be able to help save Theon._ Thinks Yara.

"Well?" Yells Balon making Yara look to him.

"He has presented a marriage offer for me." Says Yara making Balon sneer.

"He wants peace and is willing to talk." Says Yara.

"No, send a letter back telling him to fuck off." Says Balon making Yara look shocked.

"This could help Theon and get the Ironborn some good standing." Says Yara with a yell. It is true the Ironborn a reavers, but being allied with the seven kingdoms could prove beneficial. For so long the Ironborn have been regarded as savages and no one trades with them and when they do it is through another person. Yara doesn't want to change the traditions of the Ironborn but wants them to become stronger.

"He also says if I agree, he will help the Ironborn retrieve Theon Greyjoy." Adds Yara.

"Theon is of no concern now that he can't continue my line." Says Balon making Yara look to him in shock.

"The marriage pact was for me and I will decide what to do with it." Says Yara in a cold voice making Balon look to her.

"You plan on going through with it?" Ask Balon with narrowed eyes.

"If it means I can save my only living brother, then yes I will." Says Yara before she leaves the room missing the small smile on Balon's face.

 **Kings Landing**

Alyx reads a letter several time before he sighs making Arianne look to him and hug him from behind.

"What's wrong my love?" Ask Arianne as she rubs her hands through his silver hair. Alyx looks to her before leaning his head on her.

"It seems the Freys betrayed Robb Stark and killed him, his mother, wife and unborn child." Says Alyx making Arianne shake her head.

"What will you do?" Ask Arianne as Alyx looks to her. Arianne blushes as she looks into his violet eyes.

"Robb Stark was my enemy, but I'm not sure what I should do." Says Alyx making Arianne nod her head.

"Still your goal for peace will be harder with the Freys, Boltons, and Karstarks." Says Arianne making Alyx nod his head.

"I sent a letter to the Iron Islands with a marriage offer for Yara Greyjoy." Says Alyx making Arianne nod her head.

"Do you think Balon will listen?" Ask Arianne with a smile.

"No but his daughter I'm hoping will see my offer is good." States Alyx. Arianne stands and Alyx walks over to the bed before laying down.

"Will you tell Sansa Stark about her brother?" Ask Arianne as she lays on his chest. Alyx looks to the ceiling before slowly nodding his head. Alyx slowly drifts to sleep as Arianne smiles.

"Maybe first I should tell Tommen who then will tell her." Says Alyx as he finally falls asleep.

"My dragon is always so busy, but for now at least you can rest." Says Arianne as she kisses his forehead.

 **The Gardens- Later**

Sansa walks with her husband Tommen through the gardens with a small smile. Tommen has been very patient with her and has not forced the bedding. Sansa smiles at how he slept in a chair and gave her a smile in the morning despite the pain in his back.

"My lady are you okay?" Ask Tommen with a worried face. Sansa turns to find Tommen inches away from her face making her blush.

"Forgive me I was thinking." Says Sansa as she takes Tommen's hand in her own.

"Did you like Winterfell when you first came?" Ask Sansa as she stares at Tommen who smiles and nods eagerly.

"Yes it was very beautiful and looked very strong." Says Tommen with a childlike smile. Sansa giggles at his face before she spots Tyrion walking her way.

"Tommen my boy, you are needed in the small council chambers." Says Tyrion with a smile making Tommen nod his head. Tyrion bows his head to Sansa before winking at Shae who smiles before leaving with Tommen.

 **Small Council Chambers**

Cersei sits with the rest of the council with Jaime standing behind her. Joffrey has a sick smile on his face as Tyrion enters the room. Tommen enters with him and shies away from Joffrey. Kinvara who was allowed to observe the council watches from the shadow of the room.

"Killed a few puppies today have you?" Ask Tyrion seeing the smile on Joffrey's face. Joffrey glares before the chamber doors open and Alyx steps in the room with a yawn having just woken up. Alyx sits down and Missandei enters the room carrying a plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, and potatoes and bread. Cersei looks at Alyx and can tell he is still tired. Alyx eats his late breakfast with haste before starting the meeting.

"Robb Stark is dead." Says Joffrey with a smile on his face at finally being able to say it. Tommen widens his eyes at the statement before looking down. Pycelle begins to hand Tyrion a piece of paper before he drops it making Alyx narrow his eyes.

"A-apologies my lord, old fingers." Says Pycelle making Tyrion glare. Kinvara glares at the old man.

"Pick it up Grand Maester." Orders Alyx with narrowed eyes. Pycelle looks at the prince to see he is not amused and curses under his breath as he reaches down to pick the paper up. Tyrion reads the paper and widens his eyes at the contents. Kinvara looks on before she sighs, knowing what the note said. She looks to Alyx who is not happy.

"He's dead and his bitch mother." Cheers Joffrey before Alyx slams his hand on the table making Joffrey shut up.

"And you are happy about this I take it," ask Alyx in a cold voice making the council flinch. Jaime is not happy by the looks of it and neither is Tywin, "did you forget that Robb Stark was family by law now that Tommen is married to his sister?" Cersei can feel the anger coming off of Alyx while she can see the sadness of Tommen. Tyrion is visibly startled by the news, already foreseeing the long-term problems that the incident will cause.

"I don't care about that," says Joffrey not noticing his brother's anger, "write back to Lord Frey and tell him to deliver the head to me. I'm going to serve it to Sansa at my wedding feast." None of the Small Council are able to mask how distasteful they find the concept. Alyx hair shadows his eyes making Cersei extremely worried.

"Your grace, Lady Sansa is your step sister my marriage." Says Varys as he too sees the anger in Alyx. Cersei smiles knowing what Varys is trying to do and internally thanks him.

"A joke, Joffrey did not mean it." Assures a deeply embarrassed Cersei before she rubs Tommen's shoulder in comfort. Her statement makes Alyx relax a bit as Jaime sighs in relief. However the tension returns with a vengeance.

"Yes is did," says Joffrey making the lords nearly face palm, "I'm going to have it served to Sansa at my wedding feast." The royal guards in the room glance at each other before looking to a trembling Alyx.

"No, she is no longer yours to torment!" Tommen yells making the room look to him. Joffrey looks at his brother with hatred. However nearly everyone's attention is own Alyx.

"Everyone is mine to torment," says Joffrey as he steps closer to Tommen who shows no fear, "you will remember that brother." Tommen glares at Joffrey before several guards stand behind Tommen.

"I am the king!" Yells Joffrey while Cersei rubs his hand in order to calm him and hopefully shut him up.

"Then watch yourself, because just now kings are dropping like flies." Says Tyrion making Pycelle look to Tywin who says nothing.

"I should have your tongue ripped from your mouth." Says Joffrey before Alyx abruptly stands. Alyx walks around the table making everyone stiffen up.

"Lord Tyrion should apologize for his comment." Says Pycelle to Tywin who ignores him. Kinvara watches Alyx and can tell he is livid. A dragon's anger is not easy to contain. But an exhausted dragon is far more dangerous.

"So you think this is a good thing do you?" Ask Alyx in a cold voice making everyone flinch. Joffrey begins to become scared.

"They have insulted me by killing a member of our family," says Alyx as he back Joffrey into a wall, "and you are happy that they've spit in my face?" Joffrey looks to the lords for help but they turn away.

"I-I a-am the K-king." Stutters Joffrey in fear before Alyx has his hand around his throat.

"That is a horrible choice of words brother." Says Alyx as he lifts Joffrey off the ground. Cersei stands and makes her way over to them.

"They have mocked me and you rejoice." Says Alyx with narrowed eyes before tightening his grip. Tyrion stands and makes his way over along with Varys.

"Do you know how much work has been wasted because of this, DO YOU?" Yells Alyx as Cersei grabs onto him from behind.

"Alyx it's okay let's just take a break, okay?" Says Cersei as she hugs him. The other lords begin to stand with Randyll going over. Mace cowers and waits near the table.

"She's right, we still have options okay?" Says Tyrion. Kinvara watches from the shadows. True they have options but a lot of work has been wasted. Alyx had hoped that he could ally the north and the Riverlands and has made steps towards that but it is ruined now.

"Yes remember we still have Sansa who is married to Tommen," says Varys hoping to calm the awakened dragon, "we can put her in the north like we planned." Varys sees this is not working so nods to the guards who open the doors and Arianne is there. Arianne sees what is happening and rushes to Alyx and hugs him.

"Alyx, please take a deep breath." Soothes Arianne as Alyx's grip weakens. Kinvara smiles knowing that Arianne will calm Alyx.

"It's okay you are just tired from all the work." Says Arianne as she hugs him tighter.

"Remember we sent a letter to the Iron Islands and our spies have said that Yara Greyjoy is making her way to **Kings** **Landing**." Says Arianne with a nod from Varys.

"Also word from Rick Rykker is they have Arya Stark and Dacey Mormont with them." Says Jaime with a nod from Randyll Tarly.

"We can have the army take back the north and get rid of the Freys, Boltons, and Karstarks if that is your wish." Says Tywin with a nod. Alyx drops Joffrey who scrambles away and cowers behind some guards. Alyx calms under the embrace of his mother and betrothed. He takes a deep breath before Varys passes him a cloth to wipe his face.

"I apologize my lords, I am tired." Says Alyx as the lord's nod in understanding. Cersei rubs his back and nods her head.

"Of course you are, you have done so much." Says Cersei while Arianne nods her head with a smile.

"Come some rest will be good for you." Says Cersei as she leads him. The lords nod their heads along with her.

"No, I must finalize these plans." Says Alyx as Cersei passes a glance to Tywin. Tywin sees the glance and nods.

"Allow me to do that while you take some time." Says Tywin making Alyx look to him.

"Even a prince must rest." Says Randyll making the lords nod. Alyx looks to the lords who smile and nod.

"Very well I thanks you for your hard work," says Alyx as he is lead out of the room by Arianne, "wake me when Rick Rykker arrives." The lords nod their heads before the chamber doors shut. Tywin immediately looks to Kinvara.

"Give my nephew a sedative to help him sleep more calmly." Orders Tywin making Kinvara nod her head. Pycelle glares at the woman.

"Allow me my lord." Says Pycelle making Kinvara glare at him.

"The prince cannot trust you as you are part of the Faith." Says Kinvara as she leaves the room. Pycelle glares at the woman. He then turns back to Tywin.

"The prince should apologize for his harming of the king," says Pycelle making the lords look to the man like he is crazy, "that is unacceptable." Joffrey stands and walks over to the table while still shaking. Cersei sees him and holds his hand before Joffrey shakes her off.

"He cannot be allowed to do that to me," says Joffrey with a stutter, "I AM THE KING!" The lords look at him and shake their heads.

"I will have him punished." States Joffrey making Tywin roll his eyes.

"Any man who must say I am the king is no real king." Says Tywin with a glare. The boy is losing his mind and Alyx is losing his control to deal with him. Tywin needs to get this boy in his place or Alyx might just kill him.

"Look at your brother, he has the most power but doesn't announce it." Says Tyrion making Joffrey red with anger.

"As you all can see the prince is drowning in work so it is up to us to lighten the load." Says Tywin making the lords nod their heads. Joffrey looks around with anger at being ignored before he turns to Tywin. Joffrey goes apoplectic and tries to fight his grandfather, deriding Tywin as a coward who hid under **Casterly** **Rock** while Joffrey's "father" King Robert won the real war when he overthrew the Targaryens.

"But the Targaryens are not yet as your brother is one." Says Tywin with a tight face before nodding to the guards who lead Joffrey away.

 **Tommen's Chambers**

Tommen enters his chambers and he sees Sansa standing by the window. As he approaches Sansa turns and he sees she has tears in her eyes. Tommen rushes up to her and hugs her tightly.

"They killed him and my mother." Cries Sansa making Tommen hold her tighter.

"My brother Alyx said we will avenge them." Says Tommen making Sansa look to him.

"It wasn't your family who did this?" Ask Sansa a little more bitter then she wanted. Tommen looks at her and shakes his head.

"No my brother did not want this, he wanted peace." Says Tommen as Sansa hugs him tighter.

"Though Dacey Mormont survived the wedding and is coming here with someone I think you'll like." Says Tommen hoping to make Sansa smile. Sansa looks at him and rubs her eyes.

"Your sister is alive and is coming with Dacey Mormont." States Tommen with a small smile. Sansa gasp before she hugs Tommen tighter while crying tears of joy.

 **Alyxandar's Chambers**

Alyx sleeps peacefully under the eyes of Arianne, Missandei and Kinvara who gave him a sedative he drank with some water.

"He looks so peaceful." Says Arianne as she brushes a stray lock of hair from his face.

"Yes, but when he wakes his work will continue." Says Kinvara with a smile making Arianne and Missandei nod.

"But for now let's let him rest." Says Missandei before Arianne sits closer to him.

"I heard dragons love the singing of women." Says Arianne making Kinvara smile and nod. Missandei looks at the two before smiling.

The Scientist- Coldplay

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles

Coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing

At numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science

Science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me

Come back and haunt me

Oh, and I rush to the start

Running in circles

Chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Oh Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles

Coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing

At numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science

Science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me

Come back and haunt me

Oh, and I rush to the start

Running in circles

Chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

[x4]

* * *

 **Well that's the end of season 3 I will be taking a short break. So Alyx has finally lost his temper and put Joffrey in his place. Well Joffrey will be gone soon enough mwhahaha.**

 **I made the girls sing because well why not. I thought it was a romantic moment. Poor Alyxandar doesn't get much rest. And then all this happens well anyone would lose their temper.**

 **Now I already know what I'm going to do at the Purple Wedding and some will cry and others will shrug but I think it is good. Also I already know what to do with Alyx after the wedding.**

 **Till Next Time my Friends ;)**


	30. Chapter 30-Alliances

Alliances

A ship sails into Kings Landing showing the sigil of House Greyjoy. Yara steps of the ship were she is met with soldiers from the Royal Army. Yara walks up to them as Missandei reveals herself. Missandei bows her head before gesturing to the right as the soldiers make way.

"Lady Yara, please follow me." Says Missandei as she walks forward. Yara looks to her ship where he men look to her.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." Says Yara getting the men to nod their heads. Missandei leads Yara through the city where Yara watches the people go about their lives. She sees a young boy run around with a ball before he is caught by another boy who takes the ball and runs. Soon the two women reach the **Red Keep** where Missandei is greeted by the guards.

"The prince is eager to see you, my lady." Says Missandei as she walks into the keep. Yara hesitates before shaking her doubts away and walking in.

 **Red Keep**

Tywin watches as a smith begins to melt down the ancestral sword of house Stark. Ice is then forged into two blades that are decorated to Tywin's design. Jaime walks in a marvels at the swords before picking up the gold sword with designs of lions.

"Magnificent." Says Jaime as Tywin hums. Jaime swings it several times with a smile.

"Looks fresh forged." Says Jaime with interest.

"It is." Says Alyxandar as he steps from the shadows before paying the smith. Tywin nods his head to the prince who nods back.

"No one's made a Valyrian steel sword since the Doom of Valyria." Says Jaime making Alyx smile.

"There are three living smiths who know how to rework Valyrian steel and the finest is here in Kings Landing." Says Alyx as he picks up the other sword. He sheathes the sword and smiles.

"This sword is too good for Joffrey." Says Alyx with sigh.

"Yes but it is his wedding." Says Tywin making Alyx nod his head.

"I heard the smith was making something special for you." States Tywin making Alyx smile as he hopes the dragon bone armor will be done soon. Suddenly he is knocked from his thoughts when the doors open to show a guard.

"My prince, Missandei has returned with a guest." Says the guard making Alyx nod his head and leave to room. Alyx travels through the halls as soldiers follow him around. He enters a room where he sees Taron Thurgau waiting. He smiles and embraces his friend.

"Thank you for doing this." Says Alyx as he walks with Taron who shrugs.

"Yeah well, I need a wife." Says Taron making Alyx chuckle. The two enter a room where Missandei waits with Yara who rises.

"Yara Greyjoy I am happy you agreed to meet with me." Says Alyx with a majestic voice. Yara nods her head before looking to Taron. She admits he is handsome.

"This is the **Master of Ships** , Taron Thurgau." Introduces Alyx making Taron step forward.

"Ironborn." Greets Taron with an analytic gaze. Yara nods her head in greeting before Yara looks to the prince.

"Is it true you'd help me save my brother?" Asks Yara to Alyx who sits down with a serious expression.

"It is but are you willing to agree to the deal?" Asks Alyx making Yara look to Taron who looks to her.

"I marry him and ally with the rest of the **Seven Kingdoms** , correct?" Asks Yara making Alyx sigh.

"You will no longer raid or pillage the kingdom but I will allow that done to our enemies." Says Alyx getting wide eyes from Yara.

"That's our way of life." Says Yara who is shocked.

"Not anymore, it is time for the Ironborn to interact positively with the **Seven Kingdoms**." Says Alyx making Yara pace. On one hand her people no longer do what they've always done and on the other they Ironborn can finally interact without bloodshed with the other kingdoms. Yara stops pacing before sighing and nodding her head.

"I will marry him and agree to the terms." Says Yara making Alyx nod his head.

"Good I will let you both get to know each other." Says Alyx as he and Missandei leave the room. Yara and Taron stare at each other before sitting.

"So what's there to do in the **Iron Islands**?" Asks Taron with a smirk. Yara looks up in thought before taking off her clothes, making Taron smile.

"I think I'll fit right in." Says Taron before the two start a make out session. Outside Alyx shakes his head with a blushing Missandei.

"Now we have to wait for Rick Rykker." Says Alyx as he leaves the area.

 **Kings Road**

Rick Rykker rides up front leading a large host of soldiers. Charles Weagan follows behind him while Arya and Dacey ride together. Dacey glances at Rick who looks ahead. Arya glares at the soldiers who walk or ride in a line.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Asks Charles Weagan to his old friend. Rick looks to him before looking back to Dacey and Arya.

"I'll tell you when I figure that out." Smiles Rick making Charles shake his head. The host moves on before Dacey urges her horse forward with Arya following. Dacey pulls up next to Rick who is surprised.

"My lady, is there something wrong?" Asks Rick.

"You said that the prince will help us." States Dacey getting a nod from Rick.

"How do you know that?" Asks Dacey making Rick look up.

"For one the prince Tommen is married to Lady Sansa meaning that Prince Alyxandar and the Starks are family by law." Says Rick making Arya frown.

"He will be inclined to help because he also hates the actions of the Frey's." Says Rick making Dacey look to him.

"You seem so sure." Says Dacey making Rick look to her.

"Really, I guess I am." Smiles Rick making Dacey smirk a little.

"How long till we reach Kings Landing?" Asks Arya with some edge making Rick sigh.

"We should be there soon, in fact just around that corner." Says Rick as they clear the corner to see the great city. Rick urges his horse forward before the gates open and the soldiers are greeted by cheering people. After riding through the city the host arrives at the Red Keep where Rick dismounts with Arya and Dacey. Charles gives him a nod before taking the troops to the barracks. Arya is surprised to see Sansa with Tommen who nods to Sansa. Sansa runs to Arya and the two embrace each other. Suddenly though Arya glares as Alyx appears while looking down from the steps.

"Dacey Mormont, you wished to speak with me?" States Alyx getting a nod from Dacey who steps forward.

"My lord, I beg for justice against those who murdered my king." Says Dacey on a knee. Alyx widens his eyes at the woman.

"Strange, Mormont's do not usually bow to southerners." Says Alyx making Dacey nod her head.

"I am asking for the army that has been fighting us to go back out and fight a new enemy… I figured it would be best to bow while asking for such a request." Says Dacey making Alyx nod his head.

"My brother prince Tommen has married Sansa Stark and to ensure his safety… I will see to it that those responsible for the Red Wedding are brought to justice." Says Alyx making Dacey look to him.

"I thank you." Says Dacey before she stands. Arya still glares at Alyx who looks to her with an impassive gaze.

"You must be tired? Please rest and we will talk more later." Says Alyx as he leaves.

Tyrion Lannister, Bronn, and Podrick Payne wait on a road outside the city for the arrival of Prince Doran Martell of Dorne, who has been invited to the royal wedding. Tyrion quizzes Bronn on the sigils of the Dornish houses, none of which he knows, however Podrick answers perfectly. Lord Blackmont approaches them on horseback and says Prince Doran is in poor health and remained at Sunspear. Doran's brother, Prince Oberyn, will be attending the wedding in his stead, and arrived before dawn. Assigning the reception of the Dornish Lords to the City Watch, Tyrion says they should find Oberyn as soon as possible "before he kills somebody or several somebodies". They find the Commander of the Ninth Legion in a brothel.

Oberyn walks into the Council Chambers where Alyx sits before he stands and embraces Oberyn who laughs and tells jokes. The doors open as Mace Tyrell walks in with Tywin right behind him. The other council members arrive before taking their seats.

"I have cemented the alliance with the Greyjoys and Tommen can leave to the North after the wedding." Says Alyx getting nods from the council members.

"How is security for the wedding?" Asks Alyx getting Bronn to stand.

"We have a unit from the Royal army helping out so it should be fine." Says Bronn getting a nod from Alyx.

"Good and the preparations for my wedding?" Asks Alyx as Arianne had begun to start preparations for their wedding.

"They will be complete soon my lord." Says Mace Tyrell as he is in charge of the food for the wedding due to his status as **Master of Commerce**.

"Good, anything else?" Asks Alyx while looking at Varys who stands.

"It seems the Faith has lost a lot of its power and no one has seen the High Septon." Says Varys getting a nod from Alyx.

"Find him." Orders Alyx making Varys nod. Alyx leaves the council room before heading to his room where Arianne whispers with Missandei who blushes.

"Hello ladies." Greets Alyx while lying on the bed.

"Geez, you could have said something." Says Arianne as she climbs on top of him.

"What were you talking about?" Asks Alyx making Arianne look to Missandei and smiles. Missandei takes a breath before sitting closer to Alyx.

"My lord, I…." Says Missandei making Alyx look to her. Arianne looks to her as well before Missandei sighs.

"I love you." Says Missandei making Alyx smile and kiss her forehead.

"I'm… glad." Smiles Alyx making the two hug him.

"So how is everything coming along?" Asks Arianne making Alyx turn to her and smile.

"Fairly well." Says Alyx making Arianne nod her head.

"I still need to finish some work but I will join you later." Says Alyx as he leaves. Arianne looks to Missandei who sits down with a sigh.

"You know you will need to tell him soon." Says Arianne making Missandei nod her head. Arianne watches as Missandei rubs her belly.

Tyrion, Sansa, Shae, and another handmaiden are sitting in a garden. Sansa is still distraught over the deaths of her brother and mother. Tyrion attempts to console his wife but fails; Sansa has heard the gruesome details of the Red Wedding, how the corpses of her mother and brother were desecrated. Sansa then leaves for the godswood, not to pray but because it is the only place no one talks to her. Arya who had been watching runs after her sister as the two talk alone. Sansa leaves the godswood before she talks with Tommen who comforts her.

 **Training Ground**

Alyx blocks two swords before pushing them back and tripping a man at arms. He turns before parrying and flipping another man over his shoulder. He looks down on the two men who groan before standing. Alyx hears clapping and turns to see Arianne and Missandei sitting down in the shade. Alyx does a mock bow making the two giggle.

"Bravo." Says Arianne making Alyx laugh. Alyx has a wooden great sword that he swings with ease. Three more men at arms enter with wooden swords. Alyx looks to them and nods before they all attack. Alyx blocks two swords before kicking one man in the gut. Alyx deflects the two swords before spinning and swinging in an arc. Two men put up their swords but the break under the force of the prince's swing.

"Focus!" Orders Alyx making the men nod. The three remaining men stand together before on lunges forward. Alyx blocks the sword before he swings with an overhead. The man dodges the sword making Alyx nod. Alyx swings making the man defend before deflecting the blow. The man lunges at the open Alyx who spins before disarming the man and tripping him.

"Don't get overconfident." Says Alyx making the man nod and stand. Lucian Lannister arrives to watch the fight with a sneer. On his waist are two gold swords with lion pommels. He leans on a pillar still angry over the fact that he will not inherit Casterly Rock.

Alyx blocks the two swords before twisting and pushing the two men back. He swings three times as the two dodge away as they know the prince is strong. One man swings down making Alyx dodge to the left before taking his right foot and breaking the wooden sword making the man yield.

"Faster." States Alyx as the last man dashes forward while weaving left and right. Alyx jumps forward and blocks his advance before grabbing the hand of the young man and swinging him right. The man trips and has the tip of a wooden sword at his throat. Alyx smiles before helping the man up. Alyx stops when he hears slow clapping making him glance back and spot Lucian.

"Well done my prince." Says Lucian. Alyx narrows his eyes as he can tell the man is mocking him. Arianne narrows her eyes at the man while Missandei looks confused.

"But wooden swords are different from the real thing." Says Lucian making Alyx nod at his words.

"Indeed they are, Lord Lucian." Says Alyx before turning fully.

"But I do not wish to kill my own men." Says Alyx making Lucian nod his head.

"Perhaps a spar with me, after all it must be boring to knock around these men." Says Lucian as he steps into the square. Alyx looks at him before nodding.

"Very well." Says Alyx as he tosses a wooden sword to Lucian who catches it and sneers.

"How about live steel?" Asks Lucian with a challenging smirk. The men at arms widen their eyes with Arianne narrowing hers.

"Or are you scared that your sword will breaking under mine?" Asks Lucian as he pulls out his two swords.

"Valyrian Steel?" States Alyx with some surprise making Lucian nod his head.

"A great warrior needs a weapon." Says Lucian making Alyx shake his head. He nods to his guards who pass him **Ouroboros**. Alyx unsheathes the sword making the men at arms widen their eyes at the beauty of the blade.

"That what makes a warrior strong is not the weapon, but the warrior holding the weapon." Says Alyx as he spins and swings his sword skillfully. Lucian snorts at the words. Lucian dashes forward and swings with his left sword. Alyx deflects the attack before parrying the right sword. Alyx swings down making Lucian cross his swords and block. The swords grind against each other as small sparks fly from the force. Alyx pushes down making Lucian grunt under the strength. Lucian jumps back as Alyx's sword crashes down on the ground.

"Impressive, I didn't think you could get out of that." Says Alyx making Lucian scoff. Lucian holds his swords out before he connects them at the pommels. Alyx widens his eyes at the weapon as Lucian attacks. Alyx blocks three strikes before pushing Lucian back and swinging in an arc. Lucian parries the blow before spinning his weapon. Alyx jumps back to dodge the mid-section attack. Alyx blocks and counters three more attacks before smirking and entering the guard of Lucian who is taken by surprise.

"Yield." Says Alyx as he has **Ouroboros** at the throat of Lucian who growls but yields.

"You are good however you are ruled by your emotions in battle." Says Alyx as he walks back. Lucian glares at the back of Alyx while fingering his swords.

"Although I have my emotional outburst, I do not let them control me." Says Alyx as he looks out to the city with **Ouroboros** in front of him facing down. The two stand in silence with Lucian still glaring. Suddenly **Ouroboros** ignites in wildfire with orange flickers.

"You could try it." Says Alyx as he glances back with his hair blowing in the wind.

"But you had better be very sure." States Alyx with a cold tone as his guard put their hands on their swords.

"Perhaps another time." Says Lucian with barely controlled anger. He bows before turning and walking away. Arianne walks up to Alyx who watches Lucian go.

"That man is trouble." States Arianne before glancing at Alyx.

"He is family." States Alyx knowing what is bride to be is thinking.

" _My dragon, you have only one weakness and that is your family_." Thinks Arianne as she leans her head on his shoulder with a smile.

" _It is because of that, you might never see the dagger coming_." Thinks Arianne with a sad face before her face morphs into a manipulative but reserved smirk.

" _But I will always protect you from the attacks you can't see coming_." Thinks Arianne as Alyx kisses her.

 **At Castle Black**

Jon Stark has received word of his brother's death making him sad. He thinks about his options but knows he has to stay at the Wall. Ygritte sits next to him having also learned of Robb Stark's death. Ever since Jon returned he has been watched by Alliser Thorne. Thorne has been the acting commander of the Nights Watch since the death of the former Lord Commander.

Arriving at Castle Black with Ygritte was a tense scene. Jon had vouched for her which was accepted by many of the friends Jon had made but those with Thorne had found the perfect chance to be rid of Jon Stark. Thorne had called a meeting and demanded to know why Jon allowed a wildling in the fort. However Jon countered and told them that she was valuable. Ygritte knows the plans of Mance Rayder. Many agreed with Jon after he told them of the army assembled against them. It was this that enabled Ygritte to stay in Castle Black but both Jon and Ygritte know that once the threat is done, Ygritte will need to leave.

"I'm sorry for your lost Jon Stark." Says Ygritte making Jon look to her and smile.

"You know, I was always jealous of Robb for being better than me at everything." Says Jon making Ygritte smile.

"Women, riding and fighting." Says Jon with a chuckle. Ygritte leans on his shoulder with a smile.

"I think you did well on the first one." Says Ygritte making Jon chuckle. Jon looks to the sky and sighs.

"How soon?" Asks Jon making Ygritte look up as well.

"Now that I'm with you; not long." Says Ygritte making Jon nod and stand. Jon walks through the castle with Ygritte as many men nod to him in respect. Sam runs up to him with a smile making Jon chuckle. The Nights Watch prepares themselves for the Assault on the Wall.

"Do you think they will get in?" Asks Sam making Jon look to him.

"With us against them, no way." Smiles Jon making Saw laugh. Ygritte looks to Jon and smiles before they arrive on top of the wall. Saw went to oversee the defenses.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Asks Ygritte referring to the wildlings not entering.

"No… we will lose a lot of men in this fight and we might not even win." Says Jon making Ygritte smiles.

"You southerners are all so gloomy." Says Ygritte as she kisses him.

"Not to worry Jon Stark, I will protect you." Says Ygritte making Jon chuckle.

* * *

 **Ok so here is the new chapter. I have to say it has been sometime. But I still love the story. Now I have to say that the stories will be updated irregularly as I tend to write whatever is feel like writing. So I might write like three chapters of another story and then write a single chapter for another. That is just how I am. But I will not abandon a story! I might make a rewrite of a story but I will not abandon it.**

 **And no I will not rewrite Last Dragon!**

 **So what is wrong with Lucian?**

 **Arianne has vowed to protect Alyx from the dangers he cannot see.**

 **Is Missandei hiding something?**

 **Will Arya put aside her hatred?**

 **Where is the High Septon?**

 **Alliances have been forged with the Greyjoys and the Starks. Will it be enough to face the murderous Freys and Boltons?**

 **… Wait and see. LOL**


	31. Chapter 31- Wedding of Poison&Daggers

Wedding of Poison and Daggers

 **Dragonstone**

On the beach of **Dragonstone** , Melisandre presides over a public burning ceremony, setting three people chained to stakes ablaze as an offering to the Lord of Light. She does this as it is still her duty to serve Stannis, until he dies. Then she will go to **Kings Landing**. She has of course heard that the followers of R'hllor, have grown in number with the absence of the Faith. She knows that eventually this form of praying will be reformed into a way of execution.

"Accept these tokens of our faith my lord, and lead us from the darkness that is coming." Prays Melisandre. She looks as a man cries out.

"Sire, I've served you well!" Pleads the man, Queen Selyse Baratheon's own brother Axell Florent, executed for his lack of faith in the Lord's power.

"Selyse, you're my sister!" Cries the man, but is ignored by his sister who prays with the others. Watching the proceedings, Ser Davos Seaworth holds his tongue, though his disgust both for the ritual and Melisandre are plain. Melisandre is surprisingly silent throughout the proceedings; it is Selyse who takes the greatest pleasure in the ritual. Unknown to anyone besides Melisandre, the smoke and embers fly towards Kings Landing, as with every ritual.

"Their souls, our lord took them." Says Selyse with awe. Melisandre watches as the embers fade away towards Kings Landing. Stannis pays her no mind and walks away. Davos follows behind with a grim face.

"Lord Florent, was your brother by law." Says Davos with same shame and sadness.

"He was an infidel." Counters Stannis.

"Will you do the same to your nephew Alyx?" Asks Davos making Stannis look to him.

"If I must." States Stannis without hesitation.

"You cannot keep killing those who are loyal to you, just because they do not share your religion." States Davos, trying to reach Davos.

"Alyx has allowed the worship of R'hllor within the Seven Kingdoms." States Stannis.

"Only because the Faith has armed themselves against him." Counters Davos.

"Enough, we will talk no more of this." Demands Stannis as he walks away.

Afterwards, Stannis and Selyse eat dinner, with Melisandre as a guest at their table. The royal couple argue over their daughter, Princess Shireen Baratheon; Selyse believes the girl's disfigurement is a punishment from the Lord of Light, but Stannis angrily forbids his wife from trying to physically chastise their daughter for her perceived faults. Selyse switches tactics and suggests that Melisandre speak to Shireen. Stannis doesn't protest, but Melisandre doesn't look particularly interested in the task. However she reconsiders due to the relation between Shireen and Alyxander. Melisandre opens the door and enters the room of Shireen who wakes.

"Are you sleeping, princess?" Asks Melisandre. Shireen shakes her head no and sits up.

"You saw the ceremony on the beach." States Melisandre, already knowing the answer.

"I heard it." Confirms Shireen with a grim tone. Melisandre turns to Shireen.

"Did it frighten you?" Asks Melisandre.

"Ser Axell was my uncle," says Shireen, "will you do the same to my cousin?" Melisandre stops what she's doing and looks to Shireen.

"I promise you, I will never harm Alyxander." Swears Melisandre. Shireen looks at her and nods with a smile.

"Why do they have to die?" Asks Shireen.

"For us to live, princess." States Melisandre.

"Is the Seven real?" Asks Shireen.

"The Faith of the Seven and its holy books are lies made by greedy men who seek control." Says Melisandre before sitting next to Shireen.

"There are only two gods; a god of light, and love and joy, and a god of darkness, cold, evil, fear and death, eternally at war." States Melisandre.

"You said they have to die for us to live, what does that mean?" Asks Shireen.

"There is only one that can stop the darkness that is coming and to do that he needs power." Says Melisandre.

"Who?" Asks Shireen with a curious expression.

"My father?" Asks Shireen.

"One who was chosen by the Lord of Light, at the time of his birth." Says Melisandre.

 **Riverlands**

A girl runs through the forest in a panic. She looks back and cries out before running faster. Barking is heard along with laughter as she makes her way, deeper into the forest. Two people, a boy and a girl run through the forest, carrying bows. They smile and run faster. Behind them runs Theon who runs in a very awkward way. A maid runs ahead of them with tears in her eyes. Following closely behind her is a hound.

"Ah there you are." Exclaims Ramsay as he smiles. The girl cries out as the hound moves faster.

"I can't see her, Ramsay." Says the girl next to Ramsay. Ramsay readies an arrow with a smile. He fires and misses just barely. The girl cries out as the arrow hits right next to her.

"Damn, where is the other one!" Cries Myranda as she pouts.

"Who cares, let's focus on this one first." Says Ramsay as he gives chase.

"If you make it out of the woods, you win!" Shouts Ramsay with a laugh. Myranda loads and arrow before firing. She misses as well, making her curse. Tansy runs as fast as she can towards her destination. Many of the maidens in the **Dreadfort** had heard, that if you make it past the forest, you could possibly find the Royal Army. Tansy fights on and runs faster. Suddenly she runs into another girl who appears as scared as her.

"Anny?" Asks Tansy as the girl nods her head. Anny is a blonde haired beauty with blue eyes. She is taller than Tansy and Myranda and has a voluptuous body. Why you ask, is she out here being chased by Ramsay. Anny had got into a fight with Myranda and had refused to… service Ramsay.

"They're close." Says Anny in a panic. The two girls runs through the forest before Tansy trips and goes into the water. She grabs Anny who trips and cries out.

"No, don't leave me!" Cries Tansy as Anny struggles to get loose.

"What are you doing?" Cries Anny as she tries to crawl away. Tansy grabs her leg and pulls her.

"S-Stop it, let me go!" Cries Anny before she turns and kicks Tansy in the face. Anny scrambles to her feet before turning.

"Don't leave me!' Cries Tansy. Anny looks back before looking towards the forest. She hears Ramsay and Myranda getting close. She attempts to grab Tansy before Tansy pulls her down and holds her.

"W-Wait, let go!" Cries Anny but Tansy holds her and then starts to choke her.

"I d-don't want to die alone." Sobs Tansy. Anny realizes that Tansy has lost it. Acting quickly, Anny head-butts Tansy who falls back. Anny stands and takes off without looking back. She hears the cries of Tansy as sheds some tears, but keeps moving. She hears the sounds of hounds coming behind her. She picks up a branch and swings around. The hound cries out but Anny keeps hitting it. After a good hit to the head, the hound stops moving.

"Bitch!" Shouts Ramsay as he fires an arrow. Fate or pure luck, the arrow hits the branch, saving Anny who dashes away.

"You're dead, Anny!" Shouts Myranda with a laugh. Anny runs before running into Myranda who falls back. Anny punches Myranda in the face, twice before standing and kicking her in the gut. She dashes away again. Myranda coughs up some blood before turning with a glare. Ramsay comes up next to her and loads and arrow. He aims before firing and smirks when he hears a cry. Anny cries as she crawls towards the break of trees. She prays that she finds some soldiers.

"Prepare to move out!" Shouts a voice making her smile and crawl faster. Ramsay and Myranda see her and move faster.

"Oh Anny." Cries Myranda in a sing song voice. Anny musters all her strength before jumping out into the open.

"Hold!" Shouts a man as his horse bucks. The soldiers look at the girl who looks up at them.

"Please, help me." Cries the girl making the soldiers look to each other.

"Where are you from, girl?" Asks who she presumes the leader. She looks up and points to the trees.

"I-I'm from the **Dreadfort** , I'm being chased by Ramsay Bolton." Cries the girl making the leader look to the forest. Just as he does, Ramsay and Myranda come out into the open. They stop dead in their tracks when they see the soldiers of the Royal Army.

"Capture them!" Orders the man as a soldier tackles Ramsay. Ramsay punches the man twice before Myranda shoots him with an arrow. The two take off into the forest making the leader growl.

"Hold, no way can we catch them in there." Says the leader.

"What do we do?" Asks a soldier as he looks at Anny.

"Girl, my name is Karl Bar Emmon, Commander of the Second Legion of the Royal Army." Greets Karl as he lifts the girl from her feet. A medic looks at her leg and breaks off the arrow before wrapping the leg.

"We'll take you to a safe place." Says Karl as he places the girl on a horse. The army moves out with haste, not wishing to stay there any longer. The girl sighs in relief at getting to safety.

 **Kings Landing- Red Keep**

Alyxandar looks over a massive map of the **Seven Kingdoms** carved into the ground. The map even has crevices that serve as the mountains. The map is highly detailed. His gaze lingers on the North and the Riverlands. He moves a lion's head over the North and a dragon's head over the Riverlands. The doors open and Cato Buckwell enters the room with Rick Rykker.

"My prince." Greets the commanders. Alyx nods his head at the two.

"As you know, I'm sending the Royal Army to retake the Riverlands and the North." Says Alyx as he moves around the map.

"Randyll Tarly will join you soon, but he will voyage home first." Says Alyx as he moves a large piece in the shape of the Tarly symbol to **Horn Hill**.

"Taron and Yara Greyjoy have already left to hit the **Dreadfort**." Says Alyx as he moves a whale and kraken piece over to the **Dreadfort**.

"Sir, what about Kings Landing?" Asks Rick Rykker as the army will be diverted to the war, leaving Kings Landing unprotected.

"I have three dragons, commander." States Alyx before smiling.

"Besides our Dornish friends along with the Lannisters will be here to protect the city." Says Alyx. Rick Rykker nods his head.

"Be prepared to move out, after the wedding." Says Alyx, not wishing to waste time.

"Sir!" Confirms the two commanders before taking their leave. Alyx looks over the map and his eyes glow with ambition. Suddenly he is wrapped up in a pair of arms. He smiles and looks back, spotting Missandei who smiles at him. Missandei had told Alyx, she was pregnant days ago.

"How is my little man?" Asks Alyx with a smile. Missandei giggles as Alyx kisses her belly. Though, not showing, Alyx is very happy to be having a child.

"Are you so sure it is a boy?" Asks Missandei as Alyx kisses her.

"Well, girl or boy, I'm sure it will be a treasure." Says Alyx making Missandei smile.

"The wedding will start soon." Says Missandei making Alyx hum.

"I guess we should get going." States Alyx as he looks down at Missandei who hums. Alyx walks, with Missandei behind him, down the halls.

 **Sewer System**

In the sewer system of Kings Landing are the remnants of the Faith and Sparrows. All have been forced to flee from their homes and hide like rats. The High Sparrow sits with his followers before his eyes snap open.

"It is time to move." Says the High Sparrow. His followers look at him and nod. They grab their weapons and crossbows before heading out.

"Father guide us!" They all pray.

 **Kings Landing**

The followers all disguise themselves before moving through the city. They stop and see the Sept remade. It is far bigger and grander than the Faith's version. It rivals the beauty of the temple in **Volantis**. As they get closer to the Temple, they see soldiers guarding the place, wearing red decorated armor. They shake their thoughts away and move into the temple. A crowd has gathered as a bell rings.

"Damn them all." Whispers one of the followers as he sees the Sept. Even the inside has been changed. A red heart sits upon the alter wreathed with flames flickering around it. They watch in silence as the marriage begins.

On the other side of the room, stands Alyxander and Arianne Martell, who wears a revealing dress. They watch with passive gazes and smile at their hard work, finally coming together. Lucian also stands with a passive gaze at his nephew's wedding.

"My lord Lucian, everything is prepared for your departure." Says a solider from the Pride. The Pride is a group of soldiers that Lucian had made. They number in the hundreds and are loyal to Lucian.

"Good, we'll leave after the wedding." Says Lucian. Since he was not made Lord of **Casterly Rock** , Lucian has no reason for staying here.

"So dull, you'd find more cheer in a graveyard." States Arianne making Alyx stifle is laughter. True, most of the people here only came as Alyx gave the invitation. While others came solely for Margaery.

"Don't worry, our wedding will be grand." Whispers Alyx with a smile.

"Well, that goes without saying." Says Arianne with a smile. As Joffrey kisses his wife, Alyx looks around to see no one clapping. He claps slowly and smiles when everyone else begins to clap. Tommen and Sansa clap haft heartily.

"How long do you think his rule will last?" Asks Arianne who glances at Alyx.

"Not short enough." States Alyx with a sigh. They all depart from the temple to the wedding feast. Girls dance around Alyx who shakes his head at Arianne who giggles. Missandei giggle with her while Tybolt blushes. Tyrion sits next to Alyx with Shae on his lap. Sansa, Arya and Tommen walk up to Alyx who stands.

"Brother, we are ready." Says Tommen making Alyx nod. He sees how nervous Tommen is and smiles.

"Tommen, you will do fine, you will have the commanders to learn from and a beautiful wife to keep you level headed." Assures Alyx making Tommen blush and look to Sansa who smiles.

"Right, I won't let you down brother." Says Tommen.

"Impossible for you to do." Says Alyx as Tommen leaves. Sansa looks to Alyx with Arya glaring.

"Take care of him." States Alyx.

"I will, I promise." Says Sansa.

"Farewell, Sansa Stark." Says Alyx as Sansa bows her head before walking away. As she walks away, Oberyn walks up with Ellaria wearing a revealing dress with the Sand Snakes. Alyx groans at the attire.

"You Dornish girls are trying to kill me with your attire." Says Alyx making Ellaria ad the Sands giggle and Oberyn laugh. Alyx sits and Arianne lays her head on his shoulder while rubbing his chest. The Sand Snakes sit around Alyx with Missandei behind him. Joffrey glares at his brother while the Rains of Castamere play.

"Father," calls Lucian as he walks up, making Tywin turn to him, "I will be leaving after the feast."

"Where will you go?" Asks Tywin with his same expression.

"To join reclaiming the North." States Lucian making Tywin nod his head. Suddenly the man singing messes up on a note, angering Joffrey.

"Idiot, what good are you of you can't sing?" Yells Joffrey. Alyx shakes his head and sighs. Suddenly Joffrey smirks.

"Take him away?" Orders Joffrey as his sworn swords grab the man.

"Brother, why don't you sing for me in his stead." Demands Joffrey, knowing Alyx won't start anything at his wedding. Alyx narrows his eyes at Joffrey and his glow in the sun.

"Well?" Taunts Joffrey making Alyx crush his cup.

"Dear, we could skip the song." Says Margaery with a smile.

"My lady, this song is for you and I will have it done because I love you." Says Joffrey, not budging. Alyx takes a deep breath but doesn't stand.

 **Rains of Castamere- Sigur Rós and** **the National**

 _One night, I hold on you_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, you_

 _Castamere, Castamere, Castamere, Castamere_

 _And who are you, the proud lord said,_

 _That I must bow so low?_

 _Only a cat of a different coat,_

 _That's all the truth I know._

 _In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

 _A lion still has claws,_

 _And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_

 _As long and sharp as yours._

 _And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

 _That lord of Castamere,_

 _But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

 _With no one there to hear._

 _Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

 _And not a soul to hear._

 **End Song**

Alyx is overcome with applause but he narrows his eyes at Joffrey who glares. Joffrey had hoped Alyx would get up and sing but he didn't. He chose to sit and sing. Alyx's grip is so tight that the metal cup bends.

"Shh, let him have this." Soothes Arianne as she whispers in his ear. Cersei looks on with worry as does Tywin but he hides it well.

"He's just trying to make himself feel superior." Says Oberyn.

"But we all know that it is just bravado." Says Tyene. Alyx relaxes his grip and sighs.

"You sing very well my lord." Says a man who walks up. Alyx looks at him and he recognizes him from somewhere.

"Thank you, and who are you?" Asks Alyx as he can't remember where he knows him from.

"Just someone hired to tend to the guest." Says the man with a smile before bowing and taking his leave. Alyx narrows his eyes at the man's back. He can't remember who he is. King Joffrey speaks to the crowd about contemplating history. Out of a large golden lion, five dwarves ride out, representing Joffrey, Renly Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Robb Stark, and Balon Greyjoy, each of the five kings in the War of the Five Kings. The dwarves put on a performance, jousting, fighting, and making crude sexual acts.

"Disgusting." States Alyx with narrowed eyes. The crowd laugh at the display but the nobles shake their heads. As the wedding goes on, Joffrey drinks more and more.

"Uncle, pour my wine." Demands Joffrey as Tyrion looks to him. Having enough, Alyx walks to Joffrey with a smile to keep appearances. He grabs Joffrey's arm and pulls him close.

"I've put up with your shameful display's but shaming our family is where I draw the line," says Alyx as he smiles at the people, "one more slip up and you'll be taken to your room." Margaery looks around and appears uncomfortable.

"I am the king." Growls Joffrey.

"If you wish to act like a child then I will treat you like one, do I make myself clear?" States Alyx with a growl. He lets go of Joffrey and sits down. Joffrey glares at his brother and drinks more wine. Suddenly he begins to cough making Alyx look to him. He stands and smiles again at the crowd.

"Joffrey, stop playing around." Says Alyx before Joffrey looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Brother?" Says Joffrey before he begins to choke. Alyx holds him and widens his eyes.

"Oberyn!" Shouts Alyx, calling the most experienced one in poison. Cersei pushes Margaery out of the way and drops next to Joffrey.

"Help him!" Cries Cersei as Oberyn lands near him. He looks at Joffrey and pulls out a vial. He tries to make Joffrey drink but Joffrey thrashes around.

"Dammit boy, hold still and swallow the antidote!" Shouts Oberyn before Joffrey spits out blood.

"Now!" Shouts someone from the crowd. Crossbow bolts fire into the crowd as Alyx takes a bolt to the shoulder, defending his mother.

"Alyx!" Shouts Cersei in worry. Alyx looks down at Joffrey who has stopped moving.

"Defend the King!" Commands Oberyn as the guards rush to Alyx. Arianne is taken away by the Dornish but Missandei had rushed to Alyx when he confronted Joffrey. Alyx draws Widows Wail and cuts the throat of a sparrow before parrying a strike and gutting another.

"Take my mother away!" Commands Alyx as Cersei is escorted away. Suddenly Alyx is hit by another bolt. He grunts before throwing a cutting knife at the archer who is killed when the knife enters his head. Tybolt draws his sword and guts a man before beheading another.

"My lord!" Shouts Tybolt before he is rushed by seven sparrows his stab him several times. Tybolt yells and kills two before falling to the ground, dead.

"Get the king out of here!" Commands Tywin as he cuts a man down. He takes an arrow to the back and two more in the chest.

"Grandfather!" Shouts Alyx as he cuts his way to Tywin. He catches Tywin who looks at him.

"Y-You must go, live Alyx." Says Tywin before dying. Lucian cuts down another man and sees his father dead and becomes enraged.

"Kill them all!" Shouts Lucian as he cuts down the men. Alyx stands and growls before grabbing the throat of a sparrow and lifting him off the ground. A snap his heard when Alyx breaks his neck. More soldiers enter the area and the sparrows begin to fall. Alyx cuts another man down before he turns to see the same man from earlier.

"May the Father judge you harshly." Says the man before stabbing Alyx. The man begins to pull away before Alyx grabs his neck and flips him over. The man looks up as Alyx stands over him with a dagger in his chest. He slams his foot down on the face of the man. Alyx staggers as he pulls the dagger out.

"Alyx!" Shouts Missandei as she runs to him. She grabs him and hugs him close before she sees another man coming at him. She pushes Alyx aside and grabs a knife. The two run into each other with the man falling with a yell.

"M-Missandei." Says Alyx before he stands. The sparrows flee from the area with the soldiers following.

"To the king!" Shouts Oberyn as he helps Alyx up.

 **X Ambassadors - Unsteady**

"Missandei?" Asks Alyx. Missandei turns around and Alyx gasps in horror as Missandei pulls a knife from her stomach.

"A-Alyx?" Says Missandei before falling. Alyx catches her and looks her over.

"Hey, it's not even that bad, it's not that bad." Says Alyx as he puts pressure on the wound. Missandei looks at him with blank eyes.

"Missandei, HEY!" Shouts Alyx making Missandei look to him.

"Maester!" Shouts Alyx with tears in his eyes.

"You'll be okay, I'm going to save you, okay?" States Alyx but Missandei smiles and touches his face before her body goes limp. Her fingers leave a trail of blood on his face.

"Missandei… no, no, no, no, no, oh please god." Cries Alyx as he hold Missandei. He puts his head in her hair. The cries of the king are heard and the soldiers and nobles left put their heads down. Suddenly a groaning is heard as a sparrow gets up. A man holding **Ouroboros** steps to the Alyx who lifts his head. Tears run down his face with an expression that could kill. In a brief moment, the sparrow saw a dragon instead of a man. Alyx sets Missandei's head down before drawing **Ouroboros**. The sword burst into true fire and the black tint melts away and turns to silver.

"P-Please, I surrender." Tries the sparrow but Alyx ignores his pleas as he gets closer.

"N-No stop!" Cries the man as the soldiers and nobles look away. The man is set on fire and flails around within the grip of Alyx. As the man turns to ash, Alyx looks up.

"AHHHHHH!" Roars Alyx followed by his dragons from the pit. His roar echoes through Kings Landing. As he stands he is quiet.

"Alyx, we need to go." Says Oberyn. Alyx turns with blank eyes before falling into the arms of Oberyn who widens his eyes.

"Maester, come quick!" Shouts Oberyn. Alyx looks to Missandei before a lone tear goes down his face before his eyes close.

* * *

 **…. (sniffle) Dammit! I knew what was going to happen but I still can't accept it. Before all the hate comes, let me explain. Throughout the story, we've seen Alyx cope with a lot of things and none ever got to him. But the death of a loved one is new to him. And… people need to die. This is also the reason I haven't updated the story as I couldn't bring myself to right Missandei's death but I realized that, that excuse was not fair to you guys.**

 **So… Missandei has dyed protecting Alyx along with Tywin who I saw no need to keep around. Tybolt died due to Lucian's story arc which will happen.**

 **Alyx has been poisoned but also his wounds are psychological and emotional.**

 **The War to Reclaim the North will start. The Ramsay hunt thing was to extend the chapter but if you guys like Anny I will add her to the Arc.**

 **Ouroboros is gone and Lightbringer is here… finally.**

 **And now… let the hate begin! :(**


	32. Chapter 32-Rescue Theon?

Rescue Theon!

Assault on the Dreadfort?

* * *

 **Kings Landing**

The city is in a panic as cries of King Joffrey's death, echo through the streets. Several robed men run through the crowd with the City Guard following closely behind. One of the Sparrows, turns and throws his weapon at one of the guards. The guard ducks before plunging his sword into the Sparrow's gut. The other Sparrows run for it, before several citizens block their way.

"Murders!" Shouts the crowd as the Sparrows are swarmed from every angle. The High Sparrow wiggles out of the crowd and makes for the sewers. As he enters the sewers he hears the yells and screams of the remaining Sparrows.

"R-Run for it!" Shouts a Sparrow before an arrow goes into his back. The City Guard and the Lannister soldiers are hunting down the traitors. The High Sparrow his pulled into a dark corner where several Sparrows lead him away.

"We have to leave the city." Says a Sparrow as soldiers walk through the sewers.

"We have done our duty, Prince Alyxander will never awaken from the poison." Says the High Sparrow as he moves through the sewers.

"And if he lives?" Asks a Sparrow making the High Sparrow pause and look to him.

"Then we're all dead." States the High Sparrow.

 **Red Keep**

Oberyn pushes open a set of doors, while Dornish soldiers carry in Alyx. Behind the soldiers are the Sand Snakes, Ellaria, Arianne, Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion, and Lucian. Cersei rushes in with Kinvara standing quickly.

"Kinvara, save him!" Pleads Arianne as Kinvara gestures for the men to set Alyx down. Kinvara waves her hand across Alyx's body before turning and picking up several vials.

"What are those?!" Demands Cersei as she sits by Alyx. Kinvara opens the vials.

"We need to close his wounds." Says Kinvara as she pours one vial over his wound. Alyx shouts out and lashes out with a hand, which grips Oberyn who gags.

"Oh shit." Grits out Oberyn before he manages to get loose.

"Hold him down!" Orders Kinvara as the soldiers, Sand Snakes and Lucian hold down Alyx. Kinvara pours more over the wounds as Alyx shouts out.

"You're hurting him!" Cries Cersei as Tyrion holds her hand.

"Kinvara?" Asks Arianne in worry as she too does not like the sounds Alyx is making.

"I have to seal the wounds and draw out the poison," says Kinvara as she stops pouring and looks to the two, "both will be painful." Lucian looks on before his eyes focus on the shallow breaths of Alyx. His eyes seem to glow and a lion's growl echoes from within him.

"Should I call back the other Legions?" Asks Oberyn making Lucian look to him.

"Yes, I want the Sparrows dead!" Shouts Cersei.

"With respect," says Lucian from the back, making them all look to him, "Alyxander had them go north for a reason, and it would be stupid to have them come back."

"Lucian is right, it would hamper the Reclaiming of the North." Says Tyrion. Cersei looks between the two with tears in her eyes.

"I want them dead." Cries Cersei.

"I'll have my men search the city and kill them on sight." Says Oberyn. Kinvara stands and rubs her hand across Alyx's forehead.

"How is he?" Asks Arianne, noticing Kinvara has put away the vials.

"His wounds are closed," says Kinvara as she starts to disrobe, "now I need to draw out the poison." Her robes fall and she positions herself upon Alyx.

"What are you doing?" Demands Cersei with a growl.

"Saving the king." Replies Kinvara without looking at Cersei. Kinvara gently opens Alyx's mouth before opening hers. To everyone's astonishment, an ethereal smoke like, energy comes from Alyx's mouth and into Kinvara's. Kinvara lifts her head back and swallows the smoke. She then begins to fall, before Oberyn and the Sand Snakes catch her.

"Are you okay?" Asks Tyene. Kinvara looks up and shakes her head.

"I've taken out some of the poison but some is in his heart." Says Kinvara as Arianne looks down. She fell to her knees after hearing of the death of her sister and lover; Missandei.

"His heart was also damaged." Says Kinvara.

"Is there nothing more that can be done?" Asks Arianne with Lucian stepping forward.

"The first thing to do is to assure the people that we are still in control." Says Lucian as Cersei turns to him.

"The first thing to do is to save my son!" Screams Cersei.

"Your son is in no shape to lead and the kingdom needs a leader!" Shouts Lucian. Arianne narrows her eyes at Lucian.

"Since Tommen is not here we need someone capable." Says Lucian drawing Tyrion's attention.

"And who would that be?" Asks Tyrion with Jaime looking to Lucian.

"I have been groomed by Tywin and everyone else has their own duties." Says Lucian, making Cersei glare.

"I am the Queen and I will lead until my son wakes." Says Cersei.

"You are the Queen mother, you cannot lead." Says Lucian.

"So you want to lead then?" Asks Oberyn.

"As I said, I've been trained in politics by my father." Says Lucian as he looks amongst them.

"No." Says Arianne as she stands. Lucian looks to her with narrowed eyes.

"Forgive me but you have no say in the matter." States Lucian.

"That is where you are wrong," says Arianne as she grabs the hand of Alyx, "with Joffrey dead, my beloved is the King and that makes me the Queen." Lucian narrows his eyes at the girl.

"You've not been crowned so your rule will not be acknowledged." Says Cersei with narrowed eyes.

"If you present yourself as ruler, it will tell the people that Alyx is either dead or dying." Says Arianne while looking at Cersei.

"She's right, better to continue on as nothing has happened." Says Tyrion with Jaime nodding. Lucian looks between the group and growls.

"You are just a girl," says Lucian as he looks at Arianne who turns to him, "you know nothing of ruling."

"I know everything about ruling," says Arianne as her eyes seem to bore into Lucian, "I also know with the king bedridden… it is the perfect time for power hungry individuals to make their moves." Lucian widens his eyes before they narrow in rage.

"Carful girl, that sounds like an accusation." Growls Lucian. Arianne doesn't back down from the tall man and narrows her eyes.

"Enough!" Shouts Oberyn. The two relax and looks to the Red Viper.

"Arianne is Alyx's chosen bride and she has the love of the people." Says Oberyn getting a nod from Tyrion.

"With her in charge, the people will think that Alyx is fine and will continue on their daily routines." Says Tyrion. Cersei looks at Arianne and reluctantly agrees with her brother. While she may not like the girl, Alyx has chosen her. Lucian looks at all of them and gives in.

"Very well." States Lucian before he leaves the room.

 **Near Harrenhal**

Rick Rykker stands with the other commanders as Tommen looks over a map. Rick has been given authority over the Royal Army. Sansa sits next Tommen and looks at the map.

"We should attack now, my prince." Says Karl Bar Emmon of the Second Legion. He has met up with the other commanders after his little run in with Ramsay. Tommen looks to the man and the other commanders and gulps, having no experience in such matters. Rick Rykker places a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

"We know that the Boltons and Freys can't man **Harrenhal**." States Charles Weagan of the Fourth Legion.

"We need a foothold in this war and Harrenhal is the best choice." Says Cato Buckwell getting nods from the others. Sansa looks at her husband and can tell he is nervous.

"P-Perhaps we should wait until the cover of night." Says Tommen, making the commanders turn to him. Tommen nearly shrinks back into his seat at having the attention of all the commanders but he feels a soft hand on his. Tommen looks to his left to see Sansa with a smile.

"I believe that would be a great time for an attack." Supports Daemon Sand with a smile. Even though Tommen is not very strong and politically smart, Alyx has taught him all about strategy.

"W-We can climb over the walls and using the Fifth Legion," says Tommen as he gestures to Daemon Sand, "open the gates and take **Harrenhal** with minimal casualties." The commanders look at the map and nod with respect at the strategy.

"A bold plan, young prince." Says Karl Bar Emmon. Tommen blushes a little before Karl smiles.

"I like it." States Karl.

"After taking **Harrenhal** we will need to call on the Northern lords, that haven't accepted the Boltons." Says Tommen as he looks to Sansa.

"I can message them to meet us at **Harrenhal** , though I'm not sure how many will come." Says Sansa as Dacey looks at the map. She eyes **Bear Island** while Arya sharpens her sword in the corner of the tent, while glaring at the commanders.

"I can send a message to **Bear Island** ," says Dacey as the commanders look to her, "with me not there, the only one who is smart enough to rule would be my youngest sister Lyanna Mormont."

"F-First we have to take **Harrenhal**." Says Tommen as Dacey looks to him and sees him flinch.

"Of course, my love." Says Sansa with a smile. Tommen blushes and looks to Rick Rykker who nods his head with a smile.

"D-Dismissed." Says Tommen as the commanders' bow and exit. Tommen sighs in relief.

"Can I really do this?" Asks Tommen to himself.

"Alyxander believes you can." Assures Rick Rykker, making Tommen shake his head and nod.

"As do I." Assures Sansa with a smile. Dacey looks at Rick Rykker who turns to her and smiles goofily. Dacey feels a small smile form on her lips. Arya stands and looks at Sansa.

"I don't believe we should trust the men who were killing us several weeks ago." Says Arya as she glares at Rick.

"Arya!" Hisses Sansa as she stands and drags her out of the tent. Tommen seems to shake and look confused.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Asks Tommen making Rick place a hand on his head. Dacey nearly giggles at how innocent the boy looks.

Outside the tent and going through the camp is Sansa with Arya trailing behind her. Sansa reaches her tent and rushes in with Arya before closing it. Sansa turns to her and hugs her fiercely. Arya widens her eyes in surprise before hugging Sansa.

"Arya please, we need them to reclaim our home." Says Sansa as she sits. Arya looks to her and sits next to her.

"They're the cause of us losing our home in the first place!" Arya nearly shouts.

"How can you just accept their help when they killed father?" Asks Arya before Sansa sighs.

"Joffrey killed our father, I heard the ladies and lords of court talking about how Alyx wanted our father to live." Says Sansa, making Arya widen her eyes.

"He wanted to avoid a war but Joffrey had other plans." Says Sansa.

"But regardless of what happened, we need to be careful." Says Sansa as she stands and looks out her tent to see the countless members of the Royal Army.

"If we harm Tommen… Alyx will come for us." Says Sansa, making Arya look to her with wide eyes.

"Do you love him?" Asks Arya with seriousness. Sansa remains quiet for a while before she turns.

"At first it was just convenient but as I got to know him… yes I love him." Says Sansa. Arya looks to her sister before sighing.

"Then I'll try not to… cause trouble." Smiles Arya.

 **Dreadfort**

Several dozen small ships sail through the **Weeping Water** ; a river that leads to the Dreadfort, under the cover of the setting sun. The largest ship has a whale and kraken painted on the sails. Taron looks out towards the **Dreadfort** and turns to Yara. Yara looks to her husband and nods.

"Are you ready?" Asks Taron as he grips his spear.

"Of course." Confirms Yara with a smile. Taron looks to the men behind him and smiles.

"Alright men, listen up!" Shouts Taron, drawing their attention.

"Tonight we attack the Dreadfort and give those slimy Boltons a taste of what is to come!" Yells Taron with his spear pointed in the sky.

"Yeah!" Shout the men and women in the force.

"You remember your part, right?" Asks Yara as she boards a small boat with a dozen Ironborn.

"Yeah, I draw their attention with our attack while you sneak in a free your brother." Confirms Taron with a smile. Yara smirks and prepares to moves.

"Yara," calls Taron, making Yara look back to him, "your brother… he might not be in his right mind."

"Theon is Ironborn, he's fine." Assures Yara.

"If he isn't… it might prove difficult to rescue someone who does not wish to be rescued." Says Taron with those brown eyes of his.

"What are you saying; I should leave him?" Growls Yara with an accusing stare. Taron shakes his head before smiling.

"Just saying you might need to use force to bring him along." States Taron with a smile. Yara smiles at the back of Taron as he sails forward. She thinks about the plan. Taron will lead an attack on the **Dreadfort**. With luck, the attack will draw the attention of all the Bolton soldiers. When the Boltons are focused on Taron and his forces, Yara will sneak in the castle to rescue Theon. She looks to the shore too see a catapult being pushed towards the **Dreadfort**.

" _Our getaway_." Thinks Yara with a smile. The sun begins to fully set as the light begins to die. Yara's boat begins to move.

* * *

With Taron's forces, they are making their way towards the **Dreadfort**. Taron can see the castle and prepares for battle. The castle is heavily fortified for a ground assault but thankfully Taron's ships have been designed to siege a castle. As the ships get within range, Taron looks to his men.

"Alright men, let's give them a wake up call." Says Taron as he sees several men arm two ballista. He sees two men light the ballista.

"Fire!" Commands Taron as the bolts loose from the machine. On the walls of the **Dreadfort** , a soldier sees the bolts coming before he is impaled and lands in the courtyard. The other bolt his the castle and rocks the inside, waking those within.

"Enemy attack!" Shout the soldiers, making Taron smile. The castle lights up as Ramsay rushes from his room with an axe and sword. The soldiers make way for him as he looks out to the river. He then looks to his men and looks dumbfounded.

"Well attack them!" Orders Ramsay as the soldiers release arrows. Taron looks up unfazed by the approaching volley.

"Shields up." Commands Taron as the men and women raise their shields. Two soldiers put their shields up in front of Taron.

"Well we got their attention." Says Taron with a nonchalant attitude.

"Get the ladders up." Commands Taron. The soldiers nod and load the ballista with hook like bolts. The bolts are then connected to several chains that will pull up the ladder. Ramsay squints his eyes from his post.

"What the hell are they doing?" Asks Ramsay before he widens his eyes.

"Get down!" Shouts Ramsay as he ducks. The man behind him is hit with the bolt like hook and yells as he flies back. The hook latches onto the castle walls. Three more bolt like hooks latch on before two wide ladders begin to pull up. On the ladders are soldiers of Taron who yell.

"Shit." Curses Ramsay as the ladders dock. As the ladders dock, Taron's men fly off the ladders and cut down the soldiers in their way. Ramsay sees a man running towards him with an axe and he parries before cutting his throat. One of Taron's men swings a large battle axe and slams it into the chest of two men before jumping off the wall and coming down on a Bolton in the court yard. Several men follow him and begin to swarm the gate.

"Don't let them open the gates!" Shouts Ramsay as Roose awakens and arrives. Roose parries a sword before gutting a man. The Boltons at the gate turn and release a volley of arrows that kill members of the Royal Army. The man with the battle axe tanks three arrows before cutting down three men and throwing his axe at a forth, killing him. The Royal Army pushes on towards the gates and kill the Boltons in their way.

"Who's attacking?" Demands Roose as he looks out to the river. He spots the Whale on the sails on growls.

"Taron Thurgau!" Shouts Roose as Taron smirks. The gates begin to open, drawing Ramsay's attention. However Roose looks at the battle and narrows his eyes. The Royal Army is not advancing, in fact they are staying just within range of battle.

" _What are you up to, boy_?" Thinks Roose with narrowed eyes.

"Send our forces forward, break their lines!" Commands Roose. Roose then looks to Ramsay who looks to him.

"Search the castle." Commands Roose.

" _You're so predictable, old man_." Thinks Taron. The soldiers clash against each other as Taron smirks.

" _Your turn, my little Kraken_." Thinks Taron.

* * *

Away from the battle and on the river, is Yara and her small force. She hears the sounds of fighting and smiles before looking to her men. She gives them a nod and the row forward. As they close in on the castle, Yara hears the intense fighting. She turns her head and spots a safe area to land the boat.

"There, that should be a way in." Says Yara as the boat heads to the location. Yara holds two throwing axes as she gets off the boat. The men follow her as the fighting reaches their ears. As the walk, they come across a door that Yara kicks open. Two men look back before Yara slams her axes in their heads.

"Let's move." Commands Yara as she pulls her axes out of the dead men's head. The group travels through the castle before turning a corner to see several Bolton soldiers. Yara throws one of her axes, which buries itself in the chest of one man. The other Ironborn swarm the outnumbered Boltons.

"Get them!" Shouts another group of Boltons that come around the corner. Yara intercepts them and hacks away with her axe before sliding and grabbing her other axe. She parries a sword before slamming her other axe into the man's gut and using the axe in her left hand to trip him.

"Bitch!" Shouts a Bolton as he swings three times with his sword. Yara blocks the strikes skillfully before getting close and kicking him in the balls. The man's knees buckle as Yara moves to his right and beheads him. She looks back to see three of her men dead while the others nod to her. She sees one man still alive and stomps her foot down on his chest before leaning down and pressing her axe to his throat.

"Theon Greyjoy?" Demands Yara as the man pales and sweats.

"I-I don't know." Whimpers the man before Yara slams the back of his head on the floor.

"I'm here for Theon Greyjoy and you're going to take me to him!" Growls Yara.

"Where is he bastard!?" Growls an Ironborn as the castle shakes.

"He has to be in the dungeons." Says another Ironborn.

"N-No he's not in the dungeons." Says the captive man. The man leads them to the kennels where Yara looks around.

"Last cage on the right." Cries the man as Yara looks to him.

"Thank you." Says Yara before slicing his throat with her axe. Yara looks around as the bell tower rings.

"We don't have much time." Says Yara as she searches the cages. She then spots Theon who scampers away from the entrance of the cage.

"Theon." Calls Yara soothingly. She approaches and leans down.

"Theon, we're going home." Says Yara while Theon shakes his head.

"He's lost it." Says an Ironborn.

"What do you want us to do?" Asks another.

"We're taking him anyway." Says Yara with conviction. Yara opens the cage and Theon presses himself back against the cage.

"Grab him when he comes." Says Yara as she moves quickly. Theon evades and tries to exit the cage, only for the Ironborn to catch him.

"Let me go!" Cries Theon before Yara socks him in the face. Theon goes limp and falls unconscious.

"Let's go." Says Yara before the door is blocked by several Boltons. Yara looks at them and brings her axes up. Ramsay enters the room with blood on his chest. He has a smile on his lips.

"This is turning into a lovely evening." Says Ramsay before he attacks. Yara evades the bastard and cuts into a man on Ramsay's left. She and 4 Ironborn leave the room while the others hold Ramsay off.

* * *

Taron watches as his forces battle the Boltons. His arms are crossed and a finger taps against one of his arms. He appears to be waiting for something. Then, he unfolds his arms and looks to the catapult men.

"Times up." Says Taron, making the men nod. The men light the ammo in the catapult and fire. Roose sees the attack coming and widens his eyes when he sees an iron ball with spikes.

"Iron Spikes!" Shouts Roose as he takes cover. The Royal Army smiles and steps back into the cover of the castle walls. Those who are out in the open are ripped to shreds by the iron spikes that fly out.

"Oil." Commands Taron as the men load a barrel of oil. Taron looks to the archers and nods. The archers load fire arrows and fire. As they do this, the soldiers begin to withdraw. The Boltons don't dare raise their heads less they are picked off by the archers. Those who do not take cover are either set ablaze or riddled with arrows. Soon the arrows stop and Roose looks up to see the army withdrawing.

"Father!" Calls Ramsay as he comes up.

"What happened?" Demands Roose. Ramsay looks to his father and growls.

"They took Theon Greyjoy." States Ramsay.

"Is that all?" Asks Roose.

"Is that not enough?" Asks Ramsay with confusion.

"Idiot, without the Greyjoy as a hostage, the Ironborn will assault the north." Says Roose.

"They are hardly a threat." Says Ramsay, waving it off. Roose walks over to him.

"Why do you think Taron Thurgau was here?" Asks Roose to his son.

"Does it matter?" Asks Ramsay.

"The two planned this attack together meaning; the Ironborn have the support of the Crown," says Roose as he walks down the stairs, "and how are alliances sealed?"

"Marriage." Says Ramsay now knowing his father's point.

"Are enemies have multiplied." Says Roose as he enters a hall and looks over a map. The map holds dragon and lion pieces on the **Kings Road**. He then places a Whale and Kraken piece at the **Pyke**.

"The fight will come from sea and land." Says Roose.

* * *

 **Ok guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. Here is the new chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

 **The Sparrows now plan to leave Kings Landing but will their plan go unchallenged?**

 **So with Alyx poisoned I've had Arianne rise to power for now. Lucian appears to not like this idea. Why? What is wrong with Arianne leading for now? What is Lucian's plan?**

 **Rick Ryyker and the bulk of the Royal Army are at Harrenhal. Tommen has proposed a bold and risky plan. I know Tommen is supposed to be weak and he is. But I did have Alyx teach him strategy. Just something for Tommen not to be so… Tommen. Sansa has admitted her love for Tommen while Arya shows distrust for the Royal Army and Tommen.**

 **Taron and Yara have rescued Theon with a bolt attack. The pieces are all moving. The War to Reclaim the North has begun.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	33. Chapter 33-Victory and Coup

**Victory and Coup**

* * *

The streets of Kings Landing are full of people and merchants both buying and selling goods. Life goes on with none of the people suspecting Alyxandar's perilous position. After all, Arianne Martel has assured the people that their future King is healthy and able. Though the truth is far from that rosy outlook. In the halls of the Red Keep, things are not as good as they seem. While Arianne is a good ruler, she is slowly losing support due to those who seek to gain more power.

"For the last time, the answer is no." States Arianne as she glares at the old men surrounding her. These men are the more greedy merchants of the Merchants Guild who seek to capitalize from Alyx's depression. Arianne has successfully hidden the fact that her beloved is bed ridden and has yet to awaken.

"But my lady, perhaps it is for the best that the Merchants Guild separate from the Crown." Says one elderly man from Essos. In the room are Tyrion, Varys, Oberyn, and Lucian.

"Do not forget who started your guild and has maintained it." Threatens Oberyn as he glares at the old men. The old men glare back and silently growl at the meeting that is going nowhere.

"Besides, Finnick, the Leader of the Merchants Guild has assured us that he will support us." Says Tyrion as he glances at the old men who shift in their seats.

"You've spoken with Finnick?" Asks one old man with worry written on his face.

"Indeed and according to him… you three have been kicked out of the Merchants Guild due to your… untrustworthiness." Says Arianne as she puts on a thoughtful expression.

"Finnick's words." Says Arianne with a soft smile. The men pale as Dornish soldiers enter the room. They are roughly grabbed and hoisted from their seats.

"P-Please, my lady we are only looking-." Attempts the elderly man before Arianne raises her hand.

"Please do not insult my intelligence with your lies," says Arianne before looking to the soldiers, "take them away." Lucian looks on before shaking his head and turning to Arianne.

"They should be executed in public," says Lucian as the others turn to him, "it would tell the people that someone is in charge as well as send a message that the person won't tolerate traitors."

"The people believe that Alyx is in charge and they will continue to believe that until my beloved wakes to assure them that he is." Says Arianne with narrowed eyes as Lucian growls.

"The kingdom cannot wait indefinitely for the boy to wake." Growls out Lucian as Arianne looks to him with a cold glare.

"It will wait until he is able and until then, we will run it as if nothing has happened." Says Arianne as she glares at Lucian who looks to Tyrion.

"And you believe this as well, brother?" Asks Lucian as Tyrion looks to him.

"I do, there is no one else capable of ending this war and stabilizing the Seven Kingdoms but Alyxandar." Says Tyrion as Lucian looks to Oberyn who folds his arms over his chest.

"And if he doesn't wake?" Asks Lucian before the doors open and Kinvara steps in.

"He will wake." Assures Kinvara as Lucian glares at the group.

"Excuse me." Says Lucian as he stands and leaves the room. Arianne glares at the man's back before turning to Tyrion.

"That man cannot be trusted." Says Arianne while Tyrion sighs.

"He seeks to gain more power while Alyx is out of the fold." Says Oberyn with a frown.

"He's simply thinking like our father." Says Tyrion as he takes a swig of wine. While Tywin was not his favorite person, he was still his father.

"He undermines all my decisions and seeks to become king." Says Arianne to Tyrion who sighs.

"He will try to force the matter." Says Kinvara drawing their attention.

"What matter?" Asks Oberyn as Kinvara steps forward.

"We cannot hide Alyx's condition forever and even now, more and more lords and ladies are becoming suspicious." Says Kinvara, making Arianne sigh sadly.

"Should we be worried about Lucian spilling the truth of Alyx's condition?" Asks Oberyn as Kinvara turns to him.

"No but… be wary of him." Says Kinvara as Tyrion sighs sadly, not wanting to lose another family member.

"Are we done for today?" Asks Arianne as she stands. Tyrion nods his head and Arianne walks out the doors with Kinvara. Arianne walks fast and heads right for Alyx's chambers. She opens the door to see Cersei by the bed side. Jaime looks to the doors and shakes his head. Cersei has not left the room since her son was placed here. The once beautiful Queen looks nothing like her former self as her hair is sloppy, her makeup is gone, her eyes are red from not sleeping and her clothes are dirty.

"Has she eaten anything?" Asks Arianne to Jaime who shakes his head and sighs.

"She has refused to leave the room and hasn't slept for 5 days and when she does sleep… it is only for a few minutes." Says Jaime as he looks at Cersei sadly.

"She needs her sleep or she will not be alive to greet her son when he wakes." Says Kinvara as she pours some liquid into a cup. Kinvara walks to Cersei and hands her the cup.

"Drink this." Says Kinvara as Cersei weakly grabs the cup with her eyes never leaving the form of Alyx. Cersei sips the drink before her eyes begin to droop down. She falls asleep and Jaime picks her up before leaving the room with a "Thank you". As soon as the door shut, Arianne was beside the bed with a longing look as she reached out to touch the face of Alyx.

"Oh my beloved, please awaken and claim your birthright." Pleads Arianne as Alyx shifts in the bed as his face leans to her.

"A-Arianne." Whispers Alyx as sweat rolls down his face. Arianne smiles with tears in her eyes as she presses her head against his.

"I am here my love." Assures Arianne as Kinvara watches while mixing different things together. She lights the ingredients and Alyx breathes in the fumes. Still he does not awaken, making Arianne sigh.

"Give it time, he will awaken." Says Kinvara as she looks to Arianne.

"When!?" Shouts Arianne as she stands with tears in her eyes. Arianne sighs and wipes her eyes before looking to Kinvara.

"Forgive me, I know you are doing all you can." States Arianne as Kinvara smile.

"Fear not, I have one last thing to try." Assures Kinvara, making Arianne look to her.

"What?" Asks Arianne as Kinvara passes her hand over the body of Alyx.

"You will see." Says Kinvara cryptically. Alyx's chest rises up and down at a steady pace as his eye lashes flicker.

In another part of the Keep, Margaery sits with her father and grandmother. Mace paces back and forth while muttering. Olenna sighs and shakes her head as she looks to Margaery. Loras sits on a couch with his arms folded as he watches his father.

"Damn it, if only those damn Sparrows hadn't killed the king, Margaery would be queen by now." Rants Mace Tyrell with anger.

"There is nothing that can be done about it now." Says Olenna as she glances to her buffoon of a son. Margaery sighs at all the hard work it took to please Joffrey and how it has all been wasted.

"Maybe it is not too late." Says Mace as he pauses in his steps. Olenna raises a brow at the man's statement as Margaery looks to her father.

"What do you mean?" Asks Loras as he puts his cup down. Mace turns to his family with a smile.

"I mean, Margaery was crowned Queen and if the prince should die?" Says Mace, letting his family finish his thought.

"Margaery could rule." Says Loras with a smile as he looks to Margaery who doesn't know how to feel about that.

"My thoughts exactly." Says a voice from the doorway, making the Tyrells turn to the intruder. Standing in the doorway is Lucian who has his arms folded over his chest. Mace pales and starts to sweat like a pig.

"M-My lord, p-please." Starts Mace before Lucian raises his hand to silence the man. Lucian steps into the room and looks at Margaery who becomes confused at his stare.

"While your daughter was crowned Queen, the people won't accept her rule," says Lucian as he walks around the room, making Olenna put a hand to her face, "what I offer is a marriage."

"Marriage, to Alyxandar?" Sneers Loras as he doesn't like the thought of that.

"No, to me." Says Lucian as he turns to Margaery who widens her eyes. Olenna looks to the ambitious lion with a thoughtful look.

"B-But what of Alyxandar?" Asks Mace with some fear in his voice, not wanting to anger the Dragon. Lucian turns to him with a glare that makes Mace pale in fear.

"Irrelevant, when I am king and Margaery Queen, he will lose his power." Says Lucian, making Margaery doubtful.

"Alyxandar has control of the Royal Army, support of the Houses, and three dragons." Says Olenna as Lucian turns to her.

"What do you have that makes you so confident?" Asks Olenna, making Lucian smirk.

"First: the Royal Army is out reclaiming the north, leaving Kings Landing with a garrison and Dornish soldiers, Second: my personal troops are already here in Kings Landing, Third: the Houses will support those in power and have already begun to question the boy's rule, Fourth: his dragons are in the Dragon's Pit and haven't left." Says Lucian with a smirk as Olenna begins to see opportunity.

"But what if Alyxandar discovers this plane of yours?" Asks Margaery as she still doesn't like this plan. Lucian turns to her and smiles.

"Alyx is bedridden after taking a poison dagger to the heart," says Lucian, making the Tyrells widen their eyes, "if or when he wakes up, it will be too late for him to stop it."

"But if he wakes, the people will flock to him like before." Says Mace while pacing.

"That is why we must insure he doesn't wake." Says Lucian with a deadly tone. The Tyrells stop what they're doing and look to Lucian.

"You mean kill him?" Asks Margaery with wide eyes.

"I mean, put him out of his misery." Says Lucian with folded arms.

"And the Royal Army?" Asks Loras as he looks to Lucian.

"Do you think they'll accept the fact that you are king?" Asks Loras, making Lucian pour himself something to drink before pouring another glass.

"The Royal Army is supposed to protect the king and kingdom and when Alyx dies, they will follow the next king." Says Lucian as he picks up both cups and hands one to Mace.

"So… do we have a deal?" Asks Lucian as Mace smiles and lifts his cup. Margaery looks unsure of the plan and knows everything relies on Alyx being killed.

 **Harrenhal**

Night has claimed the sky as two opposing forces wait to commence battle. Tommen and his army have surrounded Harrenhal and blocked out any ravens coming or going. Tommen paces outside the tent as it is his first battle. Rick Rykker watches his movements with a smile.

"The plan will work, my prince." Assures Rykker as he makes Tommen stop.

"Have they discovered our men?" Asks Tommen making Rykker shake his head in a "no". Tommen sighs in relief as hiding a massive army is not easy.

"All we need is the gates to open and taking the castle will prove all too easy." Says Rykker as Sansa comes from the tent with Arya following.

"Then I must prepare to lead the charge." Says Tommen with bravery. Rykker smiles at his enthusiasm but his orders are to keep Tommen safe and that will be harder to do if he's in the middle of the fight.

"Actually, you won't be leading the charge," says Rykker, making Tommen tilt his head in confusion, "you made the plan and it is my job to put it into fruition."

"B-But, brother always leads." Says Tommen in confusion. Sansa steps forward and smiles at Tommen while Arya turns her head away. She may accept that Sansa likes Tommen but it doesn't mean she has to like him.

"I will leave you with the reserve troops in case we need help." Says Rykker, though he knows they will easily take the poorly defended castle. Tommen seems less than happy about not leading but gives in with encouragement from Sansa.

"I will join the assault." Says Arya as she steps forward with a sword and two dagger, wearing light armor.

"Arya!" Exclaims Sansa in worry. Arya turns to her and smiles.

"I'm not like you Sansa, you're smart while I'm more force." Says Arya and Sansa looks at her before giving in, knowing she can't change her sister's mind. Dacey Mormont steps out of the tent wearing her armor and carrying her mace.

"I'm ready." Says Dacey as she stands by Rick Rykker. Rick looks to her and nods before mounting his horse. As he does, a light flickers on the walls of Harrenhal. Rick nods to a Captain who raises a torch and waves it in a pattern.

"Seems like Daemon Sand has successfully infiltrated the castle," says Dacey as she rides up next to Rick.

"Now he has to get the gate open." Says Rick as Arya rides next to Dacey. Time goes by as the gates of Harrenhal remain closed. Rick waits patiently before the gates begin to creak open.

"Charge!" Shouts Rick as he gallops ahead of his men with Dacey and Arya right on his tail. The gates fully open and shouting is heard from within the castle. Rick charges through the gates and behead a Bolton who had tried to impale him with a spear. Dacey arrives next and smashes her mace into the face of a Frey. Arya rides next to Dacey and plunges Needle through a man and turns before stabbing another man. The Royal Army bursts through the gates and starts cutting down the defenders. Over the walls, comes Karl Bar Emmon and the Second Legion.

"Drive them back!" Shouts a Bolton as he points his sword. As he does a sword goes through his chest. Behind him stands Daemon Sand who smirks.

"Commander, reinforcements approaching!" Shouts a soldier from the Royal Army. Rick turns and sees Boltons and Freys charging towards the open gates.

"They lured us in, damn." Says Rick as he moves his forces to bog down the gate. Bar Emmon's forces man the walls. Suddenly a horn sounds and cavalry slams into the right flank of the approaching enemy.

Leading the charge is Tommen as he hacks down a man before his soldiers rally around him. Rick charges from the castle and slams into the enemy from the front. Heavy fighting occurs in the madness before Arya is pulled off her horse. She dodges several swings, using her tiny body and fast reflexes to make quick work of her attacker.

"My prince!" Calls Rick as he makes his way towards Tommen. Tommen hacks down a man with his sword and stabs another man. Rick gets to him just in time to kill a spearman who was aiming for Tommen's back.

"I saw them coming." Says Tommen as he looks to Rick who sighs but smiles.

"Well done, my price." Says Rick making Tommen beam. The enemy begins to break and Rick calls his men to regroup.

"Shouldn't we follow?" Asks Arya as she pulls up next to Rick.

"No, for now we build up the base before launching our next attack." Says Rick with a smile. The Royal Army has achieved the first victory in the War to Reclaim the North. Tommen wipes his brow of sweat while looking to Rick who nods with a smile. Tommen raises his sword and his soldiers cheer for a well fought victory.

 **Kings Landing**

Arianne walks through the halls of the Red Keep with a melancholy expression on her face. There has been no change in Alyx's condition. Kinvara has said that the time he awakens will be soon but Arianne is not so sure. Arianne is knocked from her thoughts when she sees Lucian walking towards her. Lucian gives a slight bow before looking at the Dornish beauty.

"Lord Lucian," greets Arianne as she stops in her tracks, "what can I help you with?"

"You can help the kingdom by anointing me as king." States Lucian with folded arms. Arianne sighs at the statement before glaring at Lucian.

"It is amazing that you would betray your family with no provocation." Says Arianne as she shakes her head.

"The kingdom comes first above all things… even family." Says Lucian with no hesitation.

"As I told the lords and ladies; there is only one king and his name is Alyxandar Targaryen." Says Arianne with narrowed eyes. Lucian sighs before stepping closer to Arianne and reaching out with his hand. He brushes Arianne's raven black hair before looking into her eyes.

"Your beloved is in no shape to rule and you yourself are barely managing the kingdom," says Lucian as Arianne turns her head away from Lucian's hand. "Do you really believe the nobles will follow you without doubt?"

"The way you say it, it sounds as if you want that to happen." Says Arianne as she looks up at the taller man.

"My father always did what was best for the kingdom and in turn for his family, and so will I." Says Lucian with narrowed eyes.

"Are you threatening me, Lord Lucian?" Asks Arianne with no fear. Lucian doesn't answer her and Arianne walks by him before stopping.

"Carful Lord Lucian, Alyx is not dead." Says Arianne as she glances back at him.

"Also… never touch me again." Says Arianne before walking down the hall. Lucian turns to look in her direction. A shadow moves beside him and Ser Gregor appears.

"Do it but make it painless." Orders Lucian as he turns away and walks down the hall. Gregor watches him go before turning his monstrous gaze to Arianne. Several men walk up behind him with lecherous looks.

"Just secure the door while I deal with the _Dragon_." Says Gregor in a mocking tone. His men nod their heads as Arianne hurries down the hall. The way that Lucian talked to her as drawn out her worry. Something is going to happen. As she walks down the halls she spots Loras Tyrell in a ceremonial outfit. She becomes confused at the attire before she catches a glimpse of Margaery who looks to her and beckons her to hurry. The faint words "run" on her lips. Arianne makes haste to Alyx's room. As she does she spots Varys and Dornish soldiers.

"My lady." Greets Varys as he ushers her into the room. Varys quickly locks the doors and turns to her.

"Lucian." Says Arianne as Varys nods his head. Kinvara walks from the shadows and looks to Alyx who sleeps.

"Gregor will come," says Kinvara as Oberyn and his daughters narrow their eyes. "And when he does, I need him alive."

"Alive?!" Shouts Oberyn as he looks to the Red Priestess.

"Fear not, he will suffer with what I have planned." Says Kinvara before grunts are heard outside the door. Arianne looks to her uncle and beckons him to hide with Varys. Oberyn vanishes into the dark corner of the room with his daughters doing the same. The doors open and a blood soaked Gregor walks in the room. Arianne sees the Dornish guards lying dead on the ground. Behind Gregor are several men who smile at Arianne.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demands Arianne before Gregor shuts the door. Gregor eyes Arianne with lust before smirking.

"You remind me of her." Says Gregor with a growl. Arianne narrows her eyes at the brute of a man.

"You remind me of Elia Martell." Laughs Gregor as Arianne widens her eyes in rage. Gregor then looks to Kinvara before looking to Alyx.

"I have wished for this day, boy." Says Gregor as he approaches. Arianne draws a dagger and cuts Gregor's arm, making the man look at the wound.

"You bitch!" Growls Gregor before tossing Arianne aside. As he does a spear goes into his leg while a hand clasps over his mouth. Nymeria ties her whip around Gregor's neck and pulls. Gregor looks to see the Sand Snakes as Oberyn comes from the corner.

"The Lannister's mad dog, oh how I've waited for this day." Says Oberyn as Gregor tries to summon his strength. However his muscles constrict and his body seems to lose strength.

"Oh, having trouble?" Says Arianne as she stands in front of the bound man. Arianne lifts her dagger and Gregor is a liquid running down the blade.

"It's time." Says Kinvara as she looks down at Alyx. Kinvara beckons them to bring him closer and they obey. Gregor is places beside Alyx and bound in chains before the doors open. Gregor's men look shocked before they draw their swords. However a sword goes through the back of one man, making the others turn. Jaime stands with his sword out before more Dornish arrive.

"Drop your weapons, traitors." Growls Jaime as the men drop their swords. The men are gathered and held while Jaime looks around.

"What's going on?" Demands Jaime as he tells the occupants of the room that he had saw Lucian's forces moving through the keep.

"Lucian plans on marrying Margaery and becoming king, to successfully do that he needs to get rid of Alyx." Says Arianne, making Jaime shocked.

"I… I can hardly believe it." Says Jaime as he has known of Lucian's lust for power but to betray his family, is something that Jaime is having a hard time accepting.

"Do what you need to do, Kinvara." Says Oberyn as he is getting sick of looking at the man that murdered his sister.

"Let me go you bitch!" Shouts Gregor as he struggles against the chains around his body. Kinvara looks to him with a smile.

"Be honored, you will be helping the Lord of Light and his champion." Says Kinvara before the torches in the room burn brighter. Kinvara makes several cuts on Gregor's body that bleed onto the stone table. The blood pools around the body of Alyx as Gregor feels groggy.

" ** _Āeksio hen ōños, grant issa se kustikāne naejot call aōha servant arlī naejot fulfill se Prophecy_**." Chants Kinvara as the flames in the room shoot out and lash around Gregor who screams in pain. The chanting gets louder as several other Priest and Priestesses arrive in the room.

" ** _Gūrogon bisa sacrifice; mēre qilōni dares naejot defy aōha jāhor se gaomagon zirȳla naejot awaken se Prince Bona Istan Promised_**!" Chants Kinvara a bit louder as the flames surround Alyx. The blood around Alyx bubbles and slowly rises. Gregor yells out as Oberyn smiles at the screams. Several other Priestesses chant with Kinvara as they surround Alyx in a circle. The blood lands on Alyx and dyes his body red.

" ** _Awaken se fulfill se destiny bona beckons ao_**!" Shouts Kinvara as the torches go out. The only thing that is heard is Gregor's moans of pain. Arianne walks to Alyx whose body is covered in blood.

"My love?" Calls Arianne before Alyx's eyes snap open in the familiar violet color of his family. The room is illuminated by the torches as Oberyn stands over a scrawny, wrinkled, old form.

"How befitting a fate for you." Sneers Oberyn as the old man looks at his shriveled hands.

"W-What just happened?" Asks Jaime as he looks to see Alyx rise from his bed. Arianne cries tears of joy before Kinvara beckons the others out of the room. Alyx blinks his eyes before seeing Arianne.

"Arianne." Says Alyx as he takes his hand and caresses her cheek. Arianne leans in his hand and hums with a smile.

Alyx gazes into her eyes before the two kiss each other fiercely. Alyx tears off Arianne's dress and kisses her neck. Arianne moans as Alyx picks her up and enters her. Arianne gasps and moans as Alyx places her back against the stone wall. Arianne kisses her beloved and cannot help sheer happiness of him being awake, from coming out. She moans louder with a smile of bliss on her lips as she straddles Alyx. Alyx grabs onto her breast and smiles at seeing his beloved after so long. Alyx flips her over and enters her before Arianne looks to him. The two gaze at each other before Alyx roars while Arianne moans.

Maester Pycelle stands in front of Lucian and Margaery. He smiles at the two while reading the wedding vows. Lucian smiles at feeling he has won while Margaery remains unsure of this course of action. Mace and Loras watch with satisfied smiles on their faces while Olenna sighs.

"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." Says Pycelle as he has taken up the roll of High Septon. The doors to the ceremony slowly creak open as one of Lucian's trusted soldiers stands by. He is oblivious to the door opening.

"Let it be known that Margaery of House Tyrell and Lucian of House Lannister are…," starts Pycelle before his eyes slowly widen as the doors open to show Alyxandar in all his glory standing with Arianne, "h-humble servants to the one t-true king…" Lucian narrows his eyes before he turns to the doors and widens them at the sight of Alyx and Arianne. The lords and ladies gasp at the sight of Alyx. The guard of the door stands paralyzed with fear, his back to Alyx.

"Out, all of you." Commands Alyx as the lords and ladies dash for the door with each of them giving a bow to Alyx. Soon the room is empty with only the Tyrells and Lucian and his guard. The doors close before Alyx shoves his hand into the back of the guard. The man's screams die in his throat as Alyx pulls out his spine. The man falls to the ground as Alyx looks to Lucian.

"So uncle," says Alyx as he steps over the body of the guard, "what'd I miss?"

* * *

 **Oh shit! The Dragon has awoken! Will Alyx forgive the transgressions of Lucian and the Tyrells? How will Alyx cope with the loss of Missandei and his unborn child? What is the price for his awakening? What of Pycelle?**

 **So here is the Translation for the Chant Kinvara did; Lord of Light, grant me the strength to call your servant back to fulfill the Prophecy. Take this sacrifice; one who dares to defy your will and use him to awaken The Prince That Was Promised! Awaken and fulfill the destiny that beckons you!**

 **So guys… what is the price for being awoken with magic? We all know, magic comes at a cost. Tell me your ideas. Gregor has lost all that made him who he is and it was used to awaken Alyx who was basically in a coma.**

 **What is Tommen's next move? Have Sansa call the northern lords? Retake the Riverlands first? Help me out.**

 **Sorry for the late update but I have a lot of stories that I get caught up in. Also I haven't been updating much due to a passing of a friend. But I will try to keep them coming as fast as I can.**


End file.
